After Afterall
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: After his mom passes away, Edward is left to take care of his little sister Alice. They both are broken. They want to be happy. Alice loves her new teacher Miss Bella and thinks she's perfect for Edward. What she doesn't know is that love can be harder than it looks. Will Edward and Bella pull through?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I posted a question fic of what story I should write next and #2 won (the only I am writing now, this story). Uh, it's a fic where I update whenever, no given time so whether it's a four day gap or fourteen day gap. What comes in my head is what I'll share with you. **

**P.S I had to change the summary a bit, same plot, it's just it was over 200 characters...**

**Thanks for helping me choose what story to write. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, unfortunately. **

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong> After his mom passes away, Edward is left to take care of his little sister Alice. They both are broken. They want to be happy. Alice loves her new teacher Miss Swan and thinks she's perfect for Edward. Now if only she could get them to meet._

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

I hug Alice closely to me. She's crying.

Again.

"Alice, it will be okay." I try to assure her though I know my promises mean little. She shakes her head against my chest. I swear, my eight-year-old little sister Alice is the most stubborn girl I'd ever meet. "Shush," I was trying to calm her sobs. Each one broke my heart.

"No Edward!" She cries, insistently so.

"What do you want?" I ask her begging. "What can I do?"

"Nothing!" She pushes my chest and let's me go. I frown. "I want mom. Can you give me that? Uh, no." With that she storms off to her room, slamming the door.

My mother, Esme passed away a little over a month ago and things are still very, very hard. Especially with Alice, she's not the same. I'd kill to see her smile. It's not easy on me either though. I try to act like it is, for Alice, but in all reality, my life is a hell.

I had to buy the best apartment I could get with my budget, which half my money was what I used to pay off my schooling. At least now I could get a job. 26 years old I am and I'm taking care of my eight-year-old sister. I know the snickers when people see me with her at the grocery store. They think she's my kid. I don't give a shit; people are so nosy it's not even worth telling them the truth. So I let them think what they wish.

At least now I could get a job to support us.

That's a pro right?

I walk over to the couch and plop down leaning forward and resting my face in my hands. I groan.

I hate this. So much.

Alice hates this. So much.

My mother and father were married forever or for what seemed like forever. They had me and when I was eighteen and moved out for school, they wanted another kid to raise so they had Alice. The age gap didn't matter. And Alice, well she's great. She's my little sister.

Unfortunately, my dad was a police officer, Carlisle. Four years ago he was killed while on duty. It was unexpected.

My mother was broken after that. She barely ate or slept. She did so little. She quit her job.

She got diagnosed with breast cancer almost a year ago and lost the battle a little over a month.

That wasn't completely unexpected but I know that if Dad were still alive she would have fought harder. My mother would have been healthier and slept and she would have taken care of herself. It's mean for me to say, but I'm almost pissed that she didn't. She's part of the reason she didn't make it. My mother practically killed herself.

And Alice didn't deserve that. Having lost her Dad already, she didn't need to lose more. It's almost impossible to assure her that she won't lose me. She won't listen! I persist, I do. She just refuses to listen. It's not like my mother told Alice she wouldn't lose her, because in reality she would eventually. One day Alice will lose me too. We both know that. She just doesn't get that she will be old and I will be old, she'll hopefully be married and happy…

I tug at my hair.

Time to go see Alice, I decide. I push my sorry ass off of the couch and walk slowly to her room. I make sure the wooden floor doesn't creak beneath my feet as I make my way. I press my ear to the door when I get there and I hear her breath catching and her sobs descending.

It hurts so much to see her so broken and knowing I can't fix her is worse.

Everyone tells me she needs to heal on her own. On her own time and I do as well. But no. No, no no.

Alice comes first. Always.

I knock on her door three quick times. She sniffs but doesn't speak. With a sigh, I open the door and go inside.

"Alice?" I ask her. Her face is in her pink pillow. Her room is all pink. The walls, the bed, the pillows and there is even a pink chair in the corner. Yeah, her favourite colour is pink. Easily known.

"Go away." She says into the pillow though I hear her. My chest tightens at the words. I just want to help.

I walk over and sit on the edge of her twin bed. I pat her back. "Alice, come on."

"No." She is so darn stubborn.

"I've got news for you. Do you want to hear?" I question and shake her.

"Fine. Tell me." Alice replies.

"Well first you have to roll over." I state obviously. "Let me see that pretty face of yours."

She rolls over and crosses her arms. "What is it?"

"On Monday, I enrolled you to go to school." I say and try to sound as hopeful as possible.

"I hate school." She tells me.

"It's not the same school. You'll like this school. I talked to the principal, Mr. Call. He says you'll really like it there."

"He's such a big liar!" Alice pouts and her eyebrows furrow. Just like my own when I'm upset.

"You have to go."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do." I tell her and narrow my eyes. I'm trying to be the whole 'adult in charge', but to be honest, it's not working. I'm horrible with discipline and I've never had to be in charge before. It's… a big change, to say the least.

"Why?" She entreats and sits up, pulling her knees up under her chin and playing with her fingers.

"You need to get smart." I fluff up her short, brown hair.

Alice gasps at what I did and tries to fix it. She had bed head anyways.

"I am smart. Ten times ten is one hundred." Alice replies quickly, snarky. "And I didn't even use my fingers to find that out."

"Hey! I've been to school for like what, fifteen years? You need to go longer." I try to play off a joke. I'm using my light, somewhat happy voice.

She sighs.

I lean forward and my voice goes to a whisper. "I need to take care of you. The government will know if you don't come to school. If I don't take care of you, they'll take you away." I admit sadly. "I really do not want that to happen."

Her jaw drops a bit and her breathing becomes heavier. "T-they'll take me away?" Her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"Don't cry." I plead. "They won't."

"Promise?" She holds out her pinkie.

"Promise." We pinkie swear.

"Promise me you'll go to school?" I ask her after we sit in silence for a while.

"I'll try it out." She nods. I give her a pointed look. "Fine, I'll go alright!"

"Thank you." I breathe. I pat her knee and stand up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I walk to her door as she replies. "Food?"

Smart ass.

"Anything in particular?" I continue and walk out of her room and make my ways to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" She calls out once I'm in the kitchen.

"Done. You get dressed," I call back. "We're going to go shopping today."

I search the cupboards until I find the pancake mix. When a man needs Eggo's they just aren't there.

I can't cook.

At all.

I mean I can burn water, well no, but almost.

Seriously I'm that bad.

I get out a bowl and a wisky thing. Whatever you call it. Wisk. Spoon. I follow the directions and add water to the bowl with a cup of pancake mix.

Again, Eggo's would be so wonderful right now.

I stir or whisk it until it's thick enough. I put a pan on the stovetop and turn the heat on high. Grabbing a spatula, I plop on a glob of butter and watch it sizzle and melt. I grab the bowl and very sloppily pour an odd shaped pancake on it.

How do people get pancakes so circular? I honestly can't. The right side is way bigger and all weird shaped like a damn fluff ball. Creative. It's creative. Circles aren't creative. Hah, I'm being creative. I smirk to myself at my own thought and try to flip the thing.

It folds in half and I sigh. I'll eat that one.

…

"I think it looks like a… fish?" I suggest looking at Alice's pancake.

"Pancakes are circle." She says as she covers it in maple syrup. Yum.

"Well, I'm creative." I tell her. "Not everyone can make a fish looking pancake. You should be thankful." I try to lighten the mood and wink at her. A small smile plays at her lips and I can tell it just wants to be let loose but Alice bites her lip to prevent that.

I frown. "Alice…"

"What?" She looks down at the pancake.

"When will you be happy again?" I question softly and take the first bite of my trial and error pancake.

"When I stop losing everything I love." She replies softly. My heart tore apart. I whimper inside but on the outside I remain strong.

Strong for her.

Strong for me.

For us.

She's all I have.

"Mom's in a better place. So is Dad." I try to insist.

"I want to be there too then." Alice replies.

"It's not your time. You still have a long, happy, full life ahead of you." I advise.

"So do you Edward." She looks up at me sadly.

"I know." I nod.

"Well you aren't happy either." She insists.

"It's hard when you're so sad." My voice is low. I really can't afford to choke up right now. It's supposed to be a happy morning. Together.

"It's not my fault!" She sets her fork down with force.

"I know." I sigh and pick her fork up, handing it to her. "Eat up. We've got a long day."

We both go back to eating and the atmosphere is very tense. Tension is thick, so thick, it could easily be cut.

"Edward?" Alice asks me after she's done licking her lips of any left over syrup.

"Hmm?" I look over to her. Both of our plates are empty.

"You should take your own advice." She whispers and gets up, carrying her plate and utensils to the sink and washing them off.

…

"Do you like this pink lunch box?" I ask, showing her it. There's a white flower over the pink background and I'd say it suits her.

We're at the dollar store picking out stuff for when she goes back to school on Monday. A dollar store in the middle of a mall. Lovely.

We wanted to start fresh. Alice didn't want the same stuff from her old school and stuff she bought with Mom.

She nods and I set it in the cart. "Grab anything you like." I say to her. "Really."

"Okay." She mouths to me.

We walk around the store a little bit more. She places into the cart, pencil crayons, scissors, a glue stick that goes on purple and dries clear (purple being Alice's second favourite colour), a colour book just because and a ruler. If she needs anything else we'll get it some other time. It wasn't like I was given a list or anything to go by. I went off what I remember needing in grade three. I hoped Alice as excited and I could tell that she was.

A little bit.

It's something for her to do while I looked for a job even though she has to do it. She has to go to school, I hope she understands that because if we argue, she'll find a way to win and the results will not be very good.

Alice is not impressed with what I want my job to be. It's something to do with police work, the forces, or police forces anyways. It's what I studied for. Well, I studied for police sciences. That's safe; Alice just thinks anything to do with the forces is dangerous.

She thinks I should go back and get a medical degree.

"Want to stop for a bite?" I ask and look around the mall. "There's got to be a few places to stop."

She nods and points to a coffee shop. "I want a donut."

"Yummy. I call Boston Cream." I wink and we walk over to the coffee shop. To our luck, it isn't packed and I walk up to order. "Uh, I'll have a mocha latte and a Boston Cream." I bend down to Alice's height. "What do you want?"

She looks at the lady behind the counter and smiles for a moment, politely. "I'll have a… chocolate one."

The lady taps her chin and smiles. "We have a chocolate fudge donut. Would you like that?"

"Yes please!" Alice says and I can tell she's excited. What kid doesn't like donuts?

"That will be $5.96." The lady looks at me and I pull my wallet out of my back pocket. I have the two bags with our stuff on my left arm and my wallet in my right hand. I hand her six dollars for which she quickly gives me four pennies.

Alice takes the donuts when they're on the counter and I get my coffee after shoving my wallet away. "Lets go to a table, sis. Lead the way."

Even though there are only four tables in the small shop. Alice walks over to the closest one and quickly gets her donut. She passes me across the table and I blow on my hot coffee.

"This is good. The lady picked a good one for me." Alice says with a bite full of it in her mouth still.

"Whoa there cheetah. Slow down, you'll get a tummy ache. Enjoy the donut while it lasts." I tell and take the first bite of mine. It's beyond good. "You see, I wish I could make donuts. You'd love me then, wouldn't you?"

"I already love you." Alice tells me once she swallows another bite of her chocolate donut. I grin and even let a chuckle escape as I see she has chocolate covered teeth. The lady wasn't joking when she said it was fudge. "I like your smile, Edward. It's topsy turvey."

"Crooked." I roll my eyes at myself. "I hate it."

"I don't." She reaches around for a napkin and wipes her fingers even though she still has half of her donut left. Just like mom, always keeping clean or trying to anyways.

I take a sip of my still hot coffee and let it burn my throat. "Are you excited for school?" I ask once I swallow and breath out.

She looks down at the table.

"I know you are." I reply. "Admit it."

Be happy Alice.

"But I'm leaving you back all alone." She murmurs and pokes at her donut, getting some chocolate fudge on her finger, which she quickly licks off.

"I have stuff to do. Don't worry about me." I assure her and eat the rest of my donut where there's only a bite left.

Alice licks hers to get the chocolate off the top and starts to eat the rest of hers. There are still a few bites left. She looks over to me and carefully, cautious almost, she asks me, "Edward, when are you going to get married?"

I swallow my coffee and raise my eyebrows. "Uh, wow. Was not expecting that."

"Sorry." Alice says so low it's like she's mouthing it.

"It's fine." I murmur. "Uh, hmm… I don't know. Really, I don't."

She raises her eyebrows. "Never?"

"I don't even have a girlfriend Alice, why are you asking me this?" I entreat, curiously. I wonder how such a question popped into her mind.

"You're lonely." She states. "I want to see you happy."

"You make me happy."

"Not the wife way." She persists.

"I'm only 26."

"Mom and dad we're 22 when they got married." Alice tells me.

"I know." I respond slowly. "Not everyone gets married young."

"You should be married by the time you're thirty." She pushes.

I chuckle at her. "And why is that?"

"So you can be happy longer." She replies easily.

"Alright then."

"Promise me you'll be married by thirty?" Alice questions and holds out her pinkie. I take it with my own.

"I promise… I'll try to have a girlfriend by then." I say.

She shakes her head stubbornly. "Married. Promise me. Promise me now Edward."

"Alice, I don't know the future." I whisper and lean forward on my elbows, our pinkies still interlocked.

"I know you'll be married by then." She insists. "I'll make sure you are."

I snort. "Kay."

"Okay you promised." She pulls back. "Let me eat the rest of my donut now."

I lean back and sip my coffee, just watching her.

All I want is for her to be happy.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter. As I said, I will post whenever I find time to get the next chapter ready. **

**By the way, the story is called After Afterall because that's the song I have had on repeat while writing. I like it, so thanks Mr. William Fitzsimmons. (That and his other songs)**

**Please leave me a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to this story. Thanks for the great feedback guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Yeah, I'll switch POV; it will be easier in the long run, eh? Alice will know Miss Bella before Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, though they are lovely. :)**

…

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice POV)<strong>

Could you believe that it was Monday already?

Oh my freaking goodness!

"Alice, please wake up, you stubborn one." My brother, Edward shook me.

I groan. No Edward, I do not wish to wake up. Let me sleep in. I don't want to go to school. Okay, that last part was a lie; I am actually kind of excited for school. I love adventures and I used to love people.

Used to.

But now, I only love Edward. It's not safe to love people; it's a risk with Edward even. You want to know why? Because every single time I love someone with all my heart, they get taken away from me.

It's just not fair.

And if I lost Edward I honestly do not know what I would do. What would I do? I'd have nowhere to go. Would I go to a foster home? I've heard of those places and they don't sound fun. I'd rather be back with Edward.

He's sad too, I can tell even though he tries to hide it from me. I know he wants us to be happy, me especially. I also know how hard it is to try and be happy. I tried once Daddy died but now that Mommy's gone, it's not worth it.

Maybe one day I'll get happy again and Edward too!

Maybe one day…

I can't get to hopeful.

I'm not completely unhappy or some people say depressed, because I will smile. I will, I mean it! And if something is funny, like really funny, I will laugh! I do laugh, sometimes. I see Edward's topsy-turvy smile sometimes, rarely. It's occasional, kind of like Christmas. Ya know? It doesn't happen a lot (maybe his smile is more than once a year but still), but when it happens it's great. Just like Christmas morning.

Sometimes it's easier to pretend to be happy when we giggle. Or smile. At times both.

I still have hope though. I can be happy; I just don't want to lose anyone. Maybe if someone shows that they are really, really worth it, I will let them make me happy.

I want Edward to smile. He seems lonely sometimes and it bugs me. I don't know relationship stuff, other than in kindergarten I liked this boy but he always complained I had cooties so it didn't last long. Anyway, I get so off track. Relationships are when two people make each other happy, right? Well, that is exactly what Edward needs!

He's just a pouter and what's that word? Stubborn? Yeah that.

"Alice!" Edward shook me and he sounded almost panicked.

"No," I grumbled and pulled my pillow a little bit closer. I might be excited to go to school, which hopefully turns out well, but I am still going to want more sleep. I love sleep.

I hear him sigh and roll me over so that I am on my back and even with my eyes closed, I can tell it's really, really bright outside and I just don't like it!

"You have school, sis." He reminds me but I already know. It's okay though. "Don't you want to be on time for your first day?"

I shake my head. He still thinks that I don't want to go. I know it. Maybe he is hopeful too.

"Come on, you have your clothes set out and everything. You know, in this overdramatically pink room?" He tries to joke. That's one of the many, many, many, many, many, and many, many reasons why I love my brother. Even in the not-so-good times, he's trying to make the mood light. He's trying to make me happy.

I sigh and open my eyes slowly, letting the light take me in. Edward brushes his fingers through my short hair. I think I want to grow it out. "Morning, sis."

"Mornin'" I reply with a yawn. I stretch my arms out above me and grumble under my breath. I see Edward watch me and when he sees my intentions are to get out of the bed and get ready, he stands.

"I'll leave you to it. Can you be ready in like," He pauses to look at the clock. "Ten minutes? Ten minutes! We have to be at school in like fifteen." He runs out of the room, no doubt to get my lunch ready.

He's good at this adult, caretaker thing.

He's trying and it makes me hap-

Hopeful.

It makes me hopeful.

I get out of bed slowly even though I know I'm being rushed and strip my clothes. I put on my matching outfit, which is a pair of light jeans and a pink shirt with the word princess on it. I grab my sweater that is blue, like the writing on my shirt so it matches and slip it on. It's cold, it's January though so what else should I expect? Certainly not swimsuit weather!

I get out of my room and trudge my way to the bathroom, dragging my socked feet. I look in the mirror and my eyes almost pop out. My hair is bed head! No, no. I hope there's enough time to fix it.

I pull out of the drawer on the vanity to find a comb and I wet it under the tap before fixing my hair so it's not sticking out in every direction. I must admit, I'm still a little mad that Edward won't let me have a hair straightener. He claims that I am too young. I claim that that's bull. He doesn't like when I say that.

I know a lot of eight-year-olds that say that though so he shouldn't mind, right?

"Come on, Alice!" I hear Edward call from the kitchen I think and I quickly put my comb away. I take one last look in the mirror knowing I can't fix anything else and dash out of the bathroom.

"I have a granola bar for the ride there." Edward says while he searches for the keys to his Volvo. Mommy gave him his Volvo when he graduated high school. I wouldn't get a car when I graduated high school.

"Okay." I say and grab my pink backpack on the kitchen stool in the kitchen by the counter. It's a bar stool but it's a kitchen not a bar so I'd rather call it a kitchen stool. At least that makes way more sense to me.

We hurry out of the apartment, which Edward looks and hurry down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot. Edward buckles me in like I'm four-years-old, but I don't complain. He runs around the car to the driver's side and gets in, buckling up and starting his car. At the same time!

He pulls out quickly and speeds onto the road, slowing down once he's on the road.

"Edward?" I ask from the backseat. I wonder when I'll be able to sit in the front seat like a bigger girl. Maybe in another year, since I'm really short. Hopefully I'll grow.

"Yes?" He replies but continues to look out of the dashboard.

"Are you going to ever play your guitar again? What about your piano?" I ask and grab the granola bar beside my backpack Edward got for me.

"Uh, why do you ask?" He responds with a question. That boy can't answer a simple question!

"Just wondering. I like your music playing." I tell him in all honesty.

"Oh you do?" I see his smirk in the dashboard mirror. I want to smile but I bite my cheeks so that I don't.

"Yeah so you better play again." I admit. "You better."

"Okay, when I have time I'll get the guitar back out." Edward says.

"You better." I repeat.

"I'd pinkie swear ya Alice but I'm driving so that's not a very good idea. You'll just have to take my word on this for right now." He tells me.

I nod. "Okay, will do."

I eat more of my granola bar. It's good; there are chocolate pieces in it. It's really good, actually. I love chocolate. Especially chocolate fudge donuts since that nice lady in the mall offered me one.

The more chocolate the better!

For me anyways, Edward doesn't have as much of a sweet tooth as I do. He says girls usually have sweeter teeth. I tell him that's cause we're sweeter in general. He just shakes his head when I say that though I know he agrees.

"Well Alice, we are here." Edward parks the car and I look out the window. There are lots of cars around all different colours. I frown when I don't see any pink ones but that frown is quickly replaced with a firm line of lips when I see lots of kids.

That's hopeful enough for me.

"Want me to walk you inside?" Edward asks. "Here. I'll go tell the principal you are here."

"Okay." I say and unbuckle myself. Edward does the same and gets out, coming to open the door for me. What a gentleman my brother is.

"Thanks." I mutter and grab my backpack behind me. Edward closes the door and we walk up to the school. Students stop their playing outside, probably waiting for the bell to ring, and watch me. It's uncomfortable and I'm glad that Edward is here with me. Then again, I'm a little embarrassed to have my brother there because I am a big girl.

I shrug to myself and let him walk me inside. We go to the principal's office that is to the right as soon as you get inside. It has a sign that says 'Office' on it so I knew that it was right. We walk in and I stand by Edward as he speaks to the lady. I thought the principal was a man.

There's a sign on the desk from what I can see and it says 'Secretary'. Hmm. Okay.

"Umm, my sister Alice's first day is today right?" He asks warily. Wouldn't that suck if it weren't?

"Alice Cullen?" The lady at the 'Secretary' desk asks.

Edward nods. "That's the one."

"Yeah, she's in Miss Swan's class. I can bring her down there now if you'd like." The lady stands up and looks at me. She walks around the desk, crouches down and holds out her wrinkled hand. "I'm Mrs. Thorne."

"Alice." I shake her hand firmly. My brother always told me a first handshake is the first impression. I hope mine was good enough to impress her.

"Well, Alice, how about you say goodbye to your brother here and we'll get you off to class. I'll have you meet Miss Swan before the bell rings so you two can get acquainted. She's a real great teacher, really nice and pretty."

"Okay." I nod and look at Edward. "Bye."

Edward smiles for a second and it's topsy-turvy like usual. I never saw a teeth smile from him since Mommy… No be hopeful Alice. You will see another teeth smile. I'm sure of it!

"Bye Alice. Have fun, I'll be in the same parking lot the minute that bell rings to dismiss you." He promises and bends down to kiss my cheek. He goes to ruffle my hair but I give him that 'don't-you-dare-do-that-Edward-Cullen' look. He pulls his hand back and says bye again before turning and leaving me with Mrs. Thorne.

She seems nice.

"So, are you new in the neighbourhood?" She asks as we walk side by side in the hallway.

"Yes." I reply. "I live in Edward's apartment with him now. Thankfully there was a second bedroom."

"Well isn't that nice. Do you like it there?" She asks. I can't help but notice all the doors; it's so confusing in this school.

"Yes, yes I do. I love my brother." I respond and again I'm biting my cheeks.

"Happy for school?" Mrs. Thorne questions and stops in front of a doorway, knocking once firmly.

"Hopeful." I nod and bite my lip. Mrs. Thorne opens her mouth as though she's going to say something but the door to the classroom opens and a really pretty girl is standing there in a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt.

She gets extra points for dressing pretty and matching. It's in style. Teachers have to dress nice too, ya know!

She has long, brown hair that is wavy almost curly. It's down but she has one piece tucked behind her ear. She has thin eyebrows that aren't so noticeable since you're drawn to her big, brown chocolate eyes.

I want her eyes! They're like chocolate.

She has a bigger top lip than bottom but it looks fine on her. She has a small smile and looks at me. "So you must be Alice!"

I nod, proud.

"Yes, her brother just dropped her off. She's hopeful for today!" Mrs. Thorne quotes me. "Well, I've got work to do, Alice have a wonderful day. If you need help with anything ask Miss Swan or me. Okay?"

I nod again and look back to Miss Swan. Captivated I am. That doesn't happen often either.

She smiles and lets me into the classroom. I take it all in. The desks, the chalkboard, the paint off to the side, it's colourful. There is a border of the alphabet around room near the ceiling. It certainly looks like a grade three classroom.

The best part is that it's not messy! Usually classrooms are messy from all the kids but this one isn't.

"Alice I must say, I'm really excited to have a new student." Miss Swan tells me and I look at her desk. It says Miss Swan on the chalkboard so that means she isn't married.

Why do I care if she's married? Just getting to know her better I guess.

"I'm excited to be here." I reply. A good teacher means a good school year. I have a feeling I'll really like pretty Miss Swan.

"As Mrs. Thorne said, I'm Miss Swan but most of my students call me Miss Bella. Whatever you're more comfortable with." She tells me and walks over to a desk in the front row and to the left. "This will be your desk, okay? You can put your things in it and at the back there are coat hooks, pick whatever one to hang your backpack on."

She smiles softly at me. It's a warm smile too. I like it. Once again I am biting my cheeks to stop from smiling.

I nod and go to my desk. I set my backpack on my chair and unzip it and start taking things out to put in my desk. Most of the things are pink.

"Why do the kids call you Miss Bella?" I ask to make conversation. Miss Bella is humming to herself and writing on the chalkboard I notice when I look up.

"Oh, it's easier to remember. My first name is Bella. I'm not used to being called Miss Swan either. It's my first year teaching." She explains and turns to see me. I look away and blush. I don't want her to think I was staring at her!

"Oh." It was all I seemed to be able to reply.

I hear her set the chalk down and walk over to me. She's wearing flat, black shoes. They are nice. I'd wear them if my feet were big enough.

"Lovely, you have supplies." She says and crouches down beside me. She picks up my ruler I set on the desk. "I love this ruler! Pink and purple are pretty colours."

"Pink is my favourite colour." I tell her and I'm surprised. I'm usually not so open with people. Even though it's only saying my favourite colour.

"Green is my favourite colour. It always has been for some reason." Bella tells me and she sounds genuinely interested in our conversation. I don't want the bell to ring for some reason; I want to talk more with her.

"I like some greens. Not dark green. My favourite green is the colour of my brother's eyes." I tell her. "He has pretty eyes. He'd kill me for saying that."

"Seems that you and your brother are really close." She pats my back and I put the ruler into my desk.

I nod. "Yeah, he tries to be funny. It's funny when he goofs around. He let me put a crown on him and I called him Princess Edwina. It was fun and funny." I admit and almost smile at the memory.

Almost.

"Sounds fun. He sounds like a blast."

"Yeah. You'd be Princess Bella, Miss Bella." I tell her and she smiles.

"I'd love to be a princess." She replies.

"My mommy used to tell me when you find your soul mate you're his princess." I whisper to her.

Bella's breath catches. She must have been informed about the passing of my parents.

"That's very true. I agree." Bella says. "Now what coat hook would you like to put this nice backpack on?"

"Hmm." I grab it and look to the back wall where there's a vary hooks. I walk back there and Miss Bella follows me.

She smells like vanilla. I want to giggle to myself at noticing that.

"Is it a new backpack?" She asks keeping the conversation flowing between us. She is nice. Mrs. Thorne was right; she's pretty and nice.

"Yes. Edward and I went shopping a few days ago and bought all of this stuff. He helped me pick out a lot. Like my lunch pail, it too is pink." I reply. I'm surprised I am speaking so much.

"Nice, he sounds great." Miss Bella tells me.

She has no idea.

"Yeah, he is. He's really strong." I reply and let a smile spread across my face.

I had a pretty good feeling that I'd have a good day with Miss Bella.

Suddenly, the bell rang and it made me jump! Like really, really high!

"Hmm, looks like class will begin. You can go to your seat if you'd like Alice. Everyone will be in soon. I'll be sure to introduce you to the class, okay?" She asks me softly. Her voice is like a melody, really soft. She doesn't scare me and I already like her.

Oh goodness that's not good.

I nod quickly and rush to my seat, needing to get away. Miss Bella walks past me and to the chalkboard again. She erases her name on the board; I assume it was probably for me to see. That was nice of her.

I hum a tune in my head, which I recognize to be The House That Built Me.

Edward's not really keen on that song, but listens to it because I love it.

My favourite song even though he doesn't like country.

I continue to hum.

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave._

_Won't take nothing but a memory._

_From the house that built me._

"The house that built me?" Miss Bella asks me.

"Yes." I blush. "Did you hear that?"

"Just us in the classroom right now dear." She replies. "I love that song."

"It's my favourite." I tell her.

"It's one of mine too." She says.

I heard kid's voices fill the hallways and boy they are loud!

Not a moment later, kids pile into the classroom. There has to be at least fifteen. They all run to the back and hang up backpacks.

"Hey, there's an extra backpack!" I hear a boy call.

Duh, that's mine silly. I want to say that to him but I am shy and polite so I will not. Miss Bella sits in her desk and smiles at me, nodding in encouragement.

Chitchat is going through the classroom and it's nosy especially compared to it being just Miss Bella and I moments ago. They all go to their seats and the voices die down a little bit. A very little bit.

"Guys, guys." Miss Bella stands up. She claps her hands three times and everyone in the classroom except for me, repeat her. "I'm happy to say that today we have a new student! Remember a week ago I told you we were having a new student?"

"Yes," I hear a few children reply and I swallow.

That means Edward enrolled me in school over a week ago! That means that I had to go anyway! I have to go he says either way. Oh well, I like Miss Bella.

"Well she's here." Miss Bella gestures to me. I cringe into my chair. "Alice Cullen, she'll be here for the rest of the year hopefully! I'm sure you all will be great friends."

"Hi," The girl beside me said. "I'm Jessica, but call me… Jessica. Only my best friends call me Jess."

She makes me want to use the B word.

I can think it can't I?

Bitch.

Hmm, I give myself a smug look. I feel better thinking it after all.

"Hi, I'm Mike." A boy says from behind me.

"Be careful of him." A girl with brown hair says. "He picks his nose still. By the way, I'm Lauren."

"Hi." I try to sound polite and not shy but I'm sure I'm blushing.

"Okay guys, lets get to work!" Miss Bella says. "First thing, we'll do math question of the day. It's written on the board already. Raise your hand if you know the answer."

I look at the board.

**10 x 10 = ?**

I know this! Oh, I know this. I raise my hand.

Pick me Miss Bella! I'm stretching my hand up as high as it will go.

"Alice?" She asks and I smile without warning.

"One hundred!" I exclaim happily.

"Very good," Miss Bella praises me. I like it. I didn't even have to use my fingers!

"Okay, now I'll write another one on the board. Give me a moment please." Miss Bella turns and picks up the chalk eraser and wipes it across the chalked up board.

Yes, it would be a good day even if it were only because of Miss Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome Miss Bella to the story. I think... Edward POV with the next chapter. **

**Do you want Edward/Bella soon?**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back. Here's some Edward and he first sees Bella! That brings some internal struggles...**

**I can't have them get together so quickly, though I want too...**

**Oh and just so you know, I've had fanfiction for EXACTLY ONE YEAR :). I can't believe that I am still writing! **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. I just altered their personalities. Oh and they're humans...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

I was at Alice's school at 3:30 pm on the dot. Perfect timing. I saw kids run out to their parents and some older ones just walked down the street.

But when 3:35 hit I got nervous. No one else was around. Just me and a few parked cars that must belong to teachers, it made me worry. My chest tightened instantly. I couldn't understand my actions but I was out of the car and running towards the school in no time. I swung the door open and looked to the right where the office was.

There were three people.

Mrs. Thorne.

Alice (to my relief).

And the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. My jaw drops and breaths became uneven. I hope no one sees me ogling this woman. She's clearly taken. Married probably. Someone like that must be.

I swallow thickly and shove my hands in my pocket. Thankfully, I was wearing jeans. Alice looks over through the window of the office that looks to the hallway and saw me. She waved tugged on the beauty's arm where she bent down. I looked away so she wouldn't see… me.

Plain old me…

Alice runs out after and over to me, hugging me tightly. She has a hint of a smile on her face I notice when she pulls back.

"I'm guessing you had a great day." I suggest and my eyes advert back to the office where that girl is still there.

Her long, curly, mahogany hair spilling down, cascading over her shoulders and it looked oh so soft. I couldn't see her face well enough to make out her features directly. I didn't know her eye colour since she wasn't looking at me but God, I could see those lips.

I lick my own dry lips and my eyes are dry from not blinking. So I blink. I swallow again, this time thicker.

She's in a white blouse that looks like it's clinging to her body perfectly. Scratch that, it is clinging to her body perfectly.

I can barely see her pants but they're grey and I'm assuming a skirt. I'm pissed the window isn't larger so I can't see her legs. I can only imagine her creamy legs.

My lips are dry… again.

"Hey, Edward." Alice snaps her fingers, bringing me back to my reality. I shake my head to clear any unwanted thoughts and look down to my sister.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Stop gawking." She tells me.

"I was not-" I start to protest but she cuts me off with an eye roll. "Okay, I was gawking a little bit."

"Don't blame ya. She's really nice. Wait… you don't mean Mrs. Thorne do you?" Alice gasps.

"Of course not." I look back over to the window. "The girl with the really nice, curly, mahogany hair…"

"She has chocolate eyes Edward." My sister says and I look back to her confused. She quickly explains, "Her eyes are brown and big, wide. They remind me of milk chocolate. I love chocolate. Do we have any chocolate at home? Lets go!" She tugs on my arm roughly. I let her drag me wherever though I really don't want to go.

I really, really don't.

No, I don't want to go. Alice drags me out the door. If someone saw I'd most probably be laughed at. Definitely embarrassing myself by my gawking.

Oh well. I couldn't find it in me to care.

Maybe when I snap out of this daze I'll care but I'm sure I'll be long, long gone. At home, having a nice cold shower and helping Alice with her homework after. I need to get This girl out of my thoughts. Right freaking now!

We get to the car and I help Alice in, this time she buckles herself up. I get into the driver's seat and start the baby up. When the car comes to life it purrs and I like the sound. I look back at Alice and huff. Okay, I'll just ask who that beautiful woman is so I won't be intruded by her in my thoughts. If I know her name the quesion will be answered and I won't have to worry. She can leave my mind then right?

"Okay, Alice." I start to ask her but she interrupts me.

"Her name is Miss Bella, Edward." She knew my question. "She's my teacher."

"I thought your teacher was Miss Swan?" I asked dumbly. I was confused but that's probably because I was still in a daze. Her image was locked into my memory for good. No way that would leave me. No matter what I did, I knew it wouldn't disappear. And deep, deep down, I really didn't want it to sadly.

"She is Miss Swan. She prefers getting called Miss Bella. It's her first year teaching and she's really good and nice and pretty. I know." Alice tells me.

I nod and swallow yet again. "Seems like it."

"Aw, Eddie has a crush!" Alice teases me. Yeah, I know, she's eight years old and she's teasing me, her twenty six year old brother!

Can you believe it?

"No I don't." I stubbornly insist.

"You think she's pretty."

"So do you. Do you have a crush on her?"

"No Edward! I've never seen you look at anyone like that." Alice admits and she sounds kind of happy or hopeful. Same thing pretty much in this case.

"Like what?" I entreat.

"You first drooled, and you were stunned, you snapped out of it and you actually kind of look like you wanted to eat her…" Alice rambles.

Don't give me ideas Alice.

I shake my head. "She's just… pretty."

"You like her."

"I don't know her, Alice."

"You want too."

Shit. Can't lie now.

"You do, you do! Aw! Cute." Alice claps her hands.

I roll my eyes.

"That is adorable!" My sister continues to embarrass me. "If only it were September so there was meet the teacher and you two could meet and fall in love and –"

"Whoa there little one." I stop her. Don't put my hopes up where it's impossible to reach.

"But you should date her." Alice tells me. "She'd like you I think. And she likes me. I like her and clearly you do as well…"

I want to chuckle but choose not too.

"I won't ask her out. I won't meet her unless I have to." I tell Alice and I'm saddened.

"Why not?" Alice's voice rises.

"She doesn't … I'm sure Miss Bella doesn't date parents." I try to lie.

Truth is, Bella deserves much, much more than I could ever offer her. I'm an ugly, lonesome guy with a temper that takes care of my little sister and can't cook. I can't love either. Other than Alice, I refuse to love. I refuse to let anyone in. I refuse to lose anymore.

I sigh to myself.

"You aren't a parent." My sister quips.

"Close enough."

"Uh no. Brother is far off from father mister!" Alice insists. She's about to have a tantrum I can tell. "Ask her out."

"No! I don't even know her." I reply.

"Edward…" Alice pushes.

"No Alice."

"Promise me that you will ask her out."

"I will not."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't deserve this Alice! She doesn't… she needs more, better. I just can't offer that. I refuse to let anyone into this messed up life of mine. Especially not someone like her, she can do so much better." I am almost yelling but I don't want to frighten Alice so I'm trying to keep my cool. It's hard though. It's hard to face the reality, the truth.

"What if she's the one that can fix us?" Alice asked me.

"We aren't a broken toy, we cannot be fixed." I tell her.

"She can make us happy. Isn't that what you want?" My sister pushes and I groan. We are home and I pull into the parking lot and park the car. I get out and open the door for Alice who hops out with her backpack. She slings it over her shoulder and I shut the car door and lock the car with my keys.

"I don't even know the girl." I murmur and open the door for her to get inside.

"You could so easily." Alice tells me.

Stop making me hopeful Alice.

I hate this apartment. It was supposed to be my starting home and I've been here for three years. I haven't told Alice but I've been looking at houses and condos that are nice. I found one semi-attached home that's nice and with the money from the wills... The money I'll get when I work. My friend Emmett told me he knows a guy who works with the forces and they need some guy to help with the police sciences.

I want to be that guy.

Anyway, the house has three bedrooms and is a family home.

Bella appears in my head, her hair, her heart-shaped face... Her.

Alice snaps me out of thoughts.

"Edward, I like her and you will too! She made me smile. She made me feel happy." Alice says. We are now walking up the stairs to our floor. When we get up there Alice stops and turns to face me. "Edward, don't be stupid."

"Excuse me?" I quirk an eyebrow. Who does she think she is to talk to me like that? I mean, hello!

"I know you don't think Bella belongs here but she'd fit the picture-"

"You've known her one day, how do you expect me to even believe a word that you are say-"

"I just know Edward. You liked her instantly, so did I. She's nice and she's willing to make people happy." Alice tells me. I roll my eyes.

"You've known her six hours and you know this?" I question lamely. Alice places her hands on her hips.

"Well, I've talked to her a bit alone. During recess I stayed inside to get the textbooks and stuff. We talked at the beginning of the day too." She explains and shrugs. "She won me over and her looks alone won you over."

"Let me think about meeting her Alice." I sigh adnd we continue to walk.

"Okay, and you are welcome!" She prances in front of me and runs to our door.

"For what?"

"Oh you'll see..." She smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some chapters will be super short. Others super long. Is that okay?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back and thank you for reading. I love all the positive feedback this story is getting, that's why I am writing up a storm.**

**I may do Bella POV in the future. I still don't know when Bella and Edward will meet. You know in the summary it says 'If only she could get them to meet'. Yeah, there will be some struggles.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters sadly. I just altered their personalities.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice POV)<strong>

For two weeks, I've been going to school and each day it seems to get a little bit better than the last. I'm really starting to like it. My best friend in the class is Heidi. She's really nice and her favourite colour is pink too! She has a nice Hello Kitty backpack. She also filled me in on any gossip going around the school.

Apparently Jessica is the meanest one in the school. Her parents are rich and so is she. She likes to show it. Whenever I look at her she gives me a weird look and flips her hair over her shoulder. My hair is way to short to flip over my shoulder or I would do that back. Heidi told me to forget about her, she's not worth it. So yeah, I really like Heidi.

It's Tuesday today and I'm outside for recess with Heidi. We're on the swing set trying to see who can go higher.

My mom used to push me on the swing set and I'd go so high I worried I go over the top. That never happened though.

"Hey Alice, do you want to come over this weekend? My mommy said she could pick you up Friday night for a sleepover!" Heidi exclaims while pumping her legs to try and go higher. "Then you can see my pink and white bedroom! I have so many dollies, you could bring some of yours over and we could play…" She rambles.

"I'd love to come over, but I'll have to ask my brother tonight. I'll tell ya tomorrow if I can, okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, yippee! Hopefully you can that would be like so much fun!" She laughs and goes higher.

I haven't been to a sleepover in a long time. Actually the last time I went to a sleepover was to Edward's when he lived on his own. My mommy was going out for the night a girls' night apparently. Even when I said I could go to since I'm a girl she refused and I went to Edward's. It was a lot of fun. Now I live with him.

I still miss my mom though.

And my dad though I hardly remember him.

I'm kind of nervous to go on a sleepover. Maybe if I tell her I can only go to play. That is if Edward allows me too which I think he will. He wants me to have friends, he told me that during dinner last week. It wasn't until yesterday I told him about Heidi and he seemed overall pleased that I have a friend.

Ever since my first day of school and that conversation with Edward, we haven't said another word about Miss Bella. Not even when Edward asks me how my day went. I usually tell him about playtime or recess instead. I tell him if Heidi and I trade snacks during lunch since her mommy makes the best cookies and she loves my fruit snacks.

Anyways, Miss Bella, I still like her. She's still nice; it wasn't just an act either! She's nice to everyone, even Jessica even though she's really snotty to Miss Bella. Miss Bella asked her to 'please pay attention' last week and Jessica just snorted.

I've learned a lot too and I am continuously learning. I learned that 20 times 20 equals 400 and I learned a lot of new words lately. My favourite one so far is frenzy. I like that word. Frenzy. It just rolls off the tongue and the 'z' tickles when you say it!

"And then maybe sometime I can go to your house!" Heidi continues to ramble and she seems really, really happy. It makes me jealous, envious! That's another word I learned, envy.

"Maybe." I agree softly.

"Alice why don't you smile? Aren't you happy?" Heidi asks me suddenly and jumps off her swing. I stop pumping my legs and eventually slow down. Heidi places her hands on her hips and looks at me. She isn't mad more like curious.

"I'm going through a lot Heidi." I tell her. I kind of trust her, but I still don't really want to talk about anything.

I hope she doesn't ask.

"Is it to do with why you live with your brother?" Heidi questions and my throat constricts. I find it hard to breathe. I do not want to talk about this!

So instead of replying, I just nod. I hang my head and look at the ground beneath me.

"My cousin lives with his 'adoptive' people because his parents didn't want him. Is it the same for you?" Heidi asks me and oh she's pushing it!

"No!" I yell loudly and jump off of my swing. "No! My parents loved me so much. But they aren't here anymore!"

Heidi steps back her jaw drops. "Do you mean…?"

"They are in heaven." I huff with a nod. "I don't want to talk about it either Heidi."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't know Alice." Heidi apologizes and walks over to me. She pats my back. "At least you have your brother."

"Yeah."

"How is he?" She tries to change the subject.

"Uh, lonely." I reply lamely. "He lived all alone before I moved in and even now, I'm just his sister."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Don't people date and get married when they are old?" She entreats, instantly curious.

"I try to tell him that. He just doesn't have any crushes." I say. "Well, he has one crush but he's so shy."

"He has a crush? On who, a lady?" Heidi asks and I nod. "Do I know her? Do you know her?"

"Shush," I turn and face her. "I'll tell you but it's a big secret and you can't tell anyone, promise?"

She holds out her pinkie and I hold out mine. We pinkie swear and I whisper, "It's Miss Bella."

"Really? Aw!" Heidi exclaims and I look around to see if anyone saw. To my luck most kids are on the play climbers.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why doesn't he ask her out to dinner? Isn't that what people do?" My friend asks.

"He's shy." I repeat and shake my head. "And stubborn."

Heidi laughs. "Well it looks like we have a mission!"

"What?" I question her and tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"We need to get them to meet! I'll help you!" She explains and she's getting jumpy. "We'll be like spies but match makers."

I want to laugh and a small smile escapes without warning. I feel bubbly for the first time in a very long time. I have a feeling things can be getting better. I'm thankful to have Heidi.

"Thank you!" I hug her. I haven't hugged anyone but Edward since…

She wraps her arms around me and jumps up and down. We release our hug and she looks like she wants to squeal. "You can't tell your brother though okay?"

"Okay." I nod. "I won't. I don't think he'd like the idea of our mission."

"He will in the end, I'm sure. Hey if we hang out this weekend we can plan it out more, but right now lets go to the sandbox and map out a plan!" Heidi runs over to the sandbox near by and I follow her quickly. She grabs a stick and starts to draw something.

"Okay, when do they see each other?" Heidi asks me and breaks the stick in half and hands me a part of it.

"Umm, they've never met but Edward picks me up everyday after school. Only once he came in the school because I was taking to long and he got worried. He won't come in the school now it's like he's avoiding her." I explain in a rush. I'm so… hopeful… that someone is willing to help me.

I'm thinking about making Heidi my best friend. Does she see my as a best friend? I sure hope so.

She pushes her long sandy brown hair out of her face and draws two people in the sand. One's a boy and ones a girl. The girl has what looks to be a dress on. "Here's your brother, Edward, and here's Miss Bella." She points to them with the stick. "Now how do we get them to meet?"

"If only it were September so we could have meet the teacher." I say aloud even though I've thought it many times Heidi never heard those.

"I know… Hmm." She pushes her coat sleeves up. "The sand is really hard to write in, in the cold."

"Yeah." I try to wedge my stick in and it almost breaks but I am able to draw a rainbow without any colours of course.

…

It's story time now and Miss Bella is reading Horrible Harry to the classroom and he is horrible, trust me. He kind of reminds me of Mike if I come to think of it, but thankfully he isn't him. I don't like Horrible Harry or Mike but I like when Miss Bella reads to us. We are on the carpet to the right of the room and I'm sitting beside Heidi. We are whispering back and forth. Miss Bella only caught us once and all she did was raise an eyebrow at us as in telling us to quiet down.

"I have an idea Alice." Heidi whispers to me. I look at her and give her that 'Continue' look. "What if we give Miss Bella flowers and say they are from her secret admirer?"

"That might work." I murmur back and nod.

"They still wouldn't meet though." Heidi sighs. "Man, this is hard!"

"I know! But we'll find a way, I know we will." I tell her.

"Yeah, we have to complete this mission." Heidi tries to keep her voice low but I think Lauren behind us hears. Oh well.

…

It's now the end of the day and we're packing up our books and putting our stuff in our backpacks while waiting for the bell. Talk about multitasking.

"Any ideas?" Heidi asks. Her backpack is right next to mine so we can talk better. I zip up my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. I shrug.

"The only thing I can think of doing isn't very good at all but it might just work." I say to Heidi.

"Okay, what's the idea?" She questions and she sounds really, really interested.

"If I act really bad, like Horrible Harry bad, then Miss Bella will have to have Edward come in and we'll all have a talk." I explain quickly and go to continue but Heidi interrupts me.

"Oh yeah! She had to do that for Mike once because he let our pet hamster loose in the classroom! His mom had to come in and have a talk with the teacher and him. That's a good idea but it is Horrible Harry like, are you sure it's worth it?"

I think back to Edward moping around the house and only seeing his smile like Christmas. He's too stubborn to go out and meet anyone and I have a real good feeling Miss Bella could be the one.

"Yes, it's worth it." I nod. "I can apologize later, right?"

"So starting tomorrow?"

I agree quickly. "Starting tomorrow, I'll be like Horrible Harry."

…

"So how was school?" Edward asked during dinner. We are eating spaghetti. It's good but mommy used to make the best meatballs.

"It was fun. I had fun with Heidi at recess." That reminded me of something, "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He takes a drink of his glass of milk and sets it back on the table. "What is it, sis?"

"Can I go to Heidi's this weekend? She wants me to sleepover Friday." I ask him patiently.

"Do you want to go?" He asks me back.

"Sure why not?" I shrug.

"Then go ahead." Edward says.

"Okay, thanks." I say and go back to eating.

We don't talk for the rest of dinner.

…

"Alice, can you please stay in during recess and speak with me?" Miss Bella asks me once she walks over to my desk.

I think it's because today before the bell rang I let Jessica see me write Poopy Pants on the chalkboard. I knew Jessica would tell and she did. Now recess will come and Miss Bella will tell me that Edward has to come after school and talk with her and me! Yes!

When the bell rings after lunch for recess I put my lunch away but go back to my desk and wait for everyone to leave to go outside. Heidi gives me thumbs up for encouragement and I again almost want to smile.

Miss Bella turns from the chalkboard and walks over to my desk. She sits in the desk beside me and looks at me. "Alice, can you please tell me why you wrote that on the chalkboard?" She asks me. She doesn't sound to impressed and I'm a little upset that I'm being bad.

I did it so she can meet Edward.

How do Horrible Harry and Mike do it?

I just shrug, unable to find my voice.

"Alice." Miss Bella uses her scolding voice. I like the praising voice much more.

"Will you have to give me a note saying my brother has to come in and have a word with you?" I ask jumping to the point.

Miss Bella lets a chuckle escape but to my dismay, shakes her head. "No. This is a warning."

So I have to do something else bad?

"What if I do it again?" I ask.

"Why would you?"

"Just wondering."

"Well there are consequences." Miss Bella tells me. "You see, I don't like bringing in guardians especially from their busy days. If you do this again, I'll give you a detention and if do it again, I'll give you two detentions and so on and so on until you get the point."

"Oh." I mouth and frown.

"Will you not tell me why you did it?" She asks.

"I want to be funny?" I guess. I can't tell her the truth so I have to lie. Good thing I'm a better liar than Edward is.

Miss Bella pats my shoulder. "Alice, misbehaving may make a few people laugh but it's not mature now is it?"

I shake my head, no.

"Do you understand now?" Miss Bella questions.

I nod slowly.

"Will you do it again?" She asks me and of course I shake my head. It's useless now.

Damn.

Oops.

I didn't mean to cuss, even if I thought it.

"Okay, thank you Alice. Now you may go enjoy what's left of recess." Miss Bella stands, straightens her shirt and goes to her desk. She starts to file through lots of paper. With a huff I get up and walk. When I am at the door, I turn and face her.

"Miss Bella?"

"Yes?" She looks over to me questioningly.

"I'm very sorry." I whimper. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh Alice! It's fine. I understand it must be hard changing schools in the middle of the year. If you need help with anything ask me! I've been in your situation and I know it's hard to meet new friends." She quickly says.

I nod.

"And Alice?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"I'll gladly be your friend." She smiles softly.

I murmur my thanks and run out the door and through the halls until I push the door open that leas to the outside. I see Heidi immediately, she's on the swings like usual. She jumps off when she notices me and runs over. We meet halfway.

"So how did that go?" She asks quickly. When she sees my hang my head she gasps. "Bad?"

I nod.

"What happened?"

"She won't call Edward, leave a note or have him come in!"

"We you not bad enough?" Heidi seems confused.

"She told me this was a warning." I reply.

"What if you do it again?"

"I'll only get a detention and another and another if I keep being bad."

"Man, that sucks!" Heidi sighs. "We need another plan!"

"You'll really help me still?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course, we must complete this mission. It may take some time though, but we'll get something. I am sure of it!" Heidi has so much hope it makes me even more hopeful.

Looks like Edward might actually get to see Miss Bella's chocolate eyes afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that tactic did not work out so well, did it?**

**Sorry if I don't update as often. My holidays are over after today... :( Plus, I have exams soon so I have to study a lot. I'll write whenever I can, it will be my gettaway from all the stress!**

**How will Edward and Bella meet?**

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back. As always, thank you for the fantastic feedback! You gotta love some encouragement to continue writing, eh?**

**One day I'll do Bella point of view. (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I have just altered their personalities to fit this plot! ;)**

**Here we go again! Are you ready? Who am I kidding; no one's reading this... On with the story!**

…

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

When I pick Alice up from school today, I can tell something is up. It's not like an every Wednesday thing, it's just today she's different. She's acting different and not a good different. Yesterday she seemed pretty happy, for once. I think it might have something to do with her new friend, Heidi.

I was really surprised when Alice actually wanted to go to Heidi's for a sleepover. I knew school would help her open up and I hope that one day she can go back to being happy. She of anyone deserves happiness.

I decide that after ten minutes of sitting on the couch thinking, I'll go to Alice's room and see what's up. I get up and walk to her room. I knock and when I hear a faint 'Come in', I go in.

"Hey Ally." I say and see her looking through her closet, looking for something to wear for tomorrow. She's such a girl.

I walk over and sit on her bed and just watch her.

"What's up, Edward?" She asks me.

"Just wondering how you're doing." I tell her, trying to not sound suspicious.

"I'm fine." She replies lamely.

"Yeah, how was school?" I question.

"Uh… good." I watch her toss a shirt to the side. It's blue.

"Just good? What's with the uh?" I continue to question her.

"I… got in trouble." She finally admits.

I raise an eyebrow. "You did?" I see her nod though her back is to me. I know she's glad I can't see her face but for me that's frustrating. I can't read her mind; I have no idea what's up. It sucks. "What did you do?"

"Stupid Jessica got me in trouble because I wrote something on the board." Alice hisses. I can tell she doesn't like this Jessica girl.

"What did you write?" I question.

"Poopy pants." She replies and turns around, holding up a pair of jeans. She walks over to the blue shirt on the ground that she threw. She holds it above the jeans in one hand and the jeans in another. "This matches."

"Anything goes with jeans." I tell her dumbly.

"Two light blues clash." She says. "This shirt isn't too light though."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why did you write that on the board?" I go back to my questions. I watch her shrug. "Alice…"

"Miss Bella made me stay inside for recess." Alice tells me.

My heart skips a beat hearing her say Miss Bella. I couldn't say why though.

"Oh…" I say awkwardly.

"Yeah she said if I do it again, she'd give me a detention." My sister continues. "And if I do it another time after that, I get two detentions!"

"That makes sense." I agree.

"I thought she'd make you come in after school and have a talk with us." She explains. "Miss Bella did that when Mike let the class pet Herbie –he's a hamster- out."

"Why did you think that? Would you rather that happened?" I ask and I know I sounded stupid saying it.

"Kind of." She replies.

"Uh, why?"

"Just because."

Clearly, she doesn't want me to interview her any further.

"Okay Alice, I don't know what made you do such a thing but I... respect... that you don't want to tell me. I mean I guess do, it would be really nice for you to tell me and I'd like to understand the situation completely because I'm deadly confused what made you do this and why..." I ramble on and on. "Anyways! Alice! I thought you liked Bella? I mean Miss Bella."

"I do!" Alice stomps her feet and walks over to me. Since I'm still sitting on the bed with Alice standing in front of me, we pretty much are seeing eye to eye. Literally.

"Why would you upset her then?" I shoot back.

Alice's head hangs down and she looks like she's ashamed of something. "Edward, I want to say but I just can't."

"Uh, why not?" I asked completely dumbstruck. I sat up further and continued to speak, "What are you chipped, micro chipped? Does someone hear every word you say and you're holding a huge secret?"

"No!" Alice looks back up to me and rolls her eyes. I swear sometimes she's eighteen not eight. Such a girl she is. "No and yes."

"No and yes?"

"I'm not chipped," She used air quotes while saying the last word. "But I am holding a secret."

"With who?" I ask her and I am honestly curious.

"Heidi." She tells me the truth. Hmm, maybe I'll get more information now.

"Well if it makes you act off then that's very good now is it?" I state. It's not even a question.

"No, but it makes sense."

"How so?"

"It was an idea."

"For what?" Seriously, I couldn't get anymore confused than I am right now. My head is spinning trying to get one story together. She seems all over the place right now and it's making me dizzy.

"The secret!" Alice throws her hands in the air. "I can't tell you but I promise in the end it will worth it all!"

"Nothing if worth disrespecting someone or sacrificing your marks." I say smoothly.

"When you put it that way it sounds bad."

"Doesn't matter what way it is, it's bad." I argue back.

"It's not supposed to be bad." Alice says honestly.

"When mom was alive, you never acted out. You had perfect grades, the perfect attitude even though you were always such a girl..." I trail off. I look back to her and frown. "Is your acting out because of her death?"

"No and that's not something I want to talk about." My sister sits down on the floor and crosses her legs.

"You seriously won't tell me?" I ask her. "You won't tell me why you did such a thing. Even though it's little, it's just not like you."

Hell, something like that, writing a not-so-nice word on the board was hardly how bad I was when I was a teen. When my dad died I really acted out, I slashed tires a few times and drank a bit. That's why I think Alice is acting out; she was really close to my mother. I'd understand her for acting out because of that, though it needs to end and not get worse. I'm lucky I behaved and kept my cool after some time.

Plus, Alice and my mom were close. They were so close. They were each other's best friend and I know it was hardest on her to lose mom. I mean it hurt me and everything but I was moved out and an adult so I was completely close to her anymore. I already spend my childhood with her and Alice didn't. Now she's stuck with boring, old me for another ten years. That must really suck on her side.

For me, I honestly like having her around. I used to rarely see her but now I do everyday. If someone other than my parents had to take care of her, I wanted it to be me and now it is. I want to make my parents proud but it's so hard when Alice acts like this. Especially when she won't even tell me what's going on. I'm horrible at guessing games too, so that doesn't help me one bit.

"Edward I can't. Don't make me feel bad." Alice is back to shutting herself out from the world. She won't show emotion.

It's getting better but right after mom died; she didn't talk to anyone for sixteen entire days. She wouldn't show emotion, she barely ate and would never sleep.

I was screwed up too I will admit that much, but I let very little show. I'd force a smile even though it was fake and I know everyone knew it was, I still forced it out. I googled how to tell a joke to try and make Alice laugh because I honestly have no humour in me but again, no. She wouldn't laugh.

Knock-knock jokes, you failed me miserably.

"Alice," I murmur, trying to get her back into reality and out of her head. I wonder what's going on in there though. It can't be good since she has her knees now pulled to her chest with her chin resting them.

"What?"

At least I got a reply.

"Uh... Why did the chicken cross the road?" I ask lamely.

"I don't know Edward. I don't care either." She says in a dry, quick voice. It's as though she's forcing the words out.

"To get to your house." I continue my joke anyways.

"Ha ha." Alice says sarcastically.

"I'm not done." I tell her. "Knock-knock."

"Who the heck is there?" She asks and huffs.

"The chicken."

I hear a strange laugh come from her. "That's really stupid. So stupid it's funny."

"As long as it's funny." I shrug.

Alice lays on her back on the floor and stares up at her ceiling.

"I miss her too," I tell Alice. "I really do."

"I know." I watch her eyes close.

"When I close my eyes, I see her holding you as a baby in her arms. She was always so proud of you." I whisper.

"What was dad like?" Alice asks me curiously. "I don't remember much, if anything."

I shrug to myself. "There's not much I can say as rude as that may sound. He worked a lot, being part of the police force. He had such high expectations of me and I struggled to reach them. Most of the thing I didn't. Since he was a cop, he never let me out to any parties, not even chaperoned ones. When I was eighteen he hated seeing me drink and up until then he really wouldn't let me even talk about alcohol.

"I always had a reputation to live up to, being a cop's son. At school people kind of bugged me on it but I hardly paid it any mind. All my childhood I was proud of dad and it wasn't until the teens when things got ugly. He loved you though Alice. You were the favourite, always. His little girl even though I moved out shortly after you were born."

"What do you mean, when you turned into a teenager things got ugly?" Of course that's the only part Alice listened to out of my whole babbling, prolonging speech.

"I was mad when he wouldn't let me to go a party after my grade eight graduation. My friend, Mike, was hosting it and his parents were there. Dad still wouldn't let me go. He had is claws dug me in so deep and walked around so innocently. No one knew how he was. Even with mom, he'd never let her out of his sight. He trusted no one." I tell her.

I don't want to say more, I've already said more than enough. She's only eight; she doesn't need to know what I think of our dad.

"Oh." That was all she seemed to be able to reply.

"Yeah… But as I said, he liked you and you were always smiling around him." I try to end the conversation on a nice, light note.

"I only remember when he tried to teach me to ride a bicycle." She admits. "He kind of looked like you, except for the hair. His hair was lighter right? You have mom's colour of hair."

"Uh yeah," I nod.

"Mhm." Alice murmurs. Her eyes are still closed and I'm sure behind those lids, she's trying to picture everything I've said. She's trying to remember.

"Alice, sometimes its better to move on than to dwell on the past." I am trying to give her advice. "And let yourself be happy."

How many times do I have to say that she just needs to be happy?

"That's not fair." She protests. "You always do that, what's that called?"

"Hypocrite?" I guess dumbly.

"Sure, whatever. That's what you are!" Her eyes shoot open and she sits up.

"Am not." I argue.

"Yes Edward. You think you can walk around and fool everyone, your friends and some distant family, whoever, but you can't fool me." She crosses her arms.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I question.

"Your smile is so fake. I know it. I know your real smile. You barely laugh though I don't remember you laughing and you are very lonely." She spits.

"Excuse me? I think I know myself better than you do."

"It's pretty sad when you're so used to lying, you start lying to yourself." Alice places her hands on the floor and pushes herself up so she's standing.

My jaw dropped a little, but I quickly recover and snap it shut. "That wasn't very nice young lady."

"Sometimes the truth hurts." She shrugs at me and walks around to tidy up her room, trying to preoccupy herself.

"Who said it's true?" I ask her, fighting back.

"I do."

"I'm just having a hard time Alice. Adult problems. You wouldn't understand."

"I don't have to be an adult to understand loneliness." She argues back but her back is to me since she's arranging her digital clock on her nightstand around with a picture she has of her and mom.

"Shut up." I tell her rudely.

"See, you can't handle the truth." She fires back.

"Really, stop acting like you're twenty. You're eight for crying out loud." My voice rises.

"Face the reality Edward. It's better me telling you than an adult." Alice continues to argue.

I stand up. "I'm out of here."

"I'll be out for dinner." She calls once I leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They argued... Aw. Alice still won't tell Edward her plan either. Boy is he missing something or what? Come on there is an elephant in the room buddy!**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about Alice having a plan... that works? How do you like that idea? Or should I have another trial and error plan? **

**Leave a review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now here's some Alice point of view, starting right after the argument with Edward. Oh and welcome back, can't forget that now, can I?**

**I too, hate seeing Edward and Alice argue. It's just when you get two stubborn people in the same room...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Sorry. **

…

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice POV)<strong>

I turn to watch Edward storm out of the room and close the door rather roughly. I hope he didn't chip any paint. He always had an anger problem, mom told me some stories like when he broke her favourite vase.

He really gets ticked when you tell him he's wrong and yeah, that's pretty much what I did. No, that is _exactly_ what I did.

Come on; let's face the facts. We both know that I am right. He just hates to admit. So I do it for him.

That's why we argue.

He wants me happy, I know.

I want him happy.

I can't be happy with him all… lonely. He is lonely! He is. He is twenty-six years old! When I am that old I want to have a husband for crying out loud. And honestly, it must suck to live on your own. Even if he has me now, he needs someone else.

He hardly has friends and it's my fault he can't go out to the bar down the street anymore because he has to stay at home and watch over me. I'm not old enough to be by myself.

Sometimes, being little and young really, really sucks.

Anyway, that's why I have that mission with Heidi. We need a plan, fast. I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow to talk to her. I will tell her about the fight with Edward and she will understand. She always does.

I'm pretty sure she's my best friend.

I'm about to seal the deal too.

Hey! Wait a minute… She gave me her phone number and I wrote it in my planner. Maybe Edward will let me call her. I'll have to be super quiet though so he won't hear me talking.

Will he even let me use the phone? Should I just use it?

No. I don't need him ever madder. I swear if he gets any madder that vein on his forehead might just pop and that would just be icky.

Yuck. I hate to even imagine that.

Anyway, the phone… yes, gee I get so distracted sometimes.

I walk over to my door and cautiously open it. I peek my head out and the coast is clear. I pop into the hall and tiptoe down the hallway. I do not know why I am tiptoeing but it makes it seem like another mission. I think I'm hook on missions now. If only I could accomplish one.

When I get to the end of the hall I see the kitchen to the left and living room to the right. When you walk in the front door it's the opposite, kitchen on the right and living room on the left. Whatever.

Edward's looks in the fridge and he's bends in the knees to get something off the bottom rack. Even I can hear him grumbling to himself. He's so grumpy it makes me roll my eyes.

"Edward?" I call out softly. I have myself wrapped around his finger or however that saying goes. I hope I can get my way.

"Hmm?" He replies and stands up, holding the ketchup bottle in his hands. He turns to face me and raises an eyebrow. "Yea?"

"Uh," Don't back down now Alice! "Can I use the phone? I want to call Heidi."

Please don't ask why… Please don't ask why. Please don't…

"Sure." He nods. "Hey, is hamburgers and hash browns good for supper? I honestly don't know what to make."

The atmosphere is weird. Thick? I don't know how to describe it. We are both trying to play it off like we didn't fight but you can still tell we did. It's awkward.

I think.

"Yeah. Sounds yummy." I tell him even though I don't like hash browns all that much. I love hamburgers though so that will satisfy me enough.

"Kay." He nods to himself and walks around the kitchen and I go search for the telephone. It's on the couch and not on the charger like it's supposed to be! I pick it up and press talk.

Then I remember I don't even have my planner on me! It's in my backpack… on a kitchen barstool. Great. With a huff I drop the phone because there is no way I am calling Heidi from the kitchen with Edward there and stomp my ways to the kitchen. Edward looks up when he hears my stomping and gives me a questioning look.

I want to give him one of those 'reassuring smiles' but my face just doesn't cooperate. Everyday I refuse to smile again and again and now it's hard to smile. Heidi made me smile, so did Miss Bella. Hearing Edward's chuckle at the café in the mall made me smile.

Wow, three times in what, a month? It's a record since mom died.

That was only two months ago though.

Two months. Feels like forever.

I shake my head to clear any thoughts and notice Edward is still staring at me. I look at him and we both just look…

It's not a romantic 'lost in each other's eyes' thing though. Trust me! I mean, EW, he's my brother.

I look away after my eyes water. From lack of blinking or the painful expression he wears… I can't say. Probably both.

I walk over to the counter where the stools are under and refuse to look at him again. I find my backpack on the first stool and open it. I rummage through my backpack a bit until I find my planner at the very bottom. Like usual.

I pull it out and flip to the back where the note page is and sure enough there's her number. I walk back to the living room and grab the phone. I press talk then look back to the kitchen. Edward's still way to close and he'd probably hear me.

Looks like I'm heading back to my room.

I spend a lot of time in there. One thing I like about Edward, he gives me space. He still likes to know what's wrong but he doesn't usually push unless something is really bugging me. Just like earlier.

And then we argued.

I feel bad for yelling at him but I had to tell him the truth, right? Didn't he know? Did he really think I couldn't tell? I read him like a freaking picture book.

I can tell a forced smile, trust me. I use them too.

I carry the planner in my right hand and the phone in my left while I make my way to my bedroom. I get there and nudge the door open with my knee since it isn't clicked in place. Once I am inside I walk over to my pink moon chair in the corner and sit down, placing the planner in my lap. It's still on the page where it has the number.

I also have Lauren's phone number. She's not my favourite person but she isn't a Jessica. The phone is still on since I didn't turn it off after pressing talk in the living room so I press the phone number that belongs to Heidi and hold the phone to my hear. I hear it ring a few times and worry that I called her at a bad time.

What time is it?

I look to my clock. Shortly after five it is.

Hopefully she isn't in the middle of eating; I don't want to be rude. Even though this is kind of urgent. Or I think it is anyways.

I wondered if Heidi told anyone about her mission. I don't think so, it's pretty secretive I mean, I really, _really _wanted to tell Edward. He'd understand right? Maybe he'd just agree to meet her and introduce himself.

Probably not though, he is Edward. Stubborn as can be…

"Hello?" A lady asks.

"Hi, is Heidi there? It's Alice." I say politely.

"Oh Alice! I've heard so many nice things about you, and yes Heidi is right here just a moment." She tells me.

"Thank you Mrs. Heidi." I tell her then I slap myself on the forehead with my free hand. Heidi isn't Heidi's last name so her mom wouldn't be Mrs. Heidi. Ugh, I can't be professional. Ever!

I am officially embarrassed.

"Aren't you adorable." Heidi's mom laughs. Darn, I was hoping she didn't hear. "Here she is Alice."

"Hello?" I hear Heidi.

"Oh Heidi!" I breathe out in relief.

"What is it Alice? Is something wrong?" Heidi asks.

"I argued with Edward. I really need a plan and now. I will do anything." I tell her and my eyes water.

"You argued, about what?" Heidi questions.

I try to keep my voice down. "Well, I told him he's a lonely guy who never smiles and he disagreed. It got worse from there." I keep it quick.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking of a few plans." Heidi tells me. "Nothing great but I have a few."

"Oh do tell!" I beg and I am once again hopeful. Not happy, hopeful.

"Well, you could do the flower thing still… Or you and I could set up a date. I have like eight dollars in my piggy bank." She tells me.

"Can we do that?"

I hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. "Well, probably not."

"Any other ideas?" I ask.

"Well, you know how you and I are having a sleepover and you're coming over here?" She squeals at the end. "Which by the way, I am super duper excited for."

"Me too." I agree quickly.

"Anyway, what's Edward doing then?" She asks.

"I'm not sure." I tap my chin. "Why?"

"Maybe we can somehow get him and Miss Bella in the same place at the same time." Heidi explains.

"Yeah, but where?" We both think.

"I don't know. Look, dinner's ready. I got to go Alice sorry, can we discuss this at school tomorrow? I'll think some more over night."

"Oh okay, well thanks Heidi." I tell her though I'm a bit saddened that we couldn't talk longer.

"Bye. And Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend."

…

It's Thursday today and tomorrow night I'm going to Heidi's for a sleepover, I'm really super excited for it. I always mention it, I think if I say it one more time Edward will get so annoyed.

Oh yeah, about last night, after the argument... It was a pretty silent supper for the both of us. Edward let me have ice cream for dessert though. It was chocolate ice cream, my favourite. I told Miss Bella about the ice cream I ate last night and she told me that chocolate ice cream is her most favourite ice cream too.

Isn't that sweet?

No pun intended.

Heidi and I are outside for recess and yes, we are on the swings still seeing who can go higher. It's hard to tell and I think we need someone to watch us swing and tell us. It doesn't matter that much though, all that matters is I'm having fun with my friend!

"Heidi," I start to ask.

"Yeah, Alice?" She looks over to me, we're swinging at the same pace, it's awesome.

"Last night on the phone..." I stutter. I can't find the right words to say!

"Yeah? About the whole mission? I've been thinking of a few plans. Nothing that will work though, it would be so much easier if we were adults. Geez." She shakes her head but laughs. "Did you think of anything?"

"No, not about the mission anyway." I reply.

"What does that mean?" She questions and she seems really interested. That's one thing I really like about Heidi, she is actually interested in me and nice. We have a lot in common and even at my old school, I never had such a good friend.

"You're my best friend too. I'm sorry I didn't say it on the phone." I tell her truthfully.

"Really?" Heidi looks at me stunned and I nod in approval. "Aw, that's great! We're best friends."

"Yeah, we are."

A smile escapes without warning and crosses my face. Not just one of those closed lip smiles either, this one was huge, I'm sure all of my teeth were showing. Well, except for one of them, it fell out and a new ones going to grow back. I hope. That's what Edward tells me anyway.

If not, I'll look pretty weird.

I mean I have lost some teeth before a couple, my front ones and all. They did grow back but each time, for some reason, I always worried that they would never come back. I would look so silly without all my teeth!

"Whoa, Heidi! Look at how high I am swinging!" I say excitedly. "I've never swung this high before."

"Alice, that's crazy! You look like you're going to fall off." Heidi sounds a little worried.

I am kicking my legs to go higher and higher and then to ruin my fun, the bell ends that means that recess is over and I have to back inside. I hate that bell, it always rings when I'm having so much fun. I think it hates me. Well I hate it too!

"Aw man." I groan.

Heidi laughs at my remark to the bell and swiftly jumps off her swing. "Come on Alice." She waves her arm. "We don't want to be late."

"Okay..." I say and my voice is a little shaky.

I'm a little scared to jump off of the swing. I said I never swung this high before and that means I've never jumped off something this high.

But the next time I swing forward, I throw my legs first off and the rest of my body goes flying off the swing.

I did not land on my feet.

"Oof!" I breathe out as the wind gets knocked out of my lungs when my body hits the ground. The swing set is in a pit of stones too, so I landed on a bunch of rocks.

I'm sure I look like a worm spread out of the ground. On my stomach.

I can't talk and hardly breathe, I'm wheezing out the breaths but I can make out Heidi's voice.

"Alice!" She cries out and runs over to me and crouches down beside me on the ground. "Are you alright?"

I still can't talk that well and my lungs are just starting to refill, so I just shake my head.

"I'm going to get Miss Bella. Oh no, you don't look to good... Just stay here and don't move. I promise I will be right back!" She pats my arm and stands up. I turn my head to watch her book it to the school, which isn't too far away actually.

I close my eyes.

She told me not to move.

I must stay still.

I control my breathing and my hands sting. I think I tried to catch myself with my hands so they hit the rocks first. They really, really sting I wiggle my fingers to make sure that they're still there.

They are.

I think.

I slowly turn my head so can look at my hands out before me on the ground.

One finger.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Okay, all good.

Whew.

Then I gasp.

I see red sticky stuff all over my hands.

Blood.

I swallow, I hate blood.

My breath is back and I see the blood and I think I was shocked but I'm not anymore.

That is when I realize what had happened.

I start to cry.

Not just cry, but wail.

My jeans are probably ruined to from laying on the dirty stones.

I need to calm down, I'm a big girl.  
>Deep breaths Alice. I start to count inside my head.<p>

I count to thirty and that's when I hear a very loud gasp.

"Alice?" It's Miss Bella's voice.

It sounds really soft too, like really soft... Almost like silk.

I think I might be imagining all of this.

I hear footsteps and the stones crunch under someone's shoes. "Alice, it's me, Miss Bella."

"Hi." I croak out dumbly.

"Where does it hurt?" She questions and bends down beside me.

"Knees and hands." I reply my voice sounds like a man almost, I don't know why.

"Okay, I'm going to slowly turn you over alright?" Miss Bella's hands are on my waist.

I nod.

She flips me over carefully and I can breathe better since my lungs and stomach aren't crushed anymore.

I look at Miss Bella and she's looking at my knees.

"Oh, one stone ripped your pants and cut your knee a little bit when you fell." She examines me. "Your elbows are scrapped I noticed. Can I see your hands?"

I hold my hands out before me.

"Your hands are hurt too." Miss Bella brings my hands into her warm ones. I watch her as she looks over her shoulder to Heidi. "Will you please go to the office and tell Mrs. Thorne what happened? And do it quickly. Please tell her to call Alice's brother to come pick her up. I'll have her inside in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll tell her Edward has to come here." Heidi says the last part loudly, making sure I heard it.

Now they're going to meet. They have too.

And for once, actually twice and that's only today, I smile.

And it's not one of those closed lipped smiles. It's a big, toothy, grin that probably shows all of my teeth.

All of the teeth I have anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really thank AllisonteamEmmett for the awesome idea of Alice getting hurt. Wait... that came out weird, Alice getting hurt isn't awesome but the idea for some Edward/Bella... Well, that's perfection.**

**What do you thinks going to happen when they meet?**

**Leave a review? ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back. I feel horrible, so apart from napping and the occasional snack, I'm trying to write. Let's see what words get through this headache of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot and the words within this story are mine.**

**… Okay now, let's do our happy dance. You know the 'they're gonna meet' dance! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

I cringe when I play a chord wrong. Alice wants me to play guitar again so I will. That doesn't mean that I will play it well. It's been almost a year since she's last heard me play and quite frankly, I'm surprised she even remembers that I play. Shouldn't eight year-old little girls have other things on their mind?

Clearly Alice isn't like any other eight year-old though. She's been through hell, more than anyone deserves and at such a young age, I'm surprised she still speaks or smiles… occasionally.

And even through all of that, she just wants me happy.

It's pretty amazing actually. It's crazy how I look up to her more than anyone else and she's just a kid. Even though she's just a kid she's been through about as much as I, and she is way wiser than me.

There's a lot that she doesn't get though still, and I'm trying to help her understand. She needs to know that it's okay that Mom and Dad aren't around anymore and nothing can bring them back. I assure her again and again that she'll see them in the far future but she still grieves.

She needs to understand that it's okay to be happy, I know whenever she gets even a little happy or excited, she instantly is guilty.

And she still wants me to be happy.

I want her happy! That would make me pretty happy. I've never been one of those happy go lucky kinds of guy and I never really loved to smile. Sure, I smiled more in the past than now, but there's quite the explanation for that.

Mainly, Alice needs to be happy and I'll get relieved, hence, I'll be pretty damn happy.

Now that's not easy to explain to her.

I know, somehow, somewhere, deep inside that little head of hers, she has this whole idea of what I need in order to be happy. I don't want to say, "Hey, Alice, sorry to crush your spirits but life and fairytales are really different. I know lots of guys that are single and even more that are divorced or un-freaking-happy. So you're pretty lucky that I'm just single instead of heartbroken and depressed."

Yeah, that wouldn't sound too nice, now would it? That's why I try to tell her that there aren't expectancies in life and you just take what happens and live day-to-day.

She differs.

Completely.

So now I've given up and let her believe what she wants. I just let her down more now, which is what upsets me. I can't please anyone; I can't even make my sister proud of me. Hell, I have a hard time cooking dinner everyday!

I sigh and look down at my worn out guitar. The strings look like they've been played one to many times and its still pretty dusty. I've cleaned it up a little bit and I set the stand in the living room so when I take Alice home from school, she'll see it. I just hope she doesn't ask me to play.

It's as though I get two notes right, and one wrong. Two steps forward and one step back. That's why, when you get a hobby, you should stick to it.

And practice makes perfect right? I have all the time in the world it seems. All that's left to do is take care of Alice.

I can't go out, because I have her around. It's a fair trade definitely, I never really went out in the first place but now I can't even go to the bar or bring some guys over with a pack of beer. Still, it's a fair trade. I'd take it any day.

I strum the strings of my guitar a few more times and hum to the song I play. Maybe once I get better I can learn one of Alice's favourite songs and play it for her.

Doesn't she like that Miranda Lambert song?

The house I've slept in?

Whatever it's called, I don't love it, but I'll still learn to play it for her.

I strum a bit more and smile when a familiar tune strikes me and I'm playing a song by Nirvana. Not my favourite, but it's one that I know and it will do.

It doesn't sound half bad, but I still can't get all the notes. I surely didn't expect to be an amazing guitarist after pulling the guitar down from the attack nearly half a year after I last played.

I only have one of my music books too; I don't know where the other one is. I also found my piano book from when I was younger and still lived with my parents. They're the ones who signed me up for piano lessons when I was twelve. I played and continued lesson until I was eighteen. That's when they didn't have much more to teach me and I didn't want to learn.

I moved out a few days after my eighteenth birthday and I didn't take the piano. It's still in that house I'm sure. After my mother died, they put the house up for sale. It sold nearly two weeks later.

It was the perfect family house. It still is, I assume. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and an awesome backyard, what more is there to love? I loved it, until I turned into a teenager and released I wanted space of my own without my parents on my back all the time.

That's mainly why I moved out when I turned eighteen. I also wanted Alice to have a childhood that was nice, better than mine and I knew my being around never helped. All my dad and I did was argue and Alice didn't need to be raised around that.

I bet my dad would be pissed that I'm the one taking care of her now. He probably thinks I'm doing a horrible job.

I am doing a shitty job though. I don't know how too. There wasn't a damn manual that came with her and I'm just glad she doesn't wear diapers.

Alice is pretty off on her own too, she's like me that way, she just wants some time to think a lot. She's independent but still wants company.

I realize I've stopped playing guitar and huff to myself. I forgot how hard it was to play in the first place, especially with hardly any music to look off of. I get up off the couch and walk over to the stand and place my guitar on it.

It looks, old but it suits me. It fits in the living room, kind of like a decorating piece. I like it, and I'm pretty sure Alice will as well.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the phone ring. I narrow my eyes in confusion; the fact that I hardly get a phone call and instantly assume it's a telemarketer. I walk over to the charger anyway and look at the Caller ID.

It's Alice's school.

I panic and pick up the phone in a rush. It fumbles around in my hands but I compose myself and hear it ring again. I press talk and hold it to my ear.

"Uh," I have to clear my throat. "Hello?"

"Edward…" The lady sounds like she's reading something. "Cullen?"

Mrs. Thorne, I assume.

"Speaking…" I push.

I know she doesn't want a phone conversation so I'd rather she just jumps to the point.

"Can you pick Alice up? It seems she had an accident at recess and needs to go home." I hear the voice speak and it sounds like Mrs. Thorne so I'm sure it's her now.

"Accident?" My panic grows. "What accident?"

"Alice just had a little tumble at recess." Mrs. Throne assures in a calm voice.

"If it was just a little tumble, I wouldn't have to pick her up." I shoot back. "How bad is it?"

"She fell off a swing. Nothing more than cuts and bruises." She explains.

"Ouch. I'll be there soon." I promise and hang up. I toss the phone on the couch and run to the kitchen. On the counter are my keys. I don't care that I'm in jeans in a shitty sweatshirt because nothing matters more than getting to Alice.

If I had time, I'd change my shirt instead of this over worn, over washed, probably has a stain on the front shirt, but I don't.

I probably have bed head too. I can't seem to find it in me to care.

…

I park the car in my usual spot outside the school and jump out. I place the keys in my pocket and I don't bother to lock the car doors. I'll only be a moment, just to get Alice. That's all that matters.

It is then I realize the chances of seeing the captivating beauty again.

Miss Bella.

I realize this because now, we are standing ten feet apart, looking right at each other.

I really should have changed my shirt.

And I should have washed my hair.

And I should have grabbed two pieces of gum for the car ride instead of one.

And I should have attempted to tame my hair.

And I should have not worn my worn out sneakers.

Hell, who am I kidding? I could have come in a tuxedo and bow tie and still not even slightly compare to this… angel.

But the fact I look like I just rolled out of bed did not help my ego even the slightest.

I have to remind myself that Alice is the priority and she's the reason I am here. I painfully (yeah it's painful) tear my eyes off of Bella and look down to my sister, quickly examining the damage in my head.

Uh-Oh. One of her favourite pairs of jeans is ripped. Her knee is scrapped and blood is coming out but not excessively. Her arms are scrapped a little in some places and I think her left arm will have a bruise by the elbow. I can't see her hands but I already know they won't be like they were when she left the house this morning.

I tame my breathing and walk over to Alice and bend in my knees before her so we're face to face. "Are you okay?"

She nods.

Something's different.

Very, very different.

A very good different it is.

She's smiling. Widely. Ear to ear. Like a crescent moon turned on its side.

Yeah. Uh, why?

She's hurt.

That's not a happy thing.

I frown at her and she instantly frowns. I give her a look of confusion. We're having a conversation just with our expressions. She quickly looks up to Bella and back to me and smiles again. Still wide. Still toothy. Me, still confused.

I should introduce myself? Is that what she wants?

Hell no. I can't do that. I won't even be able to talk properly while looking at her teacher. Bella.

Alice pats my shoulder and I stand straight. I convert my eyes to Bella.

Yup, there goes my voice.

"I'm Miss Bella." She holds out her hand instantly and I kind of stare at it.

She goes to withdraw it awkwardly but I quickly place my hand in her warm, small one and shake it.

"E-Edward." I nod. "I'm Edward, Alice's brother. You probably knew that."

Yeah, I stutter and ramble and embarrass myself all at once. I look back down to Alice and she's smiling. She nods in encouragement. I'm confused again.

We're still shaking hands, but it's not awkward.

Miss Bella smiles warmly at me and we're just staring at each other, ya know? It's not like staring though. It's just looking, communicating with our eyes and I have this funny feeling my eyes are about as dumb as my brain so this conversation is probably humiliating for me.

I feel closer to her. I want to look down and see if I actually am but I refuse to look away from Bella. I feel something pushing my leg and I know its Alice. I am closer to Bella. I'm sure she can smell the mint of my gum. I mean my breath better smell like freaking mint or I'm suing the company. This is not the time to further humiliate myself.

I hear someone clear his or her throat and Bella and I instantly break eye contact. We both look over to who made the noise. It was Mrs. Thorne raining on my parade.

Bella and I pull our hands back and mine's all tingly and still really warm. I wonder if hers is like that but I'm sure it's not.

I place my hands in my pants pockets.

"Yeah…" Bella seems a little dazed. "Uh, Alice right. She fell off the swing and hurt herself a bit."

"I can see." I look over to Alice.

"I'm fine." She protests and I hear Bella laugh quietly. The sound is still musical nonetheless.

"She refused any band-aids or ice packs." I watch Bella shake her head.

"She's stubborn and gets it from me." I reply.

"I'm fine." She repeats again.

"Then maybe you should get going now." Mrs. Thorne cuts in and I can tell she's trying to be polite, she still isn't.

Bella looks away embarrassed.

"You do have a class to teach." Mrs. Thorne says. "Luckily, Miss Samuels is down there taking over while you're absent."

"The principal." Alice mutters under her breath.

"Okay, I will get back in just a moment." Bella says.

Mrs. Thorne stares at Bella for a moment before sighing in defeat and walking back to her office, shutting the door firmly.

I wonder what all that was about.

"So you'll be fine, Alice?" Bella asks and her tone is still soft but there's something behind it.

She shakes her head.

"Why not?" I cut in. "Is something wrong?"

Alice nods.

"What is it?" Bella and I are both kneeling in front of Alice to see her face she's so stubbornly hiding in her shoulder. "Alice?"

"I don't like Mrs. Thorne." Alice admits. "I don't want to leave just yet."

"Why not? Don't you want to get home so you can clean your wounds?" Bella questions.

"I had other plans but Mrs. Thorne ruined them!" Alice stamps her foot.

Uh-oh. Temper tantrum.

"Alice, Mrs. Thorne was just saying that Bella has a class she needs to get back to." I try to assure my sister. Alice moves her head to stare at the floor. I pat her shoulder.

"Well she didn't have to be so mean about it." Alice grumbles.

"We're the mean ones keeping Bella, err… Miss Bella from her class." I correct.

"It's fine." Bella assures. "Just story time."

"Oh…" I mouth.

We look at each other again but she blushes and turns her head away. Her hair is curled today or it might be natural curls. She's so close to me I can smell the strawberry shampoo. I breathe it in deeply.

I sigh to myself and look back to Alice. "We really should get going kiddo."

She shakes her head stubbornly. Why is she being so stubborn?

"Come on," I stand up and pull her hand with me. She plants her feet on the ground.

Bella stands up and looks at Alice curiously. "Really, what's a matter?"

Alice shoots her head up and she's smiling again.

Mood swings or what?

Alice tugs my hand and looks to Miss Bella. "This is my brother Edward." She states proudly.

Bella and I give each other a confusing look.

Did she hit her head when she fell? Should I be taking her to the hospital?

"I know that." Bella nods.

"He's nice." Alice says.

"I can tell." Bella smiles back.

"I live with him." My sister continues to explain. "It's really nice there. My room is all pink. I think you'd like Edward's room; it has really cool art in it. Two paintings and a flat screen TV!"

"Sounds pretty cool." Bella replies but she still seems confused. I am too.

"And he…" Alice looks up to me. "He's single."

I let out a breath and I'm sure my cheeks tinge pink.

Bella blushes too.

"Alice." I mutter under my breath.

She's still looking at me. "What? It's true. I'm just saying so you two can introduce since you are so bad at introducing yourself."

Introducing yourself is just your name. When people start adding in their personal life, their house and all that jazz then it's more like a… like a date.

Shit.

Alice.

Bella and I.

Everything clicks.

I bring my free hand, the one that's not interlocked with Alice's small one to my hair and tug roughly. This is the hand that held Bella's.

"As am I…" Bella says awkwardly. "But that's not how people introduce themselves, Alice."

She's single?

How so?

Impossible.

I know.

"This is more than a introducing." Alice looks over to Bella.

"Introduction." I correct.

"Whatever."

I roll my eyes and tug at my hair again.

"Ugh!" I hear Alice groan and I look at her. "You guys! Why is this so hard?"

"Why is what so hard?" Bella asks.

"This is not going according to my plans." Alice stamps her left foot twice.

"What?" I ask this time.

"I'll explain later, Edward." Alice mutters.

I watch as someone turns the corner of the hall and is now walking up behind Bella, pretty much shooting daggers at her. The lady seems a bit older than Bella, but not by much. She looks at me and her eyes widen and her breath halts.

What the?

"Miss Swan." The lady says, still looking at me.

"Oh, Principal Samuels." Bella bites her lip warily and turns to face her.

"Your class?"

"Were with you?"

"I have a phone call in the office. You should be getting back to your class." This Miss Samuels seems like a bitch.

"Okay…" Bella looks back to Alice and I. "Sorry, I must go. Alice hope you get better and Edward I'm really glad I finally met you, I heard so many nice things…"

Bella turns and starts to walk away, Miss Samuels shooting daggers at her still.

When Bella turns to corner and is out of sight, Miss Samuels looks back to me and smiles widely. She holds her hand out and walks over. "I'm Principal Samuels or Miss Samuels, whichever you prefer."

Uh, is she speaking sultry to me?

I blink a few times and quickly shake her hand. I pull it back and shove it in my pocket. Alice tugs on my hand.

"We've got to go." She says. "Bye."

"Wait," Principal Samuels says. "If you need anything ask me. I know this school better than the teachers."

"Hmm." I nod. "Thanks."

With that, Alice and I leave.

…

"Miss Samuels is the b word." Alice says once I have her all buckled in. I chuckle and shake my head.

I close the door to the car and walk around the driver's side. I quickly hop in and buckle myself up. I put the key in the ignition and start her up.

"You know," Alice starts. "You've been smiling since you met Miss Bella."

I look in the review mirror and there's still a smile on my mouth. "And?" I quickly think of a lie. "I'm glad you aren't hurt."

"No you're glad that you met Miss Bella and a little glad I'm not hurt."

"Alice, did you hurt yourself on purpose so Bella and I could meet?"

"No," She shakes her head, I can see since I'm still looking through the review mirror. "But I was bad so you two could meet."

"Why?" I ask dumbly. "That's stupid."

"No, look how happy you are. I'm happy too. See." She points at her smile. "If Mrs. Mean Thorne didn't cut in or Miss Samuels then I'd be even happier."

"Why does that make you happy?" I ask and look through the dash. I pull out of the parking lot and turn off the radio quietly playing so I could hear Alice better.

"Because Miss Bella makes us happy." She replies simply.

"Why did you want us to met?" I entreat.

"It's obvious Edward." She says and starts humming to herself.

"Not for me." I admit. "Explain please."

"You like Miss Bella. I like Miss Bella. Miss Bella likes us. It's perfect."

"What is?"

"Us!"

"Us? Alice I'm confused." I tell her. "You're making no sense. Are you sure you didn't hit your head."

"I might have." Alice replies. "But I'm sure of this."

"Umm…"

"It was my mission." Alice tells me.

"Mission?" I question.

"Yeah Heidi and I have been trying to get you two to meet!" My sister sounds frustrated. "We've tried a few things."

"Okay…" I respond.

"Now we have another mission it seems." Alice sighs.

"And what is that?"

"To get you guys to date. You see I'm sure if we didn't get interrupted you would have asked her out." My sister explains quickly. Her words fly out so fast and she doesn't even take a breath. It's pretty bizarre.

"No." I shake my head.

"And why not?" Alice asks.

"We've been through this."

"You know, you're really wrong."

"I am not."

"If you were right, Miss Bella wouldn't like you." Alice tells me. "And she does. So now give me a good excuse."

"Uh…" I struggle to find words. "There are just many reasons."

"Here try this. Ask her out for one date and I guarantee it will be the best night of your life. If I'm wrong then you guys don't have to date."

"You're that sure of yourself?"

"Yup!" She says enthusiastically. "And you just need to trust me Edward."

"I would…"

"You will." Alice interrupts.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Teachers can't date guardians." I tell her. "There's no working around that."

"Miss Bella's job shouldn't have anything to do with her personal life. That's dumb." Alice all but growls at me.

"Well, they do." I sigh.

…

It's after dinner and I'm sitting on the couch watching Scooby Doo with Alice.

"I wish I had a dog that could talk." Alice sighs.

"Keep dreaming." I chuckle. "You're stuck with me."

"Edward?" Alice begins to ask me.

"Yeah?" I look at her. She has a bowl of vanilla ice cream on her lap and the spoon is in her mouth now.

She pulls the spoon out of her mouth. "Would you really have asked Miss Bella out for food if you could?"

"Without any obstacles?" I question and she nods getting another spoonful of ice cream from the bowl. "Probably."

"Really?" She asks right before the spoon goes back into her mouth.

"Well yeah, it couldn't hurt to try. It'd make you happy."

"And you too."

"Yeah, and me too, but it can't happen."

We both go back to watching the TV and occasionally laugh at a stupid part. I notice Shaggy says the word like more than the average teenage girl these days and that's pretty impressive.

"I think it's that lady. She's secretly the one dressed up like the ghost." Alice points to the screen.

"You think?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's good at keeping secrets it seems." Alice nods to herself.

I shake my head in disbelief at her strange thinking and look over to the guitar. When Alice and I came home we were still rambling about the swing set issue. Apparently now, Alice wants a swing set in the back yard. She also wants Bella and I to date.

She saw the guitar though and was really excited. She thanked me for pulling it down from the attic and asked me to play a song for her. I played the easiest song, Smoke On The Water, quickly and went to make lunch. Since Alice had me pick her up from school she was home before noon.

It was strange having company during the day.

"Hey!" Alice shouts and I jump a little, startled.

"What?" I ask. "Why are you shouting?"

"YOU CAN MISS BELLA CAN SECRETLY DATE!" Alice yells.

"Shush." I place a hand over her mouth. It sticky since she has a hard time getting all the ice cream in her mouth it seems. "No."

"Why not?" She murmurs into my hand. "Ish seemed lil pert fan."

"What?" I ask and withdraw my hand.

"I said," She rolls her eyes. "Why not? It seems like the perfect plan."

"Oh." I say. "No."

"Why not?" Alice repeats.

"Miss Bella won't jeopardize her job." I admit.

"I bet she will. People will do anything for love."

Love.

I snort. "I won't let her jeopardize her job."

"That's 'cause you're stubborn." Alice says.

"Tomorrow when you to go school, if you mention a word of this to Miss Bella, I will so kick your butt." I tell her. "I'll hide all the ice cream on you."

She shrugs.

"I'll make you wear plaid and stripes for the next week."

She gasps but composes herself and shrugs.

"Alice…" I groan and rub my right hand on my tired face in frustration. "Why are you like this?"

"Because I'm one of those people who will do anything for love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's that. Hah. Oh by the way, Edward is taking the Tyler Hawkins look from Remember Me. (I love Rob in that movie)**

**Go ahead and ask it, I know I am. Edward why are you so cheesy?**

**Do you want a Bella POV in the near future or at all?**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back. Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to attempt Bella POV. Whew. It will start off as she goes back to class after meeting Edward for the first time. She likes him too ya know!**

*** OH! By the way, I'm adding a few William Fitzsimmons lyrics from all of his songs before each chapter. Wish I started this from Chapter 1***

**Disclaimer: They're not my characters, sadly.**

…

* * *

><p><em>Whose eyes will you look in, when love is in your heart? –Even Now<em>

**(Bella POV)**

I calm my breathing as I walk down to class. I can't pick favourite students. I can't think about students out side of school and I definitely can't think of student's guardians.

But Alice and Edward and different and I know that. I've known that from the moment I met Alice.

I'm intrigued and it's like something is pulling me closer.

I need to let this go. I need to focus. I can't let two people I just met, one being a kid, take over my life.

I want too though.

I feel like I want too.

It's so confusing.

Edward and Alice Cullen.

Edward has tousled bronze hair that I just wanted to tug at. He has a bit of scruff along his jaw and a crooked grin unless he smiles with his teeth. He wore a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and still looked better than any male I've seen.

He was nice and he cares so much about Alice. Alice cares about him too. They both are… stuck in my head.

Locked in my head.

Getting into my every thought.

I'm halfway down the hallway to my classroom when I hear footsteps beside me. It's Mrs. Thorne, great. She didn't like me from day one and I don't know why. I've heard her in the staff room saying I'm too young to teach.

She just hates me.

So does Principal Samuels. She seemed even worse today and the way she looked at Edward. She looked like she wanted to devour him.

She's thirty. He's younger than that. How old is he? I'm twenty-five… He can't be that much older or younger than me can he?

"Isabella." She hisses. "Slow down."

I stop mid step and turn to face her. "Yes?" I try to sound innocent and polite.

"What was all of that about?" She waves her arm around like a lunatic.

"What are you talking about?" I try to play it off.

"That! With that boy!" Mrs. Throne sounds like she's scolding me. I'm not a little girl even though I'm twenty years younger than her.

"Nothing, I was being polite. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" It's really hard to stay nice.

"Well, if you act like that with every man I'm sure-"

"Whoa, what?" I ask. "Excuse me?"

"Straight forward. The handshake alone." She shakes her head at the memory.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stand straight.

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what am I talking about." Mrs. Thorne points a finger at my chest. "You were practically dazed."

Can't deny that.

I just stand there and try to keep myself composed.

"You know the school rules Isabella, that school board will not tolerate misbehaviour." She reminds me.

"I know."

"And you just got a job, you know how hard it is. Is it all worth it for a silly boy?" She asks me.

"I just introduced myself!" I complain loudly.

"No relationships." Mrs. Thorne says. "I'm keeping an eye on you."

With that turns on her heels and walks back down the hall.

My shoulders slump forward from my rigid stance and I sigh.

No relationships? I just met the guy how could she conclude such a thing?

Teachers are prohibited from getting close to parents or guardians of students or even students themselves. Similar cases have happened and the teacher isn't fair to the rest of the class, gives the student better marks and privileges… It's just prohibited.

I'm not like that though. Alice is a great student and I talk to her, we're friends because I understand what she's going through, from what she's told me. My mother passed away when I was six and I moved to live with my dad. New schools, new friends, weren't my thing either. So I understand completely. Alice is nice too. I like her, but just because I like her doesn't mean I'll give her better grades or privileges.

I'm not like that.

And I just met Edward. Briefly, quickly and that's all. We won't meet again.

That's the end of the story. Right?

Then why are they stuck inside my head?

...

Friday morning.

Believe me, it's not only the students' who love Fridays. I too, love to sleep in.

I drive to work, once I get there; I go inside and straight to my classroom. Usually I go to the staff room and check my mailbox or grab a coffee, but ever since yesterday, the atmosphere is tense. Tenser than usual.

Because I know that from the beginning, most of the staff members don't like me, which is fine by me since I'm not too fond of them either.

Once in my classroom, I clean up a bit and get the schedule out for the day.

I still can't clear my thoughts from yesterday.

Edward and Alice.

I take a deep breath; I have to clear my head. I can't have them interrupting my thoughts. I can't know them. This will be hard with Alice being in my class, but I'll still try.

Try to get things back to normal. Like nothing happened. Sure, I met Edward. That's it, nothing happened. We shook hands, and introduced ourselves, that's it. Alice made him embarrassed and mentioned he's single. That's it. My stupid mouth said I'm single too.

Crap.

I would've never guessed him to be single. I already know from just one brief meeting that he's a sweet, caring-

Things are back to normal.

What is normal anyways?

Teaching? Everyday the same things? I go to work only for the staff to disapprove of me and to teach kids. I thought teaching would be a great experience and don't get me wrong, I love to teach. I love the kids.

It's the staff getting on my nerves. Half of them anyway.

Especially Principal Samuels and Mrs. Thorne. They seem to be watching my every move, just waiting for me to mess up. They're waiting for the right moment to strike. It's almost scary.

The bell rings and snaps me from my thoughts. With a sigh, I prepare myself for the day.

...

I finish my math lesson quicker than expected, only Sam and Heidi had questions from the homework sheet I left, so other than that, I expanded the unit for harder multiplication questions and that's it.

So I'm letting my students have some free time to do as they wish. Watching the class is like high school, they're groups.

Jessica and Mike are over by the building blocks with their friends. It reminds me of the jocks and cheerleaders at high school, even at this age they think they're so great.

I see Eric and Tyler going over their homework. They're the smart ones. Not nerds, just smart. Intellectualism.

Sam, Lauren, Kyla and Sally are colouring at their desks. They're the shyer ones.

And lastly, over in the corner by the carpet where I read the story 'Horrible Harry' to the class, are Alice and Heidi. It's nice to see Alice has a friend now and before Heidi would just sit around on her own. She didn't really fit in and it was upsetting for me to see. Shouldn't everyone be friends in grade three? Society has really, really changed.

I see Heidi and Alice peek over to me quickly and I quirk an eyebrow at them, curiously. Heidi's eyes widen once she realizes I caught her staring so she looks back to Alice. They're whispering.

Strange.

Instantly curious and with nothing to do, I casually walk around the classroom. When I'm closer to the two girls, they're whispering goes quieter and I hear a snicker. I go over to the backpacks at the very back of the classroom, near the carpet with Alice and Heidi. I pick up a coat that fell off its hook and put it back. I hear the girls talking a bit louder.

I tuck my hair behind my ear so I can hear better. I still can't make out much.

"It was funny." Alice murmurs. She says something else but I can't catch it.

I take a step closer. "He only wore his old sweater with a mustard stain on it."

Heidi snickers. "Really?"

"Yeah, when Edward saw Miss Bella..." They whisper lower so I don't hear the end of the sentence, but I caught enough so far.

So they were talking about me.

... And Edward.

Why?

Why does Alice care? Why does Heidi?

"Did he ask Miss Bella out for dinner?" Heidi asks.

"Shh!" Alice laughs and I hear a sigh, I think it's from Alice. I bend down to pick up a crayon, so I don't look like I'm just standing aimlessly near the back, eavesdropping. Even though that's exactly what I am doing. "No. He's stubborn. That's why we have this new mission."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I lick my lips and look down at the crayon in my hand. It's orange.

"They need to date." Alice sighs. "They like each other."

"Wouldn't that be weird though?" Heidi asks.

I'm thankful that they're talking louder.

"What?" I can sense Alice's confusion.

"Miss Bella and your brother..." Heidi pauses.

"That'd be perfect." Alice says and Heidi clicks her tongue.

"Yeah, she'd be at your house a lot then right? But you both like Miss Bella so that's good."

"She can make Edward not lonely anymore. We both can be happy." Alice says.

My breath catches and I make a somewhat audible gasp. Heidi's head snaps over in my direction and Alice looks over her shoulder at me. "Are you alright?" She asks and she sounds honestly concerned.

I nod. "Yeah, just remembered something..." I quickly lie. I wrap my fingers tighter around the crayon and walk to my desk, Heidi and Alice still looking at me.

...

"Okay class, now you it's time to take out your journals and write down at least two paragraphs. It can be on anything, just make sure you use capitals, periods, commas and try proper spelling." I say as I turn from the board. "Since we're learning how to use adjectives, add those in."

"What about emotions?" Jessica asks. "We just learned about that Miss Bella."

"We went over them since Sally had a question." I correct. "Write whatever you like though."

"Like how I feel about the day? Or who I like?" Lauren asks.

I nod. "Anything. I'm just looking for proper spelling and grammar, adjectives would be greatly accepted too."

"Just like a diary." I hear Jessica tell Lauren.

"Oh." She mouths.

...

I decide to bring the entire journals home to look over during the weekend since I wouldn't have time right after school. I also want to get out of here as soon as possible. The bell rang a couple minutes ago and only Alice is left in the classroom because Heidi just left. I heard her say something about a sleepover. That made me smile, I'm truly happy Alice has a good friend.

She sure as hell deserves it.

I hear her grumbling to herself as she drops her pencil case that wasn't zipped up all the way. A few pencil crayons flew around on the floor in every direction.

"Oh snap!" She looks at all the pencil crayons. I quickly hop up from my seat and dash to the back, picking up all pencil crayons within reach.

"Thank you," Alice says as I hand them to her.

"Anytime." I say and reach around for a few more. I pick up the last one I see, it's a pink one but I hold it in my hand instead of giving it to Alice.

She looks at me questioningly.

"Alice..." I start to ask.

"Is something wrong?" She worries.

I shake my head, no. "No, uh..." I hand her the pencil crayon. "Never mind, have a good weekend."

"Miss Bella." Alice sighs. "What's biting you?"

"Biting me?"

"Eating you? Is that the saying?"

I nod and a small chuckle escapes my lips. "Yeah, it's eating."

"Oh, well, yeah. What's eating you?" She entreats.

I sigh, "You're just my student Alice. I have far to many problems for you to hear."

"You were going to tell me something." She protests.

"I..."

"I know you were."

"I heard you talking earlier." I spill. "Just a few words."

"When?" Alice asks. "With Heidi?" I nod. "During free time?" I nod again. "What did you hear?"

"Enough..." I press.

"Well do you agree?" She asks me and I give her a confused look. "Did you not hear that part?"

"What part?"

"That people would do anything for love. Even..." She starts to say and I shake my head. No I didn't hear that part.

"Oh." Alice looks down. "Look, I know I'm only eight, nine next month actually... But..."

"But..." I push. Hell, I'm pushing an eight-year-old for gossip on myself. What is wrong with me?

"But I know when two people like each other." She shrugs. We're both still kneeling on the floor, not moving.

I blink a few times and swallow. "Okay."

Alice's voice turns to a whisper. "And I know there are... what's that word? Popsicles? No..." She shakes her head. "Obstacles!"

"Hmm?" I tilt my head to the side.

"I know you're not allowed to get close to me or Edward. Principal Samuels and Mrs. Thorne make it harder."

"Harder for what?" I ask. She can't be talking about what I think.

"I'm... you should know. I can't tell. Yet I want to. And you already know!" Alice huffs. "This is so confusing."

"I'm with you on that one." I agree quickly.

.

.

.

"I kind of want you and my brother to date." I hear Alice murmur so low, that I barely heard it. "Actually, I really do. That's what you heard I think."

"Oh..." I reply lamely.

"Yeah sorry." I watch as she stands up.

"For what?" I push myself off the ground and wipe my hands on my pants.

"Bringing you into all this. It's what I want but that doesn't mean you want it and-"

"Alice?" I hear a voice cut in. I know that voice.

Edward.

I turn around and instantly blush though I'm not sure why. Probably because Alice wants me to date him and I'm in the middle of talking to her about him...

"Bella?" I think I hear him say but it was so quiet.

"Sorry," Alice says but I look over and see that she's smiling and not apologetically. "My stupid pencil case. Miss Bella helped me clean up my dropped stuff."

I look back over to Edward as he replies.

"Oh," He nods. "I was just worried." He brings his hand up to tug at his hair, his other hand shoved into his pocket of his dark jeans. He's wearing dark jeans with a white button down shirt.

I lick my suddenly dry lips.

I'm so screwed.

Alice turns and walks back to the hooks at the back to retrieve her backpack. "You always worry."

He chuckles and looks at me. When we make eye contact we both look away, embarrassed.

I'm sure I was more embarrassed since I was staring at him for the last minute or so.

I sigh to myself and walk back to where Alice is. She's trying to jam her pencil case into her stuffed backpack. "Need help?"

She nods. "Please."

I pull her lunch bag out and put the pencil case in at the very bottom. I somehow manage to push the lunch bag in on top of the pencil case. It's on its side though.

"Thanks." Alice says and then looks at me and smiles.

"Don't be sorry." I whisper.

Her eyes light up.

I smile down at her. "It's okay to want happiness." I make sure to keep my voice low.

She nods.

"And I really like you both to." I add in. "A lot." I'm sure I am blushing again.

She smiles widely, just like yesterday when Edward got to the school to pick her up.

"I won't tell." She promises.

I nod.

"I hate popsicles." Alice sighs. "Wait... Obstacles. I hate obstacles."

I laugh as she zips up her backpack.

"Me too." I reply.

"Me too." I hear Edward say. I turn around and he's a lot closer, about a foot away. "Whatever you two are talking about."

"You're just trying to join the conversation." Alice rolls her eyes.

"Yeah," He quickly agrees with a soft chuckle. "So what're we talking about?"

"Nothing." Alice says.

Edward looks at me.

"Nothing." I shrug casually.

"Neither of you can lie." He tells us.

We both laugh.

"So, we can't lie but we can keep secrets." Alice tells him.

"Crap." He shakes his head. "Why can't I know?"

"'Cause you're stubborn." Alice replies. I'm still smiling, so are Alice and Edward.

He looks at me. "I'll find out."

I step closer. "From who? The little bird?"

"Yeah, where's that bird?" He jokes and looks his eyes go around the classroom. "Can't find him."

A laugh escapes.

"Good." I say. I look past Edward quickly and I'm instantly thankful he closed the door.

I wonder how much he knew of everything. Of what's going on with Alice and Heidi. What Mrs. Throne's up to because quite frankly, he seems to be in on something?

Obstacles.

Alice didn't know that word.

Edward must have taught her.

Hmm.

...

I poke my head around the fridge for something to eat. I didn't have time to go grocery shopping this week so I'm running pretty low.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I pull it out and read the text message.

**Hey B. Working extra shift :( Damn college funds. Stop by the pub later? You hungry?**

My best friend Angela, that's who it is. She works at the downtown pub and has been for a while. She went to college but is still looking around for a job, she needs to pay of rent and college funds so she's working at the pub. She's trying to get a job as a magazine editor.

I quickly reply.

_Beyond. You just read my mind. I'm starved._

I hit send and I'm already grabbing my keys before the phone is back in my pocket. I grab my purse and jacket too before going out the front door of my apartment and locking it.

When the door is locked, I feel my phone vibrate so I quickly pull it out and read the text.

**Good. Get over here. I am so bored. Dinners on me ;)**

That was good enough for me.

...

When I get to the pub, I see that it's not packed, but there are quite a few people. I know it will be even fuller as the night progresses. I mean it is Friday!

"Hi!" I hear Angela and look over. She waves from behind the bar she's at. I walk over and sit down. "I already have onion rings in the fryer for you."

"Thank God." I sigh. "I could really use some."

"They're almost done." She winks. "So, what's up?"

"Not much..."

"You're lying."

"Shit."

"You can't lie to me." Angela laughs. "Come on, spit it out."

"Well, there's this guy..." I start. I can tell my body wants to blush again so I look down at the table.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, the guy I was talking about when we were on the phone last night." I tell her. "I saw him today, because Alice and I were talking after school and he came in worried."

"And?" Angela asks. "Speak up woman!"

"Alice wants us to date. That's all I know. I'm still trying to figure it out." I explain. "I'll say more when I figure this out."

"Okay." I hear Angela reply. "I'm going to check on your onion rings, give me a minute."

"Kay. A coke too?" I ask.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes jokingly. "Anything for you."

"Thanks." I smile.

Angela turns and walks off. I look around the place. I haven't been here in a while.

I look to my left and at one of the tables, and I see _him_. My eyes pop out for a moment, but I quickly compose myself.

I see his eyes dart over to mine and I look away quickly.

Why are we always running into each other?

Angela comes back with a coke in one hand and a bowl of onion rings in the other. She sets both in front of me and steals an onion ring, dipping it in ranch that's in the middle of the bowl. "What has you so... deer in headlights like?"

"Edward's here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I do Edward POV next? Or Bella...**

**Review? Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**I'm behind on all my stories that I am writing 'cause of my hectic life. Sorry! I'll try to get back on schedule. **

**Disclaimer: These characters are superb! That's probably why I don't own them ha ha.**

* * *

><p><em>By my side, walk with me. Make this well by my side. – By My Side. (William Fitzsimmons)<em>

**(Edward POV)**

"I liked that a lot Edward." Alice smiles as before I close the door to the Volvo. I walk to the driver's side and hop in quickly. I close the door, fasten my seatbelt and start the car up all within a minute.

"Alice, focus on right now. Aren't you excited to go to Heidi's house for the night?" I ask her as I pull out of the driveway.

"Of course." Alice instantly says. "I can't wait to tell her."

"Tell her what?" I question, "'Oh, Heidi, I dropped my pencils and Edward came in the school because my slow butt was taking too long. And Miss Bella was there too.'" I mock her tone stupidly.

"No." I can practically sense that Alice rolls her eyes at me. "That you and Miss Bella ran into each other."

"One step closer to the stupid mission?" I lamely ask her and shake my head.

"You really need to stop listening to my phone conversations." My sister complains. Can't wait to see her as a teenager. Note sarcasm.

"You need to stop talking so loudly!" I argue back.

"Anyway, whatever. You and Miss Bella both know about the mission. Who cares? Maybe it will be easier now. Seriously, I could use some help-"

"Whoa…" I cut her off and as I approach the stop sign and the car rolls to a stop I look over my shoulder to my sister in the back seat with her overnight bag on her lap. "Miss Bella knows?"

"Yeah, she's an leaves dropper too." Alice rolls her eyes.

"Leaves dropper?" I question. "You mean eavesdropper." I chuckle and look back to the road. I start driving again once the road is clear of traffic.

"Sorry I'm not Einstein." Alice says sarcastically. "And look at you!"

"Huh?"

"You look happier."

"You're just being funny."

Alice clicks her tongue, thinking of what to say next. "I always am. Just now you're happy and that was only ten minutes with Miss Bella."

"Look, okay, I won't deny it was nice seeing Bella but-" I say but Alice cuts me off.

"That's all that I need to know. No buts allowed."

I sigh. "Heidi better be ready for an earful." Alice huffs dramatically.

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Alice tells me after some silence.

"Good," I respond. I'm glad she has a best friend. "She must be a good listener."

"Hey! This is important and she cares."

"You blow the littlest things widely out of proportion." I say. "What if something major happens?"

"Like what, you two kiss?" Alice asks. "I'd have a lot, a lot to say then!"

"Shush." I say as I pull into the driveway of Heidi's house. She only lives a couple blocks away. "Well, here we are." I stop the car and turn to face Alice. "If you get homesick or anything happens, call me. You know my cell right?"

"Yes, Edward." She rolls her eyes at me. "I'm a big girl."

"You still might need me." I respond softly.

"I do." She nods.

I sigh. "Talking about blowing things out of proportion?"

"Bye Edward." Alice opens the door, takes off her seatbelt and grabs her overnight bag. "Love you."

"You too." I tell her. "Have fun."

"I will." She gets out of the car and closes the door.

…

I only stay at my apartment for an hour before I leave.

I go to the pub, dying for a beer. Ever since Alice moved in, I don't keep any in the house. I don't even go out either. At first, I thought about it once, getting a sitter for a few hours, but Alice was too… broken. She couldn't trust anyone other than me and refused me to leave.

That's why I was so surprised when I found out she wanted to go to Heidi's' for a sleepover. She's making progress and that really pleases me. Maybe one day she'll fully recover and be truly happy. Always.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

Anyway, I walk into the pub and over to a table that's empty. Maybe I should have called Jasper to come down with me. I haven't talked to him in months; he's my closest friend. He too, is single but he recently got out of a relationship with Rosalie Hale. Yuck.

"Anything I can get you?" A pretty blonde waitress asks when she walks over to me.

"Coors light." I nod and play with my key chain in my hands.

"I'll be right on it." She replies and goes off. I look around, there are quite a few people, and I know most of them. They come by every Friday, well most of them do. I used to come by here every Friday just to catch up with some friends. I kind of miss that.

There are people I don't recognize though. That waitress for one, I didn't know who she was. She must be new or newer anyways.

My eyes roam around the room once more and when I see the bar my eyes zone in on someone looking at me.

Bella.

We look at each other, but look away embarrassed a moment later. Like always. What is she doing here?

I want to know.

I want to get up and talk to her.

It seems my ass is glued to this damn chair though.

"Here." I didn't see the waitress coming but before I could realize it, there's a beer on the table before me.

"Uh, thanks. Put it on my tab?" I ask. "Edward… Cullen."

"Okay," She nods and walks off.

I look at Bella again and my hands pat around for the beer. I find it and quickly take a swig since it's already open.

Why can't I just go and talk to her? Say hello?

Because then I'd never be able to say goodbye, that's why.

I huff to myself, and someone at a table nearby quirks an eyebrow at me.

I give him the none-of-your-damn-business look and he turns away. Thankfully.

Anyway, back to Bella.

She's not at school so I can say hi to her right? It's just a simple hello…

Yeah, I'm thinking about Bella again. I can literally smell her vanilla scent from where I am sitting and it's enticing.

I'm such a coward, I can't even say hello to a girl I already know. Even though I get all flustered around her and I've never seen someone so pretty.

Okay. I can do this.

She's all alone, well she's talking to the girl behind the bar. She too has brown hair, but it's not like Bella's.

Bella's friend -or so I think they're friends, they look like it- are talking and her friend looks at me. I look away embarrassed, she knows I was staring at Bella.

I take another drink of my beer, still trying to talk myself into getting up and saying hi to Bella.

I look back up sneakily and her friend's gone. Its just Bella,

It's now or never than right?

I push my empty beer bottle away and stand up. With a deep breath and a few encouraging words to myself, I walk over slowly, cautiously and sit down beside her. Close.

Real close.

I can really smell her.

"Hi." I manage to wheeze out.

She looks over to me and smiles softly. "Edward! Hi."

"Fancy seeing you here." I say and my voice isn't so shaky. That beer must have helped.

"You too." She says. "Even though this place isn't exactly fancy."

"I know." I agree and look around. "Good place for a drink."

"And onion rings." She adds and pushes the bowl of onion rings towards me. "Want one?"

"Sure." I nod and grab one, dip it in ranch and eat it.

"So… how are you?" She casually asks.

"Fine." I reply. "Alice is at a sleepover… How are you?"

"I'm good and yeah, I heard them talking about that at school. Alice wrote it in her journal." Bella tells me.

"She always has a lot to say." I respond.

"Yeah, her journals are always the longest."

"I don't even want to know what she has to say…" I mutter and look away, flushed. If it's anything like what we talk about at home, I really couldn't be more humiliated.

"I know quite a bit." Bella says in a soft voice. I look back to her and her eyes are soft too. They're saying something…

She knows.

I can tell.

Breath escapes my lungs.

I raise an eyebrow and she nods.

"Well shit." I mutter. "She can't keep her mouth shut…"

"It's fine." Bella cuts in. "Uh… I don't know what to say."

I lean forward. "What exactly do you know?"

"Enough." She replies.

I instantly apologize. "I'm sorry, it's just Alice has this picture of perfection in her mind of happiness and she's dead set on what she wants even though what she wants isn't always what others want… Shit now I'm rambling."

"It's fine." Bella pats my hand on the table. "Really."

"Okay." I reply lamely. "You know you can always just tell her to shut up."

Bella laughs. "She's actually rather interesting. Her theories especially."

"She won't let me know much. I'm sure you know more than me. I know enough to be humiliated that you know though…" I grumble.

"Don't be." Bella says and her voice is low and soft still.

I want to know exactly what she knows, but I'm far to chicken to ask.

"So do you like being a teacher?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I love the kids, yes." She replies and there's something to her tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I entreat.

"The staff doesn't really like me." Bella admits sadly.

"Mrs. Thorne seems like a real bitch." I agree and Bella laughs musically.

"She is." Bella nods. "She… never mind." She shakes her head and blushes.

"Tell me?" I ask softly.

"She didn't like that we met." Bella shrugs casually.

"Why?"

Bella's blushing redder now. "She thought we had something going on. Or she thinks that still. I don't know."

"Oh." I reply. "I see."

"Yeah."

"Prohibited."

"Mhmm." Bella sighs. "It's not her business though. She's doing anything to get my fired. She thinks I'm too young."

"You're probably far smarter than her." I chuckle. "That's what matters."

"I can't wait until she retires. That old hag." Bella grumbles and I chuckle again. "Sorry, she really bugs me."

"I don't mind. Alice doesn't like her, she even said she's the b word." I wink at Bella and she laughs.

"Yeah, Mrs. Thorne isn't that popular. Can you believe she makes the staff call her that? Mrs. Thorne and not her real name!" Bella turns on the stool to face me better.

"Really?" I ask. "Stupid."

"I know." Bella replies and gets another onion ring, "So what's your job."

"Uh…" I look away embarrassed. "I don't have one right now. I finished schooling not long ago though."

"Oh really? What did you go for?"

"Something with police forces. More leaning towards police sciences."

"Nice."

"Yeah, my dad was a police officer." I tell her shyly and I look back at her. She seems genuinely interested. "He died one day on the job. Got shot."

"I'm sorry." Bella says. "That must have sucked."

"I wasn't that close to him." I shrug. "I guess the only interest we have is police related."

"And Alice?"

"Doesn't want me to be a police officer. That's why I'm looking for police sciences. And as for my dad's passing, she was only four so… that's kind of hard for her to remember. They were close though." I explain.

"Oh. That must have been hard." Bella leans closer.

"Harder with my mom's death." I admit. "She's having a real hard time with that."

"And you?"

"What?"

"With your mom's death?"

"Oh." I snap back into reality. "It's, I guess, hmm…" I shrug.

"You're hurting too." Bella murmurs.

"I'm moved out, an adult."

"It's still hard."

"Harder for Alice." I reply. "I guess."

"I don't know my mom." Bella tells me.

"You don't?" I ask and look up at her curiously.

"She left me to live with my dad when I was three. Apparently she wasn't the best role model anyways." She explains. "I don't remember anything and I only have one picture from over twenty years ago so I'm sure she doesn't look like that anymore. It's fine though; my dad's a great guy. He's a cop."

"Really?" I question.

Bella nods. "Yeah, has been for as long as I can remember. He's chief for a small town around here. Forks. Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah." I reply. "My grandma lives there."

"Awesome, it's a small town. Everyone knows my dad there it seems." She laughs to herself. "I was always known as chief's daughter. I lived with him until I got this teaching job… I was a supply teacher for half a year before and I used that money plus my shitty teenage jobs money to buy my apartment. It too is shitty."

I chuckle. "I doubt it."

"Trust me." She says and we both laugh. "It's clean though, just really tiny. It's just me so it doesn't matter that much. It's only until I can afford something better."

"Nice." I reply and pat my jeans pocket until I find my pack of gum and pull it out. "Want a piece?"

"Sure." She replies and sticks her hand out. "Spearmint?"

"Of course." I saw and place a stick of gum in her hand. "What else?"

"Just wondering." Bella puts the gum in her mouth, "Spearmint is the best."

"Hell yeah." I smirk and put a piece into my mouth. Goodbye onion breath. "So, any hobbies?"

"Reading?" She questions. "Does that count? I'm not a sports person but I don't mind bowling."

"Reading counts." I nod. "Favourite book?"

"Wuthering Heights but I don't have a copy." She frowns. "I did a while ago but I lost it! I had the copy at my dad's and I spent hours looking for it…"

"Really?" I ask and she nods. "That must suck. I have a copy. Original too."

"You're kidding!" She gasps.

I shake my head. "No ma'am. My mom gave it to me you know after she..."

"Oh," She replies. "I see."

I nod and we grow silent.

"So," Bella pipes up. "You here alone?"

"Yes." I reply lamely. "I just needed to get out. The house without Alice is eerily quiet and well, I haven't been out for a long, long time." I look at Bella shyly. I'm such a hermit.

"Me neither." She admits. I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "No really, when I moved to town, I only knew my friend Angela." I look over as she points to the waitress she was talking to earlier. "Plus, I got the teaching job so I was stressed and preparing for that. I guess I just never found time."

"Oh that makes sense." I respond.

She nods a few times and I hear her click her gum inside her mouth.

The conversation ends and I want to talk to her more. I need something to say...

"About that book," I start.

Hell, where am I going with this?

"Wuthering Heights?" Bella asks and I smile. "What about it?"

"It's at my apartment if you ever want it." I shrug.

"Edward," She begins to protest. "I couldn't."

"And why not?"

"It belonged to your mother."

"I have lots of her stuff, trust me."

"Edward..." She starts again but I cut her off with a finger to her lips. They're softer than they look and boy, do they look soft.

"No protesting." I pull my finger back reluctantly.

"You're the only one allowed to be stubborn?" She asks.

I nod and wink. "Come on," I stand up.

"What?" She asks, looking at me. I hold out my hand to help her stand up. She takes it.

"Lets go." I smile.

"Where?" Bella questions and lets me pull her from her stool.

"My apartment." I reply obviously. "I've a book to give you." Holy smokes, where did all that courage come from?

What if she rejects.

Heck, why was I so straight forward. I'm never like that!

What does she think of me now?

"Okay." She agrees.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. To my unfortunate luck, my voice squeaks.

Bella nods. "Yeah, just let me give Ang my truck keys. I was gonna give her a ride home."

Well now I feel like a jerk. "You don't have-"

"No, it's fine. I'm getting bored of this place too. Not my scene, ya know? Can you give me a ride home after though?"

"Of course. What about your truck?"

"Angela lives in the same apartment complex as I do."

"Okay," I reply and a smile creeps across my face again. My cheeks aren't used to smiling, it's like I'm getting a workout. I like it.

Maybe Alice was right.

...

"Uh, as you can see, this is it." I say the minute I open the door for my apartment. I hold it open so Bella can step inside and I follow her. Suddenly, I'm really self conscious. I didn't even clean the place. If I would have known I had grown balls and if I knew I'd see Bella well then, this place would be spotless. I didn't know any of that though! It sucks, but I guess, if she wants to know the real me then she should know the real me cleans about a couple times a week. I'm no slob, but I'm not a neat freak either.

Alice is a neat freak.

I'm not.

I bet her room is spotless.

I watch as Bella looks around. "I like it, way better than my apartment." I snort. "What?"

"You're kidding." I chuckle.

"It's so open." Bella says walking into the living room. "And a nice view." She looks out the windows.

"It's a forest Bella." I say with a smile on my face as I follow her around.

"Yeah my windows are to the next door building. I hate my apartment." She replies. "I really like the colours here, neutral. Homey."

I sigh in content. I like seeing her here.

I never thought this would happen and to be completely honest, I'm most comfortable right now than I've ever been. Even on my own! I'm not all giddy around Bella, it's just a comfortable feeling to be around her. I just want to step closer.

I lead her around the house, pointing to the bathroom before walking over to Alice's room. I open the door and step inside with Bella. "This is my room." I joke.

"I didn't know pink was your favourite colour."

"Are you kidding? I love it." I make sure my voice is thick with sarcasm. "It's not hard on the eyes or anything."

"The twin sized bed is also completely you." Bella plays along. "As is that hot pink moon chair."

I chuckle.

"Alice has a really nice room." Bella turns to face me, now serious.

"She likes pink." I shrug.

"You really care about her."

"She's my sister."

Bella smiles. "Okay so if this isn't your room..."

"Come on, I'll show you my room." I hold my hand out instinctively for her. I go to pull it back, but she surprises me by taking it within her small one. My body buzzes at the contact. We walk out of Alice's room and I go down the hallway to mine. The door is already open so we just walk in.

"Not much," I chuckle.

"I'd kill for that leather sofa." She looks around the room.

"That's mine." I argue jokingly. "Don't kill me."

"Fine..." She sighs and we're still holding hands so as she walks to the full length windows, I'm dragged along. "I love this."

I chuckle. "I light natural light. I hate light bulbs."

"Really? Me too. My friends think I'm so weird for that. I especially hate when light bulbs cast off this yellow glow. Blah." She sticks her tongue out quickly. With her free hand she traces over the long curtains pulled aside.

"I need privacy too." I explain.

She laughs. "That makes sense."

I pull her over to my small book shelf and scan over the spines until I find the book I'm looking for. I grab it and hand it to her. "Wuthering Heights, just for you." I look down at her and I can tell she's about to protest. "Don't. Really."

"Thanks." She takes the book, letting go of my hand to hold it with both of hers. "I really appreciate it. And you're absolutely sure about this?"

"Positive." I nod once. "I trust you."

"I'll take good care of it." Bella promises.

"I know." I say. "So now what? You've seen the entire place. What's the verdict."

"It's amazing." She looks around my room. "All of it."

I roll my eyes.

"It is." Bella insists.

...

"This just isn't fair on your side." I tell her.

"Shush." She pushes me aside playfully.

"I bring you to my house and here you are cooking for me." I shake my head in disbelief.

"I'm hungry." She argues and stirs the pot. "And I have Italian roots in me. I can cook there buddy."

"So can I. My mac and cheese is unbeatable." I hand her the pot lid. She places it over so the water will boil quicker.

She turns to face me and tilts her head to the side. She seems to be scrutinizing me, yet she has a look of thought over her features.

"What?" I ask self conscious and curious.

"Is this bad?" She replies with a question. I give her a look of confusion. "I'm completely comfortable around you, though I've known you for less than three days."

"I know the feeling." I look away embarrassed.

"Good." Bella sighs. "I'm not the only crazy one."

I look back to her and she smiles softly. Was Alice right all along? Could Bella really be happy with someone like me? She's taking her time out of her life to be with me, she's here in my house for crying out loud. I've only pictured something like this a million times in the past week but now, now it's real. It's pretty incredible. The fact she's here and laughing, smiling, with me... Is really making me reconsider a lot.

I'm undecided.

On everything.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"A lot." I admit. "It's pretty mind boggling and embarrassing on my side."

"That means you won't tell me?" Bella pouts and steps closer. I look away, refusing to make eye contact with her because I know that if I do, I'll melt like goo at her feet and do anything if it means she'll stay with me even a moment longer. I'm that... crazy.

"We are crazy." I look back at her confidently. She laughs and rolls her eyes, clearly at my slow brain. I'm finally catching on. She's crazy for being here, with me, and I'm crazy because I only met her a while ago and I'm already willing to jump in front of a bullet for her.

Yeah, that's pretty crazy.

"So what are you making?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Food." She replies and turns to the pot.

"Lovely, I know I'll like it." I say sarcastically and step closer. She takes the lid off of the now boiling pot and starts searching around the cupboards.

"Maybe you should make sure all the ingredients are here first. I'm not to stocked up on food." I admit. "I can help."

"Pasta noodles? Preferably spaghetti ones for Linguini?" I watch as she looks over her shoulder at me. I walk over to the cupboard on the far right and open it. "Here." I hand her the box of noodles.

"Thank you," She smiles and takes it. She breaks them in half and plops them into the pot. I've never brought a girl home.

Holy smokes.

This is crazy.

I could get used to this.

...

"The verdict?" Bella asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" I question. "Of course it was delicious."

She smiles. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

I roll my eyes and stand up, pushing the chair away from me. I grab our empty plates and walk over to the sink. I set them in it. I'll wash them later. "Now what?" I ask and look at the clock, it's almost seven.

"I don't know." She replies honestly. I hope she knows I'm never kicking her out of here, if she's waiting for that then she's going to be here for a very long time. I certainly do not have any problem what so ever with that either. I'd actually prefer that. I think.

"I have quite a few movies." I start. "We can watch one if you'd like."

"Already, where's this collection?" She asks.

I walk into the living room and she follows. I kneel down in front of the entertainment center and open the little cupboards below it. "These are my favourites. Older ones are in boxes under my bed." Bella walks over to me and kneels down beside me. She looks over all the movies.

"Pick one." I urge.

"Why don't you? It's your house."

"I want you to pick a movie you'll like. You're the guest." I tell her. Calling her just a guest is really leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. "By the way, half are kid movies if you couldn't tell."

"Tinkerbell?" Bella asks and points at one.

"Alice." Is all I reply.

She laughs. "Thought so." she goes back to looking through all the DVDs and ends up picking Just Married with Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy. "Chick flick?"

"I love comedies." I respond. "Maybe I shouldn't have shown you this movie collection, I'm getting less manly by the second."

Bella giggles and rolls her eyes. "Anyone can like a good ol' chick flick."

...

As we sit on the couch and watch the movie, I hand Bella a blanket off the side on the couch. It's a red one Alice usually uses when she colours. I'm sure Alice will love to know Bella had it on her. That is, if I tell her. Alice will know. I just know she will. It's Alice for crying out loud. She know I liked Bella before I knew that. I bet the minute Alice comes home tomorrow, when Heidi's mom drops her off, she'll know. Just by the smell of Bella still lingering or the fact that I'll still have a smile plastered on my face because we both know I will.

I'm still smiling. My cheeks hurt.

Bella and I laugh at funny parts, which is every few minutes. That's why it's such a good movie.

I don't put my arm around Bella, though I really want to.

She has the blanket on her lap and halfway covering mine.

The movie barely started too. I look down as Bella stretches her legs out.

"What's wrong?" I ask warily.

"Nothing." She keeps watching the TV screen. "Just my jeans, I'm fine."

"Are they bugging you?" I ask.

She shrugs. "They aren't that comfy. I'll make do." She stretches her arms above her head and yawns.

"I can lend you a pair of track pants." I offer cautiously.

"You don't have to." She looks at me.

I chuckle softly. "Are we going through this again?"

She nods.

"You know who wins."

...

Within ten minutes, we're back on the couch, both of us wearing track pants. I let Bella change in my room and she kept thanking me over and over.

"I really like this movie too." She tells me once another comedic part passes.

"Yeah."

As we continue to watch the movie, I end up paying for attention to her than the movie. It's fine though, I can watch the movie whenever and I have before. Bella sighs once the movie is halfway through and I look over to see it's past eight, almost eight thirty. Does she want to go?

When the movie is done, she looks at me and a smile creeps across her mouth. "Another movie?"

I sigh in relief and my smile widens. "Of course."

"You pick this time." She says and pulls the blanket up under her chin. "I don't want to move."

"Alright." I pull the part of the blanket off my lap and stand up. I walk over to the entertainment center and take out the DVD we just watched. I put it in it's case, putting the DVD away and grabbing another one. "You up for another comedy?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What one it is." She replies.

"Grown Ups." I tell her.

"Adam Sandler, instant yes." Bella says. "I love this movie. The first night it was out for rent I got it and watched it over and over again."

"I could quote it." I admit as I take the DVD out of it's case, putting it into the player. I turn it on and I go back to the couch. Bella grabs the remote and presses play.

It doesn't take long for both of us to really get into the movie.

I can tell she does like the movie, but I look over to the clock and it's almost ten. I look back to Bella, wondering what'll happen next when she yawns and stretches her arms above her head. "Edward, you're couch is mega comfy."

"Someone's sleepy." I note, looking at her droopy eyes.

...

By the time the movie is over, she's asleep.

Right on my couch.

I stare down at her and brush a stray hair away from her face.

Now what do I do?

I don't want to wake her up, and it's not like she has work tomorrow but the couch can't be comfortable. What if she wants to go? What if she wants to stay? Well, if she wants to stay, I certainly agree, but I don't know since she's asleep.

After five minutes of debating, I stand up and scoop her up into my arms bridal style. I cradle her to my chest and walk the short distance to my bedroom. She's still wrapped up inside the red blanket from when we were watching the movie. I pull the sheet back with one arm, still holding her with the other and lay her down softly. I watch her for a moment before I pull the comforter over her.

What if she doesn't want to be here?

She did say she was comfortable...

If she wakes up and wants to leave, I'll take her home.

With a happy sigh, I walk out of the room, softly clicking the door shut. I make sure to grab a few blankets out of the linen closet and I go to the couch for the night, smiling the whole time. My cheeks pretty much hurt from smiling, but it's worth it. I pull the blankets over me on the couch knowing the heats on and the girl - the only girl - is in the other room, happy.

I really should listen to Alice more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LONG CHAPTER! I was going to split it up, but... I don't know. So does it make it for the little delay between chapters?**

**Gah! I had ten different ideas for this chapter. Let's hope I picked the right one.**

**Again, what POV should be next? I could write any, Edward, Bella, Alice.**

**Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have exams soon. So I need to study, so I need more time. I had to take more breaks between writing. Sorry. I'm lucky I got this chapter written.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I'm sure we all know who owns them!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beautiful girl. Let the sunrise again. –Beautiful Girl, William Fitzsimmons<em>**

**(Alice POV)**

"You have bunk beds?" I ask excitedly. Heidi nods quickly. "Yeah, I do. My mom used has them from a friend. Anyway," She climbs up on the bottom bed. "This is where I always sleep, mom says there's enough room for you to sleep here too."

Heidi says mom a lot and to my surprise, it doesn't bug me all that much. Heidi does apologize sometimes for it, because she understands. I don't want her to change for me though and its not like I have nothing. I have Edward and soon, I know I'll have Miss Bella too. I already do as a friend. I know Edward likes her and he finally admitted it. Well, he kind of did, which is enough for me!

I wonder if they'll ever see each other again. I know they will. It's bound to happen. It just has too! Right? Isn't that how love works?

And no, I won't tell Edward I think him and Bella have love because he'll laugh or he might even give up because he's like that. I think love scares him. He's never had it. Yes, he has me and he had our parents, but that's not the same thing and everyone knows it. What's so scary about love though? I can't wait to find someone that's perfect for me. I certainly don't want to be lonely.

I guess Edward and I do have our differences.

I nod because I forget what Heidi and I were talking about since I got lost in my head again. Edward says that's daydreaming, but I tell him it's not dreams when it's reality. Or soon to be at least. He doesn't know what's going through my head anyways. He never does. He's really slow with those kinds of thing. I may be a little kid, but I know a lot and I'm not blind. I can see what's in front of me and clearly that's him and Miss Bella.

Duh.

"But, if you want you can sleep on the top bunk. It's smaller and really high. You can't stand because you'll hit the ceiling!" Heidi continues. Oh yeah, we were talking about her bunk beds.

I climb onto the bottom bed and sit criss-crossed with her. "Wherever you'd rather have me." I tell her honestly. "It is your house."

"You're the guest." She argues back. "I want you to feel right at home."

I smile. "Thanks, and I guess I'll decide later."

"Kay! So... why are you so happy? I mean it's a good thing, and I like seeing you smile, but you look like-"

"There's something I have to tell you." I finish and she nods. "Well, it's about our mission."

I watch Heidi frown. "The one that failed?"

"It couldn't have possibly failed. They met." I respond.

"Yeah but they aren't together." Heidi says and tilts her head to the side. "That was the mission right?"

I shrug. "I guess so. In a way it was. It doesn't matter, they met each other and like so totally have something."

"They like each other?" Heidi questions and I nod with a smile. "Like, like like?"

"Yes!" I squeal.

Heidi smiles too. "Awesome, now what?"

"Well..."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Heidi pushes and she's all giddy. I'm so glad she's as into this as I am.

"After school today, I was kind of being a slow poke." I almost laugh to myself. "And my pencils knocked over."

"Aw," Heidi pouts. "Did you get them all?"

I nod. "Edward noticed I was taking so long and got worried. So he came inside." I look at Heidi.

"Miss Bella was in the classroom?" She asks and I reply affirmative. "They talked?" I nod. "And..."

"That's about it... but they took lots of time talking. I mean it was like ten minutes! They were laughing too. Edward's been smiling ever since. I even caught him humming to himself." I tell her and I'm excited. Maybe Edward was right, if I ever found out they became boyfriend and girlfriend, I'd probably never stop squealing. I don't over react though! I mean this is something major! Especially when I knew all along they were meant to be and I'm turning out right. Plus, the fact that Edward has never dated.

My cheeks are hurting from the smile on my face. It feels new to smile even though most of my life was spent smiling. It wasn't until recently...

But things are getting better day-by-day and Edward knows his happiness is mine and mine is his. You can't be happy with a sad lonely person in your life, now can you?

I think not!

"Nice. He didn't ask her out for dinner?" Heidi asks.

I shake my head. "I'm sure he wanted to."

I hear my best friend laugh and I join in joyfully.

"He will one day." Heidi says seriously after some time of our laughing.

"I know." I nod. I hate to admit I'm a little bit doubtful.

"He will." Heidi leans forward.

I sigh and she continues. "I know it."

"He's shy," I admit. "I don't know."

"If he likes her, then he will get some balls." Heidi says and she's still serious. I laugh and gasp at the same time. She gives me a questioning look. "What?"

"I can't believe you said that!" I tell her.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "It's true isn't it?"

"Yes." I laugh. "I should tell him that sometime."

"Don't tell him I said it!" Heidi begs. "That's embarrassing!"

"Fine." I grumble. "But I'll tell him."

"Okay," She says. "You didn't hear it from me, though."

"I didn't." I wink.

She laughs. "Okay, lets play Barbies. Or do you prefer Bratz? I have both."

I shrug. "I brought my favourite Barbie and my favourite Bratz." I jump off the bed to go get my bag.

"I have girls and boys." Heidi says and I hear her shuffle around. She walks over to her toy box. "I sometimes pretend they're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Me too." I blush.

She giggles. "Like Edward and Bella will be."

"Yeah!" I agree happily.

Sleepovers actually seem really, really fun.

...

I yawn after Heidi. Edward says yawns are contagious, if you see someone yawn, you have too. I believe him. Whatever that contagious word means. We have some candy with us and we're sitting on the top bunk colouring pictures.

"I think it's late." Heidi says sleepily.

"Is it tomorrow?" I ask and I'm just as sleepy. I can't stop myself from thinking about home but I refuse to get homesick and go home. Heidi shrugs at me.

Her mom's asleep but she came to check on us a while ago. We pretended that we were sleeping, but we actually weren't. We're so sneaky.

Tonight I learned that Heidi's parents are divorced. She goes to her dad's house every other weekend but she's usually at her moms. I still don't understand divorce or what it means. I just hope I never go through it.

"Candy makes me hyper, so that's why we should eat more." Heidi says as she hands me a gumdrop.

"Thanks." I take it and put it in my mouth.

"Thanks for being my best friend, Alice." Heidi says and smiles shyly. She takes a skittle and puts it in her mouth.

"Thanks for being my best friend!" I say. "I've never really had a best friend."

"Me neither."

"I'm glad I do now."

"Same! Lets be friends forever and ever okay?" She asks.

I nod. "It's a plan."

...

I don't know when we fell asleep or when we woke, but before I could even count the hours, I was in Heidi's mom's car and on the way home.

Home.

I had lots of fun at Heidi's and we are already talking about another sleepover. Maybe Edward will let me have a sleepover sometime. I'm sure he will if I ask him nicely, he can't say no to me. I love it.

"Alice," Heidi's mom starts to say. I don't know her name other than Heidi's mom.

"Yes?" I ask politely. I have my overnight bag on my lap and Heidi is sitting next to me. She's humming along to the radio. I don't know the song or else I'd hum too.

"Is it okay that we're going back this early? I have some errands to run, do you think your brother will mind me bringing you home so early?"

"Mom..." Heidi protests.

"It's fine." I reply. "He won't mind."

"Okay." She says. "Do you need me to walk you inside?"

"No. It's on the second floor, and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Heidi's mom is really stubborn too.

"Yeah." I assure her.

"Just let me walk you to the staircase first." She insists.

"Okay." I nod. I won't be mean and disagree even though I don't need help.

"Mom, we can just bring Alice to come with us for the errands." Heidi says to her mom.

"I'm sure you'd like that Heidi, but we have many errands. It will be a few hours."

"Great," Heidi groans. I think she's being sarcastic.

"Here we are." Her mom pulls into the parking lot. I instantly unbuckle my seat belt. "Heidi, stay here for a moment? I'm just walking Alice-"

"To the staircase." Heidi finishes and laughs. "I know, mom." She turns to face me. "Thanks for playing. I had a fun time. I love sleepovers."

"Me too." I agree and open the car door. Heidi's mom is getting out of the car as well and I don't want to make her wait. "Call me sometime or I'll see you at school?"

"For sure!"

...

"Thanks again." I smile to Heidi's mom and she nods. I walk up the staircase and pretty much run to Edward's apartment. I hope it's unlocked and he's awake.

I slowly turn the knob just in case he's still sleeping and push it open. Thankfully, it doesn't creak. I step inside and set my bag down. I kick off my shoes and look around.

Something is different.

Very different.

Hmm...

I tap my chin like a detective and walk around. I'm in the kitchen since the front door is right off to the side of the kitchen and I look around. It's the same except the fact that there's a bunch of dishes in the sink. That's strange, Edward usually does the dishes. I'm sure he had lots of time. I wonder if he played guitar. Maybe he went out.

Where is he?

I am tempted to call his name, but if he's sleeping, I don't want to disturb him so instead I continue to investigate. I walk to the living room and the first thing I see is Edward.

Sleeping on the couch.

What's up with that?

He has really, super long legs so they're hanging off the end and there's a few blankets covering him. Hey! That's my red blanket on top!

Why is he sleeping out here?

He snores lightly and I stifle a chuckle. He has a funny snore. I walk closer to him and sit down on the floor right in front of him. He breathes in deeply again through his nose and exhales out of his mouth. He's a sleepyhead.

"Edward?" I ask to his sleeping form quietly. "Why are you on the couch?"

No answer. Obviously.

"Hmm." I mutter to myself and stand up, pushing myself off the floor. The drapes are open and the fresh, bright sky is shining in. It is early. I usually sleep in on weekends, but it's okay to get up early. It seems that I have another mission. This is more like an investigation I guess. I walk around the house, going down the hallway and to my room. It looks the same.

I go to the bathroom. It looks the same.

I walk down to the craft room, it doesn't really get used, and not for crafts. It just holds all of the crap in this house but Edward calls it a craft room. No one goes in there.

It looks the same as well.

Lastly, I walk to Edward's room and stop before the closed door. Why isn't he in there?

I slowly open the knob and push the door open. It squeaks in protest a bit, but it always does. I look in the room and the first thing I notice is that his curtains are closed to make the room even darker. I look over to the bed and I see someone.

A person.

In his bed!

What?

What is this?

It's a girl, I can tell. She's laying on her side with her face to the window so I can only see her back. She has the blanket right up under her chin so that makes it so I can only see the back of her head. This girl has long, dark hair that reminds me of Miss Bella's but it's more tangled. Probably because this girl is asleep.

This is so weird.

Who is it?

I walk closer and I can hear her soft breathing.

Should I walk around the bed and see her face? Do I even want to know who it is?

Yeah, the suspense is killing me not knowing.

I softly tip toe my way around the room, trying to make sure the wooden floor doesn't creak beneath me. That's why I'm glad I have carpet in my room, it's not cold on the feet and it doesn't creak! Even with the creaking of the floor, I'd say I'm a pretty good spy. Once I make it to the other side of the bed, I look closely and I can't believe my eyes.

It's Miss Bella.

I want to scream and squeal. My eyes widen. Are my eyes playing a trick on me? Is this really Miss Bella?

Suddenly, I hear someone hush me.

Was I squealing aloud?

I turn and see Edward and he has a finger up to his lips. "Quiet," he murmurs softly. I nod and he's smiling. So am I.

I tip toe quickly over to him and he softly brings me to the hallway by my elbow. He closes the door with a soft click and turns to face me. I squeal. "Shush," He places his hand over my mouth. "Be quiet, silly."

I tear his hand away. "That's really her? Miss Bella?"

"Yes, it's Bella." He murmurs. "Come on, I'll explain while I make breakfast."

"Okay." I follow him down the hallway and to the kitchen. He walks over to the sink and sighs.

"I forgot about these." He chuckles and starts to clean them. "I'll need this pan." He's murmuring to himself.

"How long was she here?" I ask as I sit on a bar stool and lean over the table.

"How long do you think?" He asks and it's not rude. It's almost, playful? Like teasingly.

"Hmm." I tap my chin. "Since last night?"

"Yes." Edward admits.

"Dude!" I laugh and he turns to face me abruptly. "You grew some balls!"

His jaw drops. "Pardon me?" He asks astonished.

"Heidi-" I stop mid sentence. "Umm, no, I mean it's a saying going around school." I try to shrug it off.

"Humph." He grumbles and turns back to the sink. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, so what happened?" I entreat. I'm really interested in this. Of course I am though. "Did she just come over? Unable to resist? Did you pick her up? What happened? Tell me! You called her, didn't you? I bet you did. Where did you get her phone number anyways? The phone book? I thought that you'd be way too shy."

"Alice." Edward stops my rambling with one word. He chuckles and shakes his head. I see that he's already drying the dishes. "Calm down."

"Tell me." I plead.

"You're too young." He mutters.

"Don't give me that." I argue. "You see, the thing is I'm not too young. I'm smart. Don't you see that I knew all along you and Miss Bella would become boyfriend and girlfriend?" I start to ramble again but Edward cuts me off.

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Edward mutters and he sounds upset about it.

"Why not?" I ask dumbly.

"We are just... friends?" He replies and it comes out like a question.

"Oh sure." I say sarcastically.

"It's true!" Edward insists.

"Then tell me what happened."

"I went out and she was there, we started talking and ended up here. She loves this one book but she doesn't have it... I do though. So I offered to give it to her."

"What book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"I don't know it." I admit.

"Of course not. It's kind of an adult book. It's old." Edward says. "Anyways, we came here. I showed her around and give her the book. It turns out that we were both kind of hungry. So she cooked this delicious..." He rambles and his voice got lower with each word until he was just murmuring to himself, reminiscing. I snap my fingers to gain his attention again. "Sorry, we ended up watching movies and she fell asleep."

"You don't have a DVD player in your room?" I say questioningly.

"I know. We were on the couch." Edward says and puts the now clean pan on the stove and turns it on. He puts the other clean dishes away while the stove heats up. "Pancakes for breakfast? Do you think she'll like that?"

"Only if they're your famous blueberry pancakes!" I say and lick my lips.

"Alright." He nods and starts getting out all of the ingredients. "Why are you home so early, anyway? You love sleeping in."

"Heidi's mom had some stuff to do today, she said sorry a lot." I reply quickly.

"Oh." He responds and starts to stir all the mix together for pancakes. Edward walks over to the fridge and opens it to get some blueberries. He grabs a handful, closes the fridge and walks back over to his workstation on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He plops in the blueberries. "I didn't think you'd be here." He admits.

"Uh, did you think Miss Bella would be gone before I got here?" I ask sadly. Edward sighs. "Why? Edward, you know I like her too. A lot."

"I know." He agrees. "Trust me, I know."

"But... You would have told me at least right?" I try to keep some hope. He shakes his head, no. "Why not?"

I'm getting mad here.

"Because Alice. It's hard enough."

"What is?"

"You would tell Heidi. You're going to, I know it. It will get around and Bella will get in shit!" He seems a little upset. He never cusses around me. I know he's not mad at me just at the fact...

"Oh." I mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Mrs. Thorne is the b word, you're right." Edward sighs and pours the batter on the hot, buttered pan. It's a really weird shaped circle. "She's just waiting for something to ruin Bella's job."

"Will it make you feel better if I say I won't tell?" I ask softly. "I really won't Edward. I want this to work too."

"I know." He flips the pancake and sighs.

"She likes you too." I remind him. Edward looks over to me and raises an eyebrow. "She wouldn't be here if she didn't."

"That's true." He agrees. "Well, why don't you go wake her up while I'm finishing up here?"

"It would be my pleasure." I over dramatically say and place a hand to my heart.

Edward chuckles. "Just go." He shoos me off with one hand.

I jump off the stool and run down the hallway.

Well, this is going to be good.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And... end of chapter.**

**Okay, I can't pick. I love both. Edward or Bella POV for next chapter? Whose reaction do you want to see?**

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back. Just got done my exams and all, now transition into a new semester. I have a week off though. Maybe I can get some writing done... like this chapter ;)**

**Anyway, here we are. I kind of have this plotted out in my head.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters and yes, it does suck!**

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to linger with you till morning. And pretend the winter has given to spring. –Tied to you, William Fitzsimmons<em>

**(Bella POV)**

I groan and roll over, stretching out my still half asleep body. I'm really, really comfortable and I don't want to wake up, but sadly, waking up is inevitable. I still keep my eyes closed though, for the sake of trying to stay in my slumber. I don't recall ever being this comfortable; usually I'm a morning person.

I can't be in my bed.

Something clicked in my brain.

I can't be in my bed!

I sit up abruptly and look around. I have a major head rush and my right hand comes up to my forehead. My eyes are kind of blurry from just opening, and it's pretty dark where I am. Not too dark though. I look over to my right and I see a window with the curtains closed, containing the light.

Oh.

I remember this room.

Could I possibly still be at Edward's?

I listen closely, in the silent room and I can hear faint murmurs on the other side of the door. They seem farther away.

So I get up quietly and walk over to the door. I press my ear against the cool wood and listen to the best of my ability.

"Because Alice. It's hard enough."

It's Edward's voice.

"What is?" I hear Alice ask softly. Hmm, Alice is back home from her sleepover. Did I really sleep in this late? What time is it anyways? I want to look, but I'm too much of an eavesdropper to take my ear away from the door.

"You would tell Heidi. You're going to, I know it. It will get around and Bella will get in shit!" Edward seems really upset. I've never heard him swear even though I haven't known him for too long. I kind of feel like I have, ya know?

He doesn't want me to get in shit? For what and what's hard enough? What's going on?

Does he want me out of here?

I sigh.

They're still talking, but my little rant inside of my head blocks most of it out. I don't want to miss much more so I shut up and try to concentrate.

I hear Edward's voice. "Well, why don't you go wake her up while I'm finishing up here?"

Me? Wake me up?

Oh shit.

I run back to the bed and hop in. I pull the blankets over me and press my face into the pillow.

It smells like Edward.

I smile to myself and close my eyes.

Yeah, I like this. I could get used to it.

Who am I kidding? I'm already used to it.

He smells good.

Really good.

I'm still smiling into the pillow with my eyes shut when I hear the door open. I can hear the pitter-patter of feet that must belong to Alice and my smile widens. They make me so happy, both of them.

I can hear her breathing as she walks over to me and puts her chin on the bed beside me. I can feel her breath on the side of my face.

"Miss Bella?" She asks and pats my back. "Miss Bella."

I rub my face closer into the pillow and make a weird morning sound. Ya know those sounds you make in the morning you don't really think about making, they just come out? Like protesting the fact you have to get up? Yeah, one of those sounds.

Alice giggles a little, but it sounds like she's trying to hold it back still. "Miss Bella."

"Is jus' Bella righ' now." I try to murmur sleepily.

"Okay just Bella." Alice laughs and it's a rare occasion that I hear her do so. It makes me smile. "You have to wake up."

"Why?" Why am I arguing with a little girl? The fact I'm in her brother's bed makes the whole situation even worse. What if he wants me to leave? Oh gosh, I should get up. I sigh to myself and roll over. Great. I'm comfy and he wants me to leave.

I run my fingers through my tangled curls, lazily. "Good morning Bella!" Alice says and climbs onto the bed with me. It jiggles as she crawls across it to sit beside me. It's a huge bed. Queen at least, may even be a king. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Better than you could ever imagine, Alice.

Shit.

Where'd Edward sleep?

I nod and yawn, stretching again. "Edward?" I ask.

"Right here." I hear him, I look up shyly and he's leaning against the doorframe with a small, crooked grin on his face. He's still in his pyjamas.

"Hi." I say dumbly.

"Hi." He replies.

"Hello!" Alice raises her arms above her head. "Hello, hello, hello."

"Morning." I nudge her and she tries to stifle a laugh.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." Edward tells me and walks off.

"Givin' you time to wake up." Alice explains and I look over to her. She's looking at the bed and playing with the comforter between her fingers. "When I first moved in, he'd be like that and I thought he didn't like me 'cause he just walked off. He likes me though, he's just shy and so one day I asked him why he does that. He just said giving me time to wake up. I know it's because he's shy too though. Loss for words."

I gap a little at her.

"I see a lot." She murmurs. "I pay close attention."

"I can tell!" I admit. "That's astonishing, how you know such things."

"I know when you get frustrated at school, you bite the end of your black pen." Alice says to me. "It's usually when Mike's being a booger head."

I laugh softly.

"I also know that Mrs. Thorne isn't really liking you. I knew that the first day." She shrugs. "I really don't know why. I like you a lot. She should too."

"Thanks Alice." I reply and look away, blushing. I'm just not used to compliments in any shape or form.

"Edward does too," She whispers, I can barely hear her. "He's just shy, 'cause you might notice he usually can't say much at first. He really thinks about his words so he doesn't mess up."

I look back to Alice, who still won't look at me.

"He thinks he's messed up a lot." She admits more to herself. "He thinks he's a bad brother and not good care taker for me."

I want to say something, but I have a feeling Alice isn't done speaking.

She's not. "He thinks he's not good enough for you."

"He really likes to look after people though." Alice looks up to me and she looks shy for once. "He likes being there for me he says. He wants to be there for you. I know that."

We just kind of stare at each other for a while, but then she continues to talk again. "Edward won't like me saying that."

"Why not?" I instantly ask. I'm surprised to hear all this, but I don't want her to stop speaking.

"Because."

"'Cause why?"

Alice shrugs. "He's weird. Shy."

I smirk.

"He just doesn't want to push you?" Alice says and it sounds like a question. "He doesn't want you knowing, he doesn't want you feeling bad 'cause he's never felt this way before."

"He really wants you to be a teacher still and he'll feel, what's the word… bad?" She continues, but she's more talking with herself, I'm just listening. "He'll feel bad if you lose your job because you spend time with him."

"Guilty." I mutter.

"Yeah. That's it." Alice nods.

She's really smart for an eight-year-old.

"But he's lonely!" She protests.

"Does he say that?"

"No but he is."

"Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE!" She almost yells and I'm taken aback. "Sorry." She slouches forward. "I just don't like it. He is lonely." She shrugs. "You make him smile."

"Oh," I reply stupidly and look away, blushing. Really though, how am I supposed to respond to that?

"We should go have breakfast." I feel Alice move off of the bed and I hear her footsteps. "Are you coming just Bella?"

I laugh through my nose. "Y-Yeah." Great. Now I'm stuttering too. "But, really, Edward didn't have to make breakfast."

"He wants to and you don't want miss out, he makes the best pancakes!" I advert my eyes to Alice and she licks her lips. "Chocolate chip." She waves her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

I sigh, a bit in frustration and a bit in content. In content because I like this, all of this. In frustration because I like this, all of this.

I swing my legs off the side of the bed and onto the cool floor. I follow Alice all the way to the kitchen even though I already know my way around the whole place I let her be my tour guide. I could smell the aroma of pancakes all the way from the hallway.

The smell got stronger each step I could.

By the time I made it to the kitchen, I was all but drooling. Alice takes a seat on one of the bar stools and motions for me to do the same. Edward is facing the stove so his back is to us. Alice is the only one dressed. I look down and see I'm still wearing Edward's sweat pants.

I feel blood rushing to my cheeks. Alice gives me a look at confusion, looks where I'm looking, at my pants, and smiles at me.

That girl.

She clears her throat and Edward turns around. "Oh, morning." He looks away and back to me shyly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice get up and walk off into the living room. "Did you sleep well?"

Of course, I blush deeper. "Yeah." I stretch my arms up above me. "But you really could have just woken me up last night."

"Sorry." He immediately apologizes. "I was debating it, but it was late and…"

"Oh, that's fine." I assure him. "And uh, your beds really comfy. You should've made me sleep on the couch though."

"Of course not." He shook his head I saw a bit of red cover his cheeks. He looked a bit flustered. He looks to be thinking to himself for a bit, but turns around back to the stove. "These are ready. Odd shaped, like always, but ready."

"Guys!" Alice shouts. I look over to her, over my shoulder. Yes, she's in the living room. "It's snowing!"

"It is the end of January," I say.

"Crazy weather." Edward huffs. "One day you can go outside in a sweater and the next it's snowing."

"I want to make a snowman." Alice looks over to me and her eyes are full of life.

"Not enough snow for that." Edward replies and he sounds closer. I turn back around and he's right in front of me across the bar, leaning on his elbows. There's also a plate before me and one before him. There's another to my right. "Alice, come on, eat your pancakes."

"I can go outside after though, right?" She asks in a cute voice. I can see she's trying to persuade Edward.

It appears to be working. "Of course." He nods. "Your winter coat is still in your room right?"

"Yup!" She climbs up on the bar stool next to me again. "Right in my closet!"

I laugh to myself and start to eat.

…

Alice was right. They are the best pancakes. Edward was right too though, they are odd shaped but delicious nonetheless. "Those were great." I compliment as I help Edward with the dishes. Alice is off in her room or somewhere.

"Thanks." He says and I hand him another wet, soapy dish to dry. "You really don't have to help clean up."

"Yeah, I do actually." I correct him and he chuckles.

"You're stubborn too." He sets the now dry plate down.

"Of course, what did you expect?" I wink at him.

He rolls his eyes but laughs. "So, what are you doing this snowy Saturday?" He questions.

I shrug. "Nothing, really." I admit. "You?"

"Apart from freezing my ass off outside with Alice, nothing." He replies. I chuckle.

"Sounds fun." I say sarcastically.

He seems to be debating something inside his head, since he doesn't reply. His eyebrows furrow in concentration as he dries another plate. He pouts for a moment and looks over to me. I look away embarrassed.

I was not staring.

I was… examining? Yeah right. Nice excuse Bella!

"Uh, you can join us…" Edward pauses. "If you'd like this is."

I nod. "Do you want me to?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'd like that." He replies instantly. "It's your choice though." He sounds as though he's talking about something else with that last part. Hmm.

"Sure."

Looks like I won't have a boring day afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty busy, but I have a week off finally. So I'll try to get some writing done.**

**I think Edward POV the next chapter? Who agrees?**

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back. I have no idea where this story is going... I need something to happen. Something not so lovely. Because that's what I'm like, that's how I write.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine!**

* * *

><p><em>I saw the whole world from your eyes, at least the glimpse you let me see - William Fitzsimmons.<em>

**(Edward POV)**

Holy shit, she actually is willing to spend the day with me. And Alice you can't forget Alice. But really, she's spending the day with us. Not to mention the fact she spent the night, and wore my clothes. She slept in my bed and actually liked the pancakes I made.

Am I in heaven or what?

I still know that's it bad. Bad for us to be together, to know each other. There will be obstacles. We aren't together. Just friends.

We are friends right? I'd certainly say so.

Right now, Alice and I are in the parking lot of her apartment complex so she can get changed.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Alice asks from the backseat.

"A lot." I reply truthfully.

"It's okay." Alice tells me.

I look back to her, over my shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're still stubborn." She rolls her eyes. "But you see, Bella likes us too!" She claps her hands together. For real.

"Alice." I sigh. "Alice, Alice, Alice."

"What, it's true and you know it." She shrugs. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Just be happy."

"I know." I growl. "I know, Alice."

I feel my cell phone vibrate in my front pocket. I turn back to the front and grab it out. A phone call and it's from Jasper. I pick it up, "Hello?"

"Dude, you're alive." He chuckles.

"Ha ha." I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing bored actually. Hey I'm back in town." He replies.

"How was California?" I ask.

"Warmer than this shit!" He laughs. "What have you been up too?"

"Not too much."

"Like always. How's Alice."

"Really good actually." I reply and smirk.

"And you, how are you?" Jasper asks me. "We need to get together sometime and have a drink or something."

"Yeah." I agree. "And I'm pretty good."

"Nice. Really though, what have you been up to?" He asks again and I stare out the dashboard. I can't see far since it's snowing. It's snowing heavily. If it keeps up like this, by nightfall we'll have nearly eight inches. Maybe more.

"I… met someone." I hesitantly say.

"A chick?" He asks.

I snort. "No an alien."

"I knew you were into that freaky shit." Jasper replies sarcastically. "What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Bella… Hmm… I don't know any Bella's." I can just picture him shaking his head.

"She's uh, new in town."

"She's real?"

"Of course." I chuckle.

"She must be, you're chuckling." Jasper responds. "She must be great."

"She is." I reply instantly.

"I want to meet her." He continues and I can barely make out her form as I see her start to walk towards the car.

"Look, I can't talk right now. I'll call you later and we can catch up, alright?" I ask quickly already getting ready to press the end button.

"Sure, have fun with your lady." He's using his thick southern accent to say that.

I roll my eyes and hang up.

The passenger door opens and she slips inside, it's cold for a moment when the door is open. "Holy smokes, it's snowing like crazy!" She exclaims and puts on her seatbelt. She rubs her hands together. "I grabbed my warmest coat."

"Good. I'm sure you'll need it." I chuckle. "You still want to go outside, Alice?"

"Uh…" I see in the review mirror she's looking out her window. "Maybe?"

Bella laughs musically. "You're a crazy one."

"It's a blizzard." I chip in. "Maybe later it will calm down." I start to pull out of the driveway.

"Drive slowly." Bella pleads. "I don't care if it takes you hours to get home."

Home. I smile.

"Alright." I promise. "I have snow tires anyways."

"Still." She pushes.

"Okay." I say and turn on the windshield wipers faster.

…

I finally got Alice to leave us alone for a while. The snow is still coming down like crazy but it's not windy anymore so all three of us went outside.

Wow, three of us.

Alice, Bella and I. I smile.

Bella and I have a warm cup of hot chocolate in our hands from the coffee shop down the street and were at the park watching Alice run around with some other kids.

Looks like we aren't the only crazy people to go out in this weather.

"She seems to be getting better." Bella nods to Alice. "When I first met her, she really didn't get close to people so quickly."

"Yeah… She is getting better." I agree. "I'm glad for that."

Bella sips her hot chocolate. And I hear a ringing noise. "Oh, that's my phone." She grabs it with her free hand out of her back pocket. She presses a few buttons and sighs, she sounds upset.

"What is it?" I ask nosily.

"Stupid jerk." She huffs and tucks her phone away. She looks back to me and smiles shyly. "Ex."

"Oh." I mouth back to her.

"Yeah, my dad kind of made me date him ya know? Thinking the guy would be good to me, good for me." She huffs. "That wasn't the case."

"What happened?" I question softly.

"He's a big jerk! Just because he's aspiring to be a lawyer like his father, well he is. A new lawyer…" Bella shakes her head. "He cares about money first. His career. I was just a show and tell piece."

"Typical business man." I mutter.

"Yeah, I don't even remember one time we had a decent conversation to know each other!" Bella sighs. "He took me out to the fanciest places, but I hate that. I'm not that kind of girl."

Thank God.

"So, I called it quits. I left him with a note and got out of there. Soon after I got this teaching job, so I came here." She shrugs. "And I haven't heard from him since."

"Good for you." I smile. "Won't put up with someone's bull."

"Yeah. My dad on the other hand, wasn't so happy. We haven't been talking much lately." She sighs and takes another sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm nothing in his eyes if I'm not with Tyler. I mean I love my dad and I get he wants what he thinks is best for me… but I'm an adult and I can make my own choices."

I lift my hand and wipe a snowflake off the tip of her nose and she giggles. "Thanks."

"Tyler Crowley?" I ask hesitantly.

"That's him. How'd you know?"

"His family business is rather large." I sigh. "His dad worked with my Dad's death… The suspect's case, that is. He's pretty good, somehow the guy almost got away with murder. Crowley really pleased the crowd." I growled.

"That's horrible!" Bella said.

"Yeah, the guy is in jail for life… but it still wasn't a fair deal. We didn't get to charge him or anything." I sigh.

Bella shakes her head. "I just don't like lawyers, they're too professional. Most of them anyways. My dad likes Tyler though; his job involves quite a few lawyers. Chief of police and all."

"I bet." I agree.

"As I said. That's not me." She bites her lip. "My dad wasn't to keen on me being a teacher either."

"Why not?" I ask.

Bella shrugs. "Not living to his standards, I guess."

"You're an excellent teacher."

"Thank you." I think she blushed, but her cheeks were red from the cold anyways. I hear Alice talking to someone out of the corner of my ear and look over to see it's a little girl.

"Anyways…" Bella sighs. "Enough about me. Tell me something about you."

"Hmm." I take a sip of my hot chocolate though it's not so hot anymore. "I'm thinking about buying a home. An attached home out on Maple street."

"Really? That'd be nice." Bella says and steps closer to me. I smile softly and nod.

"Yeah, three bedrooms, two baths. Two levels. I guess I'm tired of my apartment. I've spent lots of time alone there and now I have Alice, I want to start fresh." I explain.

"That makes sense." Bella agrees. "When I earn some more money, I want to get a house."

I nod. "Apartments aren't my kind of thing."

"Me neither." She replies shyly. "I've always wanted a family house, not too big but not too small, with a nice backyard and nice neighbours."

"You will one day, I'm sure of it." I tell her honestly.

"Yeah maybe in a few years." She shrugs.

"I really like you, Bella." I whisper. "It's nice finally having someone to talk too."

Bella smiles up at me. "I really like you too, Edward."

"And I'm sorry about Mrs. Thorne and that principal and everyone else…" I ramble.

"Why?" She entreats.

"I understand, we aren't supposed to really talk or hang out." I sigh.

"Oh." She replies sadly. "I know. It's not their business though."

"It's your job." I tell her.

"Yeah and this is my social life. If I can't be friends with who I want, then I'd rather get another job." She admits. "There are other schools."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, you're right. I won't put up with someone's bull." She smirks.

…

"Why?" Alice pouts at me.

"Because." I argue back.

"'Cause why?" She asks and yes, she's still pouting.

"Because I said so." I reply and ruffle her hair. "Come on, I want my share too."

"Fine." Alice huffs.

"You're the one who wanted this." I remind her.

"But Mrs. Tinkles is so boring…" Alice sits on the floor and crosses her arms.

"You're acting like you're a four year old. Stop." I laugh and pick her up easily. "Come on, for me? Please."

"Alright." She nods and kisses my cheek. "Have fun." She hops down and walks to the door, putting on her shoes. "Bye."

"You'll have fun." I smile and Alice leaves.

I've sent her down to the neighbours for her to get babysat so I can actually have some time with Bella. I'm taking her to the restaurant down the street. It's Italian and my favourite restaurant out of the whole town.

Bella comes out of the bathroom and over to me. "Alice is gone?"

I nod. "She wanted to come."

Bella pouts. "She could have."

I shake my head. "Come on," I walk with her to the door and hand her coat, which she puts on quickly. I zip my own up and hold the door open for Bella.

"Thanks." She says and steps outside into the hallway. I follow her and close the door, making sure it's locked. "Good thing it isn't snowing that much anymore."

"There's still six inches or so." I chuckle, "But yeah, it will be easier to walk in."

"See my place isn't near any coffee shops of nice restaurants." Bella tells me as we walk down the stairs and outside. "So boring."

We continue to walk and we're on the snow-covered sidewalk in no time. "It's just ahead." I point upwards. "Trust me it's good."

"I believe you." She laughs and misplaces her footing, slipping. I quickly place a hand on her hip to steady her. She grabs hold of my hand for further support. "Thanks." She breathes. "I'm so clumsy."

"It's fine." I assure her. "It is slippery." And it is. Really slippery, I have to watch my every step because if I go down, she won't be able to catch me. If anything, she'll come down with me. She doesn't let go of my hand as we continue to walk and I smile at the warmth.

Within a few more minutes, we're outside the restuarant. I hold the door open for Bella and she steps in, bringing me in with her by a tug on my hand. "It's cozy in here." She says and looks around.

"Hello!" A waitress greats us. "Booth or table?"

"Uh, booth." I reply. More privacy with a booth.

"Follow me," She walks over to the closet booth and sets down two menus. Bella and I slip in on either side, letting go of our hands. "Anything I can get you to drink?"

"Iced tea?" Bella asks and the waitress nods, looking over to me.

"Cola." I say.

"I'll be right on that." The waitress turns to walk off. Bella grabs a menu and looks through it quickly.

"There's a lot to choose from."

"I know, all of its good too."

"Great." She said sarcastically. "The choice will be even harder now."

...

"She's adorable." Bella smiles, leaning in the doorframe of Alice's room watching her sleep peacefully.

"She can sleep through anything, I swear." I chuckle. Bella softly closes the door and we both stand in the hallway looking at each other.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" She asks me softly, her voice was just a whisper. I nod instantly, a little nervous, a little anxious. "I couldn't help but notice in the living room you have a guitar. It's far too big to be Alice's…"

"Yeah that's mine." I admit shyly.

"And you play?" She asks. I nod again and look away, embarrassed. "Will you play for me?"

"I'm horrible." I admit. "Your ears will bleed."

She rolls her eyes. "Come on just one song. I don't care what song; it can be Smoke On The Water for all I care. I just want to hear you play."

I sigh. "Okay, grab the ear plugs." I hear her faint laughter as she follows me to the living room. I grab my guitar off of the stand and sit on the edge of the coffee table. Bella walks over to the couch and sits on it, watching me intently.

I strum a few chords to make sure the guitar is in tune before I start to play a song. Marcus Foster's song, I Was Broken is what I chose to play. I know it off the top of my head and it wasn't entirely difficult.

I'm shaky though, that is difficult. I don't play in front of people, only Alice. I've played for my mom a few times in the past as well but that's about it.

I hum along but don't open my mouth to sing.

"Marcus Foster?" Bella asks once I place the guitar down on my lap at the end of the song. I nod. "Love him."

"Me too."

"You're a great guitarist." Bella adds. "I didn't need ear plugs."

"That's a surprise." I chuckle.

"Oh!" She exclaims and hops up, walking off. I curiously follow her but smile to myself at the fact she is comfortable enough to freely walk around. I follow her as she goes into my room and over to my bookshelf grabbing a book. "Can't forget this."

Ah, Wuthering Heights.

"I left it here, after last night and all." She blushes. "I forgot it when we stopped at my place so I could get changed."

"I see." I walk over to her and I see her checking out all of my books. "See anything you like?"

She nods. "You have a nice collection."

"Thanks." I watch her closely. Her every move, the way her eyes will light up when she sees a book she's particularly fond of. New ones, old ones, ones she's seen before, one's she's read. "You can have any you'd like to read."

She nods but doesn't grab any. "I'm good with this." She admits and holds her book to her chest tightly. "Thanks again."

I just smile.

"For everything." She continues and my smile falters. "Yesterday, today, dinner… I had a great time."

"Me too." I say truthfully. "Unexpected but welcomed greatly."

Bella agrees. "We actually have quite a bit in common. It's a relief finding someone like that. I mean I have friends and all, but even Ang and I don't have all that much in common."

"Yeah, most of my friends aren't big readers." I want to chuckle at just picturing Jasper with a book before him. Highly, highly unlikely. She looks over to me and I see that she is biting her lip. A small smile tugs at me lips.

We watch each other for a bit and I notice our breathing matches. I take a step closer and she tosses the book on my leather couch softly. "Edward," She breathes out in a sigh. My smile widens and I look down at her adoringly.

She closes the distance between us and I instantly place a hand to her hip, holding her in place. I watch her bite her lip again and her scent radiates off her skin. I breathe it in almost hungrily. With my other hand I tip her head up so we're looking eye to eye.

Her brown eyes are soft and caring. Compassionate.

I lick my dry lips and she steps on her tiptoes.

This is really happening.

I won't suddenly wake up and see it was a dream.

I let out a breath that crosses her face and tip my head down to meet hers. Softly our lips meet and our eyes close. I feel her hands come up and lock themselves around my neck. My hand under her chin moves to cup her cheek, leading her in closer.

Her lips part and I part mine letting her breath swarm into my mouth. Her lips close again around mine and she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth greedily. I sigh in content and both my hands find their way to wrap lazily around her midsection. One of her hands moves from my neck to rest on my chest just over my heart.

My heart that's pumping fast, I can feel the beating in my ears.

Pulling back briefly for air, I whisper her name. "Bella." With my eyes still closed, she presses her mouth back to mine. She's standing as tall as she can get on her tiptoes to get as close as possible.

I place both hands on her hips and lift her up easily. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands trail up until they tangle themselves into my tangled, unruly hair. My tongue darts out and licks her bottom lip, slowly.

Mesmerizing.

All to soon, she pulls back once again needing air. I slowly open my eyes to find hers open as well. Her cheeks are red, but not from blushing.

"This will work." She murmurs softly and leans in to kiss me again briefly. "We'll find a way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know what to write anymore. What should happen?**

**I need something big to happen, ya know? Would you be mad if something bad happened? Or should I go further into their relationship?**

**Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back to my little... story :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you are all great!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, they're too perfect to be mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Or a lover. Who has to say goodbye. -William Fitzsimmons<em>

**(Edward POV)**

"You know I have to leave eventually, right?" Bella asks in a sigh, our foreheads touching. We're in the living room somewhat looking out the large windows to the starry night sky. I was paying far more attention to her though. I shake my head causing our foreheads to rub together. I hear her laugh to herself. "I don't want to either."

"It's strange," I murmur softly. It's a moment where a loud voice could easily ruin, a private moment where murmurs and whispers are greatly appreciated. "I've known you for so little, yet it seems like forever."

"I know." She breathes and her heated breath caresses over my face. I hum to myself and turn my head just slightly so I could gaze out the window again. There's a crescent moon out in the sky. Streaks of stars are luminous in the night sky and I can make out some of their forms. I see the Big Dipper for once. I hug Bella closer to me. In just a few hours, we've gone from nervously getting closer to unable to release the other.

It's pretty awesome.

"And you don't have to leave." I tell her quietly. "You can stay as long as you'd like."

"You know I'd never leave." She laughs lightly and I smile.

"I'm fine with that." I admit.

"So," Bella pauses and I move my head to look at her with a questioning look. Thankfully, she continues. "Where does this leave us?" She looks down to her hands on my chest and my arms around her.

"Wherever you want _us _to be." I reply after a moment of thought. "I know I want to see you again, if you'd like that."

"I'd love that." She smiles and I sigh in relief. "Did you really think I'd say no?"

I shrug, "I'm not particularly used to this yet."

"Me neither, but I know I like it." Bella rests her head on my shoulder. "A lot." I run my fingers through her hair and pull her closer with my other hand. "I have work on Monday." She groans.

"I told Alice to keep her mouth shut." I chuckle softly. "She won't tell."

"Oh, I know that." Bella replies instantly. "She's the little match maker anyways."

I smirk. "She's a smart little one."

Bella nods into my shoulder and yawns. "What time is it?" She asks.

"Uh," I peek over my shoulder to the wall clock. "Almost eleven."

"Time sure does fly." She releases me with a sigh. "So now what?"

I shrug and look at the floor to my socked feet. "I dunno." I can't really give her a ride home with Alice sleeping because I won't leave her at home alone. I could wake her up though, which she'd be grumpy. She'll be even grumpier when she finds out Bella's leaving. "I could give you my car keys, if you want. I could wake Alice up and drive you back if you want." I breathe out my nose and swallow. "Or you could just stay here. Again."

She smiles, "Don't wake her up." Does that mean she'll stay? I bite my tongue. "I'll stay... on one condition."

"Oh.. kay?" I reply and it comes out in question form. "What's that one condition?"

"You are not sleeping on the couch again." She shakes her head. "I can this time."

I already begin to protest by shaking my head. "No, no, no. I am not letting you sleep on the couch!"

"I insist." She argues back and places her hands on her hips. "Now will ya give me a blanket?"

"And a pair of sweat pants or are you comfortable in those jeans?" I ask already heading to my room to get her a pair of pants. She looks at her pants. "I'll get the pants while you get the blankets out of the linen closet?"

"Okay." I hear her say and I can also hear the sound of each step she takes on the hard wood floor. The linen closet squeaks open and I walk to my room and to my dresser. I open it and find the first pair of sweat pants I can see. They're read and have the Campus Crew logo on one leg.

We meet back in the hallway, "I'll set your _bed_ up while you go change?" I ask and hand her the pants while I grab the blankets out of her hands.

"K thanks." She smiles and walks past me.

...

Its midnight when we stop arguing over whose sleeping on the couch when she wins. Against my will I walk to my room for the night, after I kiss her cheek though of course. I can still taste her skin on my lips and I crawl into my oversized bed and pull the comforter over me. I turn and place my face into my pillow, trying to let sleep overcome me.

My pillow smells like strawberries and vanilla.

My pillow smells like her.

With a smile on my face, I fall asleep.

...

It's early when I wake, the sun isn't up and I roll over to the nightstand and grab my bottled water. I open it and take a sip before setting it back on the nightstand and lying back onto my side.

I can hear breathing, faintly and it matches my own. It's not my breathing though. It's Bella's.

I turn to my other side and face her, with the moon casting it's way through my barely open curtains, I have enough light to make out her features and form. She's sleeping with a hint of a smile playing on her mouth and her eyes just barely closed. She looks so peaceful.

I don't question how she got here out what made her come and join me; instead I lie there and smile. With my right hand I bring up my finger just to trace over her cheek.

There will never been another like her, and only she could fill the empty void in my life. I hum a tune to myself and continue to trace over her creamy skin. She looks beautiful, even in the darkness with only the light the moon is reflecting off, making her visible. Her hair is scattered across the pillows, some on mine.

I bring my finger down to trace over her parted lips where her breathing is coming in and out.

In.

A few seconds later.

A breath escapes her just in a sigh, hardly audible.

"Bella," I murmur. I think I spoke a bit too loudly as I see her resting form move. She grumbles something and her hand comes up to touch her face. I freeze as her hand lies on top of mine on her cheek and she opens her eyes.

"Oh." She murmurs sleepily, her eyes still drowsy.

"Go back to sleep." I whisper.

"Sorry," She replies in the same hushed whisper I was using. I raise an eyebrow, which she barely saw. "Your bed is comfier than the couch."

I chuckle. "It's fine." I say quietly. "Just go back to sleep."

"Kay," She stifles a yawn. "Night."

"Goodnight."

...

Alice didn't seem so surprised when she woke up to Bella being at home with us. Bella made breakfast. Did I mention she was the best French toast and bacon baker in the world? No? Well she certainly is.

Sunday was spent like most of my Sunday's only with Bella this time. A lazy day, watching cartoons with Alice on the couch, going down to the park. We stopped at Bella's so she could get changed. This time, she grabbed a bag with clothes, pyjamas and toilettes so she wouldn't always have to wear my clothes. I couldn't contain my smile when she tossed the bag down on the floor mat, knowing it was there because she was going to be spending more time with me.

What sucks though is that it's Sunday, that means school tomorrow for Alice and work tomorrow for Bella. Me, well Emmett put my name in for the job and they want to 'interview' me tomorrow. It's just a starting job they said, and I could get promoted in the future. It was only four days a week and four hour shifts each time. It sounded great to me.

The house was pretty low on food too, so Bella, Alice and I went out grocery shopping. We usually go to Wal-Mart but it's pretty packed there so we went to the other store on the other side of town. Bob's Basics. That's what it's called.

It's smaller and less crowded which is good. The only thing about being with Bella that sucks is the fact that quite a few people can't mind their own damn business. Some people that don't want us together.

I huff to myself just thinking about it and Bella stops the cart to look at me, curiously. I smile softly and we proceed to shop. Alice stood in front of the car on the bar above the wheels so she wouldn't have to walk.

Lucky girl.

"Do you have a list?" Bella asks. I cock an eyebrow at her. "Grocery list?"

"Oh, no." I shake my head. "Should I?"

She laughs, "Most people do, but I guess we'll be okay without one."

Whenever we turn an aisle I turn my head to check out who's all down there. It's almost as though I'm subconsciously doing it since I don't even think about it. I just do. I won't let something come between Bella and I. Especially not some old ladies that have nothing better to do than ruin their staff's life.

"Can we get fruit snacks?" Alice asks looking back and forth between Bella and I. Bella looks over to me.

"Can we get fruit snacks?" She asks jokingly.

I nod. "Yeah, sure."

"And dunkaroos?" Alice asks eyeing the snack aisle contents. "For my lunch bag?"

I sigh. "You know, when I was your age I got an apple and a sandwich that's it."

She pouts.

"Fine." I give in. "But we got to get fruit or something too."

"Yeah, I don't want to get fat." Alice agrees and puts the dunkaroos into the cart.

I chuckle and Bella laughs.

"Gotta watch your figure." Alice pats her stomach with one hand while the other holds onto the cart. I roll my eyes at her but she gives me a toothy grin. "Oh! Guess what?"

"What?" I ask and Bella turns the cart down the next aisle. I check to see who's all down it and I only see an old man and a young lady who appeared to be his granddaughter. All good. I peek over my shoulder and see that no one is behind us so I carefully place my hand on the small of Bella's back.

How long have I been holding that back?

I've been yearning to place a hand on her all day and in the parking lot we couldn't even hold hands.

"This tooth is loose." Alice points to a small tooth in her mouth and uses her tongue to wiggle it.

"Let me pull it out." I stretch my arm forward and teasingly try to get close to her mouth.

"No!" She protests. "Let it fall out on it's own."

"You're no fun." I argue and stick my tongue out at her. She sticks her tongue out at me and giggles. I smirk and lean in closer to Bella.

"Do you need any cereal?" She asks me eyeing out all the boxes of cereal.

"Yeah." I nod and reach across her with my free hand and grab the Fibre 1 cereal. 'Cause you know, everyone needs their fibre.

I toss the box of cereal into the cart and Alice picks it up with her free hand. "Fibre 1?"

"It's the stuff you like."

"You always tell me it's with that tiger guy we see on TV."

"Frosted flakes?" Bella cuts in. Alice nods to Bella.

"So that you'll eat it." I reply casually.

Alice pouts. "So tiger guy doesn't eat this?"

"Come on, Alice." I say. Gee, he's not even real. "It's still grrrrrreat." I try to imitate the Frosted Flakes guy voice.

Bella laughs. "You like it Alice, you've eaten it before."

"Fine." She tosses the box back into the cart and Bella continues to roam down the aisle. If we'd pass something I know the house is out of, I grab it and toss it in the cart. Sometimes Alice would ask for something and I'd usually say yes. She asked for bananas so I definitely said yes to that. Bella would occasionally ask if I needed a certain thing or she'd stop and ask if I wanted another thing.

Even shopping was better with her around.

Every time Bella wasn't looking and I'd look at Alice, she'd wink. That little eight-year-old.

We were back at the house by three and sat around. Alice convinced me to play guitar and Bella and her would sit and listen.

I tried to teach Alice a few chords but the guitar was far too big for her little hands.

By the time five o'clock hits, Bella insists on making dinner.

"Of course you can help, Alice." Bella smiles down at her. "The more hands the better."

"That means you have to help too." Alice faces me.

"Chef Cullen at your service." I salute.

"Chef Cullen," Bella muses. "I like it."

I wink at her. "I knew you would."

"Okay, okay!" Alice cuts in. "What's for supper?"

"What do you want?" Bella asks in reply.

"Hmm," Alice taps her chin. "Pizza!"

"Homemade pizza it is." Bella says.

...

All too soon the night comes to an end.

The dinner was lip-smacking, finger licking delicious if you ask me and Alice even asked to have seconds. It was really good.

I've never seen Alice so happy in a long time, if ever. She laughed and smiled and I could tell she was happy in the moment. She forgot anything bad and just lived. I got lost in the moment too as Alice sprinkled flour on me for the dough. I laughed and some got on Bella. Bella took the sauce and put it on the tip of Alice's nose. I laughed at that and Bella asked me if I thought that was funny. She then put sauce all over my cheeks and called me Elmo.

So yeah, the pizza was good but it was a little not so saucy from the fact we used most of the sauce to paint each other like kindergartens.

Alice offered to put the dirty dishes back into the sink and accidentally bumped her head on the corner of the counter. She cried and Bella got up and ran over to Alice, hugging her tightly. I could have shed a tear at how easily Bella took things, how well she fit in. I didn't though; instead I grabbed a band-aid for Alice's now cut forehead. It was quite the gash and would certainly leave a mark for the next week or so. Alice was not impressed.

Another hour later and we all knew it was time to part.

Alice pouts. "No." She's hugging Bella's leg and whining.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow I promise." Bella pulls Alice off of her leg and sets her down. She is not sitting on the floor pouting with her arms crossed.

I sigh and Bella walks over to me. This is the part we both hated. She's leaving her bag here with her stuff promising me that she'll be back and I know she will. I swallow hard and wrap her in my arms, not caring if Alice sees. At least she's not whining anymore. Bella runs her fingers through my hair, tugging at the ends softly. I breathe in her scent. "Text me when you're done work?" I ask.

She nods. "I want to know how you do for your interview." She whispers into my ear sending shivers down me. "Go get them tiger." She teases.

I chuckle. "Whatever, but yeah, I'll tell you how that goes."

Bella pulls back against my will and looks at me softly, her eyes boring into mine. "I'll see you soon." She promises.

"Good!" Alice exclaims for the floor. What is up with her?

"Never say goodbye." Her voice is a plead, a beg, a soon to be promise.

I look down at Alice, reluctantly tearing my eyes from Bella.

"Goodbye means forever." Alice's voice is soft and she shakes her head sadly.

When my mother died, in the hospital she said she loves us and goodbye. When my father died shortly after being shot, he made it to the hospital where he told Alice goodbye.

They never came back.

They never will.

I turn back to Bella, who's biting her lip so deeply I fear it might cut. I look down at her and she returns her gaze to me. "I'll see you soon then." I tell her. Very soon, I hope. I don't care that Alice is looking and I wouldn't care if anyone else were looking, I grabbed my Bella's hips and pulled her impossibly closer. Her hands found my cheeks and I press my lips down to softly brush against hers. My whole body is flowing with electricity or that's how it feels.

Bella's hands move from my cheeks down my jaw and onto my neck where they stop. When we pull back from our kiss she removes her hands and I almost groan in displeasure. If anything, I want her closer.

"Soon." She promises.

And with that, she leaves.

...

I tuck Alice into bed and in her tank top I can see her arms and a blueish, purplish mark on one of them. "What's this from?" I ask, tracing over the bruise carefully.

"Oh, Heidi and I were playing catch with this really hard ball. I missed once." She shrugs.

"Does it hurt?"

"I can't feel it anymore."

"Oh..." I reply.

"I had fun at Heidi's and I had mega loads of fun with you and just Bella."

"You can call her just Bella. I mean, ugh, Bella, only Bella. Bella."

"Bella." She nods.

"Except at school you must call her Miss Bella. Please?" I ask.

She nods again. "I know, I have too. It's fine. I will."

"Okay." I breathe out in relief. "Goodnight Alice." I kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward."

...

I spend all morning trying to get ready for my interview. I have even give myself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror as I try to fix my unruly hair. I can only picture Bella running her fingers through it though and close my eyes, dazing off into the memory.

Alice is at school and so is Bella.

Back to their normal schedule.

I just hope Alice can keep her calm. She won't tell Heidi she promised me that much, but even a little slip up of calling Bella, Bella could mess this all up. The other kids won't notice, or they shouldn't but if Mrs. Thorne saw that... we're screwed.

I play my guitar a bit to try to calm my nerves when there is a knock on the door. I set my guitar aside and walk over to the door. I look through the peephole and see there's a woman and two men with her. They are all wearing black.

I answer the door and raise an eyebrow. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi," The lady says in an authoritative voice. "I'm Jessica and I'm with Child Services. I'd like to speak with you about Alice."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh... Am I the only one that thinks Edward should just say, "I reckon that you best be getting of my land ma'am."? Ha!**

**What's next?**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back. Guys, I'm on a writing spree. I wrote three chapters in one day, this is the third one. Holy smokes look at my fingers go! Ha ha, who even reads this?**

**I love to write, this story is really to my interest in writing. There's so same ways to can go and I'm glad I have you with me on this journey!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, clearly, they're perfect. I have altered them a tiny bit though. Heh.**

* * *

><p><em>Like water rushing over us. The tide pulls from the moon - Mr. William Fitzsimmons<em>

**(Bella POV)**

Something was off at school today. I just couldn't exactly put my finger on what it was. At the beginning at of the day, everything was normal and I was teaching the class.

It wasn't until the math lesson struck where something changed.

Alice was called down to the office. She didn't come back until recess time and when she did come back she had a ghostly pale expression on her face and she looked like she was going to become sick. The principal gave a note for me saying that she should eat lunch while the other kids were out for recess.

I walk over to the door and close it. I lock it too, thankful that the door even has a lock. Alice is at her back pack and I kick off my heeled shoes. I run to the back and pull her into a hug. I'm not sure what was going on, but something was.

"Alice." I breathe out and she hugs me back, pulling me tight and I can hear her sobbing. "What's wrong." I pull back and wipe her tears.

"I don't know!" She cries. "T-The principal had people in her office a-and t-then Mrs. Thorne was there. I d-don't know."

"People in her office? Like who?" I ask and Alice hugs me again.

"They were in black." She whispers.

"What did they want?"

"They k-kept asking me about Edward."

I swallow.

"They want to know if he hurts me." Alice whimpers and hugs me even closer. I sit on my ass, not caring if my black pencil skirt gets dirty and pull Alice into my lap. I look over to the door and am thankful that through the small window on it, you wouldn't be able to see Alice or me. "Of course he doesn't. Edward l-loves me."

"Yes he does." I coo into her ear and rock her back and forth. I brush a stray hair out of her eye and she looks at me sadly.

"Mrs. Thorne told them about t-this." Alice points to a bruise on her arm that you can see since she's wearing a t-shirt. Part of it is covered.

"Oh, what's that from?" I ask softly. I know it wasn't from Edward. You'd have to be insane to think he'd hurt anything other than a fly. Especially his sister.

"Heidi and I played catch on the weekend." She sucks in a breath and her voice isn't so shaky from the tears. "And it hit my arm."

"I see." I murmur.

"And my forehead." Alice points to her forehead.

"They think Edward did that." I whisper finally understanding what's going on.

She nods. "I told them no, no, no. Edward wouldn't..."

"I know." I murmur.

"I want Edward." She sobs again and her lip quivers. I cuss under my breath. He's probably at the interview right now.

"Are they calling him?"

"No!" Alice shouts. "They're making me stay here."

"It's okay." I tell Alice, trying to comfort her.

"I'm glad you're here Bella." Alice hugs me again. "Can I eat now?"

"Of course."

...

I try to act cool and normal for the rest of the day and I see Alice tries too. I want to hug her and talk with Edward but I know I can't. At the end of the day, I pack my stuff together as quick as possible and rush out to my car. I see Edward's parked car not to far away and he's in it, his head resting on the steering wheel.

I take a risk I know I have to take and I shove my stuff into my car. I run as quickly and sneakily as I can to Edward's car and see Alice isn't in the back yet. I hop into the front see and duck my head.

Edward tilts his head and looks at me. "Bella," He breaths and touches my knee.

"It's me." I peek up carefully.

"You wouldn't believe what happened." His voice is very hoarse.

"I was about to say the same thing."

"Someone stopped by the house." He mutters. "A few people actually."

"Did they happen to be wearing black?" I ask carefully.

"Shit. Yes. How did you know?" He asks.

"They talked to Alice today. For a very long time, might I add. Alice came back to class and during recess I talked with her." I explain quickly.

Edward lets a slur of cuss words out and looks at me. His eyes are swollen and red. "They think I hurt her."

"I know."

"They can't take her away though. I won't sign her off and there's no evidence..." Edward rambles.

"I know." I whisper.

"Bella," He whimpers and reaches across to hug me. "Alice doesn't need this shit."

"Neither do you." I wrap my arms around him easily.

"But they can't take her away. They can't. They..."

"I know. I know. And Alice told them you never hurt her." I whisper to him. I rub his back and try to comfort him when I hear the back door open and Alice gets in.

"Edward." Her voice breaks. She stands up in the back seat and joins in on Edward and I hugging. With one arm Edward wraps an arm around her and I do the same.

"It's okay." He promises. "I've got you."

...

Not long after, I left Edward's car and went to mine.

I drove home quickly.

Edward promised me he'd call me later.

I know he will.

Quickly, before I left his car he explained to me what had happened. All they did was question him and he gave actual answers. He didn't argue and when they questioned Alice she gave the same answers. There is no evidence to say Edward hurts her. That doesn't mean they'll completely disappear. Apparently, Child Services can do nothing about it but they'll keep a close eye on Alice.

That's quite the scare.

And somehow, Edward still managed to do his interview. He'd get a call in a few days hearing how that went. I know it went well, I mean come on, it's Edward.

Anyways, when I got to my apartment complex I got out and walked inside. It's quiet. I walk up the stairs and all I hear is my own laboured breathing. Once I'm on my floor I walk down the hall and to my door. I look down and see what's in front of my door.

Chocolates in a heart shaped box with a card on top. I set my stuff down and bend in my knees to grab the card. It's not in an envelope so I quickly open it and read it.

**Something almost as sweet as you.**

**Tyler.**

"Asshole." I mutter under my breath. How did he find out where I live?

Charlie. No doubt.

I kick the chocolate heart shaped box aside and go inside my apartment cussing to myself.

…

I didn't hear from Edward that night.

…

Tuesday, Alice stayed close to Heidi all day and only spoke if asked a question. I didn't hear or see from Edward all day.

…

Recess is over. Alice came back into the school and when she walks into the classroom she places an apple on my desk. We don't speak.

…

Wednesday. I wake up and my head hurts, everything is spinning. I didn't wake up to quickly but I feel like I have a head rush. I touch my pounding head and my cold hands feel the heat.

It is then I feel something build up in my throat. I got up out of bed and ran as quick as I could with my clumsiness and sickness. Thankfully I made it to the toilet in time to bring up last nights dinner.

I call in sick and Mrs. Thorne is the one who picks up the phone, like always. It is her job as secretary and all.

"Hi," I croak out.

"Miss Swan, why are you calling so early?" She asks in her rougher than usual tone.

"I can't come to school." I manage to wheeze out. "I'm ill, could you please get a substitute for today?"

I hear a huff on the other end of the phone. "I can try."

"Thank you," I hang up and run back to the bathroom.

…

I don't know what time it is and I really don't care either. I don't know how long I've been lying on the bathroom floor with my hot cheek pressed against the cool tile either. I don't care.

I groan every few minutes and dry heaved once or twice throughout the day since there was no food left in my system to bring back up. I'm surprised one of my lungs didn't get hacked up from all the dry heaving.

I manage to crawl to the living room and flick on the television. The shopping channel is on, but I pay no attention. I don't even change the channel, which is a surprise for me. I lean back and close my eyes.

I'm sure and I hope that I have the 24-hour flu. It's going around, that I know. Mike wasn't at school on Tuesday because he had it. I wonder if he's back at school or not.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear four quick knocks on the door. I can't get up to open the door, that would waste too much of my energy that I might need to get back to the bathroom the next time a wave of nausea hits.

"Come in." I mumble and repeat myself a little louder when there is no answer. My voice is a croak and I sound like a strangled frog. It's almost as hideous as me.

I look over my shoulder and see the door open, the plain white front door of mine, and Edward steps inside.

"Edward?" I mouth, my voice not wanting to come out.

He takes one look at me and pales. He runs over to me after shutting the door fiercely. It doesn't take long for me to realize I'm in his arms and he's holding me close. I can hear and feel his heartbeat. It's soothing. "Edward…" It's just a sigh, but my voice is back.

"Oh Bella, you had me so worried." He murmured and hugs me closer to him. "So, so worried."

I'm angry now. "You. Worried?"

"Of course." He leans back and gives me a questioning look.

"What about me?" My voice croaks out a hiss that burns my throat.

"Huh?"

"Edward, you haven't talked to me since Monday!" I want to continue to yell at him but my voice gives out so I just give him the finger.

"Pardon me?" He asks and raises and eyebrow. "You're the one avoiding me." He sounds sad.

Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I've tried calling." Edward explains. "108 times."

"Uh…" I manage to say.

"You never answered."

"Shit." I mutter. "Did I bring my purple bag to your house?"

He nods.

"That's where my phone is. On silent, in that bag." I'm exhausted from all the talking and my head falls back to his shoulder.

"Oh."

"Sorry for yelling." I whisper.

"It's fine." He assures me.

"Sorry for worrying you." I am able to whisper. It's a lot easier than talking aloud. I try to crawl off of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks and tightens his arms.

"I'm sick." I mutter.

"I have my flu shot." Edward kisses my sweaty forehead. "I'm fine."

I shake my head not believing him.

"You could have the worst and most contagious illness in the world and I still wouldn't let you go." He admits and I blush. His face goes to my hair and he breathes in deeply. "God, I missed you."

I wrap my weak arms around him. "Alice?" I ask. Is she still at school? What time is it?

"At Mrs. Tinkles." I hear him reply.

"Oh." I mouth.

"I was nervous as to what I'd find coming here, I feared you wouldn't even be here. First because we haven't spoken and when Alice told me you weren't at school today…" He shakes his head clear of any bad thoughts.

I sigh.

"Child Services backed the shit down." Edward tells me after a while of silence. "Thank God."

I smile into his shoulder and I'm sure he feels it.

"What have you eaten today?"

Toothpaste to get this nasty taste out of my mouth.

"Nothing?" He continues and sets me aside as I protest. He stands up and walks over to the kitchen. "You have to eat something."

I'll just throw it up.

"Crackers are safe." He says and I hear cupboards opening and closing.

Only the salted ones are yummy.

"You have the salted ones?" He asks. Man, was I talking out loud? "Oh yup, you do."

He walks back to me with a box in his hand and passes it to me. "Here."

"Thanks," I whisper.

He sits back down and grabs the remote. I don't hesitate to go back onto his lap. Even though it's not cool like the bathroom floor, it's comfortable and safe. I nibble on some crackers and occasionally he'll grab one as well.

He flickers through the channels and stops on Scooby Doo.

"Can't be too old for some good ol' Scooby." He says and grabs another cracker. I smile and lick the salt off the one in my hand.

"What time is it?" I manage to ask after some time.

"Eight at night or shortly after." Edward replies and I yawn. "Did you sleep today?" I shake my head. Maybe I had a nap on the bathroom floor but I can't remember. "You should get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

I nod. "I think it's the 24 hour flu. Mike had it earlier this week."

"Mike?"

"Student."

"Ah." He nods and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch. He places it on me and runs his fingers through my hair afterwards. "Get some rest."

I place my head in his lap and curl up on the couch. "You?" I manage to ask.

"I'll stay." He promises and pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. "Let me call Mrs. Tinkles."

I giggle at the name.

…

I stretch, groan and try to roll over. I open my eyes and groan again at the light. Edward is looking down at me with a sleepy smile. "Morning."

"Ditto." I grumble. I notice Edward is lying on his back straight on the couch with his feet hanging off the end and I'm pretty much on top of him. I blush and he chuckles. I'm sure he moved that way to get comfier which I'm glad for. It would suck to wake up with a kink in the neck.

"How do you feel?" He asks me.

"Hungry kind of. Dirty, like I need to wash the sick off of me." I sit up and stretch. I do feel better and I'm thankful Edward is here. I don't have my full appetite but I can eat.

"How about I make breakfast while you go have a shower?" He asks and sits up. I get off his lap and he gets up. "How does scrambled eggs sound?"

"Like the tastiest thing on Earth." I reply and stand up. I look at the clock and it's quarter to six. Thursday too.

Shit.

Edward must have caught on because he looks to the clock and back to me. "I'd call in to for work you and I was going to but…"

I nod. "I will. They'll probably hate me for taking another day off."

"You need it." Edward replies. "Plus two days out of the whole year is pretty good if you ask me."

…

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now." I pat my now full stomach. "That was great."

"No problem." He replies, putting the plates in the dishwasher. He checks the time again and sighs. "I've got to bring Alice to school."

"Okay." I reply and try not to sound sad.

"Why don't you come?" He asks.

"I can't be anywhere near the school property right now." I admit and Edward agrees.

"Want me to come back here?" Edward asks and I shake my head. I hate my apartment and he shouldn't be forced here. He frowns and grabs his keys.

"I want to come." I tell him thinking he took my headshake the wrong way.

"Then come on." He walks to the front door and puts his shoes on. "How about this," He proposes. "I drive home to pick up Alice and you go in the house. I'll drop Alice off and come back to ya."

"Sounds great!" I leap off the dining room chair and run over to toss my converse shoes on. "Let's go."

Edward rolls his eyes at my enthusiasm but walks out the door with me. He looks around as I notice he always does when we go out in public, for which I am thankful. He cares about this relationship too.

When we get outside the chill of the air hits me and I wish I grabbed my coat. Edward places an arm around me and tries to warm me up. We walk to the car and he holds the passenger door open for me. I get in and wiggle into the seat. It's way warmer than the outside but still pretty cool.

Edward runs around to the driver's side and hops in. He turns the car on and the heat all the way up before putting on his seat belt and driving off.

"So," He starts. "What's happened in the past few days?"

"Not much." I reply casually.

"Same," He mutters. "So did you eat that apple?"

I gasp. "The one Alice brought?" He nods. "Yeah, how'd you know about that?"

"Alice thought she did something wrong, since we weren't talking. With Monday and everything she thought she messed up, and as an apology she wanted to give you an apple." Edward chuckled after the explanation. "It's secretive she said."

"Aw," I sighed. "That's adorable. I just want to hug her now."

"Hey, I bought the apple!" Edward jokes and I pat his knee.

"She did nothing wrong." I tell him.

"I know that… now." He replies.

We are silent most of the way back, but with a few final blocks left to go, I speak up again. "Edward, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." He responds eagerly.

I bite my lip. "It's nothing big, it's just… I don't know. Something did happen over the past few days."

"Other than you getting sick?" He asks carefully and I nod hoping he sees. "Okay, than what happened?"

"I came home on Monday and there was a gift outside my door." I explain in a rushed voice.

"A gift?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"Heart shaped box of chocolates." I reply. I remember kicking them aside. If they aren't Hershey's, I don't want them. Oh, and if they're from Tyler Crowley, I don't want them.

"Uh, okay. Like the ones you get on Valentines Day?" Edward questions. I nod again. "You have an admirer? And it's not me!"

"There was a card too." I tell him seriously. "From Tyler."

Edward pulls the car over into the nearest vacant parking lot. "What?" He faces me. "Crowley?"

"Yeah."

"What does he want?" Edward's eyebrows narrow and he stares at me wanting an answer.

I shrug. "I didn't even know that he knew where I live!"

"What did the card say?" Edward asks and traces my knee, looking at it and refusing to look at me.

"Something almost as sweet as you." I respond mockingly. "I threw it all out. Actually, I kicked it aside said 'asshole' and let the janitor do the rest."

Edward chuckles. "That's so you."

I smile softly. "I don't know what he wants." My smile disappears. "I don't know how he found out where I am. What he wants from me. Why he's doing this. I don't know."

I hear Edward swallow.

"It scares me." I admit.

Edward's eyes shoot up and look at me. His green emerald eyes are blazing with fury and… love? "Don't be scared." He murmurs. "I won't let anything happen to you." For the strength of his gaze, his words were soft yet truthful. Strong.

I believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry. I love protective Edward. He's so cute and... protective! ****Well thanks for reading, now if you'd kindly drop your review into the ballot box...**

** Guys, can I say this? I can't wait for the next chapter, it's already written and it's mega fluffy. I had a great time writing it. Will post tomorrow, or tonight depending on what you guys want.**

**Leave me a review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome back.**

**I have nothing to say... Oh, here, I have something to say! Warning: this chapter is cheesy. Really cheesy. Mozzarella, cheddar, feta... all of that combined.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I have altered them a bit though.**

* * *

><p><em>I question whether she knows she is safe. –William Fitzsimmons<em>

**(Edward POV)**

If she smiles, I have to smile.

When she laughs, I have to join in.

She chooses to tease me, so I tease her back.

But when she hugs my sister close and they both are happy, I am frozen in the moment. And that, I know is happiness. All of those things combined.

"So I didn't do anything wrong?" Alice asks.

Bella shakes her head. "Of course not! Total misunderstanding." Hell, I need a GPS for that woman. I can't lose her again.

"Okay. See you after school!" Alice says and takes my hand. Bella goes inside and closes the door.

"That's why she shouldn't have left." Alice says casually as we walk down the stairs. I hate to admit that I agree, so I don't verbally say I do. Alice knows I do though, she just knows. "The sub teacher is no fun. Mr. Mitchell."

"Bella will be back tomorrow." I tell Alice, "For Friday."

"Is she spending it with us?"

"Spending what?" I ask. I hold the door open for her to get outside and we walk to the car.

"Today, tomorrow, the next day, the day after that!" Alice exclaims and I help her into the car moments afterwards. God, I hope so.

"We'll see. She doesn't live with us. She has her own place." I remind Alice. No, she doesn't live with us.

"I like having her over with us." Alice tells me and I close the door. I walk over to the driver's side and get in. I quickly start the car and put my seat belt on,

"Me too." I agree. "She cooks better than I."

"But we don't have an extra room for her." Alice says. "So one of you sleeps on the couch."

Not always.

"Or you could sleep together like married people." Alice is just so talkative today. I understand it's probably because she knows now that Bella is not mad at her and Bella's at home. "Are you and Bella going to get married?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." I say and pull onto the busy street.

"You will." She continues. "And then you'll be married."

"Uh, that's what happens when you get married. You become married." I tell Alice, hoping it stops her rambling.

It doesn't.

"Do you want Bella to be your wife?"

I groan.

"Do you want to make babies with Bella?"

I groan again. Louder this time.

"Do you want-"

"Alice." I silence her calmly. "Shush."

"Fine." She grumbles.

You have no idea how thankful I am when I pull into the school parking lot. "Have a nice day."

"Okay."

Punch Mrs. Thorne in the face for me.

"Edward? Can you help me bring this inside?" She asks grabbing a poster board. She did a project yesterday and I put it in the car after supper so I'd remember to bring it to school this morning.

"Sure." I say and hop out of the car. Maybe Mrs. Thorne or that principal would calm their suspicions seeing me with Alice and not Bella. Little did they know that angel was at my home waiting for _me._

Cue evil laugh.

Kidding, kidding.

I open the door for Alice and she climbs out with her book bag. I grab the poster board and close the door. I follow her to the school and hold the school door open for her too. She steps inside.

"Okay," I tell her. "Lets go."

We walk to her classroom, which is thankfully open and I put the poster board at the back of the room by her book bag. I kiss Alice's cheek and wish her a good day before turning and leaving.

I walk quickly through the school, knowing my way, and am getting ready to leave. I am walking past the office when I hear someone clear his or her throat. Déjà vu? I turn and Miss Samuels, the principal is right there.

"Oh, Edward. I didn't know that was you." She walks over to me. "Hello."

"Hi," I respond stiffly. This lady has to have at least ten years on me.

At least.

"How are you this fine morning?" Did she just bat her eyelashes?

I raise an eyebrow. "Fine. Good." I nod. In a hurry to get home. "You?"

"I'm well." She nods. "I heard what happened the other day."

"You were there." I blink a few times. "In the room with Alice and you did nothing to stop it." Hell, she's probably the one who called them.

Child Services.

Blah.

She gasps over dramatically. "Me? No, of course not!" She places a hand on my shoulder and leans in to whisper into my ear. "It was not I."

"Who was it then?" I pull back and cross my arms. Her hand is still on my shoulder. "Tell me."

"Mrs. Thorne." The principal sighs. "She sees things so unclear."

I swallow.

"She really doesn't have a thing for that one teacher. Miss Swan." The principal looks at me and smiles, "New teachers, inexperienced and all. We just want the very best for our students."

"Alice says Miss Swan is a great teacher." I fight back and narrow my eyes. "The younger you are the better you get along with kids right?"

"I suppose." Miss Samuels shrugs. "I've always had a thing for the younger ones." And yes, she winks at me.

I snort. "I'm sure."

"Come on," She pats my arm. "Admit it."

"Admit what? That I must be going. Yeah." I nod. "Thanks, and uh, next time Mrs. Thorne does a little stunt like that, you better be the one to stop it."

With that I leave.

…

Bella's laughter fills my house. "Cougar much?" I chuckle and she pats my knee. "Something about you, Edward. You seem to attract all the staff at public schools."

I roll my eyes.

"Did Mr. Leon go after you yet? I know he's one to play for your team." Bella winks at me.

I groan. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no." She shakes her head, still laughing. "Come on. It's funny."

"It is." I nod. "Unless you're in the situation."

"What would I know?" Bella asks and sips the cup of coffee before her. I can't help but watch her. Her hair is still damp from her shower earlier and she's wearing grey sweatpants with a red and blue plaid shirt. There's a navy undershirt showing because some buttons are undone on her plaid shirt. She has no make up on like usual, which is good. She doesn't need any.

She made us coffee while I was gone and we're both on my sofa in my room drinking from the cups.

"Did I get it right? Right amount of cream and sugar?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Good, I didn't know. That's just how I have my coffee." She tells me.

Hmm, one more thing in common it seems.

…

"Seriously?" She asks and I nod eagerly. "Really?"

"Come on!" I insist. "It will be fun and no one else will see us."

"Don't you know that I'm clumsy?" She questions and crosses her arms.

"Of course." I say. "Please? It's so nice outside. The snow melted and suddenly the sun is shining."

This morning it was cool, but the past few days have been warm enough to melt the snow. The grass is still pretty green too. I drove Bella all the way out to Push to the country.

You know why?

"I am not getting on that horse." She says.

I took her to a range that raises horse and cattle. My friend, Kyler, owns the place. He said he'd let me and Bella take the horses out along the beach and since I really haven't taken Bella out on dates and there are problems with public places… I thought this would be perfect. Bella disagrees.

"The horses are good. Trained." I tell her. "Do you really think I'd let you get hurt?"

She shakes her head. "But I might." She looks at the horse and sighs. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah." I say, "We'll have fun." And with a few more words of encouragement, I help her onto the horse. "See, you're a natural."

"This is what you see in movies." She mutters and the horse starts to trot around. "I've rode on a horse once." She pulls on reins and it stops.

"Good cause I haven't." I admit and hop onto the horse that's 'mine'.

She laughs, "Really?"

I shrug. "It doesn't look that hard. Kyler told me what to do." And with one kick the horse is moving. "Shit, this is really high." I look down at the ground.

"Can't wait until you fall off." Bella jokes and passes me. The gate is open so we walk down and follow the trial through the light forest. The trail leads to the beach. It's beautiful.

"It's a nice day." I tell Bella when I catch up to her.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well since we're being all couple-y." I say. "And I can't really take you out that much."

I have to duck once or twice so I branch doesn't hit me in the face and my heart skips a beat every time the stupid horse tries to go faster. Bella looks like a freaking pro and I'm instantly regretting this date idea.

After a few minutes though, I get better and I have the animal under control. Now I regret, regretting this.

If that makes any sense.

Once we make it to the beach we're side by side on our little horsies in a slow trot. "See, it's not that bad."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Bella nods. "The ocean is so nice."

"Relaxing." I add and hear the waves swoosh. "Crazy weather and how it changes."

"I blame global warming." She tells me. "Actually, I blame you."

"What? Why?" I question, looking at her.

She winks. "Now I'm a horrible flirt, but I'll give it a go. You're so hot you should feel like you're to blame for global warming." Her voice has to be loud so I can hear her over the waves and the horses.

They actually neigh you know?

I mean I've never heard a pig oink or a dog woof, but horses, well they neigh. It makes their mouths and noses wiggle all around.

I laugh. "Nice, I'm sure you pick up lots of fellows with that one." I squint one eye so I can see her better since the sun is shining directly at me it seems. I hold the reins loosely in hands. I too am speaking loud and it's nice, I don't have to whisper to her and we're outside. I like it.

Privacy.

"No, I only tried it on you!" Bella replies. "How'd it work?"

"How do you think it worked?" I ask and she shrugs. "You've got me wrapped around your finger."

"I guess it works." She smiles and the waves crash again, rising higher onto the beach that the horse's hooves get wet.

"This is nice," Bella admits. "I've never done this kind of thing before!" She is still speaking loudly.

"You mean a guy has never taken you out on a nice date?" I entreat, instantly curious.

She shakes her head. "Crowley was an ass as I said. Only took me out to overly fancy places to boost his reputation. I was always his show toy."

That alone makes me sick to my stomach. I really wanted to punch the guy in the face.

Her words made me realize how much we do have in common and how she couldn't be herself. Like royalty, in career means and a father that's all but a king, forcing her with a wealthy prince and not someone whom she loves. Just because that's her rank, how she was raised, doesn't mean that defines her. She wants out. Then there's me, pretty much a peasant compared to that and somehow I got her.

And this is what she wants. What I want. Us.

Her dad would have my head if he knew any of this.

Looks like there are more problems than just some old staff ladies.

"Anyone else?" I ask her, keeping the conversation flowing.

"I dated a guy in high school but he threw up on me at prom, that's the only time we went out." She laughs. "He had a case of the jitters and too much shrimp."

Her long hair blows around in the wind but doesn't cover her face too much so she can still see. I smile at her. Her beauty, her life, her. Her curls wind around down her back and flow across her shoulders. Her wide brown eyes are filled with happiness and excitement as she watches me.

"Did you date him after that?" I question.

"I felt bad he was that nervous. But no, he broke up with me. He was nervous because the 'girl of his dreams' was there and he wanted to take her home, he didn't know how though." Bella explains. Again, I want to punch a guy in the face and throw up. It's disgusting how people are, how they were. Couldn't they see her beauty? They were lucky enough to be in her presence.

I can't be that mad though, because selfishly enough, their loss is my gain.

"I don't get it," I admit and she tilts her head to the side questioningly. "You're so beautiful yet you've hardly dated and those you've been with are complete assholes."

She agrees. "I never really paid attention to relationships. I never met someone who caught my eye back then. I wouldn't have went out with either of those guys if it weren't for my dad forcing me." The wind settles for a bit and I can smell the ocean breeze.

"And now?"

"What?"

"Now you pay attention to relationships?" I ask her softly but my voice is still loud so she can hear me. I move my horse so it's closer. The wind died down and the waves aren't so loud so our voices are quieter and I can hear her breathing.

"What can I say?" She asks breathlessly. "You've caught my eye."

I'd kiss her if it weren't for this damn, scary beast of a horse.

"I won't turn out to be an asshole." I promise her.

"I know." Bella smiles. "I trust you."

...

We've made it to the end of the beach and we turned around to go back. She makes her horse go fast and I kick the side of mine to make it run too.

Shit this is scary.

I slow down halfway through since I'm ahead of her now and she slows too.

"No more horsing around." She jokes.

"Aren't you punny." I snort.

"I thought so." She lifts her head and smiles.

"Oh, get off your high horse." I tease back.

"No pun intended?" Bella questions.

"I can be punny too." I tell her and smirk.

"Punnier than me?" She questions and raises her eyebrows. I nod. "Doubt it."

"Well..." I look around aimlessly. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

She laughs. "I saw you eyeing my horse earlier! No no, Cullen!"

I chuckle. "Fine." I sigh jokingly pretending to be thoroughly upset.

She stops laughing and it's back to only the sound of the waves and our horses trotting along. "Hmm," I mutter.

"What?"

"I want to make you laugh again but I'm out of horse jokes."

"Why do you want me to laugh?" Bella asks.

"Because," I shrug and get closer to her. "Your laugh is my favourite sound in the world."

She smiles at me and I see her blush.

"Okay, I got one." I tell her. "Why didn't the pony talk?"

"Why didn't the pony talk, Edward?" She asks.

"It was a little horse." I reply. Bella tilts her head back and laughs.

"That's a joke kids in my class would say." She snorts and covers her face with her hand, embarrassed. "It's just funny 'cause it's cheesy."

"As long as it's punny," I joke. "I mean funny."

"Sure you do."

"I do." I wink. "Okay let me think of another or you think of one."

"Does it have to be horse related?"

"I'll settle for ponies too." I nod.

"Who do horses live beside?" Bella asks after a while of thought.

"Other horses." I answer dumbly.

"No! NEIGHbours. You know, like horses neigh." Bella corrects and I roll my eyes.

I chuckle.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad." She admits. "Sorry, I'm not that funny."

"Oh come on, Bella." I exclaim. "Don't rein in the fun, it's time to horse around!"

"See! How do you do that?" She insists. "There must be a trick."

"Try living with an eight-year-old for a few months." I chuckle. "That's where I get most of it. Plus I'm just a kid in a grown up body."

Again, Bella laughs musically.

See I may be a peasant, but I'm a peasant that can make her laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My favourite food must be cheese because I'm really cheesy.**

**Okay guys, I don't know the age you can start writing lemons. I know eight year old people do and so do EIGHTY year old people. I'm somewhere in that age group, 8-80 ha ha. When should I start? In this story?**

**Please leave a review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back!**

**I think I like Edward's point of view a little too much. He's fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

After our little date Bella and I go to the mall just to look around. It is relaxing, being able to take her out and not have to worry so much. All the staff is at school and the mall isn't crowded so I don't get nervous. I even find the courage to hold Bella's hand while we walk aimlessly around the place.

"Oh," Bella stops walking and I come to a halt. "Let's go in here." It's an electronic store that caught her eye.

"Alright," I lead her inside the place and see it's probably the most packed store through the mall. It's because on the wall there are signs saying clearance. Big, big sale it seems.

"I need a new laptop one of these days." Bella tells me as we skims her fingertips over a laptop keyboard. "I'm more into Acers." She moves to the next brand.

We walk around a bit more and I stop to look at cell phone cases since mine is getting pretty worn out. I hear Bella huff to herself and I look down at her. "What is it?"

"What are the odds?" She asks and I can tell that she's hiding her face behind her hair. I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"What are you talking about?" I murmur, trying to make sure no one else in the store is eavesdropping.

"Crowley's here." Bella explains and peeks her head up. I follow her gaze and see none other than Mr. Crowley. Tyler's dad. Now, I've never met Tyler so I have no idea what he looks like, but his dad on the other hand... We'll we've crossed paths once of twice.

Like at court with my father's death.

I bite my tongue to hold back a growl. I feel Bella rest her head on my shoulder. "Just act cool." She murmurs. "He can't do anything."

I tighten my arm around her and lead her over to the flat screen TVs. "Who would need a 72 inch TV?" I ask her as we look over all the huge screens.

She shrugs. "No need to go to the movies anymore."

"That's true." I agree. I try to act normal and calm but I keep moving my eyes back to Crowley. With all his clients he has, I'm sure he wouldn't remember me. Maybe he did since all we did was scream at each other.

I was no letting him win the case.

In the end he didn't, but I lost some perks.

Asshole.

I see him look at me and we stare at each other for a moment. My eyes are cold and narrowed, as are his. His moves his gaze to Bella and I turn around, pulling her even closer. No way is he...

"Edward, lets just leave." Bella insists.

I don't even argue.

...

"One more time?" Bella asks me sweetly.

I chuckle and start to strum the guitar again. "I've played this song four times." I remind her. "This is the fifth."

"I like it, I can't believe you composed it yourself. Are there any words?" She questions.

I shake my head. "No, not yet anyways. I don't usually sing along."

"Why not?"

"I'm not the best singer." I admit.

"I really doubt that. First you said you're a bad guitarist and you turned out to be awesome and now you're doing the same about singing." She tells me. "I really don't believe that you suck at singing."

"You just have bad taste." I reply. Well she chose me, that's definitely saying something about her taste.

"I do not." She protests. She looks up at me and watches me play and I move my eyes to watch my fingers.

After a while, I sigh. "Come here." Bella stands up off the floor and walks over to me. I move my guitar and wrap an arm around her waist. I pull her softly to my lap and place the guitar over us.

"What are you doing?" She questions.

"I'm going to teach you how to play." I explain. "Now put your fingers like this."

She places her fingers and I adjust them to the right place. I strum for her it comes out the perfect E minor.

"Yeah, I'm a pro." She says sarcastically. "This hurts the fingers."

"I'm used to it." I admit, "But I understand with your hands." I remove her fingers from the strings and hold them in my hands. So soft.

...

"Now I'm not one of those guys," I say. "I can't take you out to fancy places or buy you expensive things." I sigh sadly.

"Thank God." She breathes out. "Edward, are you trying to lead me away now?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'm just letting you know."

"I know, that's why I like you." Bella admits. "You see things real. Happiness isn't something you can buy and no sum of money could make me happier than an afternoon with you."

I brush her hair out of her face. "I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I know," She replies quickly. "I should be the one saying that. I'm the one bringing in all the obstacles."

"It's not your fault." I tell her.

...

"Bella? Bella?" Alice is searching around the house for her as though she's hiding.

"Bella's not here Alice." I mutter as I follow Alice.

"What? Where did she go?" She turns to face me, placing her hands on her hips.

"She has papers to mark and work to catch up on." I shrug. "She went home."

"I wanted to see her." My sister pouts at me. "She's not even here."

"You'll see her tomorrow." I ruffle her hair. "Now do you want a snack? How was school?" I walk to the kitchen and grab fruit snacks out of the cupboard. I hand them to Alice and she instantly opens them.

"Fun." She sighs. "I guess. Heidi and I played blocks."

"Nice." I have no idea what playing blocks means. Maybe they played with blocks. I don't know. "Sounds fun."

"What did you do?" Alice asks and eats a red fruit snack.

"I hung out with Bella." I reply and start putting away dry dishes.

"Fun." She walks over to sit on a barstool and eat the rest of her fruit snacks. "Is she coming over this weekend?"

I shrug. "I don't really know."

The phone rings. "Shit." I cuss under my breath, startled from the unexpected noise. I put away the last plate and jog to the living room, grabbing the phone of its charger. "Hello?"

"Edward, hello!" The woman answers and I bet she's smiling. "It's me, Eleanor."

"Oh, hi Aunt Eleanor." I reply. "Didn't know who it was at first."

"I bet it's been a while."

Since the funeral, yeah.

"So how are you?" I ask her. Alice gets off the stool and walks over to me, hugging my leg. Her way of pleading to hear the phone conversation, that is. I try to shake her off of my leg but instead of letting go she hugs it tighter.

"I'm well, I actually have a week off work starting tomorrow." She says. "That's why I've called."

"Okay?" I respond and it comes out like a question.

"I was wondering if Alice would like to come down for a few days, it would be nice to see her again and I know she loves Florida. You could come too if you'd like." My Aunt Eleanor explains quickly and she sounds really excited.

"Well, do you want to ask Alice? She's right here." I say and hand Alice the phone without getting an answer from my aunt.

"Hello?" Alice asks. "Oh hi! I miss you too. Oh really?" I see Alice peek up at me and she is still sitting on the floor with one of her arms still wrapped around my leg.

I nod to her in encouragement. "How long?" She asks. "I can't pick."

"Three days? Edward can come too?"

No, no. I shake my head.

"Edward can't. So will I? Uh…" She pulls the phone away and watches me carefully.

"It'll be fun." I tell her and ruffle her hair. "You had fun at Heidi's."

"Three days." She whispers. "That's long."

"You can always call me." I remind her. "You'll have fun I promise."

"Okay." She sighs and brings the phone back to her ear. "Sure. Oh okay. Yeah. Bye, here's Edward."

"Hello?" I ask when I get the phone back to my ear.

"This will be fun. I'll come pick her up, if you drop her off at the airport Saturday morning, I'll ride the plane with her here so you don't have too." My aunt explains.

"Oh alright. Are you sure?" I question.

"Positive. The more time together the better right?" Eleanor replies.

"True. I'm sorry I can't join you two, it's just I had a job interview and I'm still waiting for a call back to the house. I can't really leave." I tell her with some honesty and some lies. I mean it's true that I am waiting for that dreadful phone call to tell me if I'm finally employed or not, but the real reason that I won't go is clear.

Bella.

How could I leave her for three days when I could just have her three days to myself? It's like Alice and I both get our own little vacations.

"Oh that's fine. Maybe another time." She shakes it off and I smile a bit. "You seem a lot happier. How are you coping?"

"Pretty well." I admit. "Alice too."

"She's a lot better than the first couple of months?"

It's only been three months but there's quite a bit of progress. Of course there are still times where Alice will have a nightmare or ask for mom, but it's happening less and less. She smiles more and is willing to talk. She still has a huge fear of losing me and now she has a fear of losing Bella too.

"Yeah, a lot better." I respond.

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you two!" Eleanor says. "Now tell me about you." Great. I know where this is going. "Any lucky ladies in your life now?"

"Only two." I reply. "And one's Alice."

"Oh! So there is!" I swear Alice and my Aunt Eleanor are the same with enthusiasm. I bet if my aunt weren't on the phone she'd be clapping her hands together right now.

"Yes." I smile. "There is."

"And does she have a name?" She jokes.

I chuckle. "Yeah, Bella. Bella Swan."

"She sounds lovely."

"She really is." I reply. "Alice loves her too."

"Bella!" Alice exclaims and tosses her hands in the air. Of course Alice was eavesdropping and hearing her name along with Bella's makes her all… crazy. She's pretty much running in circles.

"Start packing, Alice." I chuckle and grab her hand to stop her running.

"Fine." She huffs and walks off.

"Anyway, Saturday at eight in the morning is when I will be off the plane at the airport. Is that all right? I'll get the tickets now offline." Eleanor says and I swear I heard mouse clicking. She had this all planned out.

"Sounds great." I lie. I really like sleeping in, but I understand it will take a few hours to get to Florida from here. "Alice is already packing."

"Great! Well I'll see you two tomorrow. Can you make sure she packs swimsuits? It's really nice weather here." She asks.

"Alright, will do." I promise. "See you then."

"See you then." We both hang up.

Now time to call Bella. Thankfully she remembered to take her phone back with her when she left the house, especially since I still don't know her landline phone number. I have to get that soon. I dial her cell phone number. I know it by heart; I've only called it over 100 times in the past few days.

"Hello? Edward?" She picks up on the second ring. Seems that she knows my phone number too.

"No it's the pizza man, where's my tip?" I joke.

"I think I left it at my boyfriend's house." She laughs. I roll my eyes. "What's up?" She asks.

"I hope I'm not bugging you." I say. "But I have some good news."

"I want to hear this news." She replies. "Did you get the job?"

"I still don't know that." I reply. "I just got a phone call though, from my Aunt Eleanor in Florida."

"Really? I bet ya it's really warm there." Bella laughs.

"It is. Alice will come back with a tan." I say hoping she catches on.

Of course she does. "Alice is going to Florida! Awesome."

"Yeah." I say, "She's pretty excited but she's still a little nervous."

"That makes sense." Bella agrees. "And you're staying here? How boring."

"That's what I was wondering about…" Okay, now I am nervous. "Do y-you uh, want to uh, spend a few days over here with me then? We could finally get some alone t-time." Shit. I stutter a lot.

"Why is your voice so shaky?" Bella asks me. "Of course I will."

I sigh in relief.

"When?" She questions.

"Saturday morning I'm dropping Alice off at the airport where my aunt is picking her up." An idea strikes me. "You can come with us if you want. A quick little car ride and I'm sure you'd really help calm Alice's nerves. Or you know, you could sleep in, if you uh, want."

"What time Saturday?" She asks.

"Eight, well probably seven because we got to be there by eight." I reply quickly and pull at my hair.

"Awesome. I'll be there. I'll bring my stuff then too, right?" She questions.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you'd like. I'm sure my aunt really wants to meet you." I admit.

"Uh-oh, you've told her about me?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

Shit.

"No, I mean, I just don't know what she'd think about me." Is she nervous now?

I chuckle. "I know she'll love you."

"Whatever." I bet she rolled her eyes with that comment.

"She will. She's a lot like how my mother was and I know my mother would love you to bits." I say honestly.

Bella sighs. "Okay. I'll go. How many days am I packing for?"

Forever. Duh. "Three days, Saturday, Sunday and Monday, but if you can't Monday-"

"Three days got it."

"'Cause you know, you have to work and all." I finish my sentence anyways.

"Edward, I'll be there three days and you'll get to tired of me, you'll want me gone by Sunday night."

"I really, really doubt that." I reply.

"Edward hand me the phone." Alice appears before me holding her hand out. I shake my head. "Edward."

I sigh. "Alice wants to talk to you?"

Bella laughs. "Alright, put her on."

I hand Alice the phone. "Hello Bella." Is she only eight? She acts more like eighteen. "Yeah I'm excited. I heard you're coming here."

Alice turns to face me. "Yes. You see the thingy is that I miss you too."

"Yes I know we'll see each other tomorrow but it's not the same." Alice argues and pouts. She's using her cute you-got-to-fall-for-it tone. "You should come over tomorrow night."

I huff and tug at my hair. Alice is going to make me grey haired before I'm thirty. "Alice."

"We can play Barbies." Alice exclaims and I can't help but smile at her joy.

"Alice." I sigh with a chuckle. I hug her close, sitting on my knees so we are the same height.

"Did I ask Edward? No should I?" She asks and giggles at something Bella says. "I am more grown up than him."

"Hey!" I speak up. I'm sure Bella heard it. Alice laughs.

"Edward, Bella's gonna sleep over tomorrow too, okay?" Alice asks and goes back to talking to Bella. "He said 'she better'."

"I did not. Give me that phone." I say and Alice reluctantly gives it back to me. I place it to my ear. "Sorry about her."

"She's rather adorable." Bella laughs.

"She misses you too if you couldn't tell." I explain.

"I miss her too." Bella admits.

"Come on Edward." Alice pouts and lets go of my hug. She sits on her butt and crosses her arms.

"You don't have to." I tell her. "Alice would really like for you to though."

"Do you want me too?"

"Uh, yeah." I admit shyly. "That'd be cool."

"So tomorrow after school…?" She starts to ask.

"I'll pick you up at your house at around four?" I ask.

"Alright, see you then." She replies. "Crap, I'm getting another call. Text me later?"

"Okay, see you." I say and hang up.

"Yes!" Alice fist pumps. My friend Emmett taught her that a long time ago. I get up and bring the phone back to the charger. Once it's back in place I sit down on the couch and Alice rolls over on the floor. I hold back a chuckle.

"You're really over doing it, do you know that?" I ask her honestly. I lean forward and rest my hands on my knees. "Bella shouldn't be forced into these things." Poor girl. Alice opens her mouth to protest but I hold a finger up, stopping her. "She's spending four days here."

"You want her here too!" Alice sits upright and narrows her eyes. "Just 'cause you're shy."

"I am not." I argue.

"You are. If I were you she'd be living here." My sister stands up. "I gotta pack. How many Barbies should I bring to Florida?"

Looks like I'm spending the next hour sorting through Alice's vast Barbie collection. Lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edward is shy, everyone but him knows that. Four days with Bella, eh? *Wiggles eyebrows* Wonder how this will go.**

**Will you guys want an Alice POV of her in Florida or more Edward/Bella time at home?**

**Leave a review? Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome back. It's almost midnight but an idea struck my mind so I'm sitting here writing. Story of my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

School today went by really fast, it surprised me. In a really good way though. Mrs. Thorne gave me looks whenever we saw each other, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was nervous for my nights at Edward's, though I don't know why. I've slept there before, more than once. I like it there, more than I should.

I guess I'm just so happy that I fear it won't last.

After school, I went home and got the rest of my things together. Edward showed up exactly when he said he would. Of course he did.

We order pizza for dinner and Alice goes to bed early since she has too get up early the next morning. She hugs me before she walks off to her room.

I feel at home.

**...**

I change into my pyjamas and walk into Edward's room shyly. Sure I've been in here for the night before, twice actually. One time I was alone and the other I wasn't. I was okay both times... Edward was asleep the second time.

He's awake.

That's why I'm shy.

I smile to myself before I open the door because I bet he's more shy than I. He's the shy gentleman that one. I love him for that.

I open the door and step inside. I'm wearing my normal pyjamas now, not his sweat pants. I have on my blue tanktop and little black and blue checkered shorts. Even though it's Feburary, I'm not cold. As I said, it's what I usually wear.

"Howdy." I say and walk over to the bed. I don't sit or move onto it yet.

"Hi." Edward pats the spot beside him. He blushes I can tell since he still has the lamp on beside him on the nightstand. "Come on."

I crawl in under the covers and pull them over my body. There's a good half foot between Edward and I but I can still smell him and hear his laboured breathing.

"Hi." I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Howdy." Edward copies my phrase.

I laugh and it's somewhat shaky. "Alice is already asleep."

"I'm surprised. She's excited, I thought she'd never fall asleep." Edward comments and holds the television romote in his hand. "Nervous too. Anything you preferably want to watch?" He points to the TV with the remote.

I shake my head and stifle a yawn. "I'm not too picky when it comes to TV." I admit and lean back against the pillows getting comfier each moment. I take the initiative to lean into Edward more, putting up closer together. With his other hand he leans over to flick of the lamp, making the room dark. The curtains are barely open, closed more than usual so there isn't much light. The TV is what gives off most light.

I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift.

They go back to the conversation Angela and I had earlier today on the phone during my lunch break.

_"I would never, ever even begin to compare Edward to Tyler. I didn't even like Tyler, Ang!" I tell her honestly. "Really, I never wanted anything to do with that... that... excuse for a gentleman. Blah. Just saying his name gives me a nasty taste in the mouth."_

_"Okay, okay. I'm just asking." Angela laughs but becomes serious again. "So, this guy seems really nice." _

_"He is."_

_"I never liked Tyler," Angela admits. "I'm saying this now because I thought you'd never get rid of him. I know what kind of leash he had you on Bella and I didn't like it. The fact your dad followed along with it or placed it there in the first place is rather sickening. Tyler treated you like a show dog. He had tawdry motives when it was just you and him, then he'd turn around and show you off for your looks or your dad's rep to boost his own."_

_"I know." I sigh. "I'm so glad that's over." I frown just thinking about it happening in the first place._

_"Clearly Tyler doesn't think that." My friend says._

_I huff. "Well that's too bad!"_

_"Good job Bee. Don't let that asshole bug you. How'd Edward take it? You told him right? I mean it's just chocolates and a card but that's creepy. Especially since he isn't supposed to know where you live." She rambles._

_"He's always been... odd." I admit. "Edward took it well, I suppose. How was he supposed to take it? We talked about it and he promised me that he wouldn't let Tyler hurt me. I don't want him to worry, but I still told him I'm scared. Tyler has a lot of people on his side and there's no end with him. Who knows how far he'll go?"_

_"Aw. Edward's sweet." Angela sighs. "I'm sure he and Ben would get along."_

_"They should meet sometime. Somewhere private." I grumble. "You know how much that sucks? I'm finally happy and I have to keep it private. The people close to me can know, but strangers and the rest of the world can't. It's not just about my job anymore."_

_"Are you gonna tell your dad about him?"_

_"No. I hardly speak to my dad."_

_"What if your dad finds out?" Angela asks warily._

_I sigh. "I really don't want to think about that. For now, I'm just living in the moment, I'm happy and I don't want to think about it being ruined."_

_"Well if you ask me, it sounds like you two are pretty serious about each other." Angela tells me through the phone and if she were in front of me, I'd hug her. "It will work. You're both happy. It has to work."_

_"Thanks Ang."_

"Bella, Bella." Edward chuckles. "Are you asleep, angel?"

I open my eyes. "No, sorry, just lost in my thoughts."

"Good thoughts I hope." He smiles. I see he's even closer than before and I smile back at him with a nod. "I like having you here."

"I like being here."

I settle back into the bed, but this time I don't let my thoughts wander. I live in the moment. Without warning, Edward places the remote into my hands. "Pick something." He tells me. "I really have nothing to watch."

I click through the channels but I too have problems finding a program to watch so instead I just turn off the television and set the remote down on the nightstand closest to me. "My favourite show." I joke.

He chuckles in the now darkened room, I can hardly see him. My eyes still haven't adjusted. I feel the bed move though and it's strange but I like it. I've never really shared a bed, I've hardly even went to sleepovers as a kid and I have no siblings so this is new to me. I hear his breathing and feel him shift every few minutes to get comfortable.

Just knowing his presence is here makes me even more happier. I want to be closer.

Out of the two of us, I knew if someone were to make a move to be closer, it would be me. Edward's too much of a gentleman. He even asks me to hold my hand. That's him, and I love it.

I feel around and accidently tap his chest. He's wearing a t-shirt and boxers and I can feel the cotton of his shirt under my fingers. "Yes?" He asks with a chuckle. My eyes have adjusted more now and I can make out his form a bit. I place my whole hand on his chest and use my other hand on the bed to push myself closer.

"Is this okay?" I question. I don't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Definitely." Edward replies and works off my first move. He wraps and arm around me and pulls me even closer so my head rests on his shoulder. "How about this?"

"Mmm." I nod and I know he can feel it. He softly runs his fingers through my hair.

I get cozier than I ever recall being in my lifetime as Edward continues to run his fingers through the strands of my hair. "Do you know how much of a gentleman you are, Edward?" I ask him as I play with the hem of his shirt in the darkness.

"I try." He murmurs. "I try."

"Goodnight." I move to kiss his cheek briefly.

"Night." As I rest my head back on his shoulder, he tilts his head to rest upon mine.

...

"You got milk in my eye!" I laugh and wipe it off with the back of my hand. "That's it no more trying to flick cereal into my bowl with your spoon." I pull my bowl aside.

Edward pouts and puts another flake of cereal onto his spoon and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it!" I tell him and Alice is squealing in laughter watching us.

He pulls the spoon back and releases it letting the flake of cereal fly off and land into my bowl. "You see, I have good aim and I didn't know there was milk on the spoon." He wipes my cheek, "You missed a spot."

I stick my tongue out at him. "Okay, okay, my turn. Alice I'm aiming for your bowl." I put the cereal on my spoon and bite my tongue trying to aim. "One, two, three." I let it loose and it hits Alice dab smack on the forehead, sticking there.

We all burst into laughter.

"Ew." Alice picks it of with her fingers and eats it. "Yum."

"Ew, Alice." Edward jokes. "What if you got hair on it?"

"It tasted good." She protests. "Okay Edward, I'm going to get a fibre 1 not the Frosted Flakes guy's cereal into your bowl alright?"

He shakes his head.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I don't trust your aim." He takes another bite of his cereal.

She narrows her eyesbrows and puts a piece of now soggy cereal onto her spoon. "It's on." She declares.

I stifle a laugh.

...

We were waiting for Edward's aunt to get off the plane and come get Alice. Is it odd to say that I am beyond nervous? I'm meeting one of his few family members. What if she disapproves? I sigh and Edward pats my knee. "What's wrong? You seem to have gotten a case of the jitters."

"Uh, nothing." I lie.

"Do you really think my aunt won't like you?"

I nod.

"Silly girl." He chuckles.

The plane has landed and the passengers are getting off, we're just waiting for their Aunt Eleanor. It's bad that I don't even know who I am looking for. I see person after person walk out but I never know what one is here.

"There she is!" Alice points to a fair aged woman with the same hair colour as Alice, dark brown. It's cut at her shoulders which is longer than Alice's but not near as long as mine, which is down to my waist. She has on jeans with a tank top and sunglasses resting on her head. She smiles when she sees us and walks over, carrying her only bag.

"Alice." Is the first thing she says and she bends in the knees to pick Alice up. Edward and I stand up off our chairs and take a step closer to her. I stand behind Edward a bit.

"Edward." She pulls him in for a hug once she releases Alice. "My you look different. Big smile." She winks. She eyes me and looks back to Edward, questioningly.

I'm blushing. I'm really, really red.

"Aunt Eleanor, this is Bella. The one I was speaking about on the phone." Edward explains proudly and steps aside. I look to the floor shyly.

"Well who else would it be?" She asks and holds her hand out. I look up more and smile softly. "Hello Bella. I've heard so many fantastic things about you!"

"Hi, same here. Alice is really excited about spending some time with you." I shake her hand. "I bet you it's really nice in Florida."

She laughs. "So nice."

"Alice won't want to leave." Edward chuckles. Eleanor releases our hands and mine fall limply to my sides again. "Thanks for picking her up again and everything, I mean a plane ride is quite the hassle."

Eleanor shakes her head. "Don't sweat it. Do you have all your bags, Alice?" She faces Alice and sees the four bags around her. Alice packed a lot of clothes and just as many Barbies. It is hilarious.

...

"Edward, why are you pushing the coffee table aside? What are you doing?" I ask him as he rearranges the living room to create more space. He walks over to his stereo and presses a few buttons.

"I've never had a dance partner." He admits and walks over to me.

"Oh no, no, no." I shake my head as he holds his arms out and music starts to play.

"Yes, yes, yes." He replies softly, his eyes bore into me and they seem a bit happy and bit sad. "Won't you dance with me?"

I shake my head and he frowns. "I haven't danced for a long time."

"You can dance?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, if you can believe it. Only partner dancing, my mom taught me when I was little." He looks at the floor and withdraws his hands. "Last time I danced was with her at my Aunt Eleanor's wedding."

I suck in a breath. "I would dance with you," He looks up at me with a hopeful expression. "But," The expression changes. "I can't dance."

"Is that what you're worried about?" He questions.

"Yeah."

His arm wraps around me and the other takes my hand. "It's all about leading."

"Teaching me to dance is like convincing a cat to take a bath." I tell him.

He places me on his toes. We both have socked feet and I can feel his toes through my socks. I wiggle toes and he smirks.

"You know, I had a pet cat once." He tells me and starts to move. More like glide. He glides across the space of the living room. "Alice did, when she was four actually. It hated baths at first, but after a few times it wasn't so bad." Our noses press together and his breath crosses my face.

"I'm more stubborn." I whisper and my feet just barely lift on top of his. He takes small steps that to me, are very complicating. "I really can't dance."

"Have you ever?" Edward asks. I shake my head. "So how will you know?"

"I can hardly walk on two feet, let along do something graceful with them like dancing." I scoff.

He hums against my cheek. "You won't fall." He promises.

"And how do you know that?" I raise an eyebrow which he doesn't see.

"Do you think I'd just let you fall?" He murmurs the question and I recall him asking me something similar before.

I sigh. "No, I guess not. Sometimes you really underestimate my clumsiness though."

With his arm around my waist he pulls me off his feet and places me on the floor. We both look down to our feet. "Step backwards," He instructs and I do. "Again."

It doesn't take long until I catch on better.

"Feet together, feet apart." I mutter with him. "Crap, I stepped on your toe. Sorry."

"Hardly felt a thing." He says and goes back to instructing us. "Slow, slow, quick, quick."

"We're never going on dancing with the stars." I tell him. "Even though neither of us are famous."

Edward rolls his eyes at me. We continue to move. "See Bella. You're dancing."

I smile. "Yeah, I am."

He pulls me a little closer. "It's not too complicated. You just have to have your heart in it."

I lean my head on his chest. "It's easier with someone who's really good too though."

I don't know how many songs we've danced to, but eventually we stopped. We stood there with our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I still don't know what you see in me." Edward admits into my ear, his breath tickling it. I pull back and look at his sorrowful expression.

"It's all the little things." I trace his cheeks bones with my fingertips, feather lightly. "Things you might not notice, that you subconsciously do."

"Hmm?" He asks and closes his eyes at my touches.

"You won't start driving until you know that my seatbelt is strapped on." I murmur and kiss his jaw. I'd kiss his forehead, but even on my tiptoes I can't reach. "Or whenever we walk down the street you always place yourself between me and the road."

I smile.

"If we do go out in public, you look around to make sure no one... unwelcomed... is watching and take whatever excuse you can to touch me." I move my hands down to his shoulders and gently squeeze them. "You put me first and no one's ever done that for me before."

"Oh Bella." He sighs and his eyes slowly open. He kisses my forehead. "It's because you are my whole world."

The words came out so simply.

Edward places his arm around my waist and walks over to the large windows to the sunset. He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my midsection and he leans down to rest his chin on my shoulder. "I fear... of losing you."

I close my eyes and rest them over his hands as he continues. "To something I can't control." His nose nuzzles my neck and he breathes in deeply. Why is he so insecure? Can he not see himself clearly?

"Like what?" I ask him.

He shrugs around me.

"Edward..." I press.

"So many things."

"Look, I know it's not the easiest thing. I know we aren't the easiest thing, but I know it's the right thing. It's where I belong and I told you we'll make this work. I'm not going anymore." I put as much force behind my words as I can manage. I turn in his grasp and face him. "I don't know what's going to happen tonight or tomorrow or the day after. I can't promise you we won't have more obstacles because I just don't know. What I do know is that I'm willing to go through anything and everything for this and I won't let go."

He sighs in relief.

"You should know that." I tap his chest. "Come on, Cullen. Catch up to things."

Edward pulls back and smirks at me. "I'm a little slow."

"Still shook up from the horse riding from two days ago?" I raise and eyebrow playfully. "I know you were scared."

"The thing was freaking Goliath." He replies and I laugh. "It looks so much easier in movies. I'd still like to do it again. You?"

"Only with you." I smile. "It's way more fun that way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I have a lot of personal problems going on. I'm making a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm having a tough time and I'm having diffuclties writing. I'll write as much as I can, but please don't be mad for a bit of a delay.**

**Leave a review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to keep on schedule. You know what sucks though? When I'm in class and an idea strikes me. Then I want to write, but can't. By the time I get home, the idea is gone. -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

Should I really be doing this? I really don't know. I just have this eerie, odd, misplaced, feeling that won't seem to go away until I do this. Yes, I want too, but should I? Doing what you want and doing what's right are two completely different things. If everyone did what they wanted, what would the world be like? A hell of a lot more chaotic, I'm sure.

More importantly, does she even care? That's a stupid question, isn't it? It's Isabella Marie Swan! Of course she cares. She cares about every minor detail to every major characteristic. She's completely unselfish and the fact I drank it in, made me even more selfish.

I just don't want to humiliate myself, which I know I seem to do on a regular basis. I'm not sure if Bella notices, or if she's just too polite to speak up. What does she think of my stuttering? What about the ways I easily abash myself? My apprehensiveness? I really do like her. I do so much. Too much even. That's the problem.

Either way, even after my inner battles and arguments with myself, she sat there and of course she noticed my self-inflicting argument. So she spoke, "What's on your mind? You seem to be slipping from me." I felt her trace my cheek.

"Can I show you something?" I hesitate.

Bella nods. "Of course, anything." Her genuine smiles instantly calms me down.

I couldn't say why I'm so hesitant, not that I can actually find words at all. I've just never been straightforward or have done something to put me on the edge. I don't bring up things that'll upset me or remind me of darker days, but then again, no one has asked.

"One minute." I tell her and push myself off the couch. I think Bella goes back to watching television as I quickly storm off to my room. I walk over to my closet, open it, and grab a box under a stack of jeans at the bottom. I'm sure if a stack of jeans weren't there, the box would've been dusty.

I carry it back into the living room and once again join Bella on the couch. I place the box in her open lap instead of my own. "What's this?" She asks, placing her hands on the lid. "A mystery box?" She winks.

I chuckle and it's shaky.

"Edward." She looks me dead in the eye. "What has you acting all rattled up? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine." I try to insist but she sees right through it.

"Edward." She repeats my name again. "Really." She sets the box aside and places a hand on my knee. "Do you want me here?"

"Of course!" I reply quickly and loudly. "Why would you think that I don't?" I'm a bit hurt.

"You're so hesitant." She responds evenly. "I don't like it."

"I've never had this before, Bella." I tell her and motion towards the both of us. "I don't want to screw up."

"You won't." Bella assures me. "I just want you to be happy and comfortable. It's your own home, Edward."

I sigh. "I know. It's not you."

"Don't use the it's not you it's me thing on me, okay?" She asks and grabs the box.

"It's not you or me. It's this." I take the lid off. "I've never shown anyone these, and they aren't really mine. I mean they are now… but…" Back to the rambling it seems. "No one's asked and I've noticed you've been curious about my parents. It's not like you can meet them or ever see them, so I decided to show you these pictures. I hardly look at them myself. It's makes me… uncomfortable and hesitant. Not you."

I know Bella listens to me as I speak, but her eyes are captivated by the remnants inside the box. I reach into it and grab the first picture album. There's only two, and one's only half filled. "My mom loved to scrapbook. She'd take pictures all the time; she always had the camera around her neck. I remembered that most as a kid." I explain and open the first page. It's just a title page almost, saying it belonged to Esme Cullen.

I swallow before continuing. "Birthdays, Festivals, School events, holidays, you name it and she'd have a camera with her just snapping away." I chuckle at the memory. I turn the page and it's of my mother holding me as a baby in the hospital in her arms. I think my dad took the picture and after all these years, it's old and starting to fade, but you can still see the features of both of us. "That's my mom. That's me."

"You have her eyes." Bella tells me. "And her hair colour."

"Yeah, my dad was a blonde." I reply swiftly. I don't usually talk about him, I don't like too. I turn the page. "That's my parent's on their anniversary. The picture here," I point to a picture on the left. "Is their wedding day, and the rest are on anniversaries. My mom liked to compare pictures after all the years."

"How long were they married for?"

"25 years this year would be. Uh, my mom got pregnant with me so they decided to tie the knot, ya know?" I tell her. "It's kind of… I don't know. They loved each other, I think."

"I'm sure they did." Bella turns the page. "25 years is a long time."

I nod. "I guess so."

"Guess?"

"I just never had that 'connection' with my dad. Half the time, I didn't know what my mom saw in him." I explain. "Maybe I just don't see everything clearly."

"You have your dad's nose." Bella smiles, I can see out of the corner of my eye. I watch her more than the photo album. I've looked at the pictures and I don't really want to right now, I'm far more interested in Bella's reaction.

"I have more of my grandfather in me everyone says. Personality wise. He's had grey hair since the time he turned 30, I swear." I smirk. "I better not be like that."

"You might, you worry a lot. About Alice, about me…" She teases.

I turn the page. "Speaking of which, here's my grandfather."

"What was his name?"

"Anthony. It's where I got my middle name from."

"I see. He looks like jokester." Bella points out. "Just his smile, toothy, and the way his eyes glimmer. He looks happy."

"He always was. Always smiling."

"Did you spend lots of time with him?"

I instantly nod. "Yeah, all the time. More than with my own dad I'd say. Gramps here taught me how to fish, ride a bike, play scrabble and even got me into reading. He was in great shape for his age but died of a heart attack. No one saw it coming."

"I'm sorry." Bella turns the page. "It must have been hard."

"I guess, we drifted apart though and it's been ten years. Once I joined high school he moved to somewhere warm, around Florida, can't remember the name. I never visited." I shrug it off.

Bella tilts her head to look at me.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow. "Enjoying the view."

She smiles and nods. "Yes, but I can't believe you sometimes."

"Why?"

"You get so close to someone and just let them drift off." She scolds.

"He left."

"Did you even try to write him? Call him?" I shake my head, guilty. "Well…"

"Well…" I try to defend myself. "I was busy."

"But now you regret it. You wish you could have the time back." She looks back to the box. "Though, I'm being pretty hypocritical. I don't bother to contact my mother anymore even though we never got along."

I kiss her temple and turn the page, wondering what she'll have to say about the next set of pictures even though they're just of Alice and I. I was already an adult when she was born.

I would have never guessed that when I was 26, I'd be the one to take care of her.

I'm glad I am though, even though the reason why is saddening.

"She always had that smile, eh?" Bella asks and looks at the picture of baby Alice.

"Yeah, I haven't seem it for a while, until lately." I admit.

"No?"

"No. There's a big difference now from two months ago." I murmur barely letting the words out. "I couldn't say before that, because I never saw her that much when mom was still around."

"And why is that?"

"Why is what? I never saw her?"

"The big difference in her." Bella corrects.

"Oh, uh, she says the same for me." I chuckle. Again she turns to face me, the photo album on her lap forgotten.

"Why?"

"I'll give you one guess." I whisper and lean in to kiss the tip of her nose.

…

"You truly amaze me." I chuckle and hand her the opened beer. "You really, really do."

She shrugs and takes the beer from me. After taking a sip she replies. "Just because I'm a teacher, doesn't mean I can't like a good ol' Corona from time to time, right? Maybe that's why Mrs. Thorne and them don't like me, they can tell I want alcohol at times." She takes another drink and sets the beer down onto the bar in the kitchen.

"I must admit, I don't like the staff at that school." I take a drink of my own Corona and she eyes me carefully. "Apart from you of course."

"Thought so." Bella smirks and walks over to me. It seemed that she hated being apart, even if it's only a few feet. I'm the same way. I hope she knows that. "I bet ya Alice will come back with an awesome tan."

I wrap my free arm around her shoulders and swallow another sip of my drink. "I don't even know if she can tan." I say honestly. "I can't."

Bella turns in my arm and plays with my hair behind my ear. "I did notice some red in your hair." She jokes, but yeah, there is red in my hair. I roll my eyes and nudge her.

"Not funny."

"It is." She fights back. "And you know it."

"You're always cracking jokes on me, eh? Did you notice that?" She shakes her head and I continue. "They're all about me though." I set my Corona down and tap my chin. "I wonder why."

"You're easy to make jokes about?" She guesses.

I narrow my eyes and she narrows hers, trying to imitate me, but failing miserably. She places her hands on her hips but a smile is playing at her ruby lips. She's having a hard time fighting it off. I bite my cheeks to stop from smiling, but it is hard. I think if I bite them any harder, I might draw blood. So instead of trying to win our little staring contest, I smirk and look at her mischievously. I see her eyes widen as I bend in my knees and before either of us could blink, she's over my shoulder.

"Edward!" She protests instantly and squeals. Her squeal reminds me of Alice's and it makes my grin widen. I hope Alice is having fun, I know I am. "Edward!"

"Shh." I say and start walking. "The neighbours are gonna think I'm attacking you or something."

"I'm sure Mrs. Tinkles wouldn't be impressed." Bella tries to sound serious, but fails miserably. "And neither am I. Let me down!" She wiggles around. I don't know where I'm taking her, or what my intentions were. I acted on impulse, you could say. So looking over to the couch in the living room, I decide that's where to go. I walk over the last few steps and carefully toss her onto the couch. With my foot I push the coffee table away from us and hope it doesn't scratch the hard wood floors.

"Why?" I ask and lay over her. My arms are on either side of her head. I kiss her cheeks which are red, I'm assuming from either being upside down or the fact she blushes pretty much each time I touch her. I couldn't differentiate the two. "Why?" I repeat and kiss her forehead, eyelids and the tip of her nose. I don't usually kiss her so much, I'm usually far too shy, but right here, right now, I have her right where I want her.

Plus, it's not like she's protesting.

Her brown wide eyes are staring up at me and there's a smile playing at her lips. I kiss all along her heart-shaped face and the scent of her invades my senses. I use my nose to brush a piece of her mahogany hair out of her face.

"Why are you not impressed?" I ask again and kiss her chin. "Won't you tell me?" I ask moving my lips to her ear, tickling it with my breath. I pull back to look at her, and her face is a deeper shade of scarlet.

She doesn't reply.

"Bella?" I question and kiss her neck, I can feel the pulse beneath my lips. A breath escapes her mouth and I kiss the base of her throat. "Hmm?"

"I'm not answering." She tells me and one of her hands lazily traces over my back through my shirt.

"Uh, why not?" I entreat and look to her face again, trying to read her expression. There's a glimmer in her eyes and a smile on her mouth. I look at her questioningly.

"Because if I do, you'll stop kissing me." Bella explains.

How much did I just kiss her? I pull back and push myself up so I'm in a sitting position and she does the same. Her face holds a pout. "See!" She raises her arms.

"Hmm?" I raise an eyebrow.

Bella, the one with all the courage in the world (and definitely all the courage in our relationship), crawls over the small distance between us and places herself in my lap. My one hand comes forward and I place it on her knee. "Why are you like this?" She murmurs and rests against my shoulder.

"Like what?" I ask and rub her knee slowly.

"One minute you get so lost in yourself and let loose," She pats my shoulder before continuing. "Then you tense up and ruin it. It's as though you don't feel like you should be allowed to have fun. It's not a privilege for you."

"I'm fine." I mutter and for some reason, I can feel myself closing up. I pat her knee. "See? I'm allowing this."

Bella's eyebrows furrow and her lips form a straight line. "You block yourself off a lot, Edward. I don't know why."

"I don't." I protest.

"Yes you do." Her tone is straight, serious, and each word is pronounced strongly. I shake my head and look away.

"I don't know." I admit and look at Alice's school picture hanging on the wall. "I get lost in the moment, then snap back to reality and end it. I haven't really done that... I just never let myself get lost in the moment to begin with."

"Why?"

I don't reply.

I hear her sigh.

"I don't know, Bella. I've never 'worked' right. I just have a lot to deal with, I can't just sit around and be happy. I have to be... on alert. As I said, I don't know." I explain in an even tone. I don't want to yell and I don't know what I'm even saying. "It's just anxiety. I'm really disquiet. I have to be."

"You have to be?" She asks and I feel her twirling my unruly hair between her fingers.

I huff, "Yes. If not something could happen."

"Like what?"

"I've been reckless before, it got me nowhere. I have you and I have Alice. That's it. I can't lose you."

"Is that why whenever we go out you search the area like a lion hunting prey?" She asks and I chuckle a bit at her metaphor. "No really, I thought it was because you didn't want to be noticed by someone at the school or-"

"That's part of it, I guess." I nod. "I don't understand it either. It's instinct." I look back to her and she's watching me intently. "I don't get close to people, Bella."

She waits for me to continue.

"I was close to my mom and look what happened, I became a mess. When my dad died, it wasn't so bad because I wasn't close to him. Even though I knew my mom was dying, it still shocked me when she did. I remember all elementary school and part of high school, I had my best buddy, Jared. He moved the start of grade ten and I became rebellious. I had no other friends, I had no one, and he left like he didn't even care. I know there was nothing he could do, but it still pissed me off nonetheless.

"I won't even let Jasper get to know me that well and I refuse to become best friends with him. I don't want to go through that again, I'd rather never be happy than be happy for a little bit and having it taken from you. It tears ya up, you don't go back to how you were before. I learned that first off with my grandfather, you know that from earlier, he and I were close."

I hug her closer. "It scares me how quickly we're getting closer and closer. You're already my whole world -well you and Alice- and I've never been _this _close to anyone. I know there are obstacles and I know shit can happen and if it does-"

"It won't." She promises.

"You don't know that. You can't tell me you know nothing will happen. You and I don't know if one day there's a time where someone catches us together, or your dad finds out, or Crowley somehow screws this up."

"Edward, we won't let anyone get between us. My dad, that's nothing, I've went against him before. He and I aren't close. My job is nothing, I'd rather have you." She runs her index finger across my cheek. "And Tyler, I can't say what'll happen, but he won't tear us apart. Nothing will."

"What if one day you leave the school to go home but someone takes you? They shove you in the back of a car and you're gone. Or what if one day you're at home and someone breaks in? What if you're walking down the street and you just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? What if-"

"Edward." Bella silences me.

"I know, I shouldn't be saying or thinking these things, but it's what I constantly worry about. I can't help it." I mutter and use my hand not on my knee to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm surprised I don't have gray hair yet."

I feel her shake as laughter vibrates through her but she composes herself after a few moments. "That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I have you." She smiles.

"Great, more pressure." I say sarcastically.

She shakes her head. "You never leave the school until you know I'm gone, if I text you to say I'm staying afterwards to grade some paper, you make me call the moment I get home. I have you on speed dial. I'm hardly at home so if someone breaks in, they'll be left with an empty house. Nothing important is there, I can live without all that stuff. I don't walk down the street aimlessly Edward, and either way, with the crime rate so low in this small town, I'd be surprised if a shopping cart got stolen let alone something disastrous."

I sigh.

"Plus, your dad wasn't in town that one unfathomable day. He was out in the city looking for a wanted criminal, Edward. I don't do that kind of stuff." She reminds me.

I smirk. "Thank God. I'd have a heart attack if I knew you were out hunting down criminals." She lays her head against my shoulder and places her hands in her lap, one of them going over mine, which is still resting on her knee. My thumb runs back and forth, matching my breathing.

"Nope, just hunting down some kid's homework sheets that their dogs supposedly ate." Bella jokes and kisses my neck.

We spend some time getting cozy on the couch and eventually I admit to her, "Even though I worry and get disquiet, there's nothing in my life that would make me regret having you here."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha! I knew Edward was timid and quiet for a reason. He has courage in there, he's just scared to use it!**

**Anyway, about my health. I went to the doctors and now take meds for my depression. I'm getting blood work on Monday to see if I have bipolar and there's a high chance I have Anorexia. Yeah, a lot to take in. I'm doing therapy starting March 8th. I will update as much as I can, but please understand why it's slower.**

**Review? Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome back. I'm glad you're still with me on this story. I wish I had more time to write...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I have altered them though. :)**

* * *

><p><em>You will see sunrise again. -William Fitzsimmons<em>

**(Bella POV)**

I walk out of the bathroom, brushing my wet hair all the way down to my waist and walk to Edward's room where I find him sitting on the edge of his bed with a small smile on his lips. "Why so smiley?" I question though he's not actually. There's just a hint, and it's more of that crooked grin I love. I know something is up though.

"Someone called when you were in the shower." He tells me and I walk over to sit beside him, still brushing my hair.

"Hmm... Let me guess..." I think for a moment. "The prettiest girl saying that she wants to hang out with you and that you better hop on a plane and go fly to wherever she is?"

"I'm already with her, and no." He shakes his head. I blush as I always do when he compliments me. "Carter called."

"Carter?"

"My new boss."

I place my hairbrush on the bed and wrap my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. He places his hands on my hips. "Good job." I kiss his cheek. "I knew you would get the job, they'd be stupid not to hire ya."

His arms move to wrap around me and he pulls me closer. "It's just a short job, like part time I guess you could say. They told me four days a week, Monday to Thursday and five hours a day. Pretty much all the time Alice is at school. Different than I thought, I thought five days and different hours..."

I could tell he happy and a bit excited for he was rambling and I bet he is still smiling. I pull back to check and yes, he is.

"That's perfect." I tell him. "You won't have to worry about a sitter for Alice or anything."

"Maybe one day I'll actually buy a house like that one on Maple Street." He fixes his gaze to somewhere around the room.

"It's sold?"

He nods. "I checked online the other day... I hardly use my laptop."

"This place is still better than mine." I remind him and look around. "Mine is all white and tiny. It reminds me of a hospital in many ways. I like it here."

"I like having you here."

I like how he speaks up more and tells me how he feels more, he still holds back some, but I understand his reasons.

I lean forward and place a hand on his left cheek, moving him to look at me again. I lean forward and my lips to his. He mumbles something against my mouth but stops short and presses his mouth more firmly to mine. For some reason he always tastes like honey. "Congratulations." I murmur when I pull back for air.

"Thank you." He breathes.

I pause my movements and after a moment I go back to sitting on the bed beside him. I grab my hairbrush and start to untangle my hair. Edward told me before that he wants to be a cop like his dad was, despite the fact his dad got killed on duty. What exactly was Edward getting himself into with this job? He couldn't just be put to do the dirty work, could he? No, that's not right. What if whatever he's doing makes in applicable for a higher rank? What if he becomes a police officer?

I bite my lip as I continue to brush my hair and I notice the atmosphere went from thin and open to suddenly thick and claustrophobic. "Bella?" Edward senses my nerves as always. Why does he always have to pay full attention to me?

"Hmm?" I ask with a closed mouth. I'm trying to not give myself away to him, but I know he sees right through me. He reaches up and grabs the hairbrush from my right hand. I got all the tangles out, but I kept brushing my hair for something to do, to distract me, but now that's gone.

"Love," Edward murmurs and wraps his arms around me. I pay no mind to where the hairbrush ends up. Next thing I know, he pulls me to his lap and uses his right hand to push my thick hair behind me ear. I tilt my chin down so I am not held in his smouldering gaze. "What's a matter?"

I shake my head.

"Bella." Edward protests immediately. "We both know that's a lie. Tell me." He places a finger under my chin and I'm forced to look at him.

"Nothing." I mutter and my eyebrows knit together.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so closed." He replies and uses to thumb to smooth out my eyebrows. "Tell me."

"What is your job?" I entreat carefully. "Is it... anything... you know, dangerous?"

He shakes his head, realization crossing his features. "No, of course not. I know better than that."

"But you want to be a cop."

"I did up until Alice came into my life. Especially not now that I have you too." He kisses my forehead reassuringly. "I won't be out on duty. I'll be inside always, I promise. It's just the security. I watch the guys that are already behind bars, not chasing after people that need to be." Edward explains lightly. "I may be the one to take fingerprints at times. Actually, I doubt that." He chuckles, "But I'm more of a guy that will hold everything together, make sure nothing and no one get out of place."

I nod slowly, still not completely in belief. "In town?"

He nods. "Yeah, not the one past Push, that place is a little too crazy."

"Where my dad works." I tell him. "He and Tyler used to always talk about stories of inmates there."

"Yeah, it's where my dad worked." Edward replies and I notice he completely ignored the Tyler comment. I smile a bit. "I'll be fine, alright?"

"Okay." I respond softly.

...

"Hello, Alice." I say aloud when Edward puts the phone on speaker.

"Hi!" She exclaims. "I miss you guys."

"But you're having fun right?" Edward hesitates. I walk from over to the table where Edward's sitting with the phone in the middle and hand him a mug of hot chocolate. I sit down beside him and place my mug before me.

"Yeah, it's cool here. The ocean and the warm weather."

"It's getting warmer here." Edward defends in reply. "I'm glad you're having fun. Are you getting a tan?"

"Kinda. Aunt Eleanor makes me wear sunscreen."

"Good." I chip in. "You don't want to get burned."

"Yeah, it's fun. You guys should come next time. Auntie said that would be sweet." I can hear a hint of excitement in Alice's voice. "You'd like it here."

"I'm sure I would." I reply.

"Sounds awesome." Edward adds in. "As long as you're having fun."

"Yup!" Alice replies.

"Okay, well you can go back to having fun. Call us tomorrow?" Edward asks and grabs the phone. I can tell he misses Alice.

"Yes. Kay, love you's bye." She replies.

"Love ya, bye." Edward says.

"Goodbye." I sigh and Edward hangs up the phone and slides it across the table. I'm surprised it didn't fall off. "You miss her don't you."

"Yeah, I do. I'm having a great time here though." He assures me. "I'm just so used to having her around. I don't want her to have a nightmare there or a panic attack. I mean they've decreased a lot since when mom first died, but at another person's house..."

I nod. "Yeah, but as you said, she's having fun and she hasn't had any in a while. Your aunt will know what to do anyways." I pat his forearm that's resting along the table. "I've never seen her have a panic attack, but I've heard her mention a nightmare."

"She panics when she's in a group of people and knows no one or when she starts thinking about someone she cares for being away. It's confusing, the doctor said he could put her on medication or let her grow out of it... I decided to let it pass; I don't want her on any pills. That's a reason why she started the school year late." He explains to me.

"She's having fun." I remind him again. "If anything goes wrong, she'll call."

"Yeah." He says. "She'll call." He's reassuring himself. He takes a drink of his hot chocolate and looks at me. "What do you want to do now?"

"How late is it?" I ask and stifle a yawn. "I'm kind of tired."

Edward looks over to the wall clock behind me. "Shortly after nine. You can lay down if you like."

"It's Saturday night though." I protest. "I'm tired because I've been lounging around, I want to do something. I'm sure it will keep me awake a bit longer." I take another drink of my hot chocolate letting the heat scorch my throat, but the taste still lingers in my mouth. "Plus we can sleep in tomorrow, right?"

He nods instantly. "Of course. There's nothing like sleeping in on Sunday. Until then, I have an idea."

"What?" I pipe up suddenly curious.

"You're about to find out." He winks and sets his mug aside. "Are you finished your hot chocolate?"

I shake my head and he continues. "Oh well, that's fine. I mean you can take it with us."

"We're leaving?" I gasp.

"Now you're catching on."

"My hairs wet."

"And? I'm not going to put you outside for the night. You'll be fine." He assures me and stands up. He grabs his mug in one hand and holds out his other before me to help me stand. I take it and reluctantly stand. "Come on. Don't worry, you don't really think I'd let you get sick."

"More like embarrassed. I look like I'm going to bed." I comment looking down at my grey sweatpants and tank top.

He taps his chin. "That is a problem." He mutters and lets go of my hand. I watch as Edward walks over to his closet and opens it, grabbing the first hoodie he sees. "Here." He says once he walks back over to me and hands me it. I just look at it questioningly. "So you don't get cold. The damp hair will be fine, but I know you won't be warm enough in just a tank top."

I take it and through it on. He holds my mug of hot chocolate as I do so. I see him smiling at me when I get the sweater on and I smile too. "This is warm." I admit rolling up the sleeves and taking my mug back. "Thanks."

"Don't sweat it. So you ready?" Edward asks and grabs onto my free hand. He squeezes it reassuringly. "No one will see you, even though you have nothing to be worried about."

"Okay?"

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Alright then, lets go." He smiles and leads us away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter because I want the upcoming 'date' and stuff being from Edward's POV. Is that alright? Trust me. Something is going to happen... Something not so good. Any guesses?**

**Leave me a review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Welcome back. Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Grab some popcorn and sit back and relax. No really, all the popcorns being eaten in this chapter from B/E.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the… characters. The rest I own.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

I appreciate all the time I get to spend with Bella. I mean, every last minute, every second, just all of it. Before I had her in my life, I counted days like I do hours now. The days passed so quickly yet slowly. The same. Day in and day out and it isn't until now that I realize how boring that is. We aren't placed on this earth to be boring, to do nothing historical or do useless things. Sure I know I won't leave this earth with my name printed in textbooks and kids years and years from now won't even know I existed, but that's not what I mean.

What I mean is, even though I'm just a plain old guy, I live my life to its fullest. I don't regret things and I refuse to take one thing for granted. When I leave this earth, I will leave knowing I have left my mark.

Days are marks of history. Every day should be different. Every day should mean _something. _With Bella here with me, every day does mean something. And tomorrow is a day I look forward too. For once it's a planned out life. I take things by the minute - the second – and the thought alone is exhilarating to me.

Perhaps it was my own faults that made Alice sadder and suffer as much as she did. Maybe if I put on a good front when mom died, she'd be happier. I did try though. I was myself. And the old me was pretty damn boring. Now, I just see things differently and I can tell Alice does too.

"Edward," Bella sighs again from the passenger seat. "You really won't tell me where we're going?" I can't admit just how much I like seeing her in my sweater. It makes me want to take her out in public and show off that she's mine. Even more so than usual, I suppose because admitting, I always want to do that. I know she does too. We both know we can't. I sigh.

"No. That will ruin a surprise. Have you ever had anyone say, here's a surprise want to know what it is? No I don't think so." I say light heartedly.

"No one will see me?" She asks hesitantly.

What is she worrying about. Her damp hair, sweet smelling skin and every once in a while when she yawns, just makes her even more attractive to me. Maybe that's a good thing no one else will she her then… "Just me." I reply.

"Alright. Are we almost there?" She looks out the window to the dark sky and gazes at the stars. "It's so pretty out there."

"It is." I agree. "I can't wait until the weather is just a bit warmer, then we can be out there."

"That's going to be awesome. Just the fact we can be outside together." She huffs at the end. "There are some people I just want to whack across the head. It's not worth it though; I won't let anyone control my life. My happiness."

"Me neither and soon we won't have to worry. When Alice is a year older will that be okay? Or no…" I question.

I see her shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I really don't know. I'm sure Miss Samuels or Mrs. Thorne won't accept it. I know they're just out to get me. But why?"

"There's no reason." I take my right hand off the steering wheel and pat her knee. "You've done nothing wrong. And you're right, sometimes there are people I just want to whack across the head too."

Bella laughs.

"Okay, we're here." I say and put my blinker on to turn.

"Oh!" She gasps out. "This is a great idea." She looks over to me and her eyes are bright and full with excitement.

"It's just a movie, Bella." I chuckle.

"I've never been to a drive in movie theatre." She admits as I turn the car.

"Really?"

"I used to live in a place that only had one streetlight." Bella explains with a chuckle. "I've hardly even been to the movie."

I was about to ask her why I guy wouldn't even taken her to a movie before, because lets admit, it is the most common date night place. I didn't ask however, because I remembered what she had said about dating. Only two assholes, and both were because of her father.

She deserved so much better.

"I don't really know what's playing." I admit.

"That's fine. I love movies." She looks to the board with the movie schedules. "One is starting in eight minutes." She looks over to the dash's digital clock. "Oh wait, nine."

"Alright," I say and pull up to the ticket booth guy. Poor guy, that job would suck. "Hand me my wallet in the glove box?" I look to Bella.

"Okay."

…

"You had to pick a scary one…" Bella fumes and grabs another handful of popcorn from the bag in my lap.

I chuckle, "You're the one that said you can withstand anything."

"You're the scaredy cat." She jokes and I toss a piece of popcorn at her. It hits her forehead and lands in her lap. She reaches down, grabs it and eats it. I shake my head. "Unbelievable."

She smiles with a mouth full of popcorn. "I hate previews." She tells me once she's swallowed the food.

"Me too." I agree. "They make me want to watch other movies or they just bore me to death."

She nods. "How many times have you been here before?"

"Only a few times. I took Alice twice and my friend Jasper made me come watch The Notebook." I admit shyly.

Bella laughs. "Really? The Notebook."

I shrug. "His mom and him are keen on chick flicks. She lives way out west so he decided to take me."

"And?"

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"How was it?" Bella asks.

"Oh," I grab a handful of popcorn and put a few pieces into my mouth. "I liked it. I'll admit that."

"Did you cry?" She queried. "I bet you did."

"Jasper had all the tissues." When she raises an eyebrow in disbelief I scoff. "I mean it! I'm not lying."

"Okay, but I have a feeling you'll treat me like a teddy bear tonight. This movie is going to scare you shitless, I'm sure of it." She smirks and reaches over for another fistful of popcorn.

I roll my eyes. "Come on. We both know that either way I'll treat you like a teddy bear."

She laughs and playfully nudges me. I use my elbow to nudge her back. "Look at you all big talk. Wait 'til the movie starts."

"There can't be many more previews, can there?" She looks back to the screen through the windshield. "Like how many movies are being released?"

"A lot."

"I can tell."

…

I pinch her hip making her jump. "Edward!"

I laugh. "You're all braced and tense. It's just a movie, silly." I tell her. She's curled up against me with her head on my shoulder. Every time a 'scary' part comes on she hides her face in the crook of my neck. I just watch her reactions and eat popcorn. I find it much more amusing, plus Bella was right when she said I'm a scaredy cat. I don't know how she knew. I refuse to let myself look scared though so I watch her.

I lean in and kiss her forehead. When I pull back she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. "What's that about?" I ask and loosen my arm from around her. Does she not want me this close? She's the one who curled up against me. Does she think I'm taking advantage of that? Shit… I always ruin things.

"Your lips are buttery." She replies and laughs. "I don't need that on my forehead, I already showered thanks."

"Oh." I sigh in relief and tighten my arm around her. She tucks her head back into the crook of my neck and I look to the movie screen. Sure enough there's a guy holding a knife in a hallway. I can't even remember what the movie is called. So typical.

I look around at the other cars. The place isn't packed, but it isn't empty either. I see a few cars down the row; there is a couple that look to be in high school. The girl is holding the popcorn bag in front of her face and the guy laughs but pats her back.

I only dated a few girls in high school. I didn't like any of them, but I was on the basketball team and apparently that meant I had to date a cheerleader.

Lauren. Mallroy.

Eek.

She was clingy and preppy and a partier. I took her to prom though, where she got drunk and tried to get with me. Funny how you'd think it would be the other way around, but no. I only dated her senior year and I haven't heard from her since. Good thing.

I dated a girl named Megan for a month, if that. It started because Jasper wanted to go out with Maddie (Megan's twin sister) but she was tight with her sister. You know how twins can be, one can't be without the other and they both date at the same time. Whatever, I agreed to take Megan out so Jasper could have his Maddie. Turns out Maddie only went because Megan liked me and I only went because Jasper liked Maddie. Odd. Confusing even. It didn't last.

The other girl, Tamara, was in grade eight. It was for a dare on the playground. She was my first kiss too. She had braces and glasses and chewed far too much gum. After that I pretty much promised I wouldn't kiss another girl under any circumstances. Well, unless I really, really wanted too.

And I didn't want to until I met Bella, but Lauren tried to kiss me a lot. I let her sometimes in the halls because if not the guys in the locker room would completely freak and start the twenty questions.

Did I mention I hated high school?

I told Bella all of this, of course. A few days ago actually, I thought it would be fair since she told me about those two assholes whose names would be left unsaid. Their names alone make a bile rise in my throat and I'm sure popcorn looks better going in than coming out.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I reach my free hand that's not around Bella protecting her from 'monsters' and 'killers', and open the message. It's from Jasper.

_You better have a good excuse for not texting me these past few days._

Bella peeks over and reads the message. "Someone's in trouble."

"Jasper." I groan. I press the reply button.

**Bella.**

That's a good enough explanation I'm sure. She smiles, kisses my cheek and resumes watching the movie with her head on my shoulder. She turns the radio up a bit to hear more.

"Talk about buttery lips." I joke, but I don't wipe my cheek.

"Opps." She says sarcastically. She tilts her head back to look at me and I lean in to press my lips to hers. Her lips – though buttery - still taste sweet like her. Her hand comes up to caress my cheek and I smile against her mouth.

This is happening so fast.

When she pulls back a moment later I can't stop the words from flowing from my mouth.

"I love you."

I swallow thickly.

She smiles at me and traces my lips with her fingertips that were on my cheek. "I love you."

I smile under her touch.

We stay inside our own little bubble and smile at each other. Suddenly a loud noise comes through the speakers for the radio. Bella and I both jump. "Damn movie!" She curses.

"Ruined a good moment." I chuckle and wrap my arms around her pulling her to my lap. She grabs the popcorn bag and places it in her lap. There isn't much left, a little less than half. She reaches in with her left hand to grab another handful.

"Movie popcorn is always the best."

"They probably put a whole block of butter on it, that's why." I respond and grab a handful. Our hands brush against each other. I remembered the first time we shook hands, the electricity that buzzes through us.

It's still there.

I know we both feel it.

I rest my chin on top of her head lightly and smile to myself. I plop a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth and chew. I try not to move my chin so much. My one hand reaches in for another handful of popcorn and my other arm is wrapped firmly around her middle. My sweater is huge on her; I can hardly feel her body through it. She places a hand on my arm around her and rubs it back and forth affectionately.

I love her.

I smile wider.

I love Isabella Marie Swan.

I lick my lips free of any butter and press a kiss to her hair. I breathe in her scent. I can't be without her. I just can't.

I'll do anything for her.

Crap, what's that vibrating?

Oh my phone. Bella grabs it out of my pocket and hands it to me. I place the last piece of popcorn into my mouth and use that hand to grab the phone and open the message.

_I've got to meet this 'girl'._

I roll my eyes and reply.

**And have you ruin everything? I don't think so. She's real, Jazz, believe me.**

It only takes a minute for me to get a reply.

Ruin everything? Come on. I know you've talked about me. I bet she wants to meet me too. ;)

I sigh, giving in.

**One day.**

I press send.

"Jasper?" Bella asks and I nod against her head.

"He wants to meet you." I explain.

"I want to met him too."

"Of course you do."

…

"Do you ever do the dishes?" Bella asks and starts to run the water in the sink.

"I used too a lot. I get pretty busy now you know." I walk over to her as she squirts some dish soap into the sink. Bubbles instantly are formed. "I really should invest in a dishwasher."

"After you purchase a house like the one on Maple Street?" She asks and bumps my hip with hers playfully.

"Oh yeah." I roll my eyes. "I could, I think. Right now."

"Really?" She looks over to me quickly before turning back to the sink and turning off the water.

"Yeah. The will left me a lot…" I look away.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I kind of want to earn my own money first. Settle down a bit, ya know? I'm just starting to get my life on track. Freaking 26 years." I chuckle. Bella dips her hands in the warm, soapy water and grabs a dish. I walk over to the drawers on the island and grab her a dishrag. "Here."

"Thanks. And it doesn't matter how long it took. Hell my dad isn't even settled, but I don't think he will be. He's selfish and always needs something to do. He needs to care for someone else to actually settle himself. Anyways, that's not the point, the point is you have a lot on your plate."

"Who knew it would take an eight-year-old and a teacher to settle me down?" I question jokingly.

"Alice is pretty smart." Bella nods.

"How's she doing in school?"

"How do you think?"

I shrug and grab the dishtowel; I start to dry off the dishes Bella places into the dish rack. "Good, as you said she's smart."

Bella nods. "I can't pick favourite students but…"

"It will be our little secret."

"Even before I knew you. She was my favourite."

"So I won't have to be trying to boost Alice's marks up with my charms?" I tease.

Bella gasps dramatically. "Of course not! I am not like that, Edward."

"I know. That's why I like you. You're you."

"Well I like you because you're you too." She says. "If that makes any sense."

"It does." I am about to say more but I hear her phone start to ring.

"Shit, Edward can you get that? My hands are soapy." She asks and looks at me with a pout.

I nod. "Of course." I set the dishtowel down and run over to the bar in the kitchen where her phone is resting beside my car keys. "Hello?" I ask once I answer the phone.

"Hi?" It's a deeper voice. Clearly it's a man. "Hi. Who is this?" He rambles.

"Who is this?" I question back. I didn't recognize the number in the first place.

"Who is this and why are you answering Bella's phone?" He asks and I groan. We are getting nowhere with this conversation. I walk off and lower my voice so Bella doesn't hear this arguing.

"Who the hell is this?" I start walking down the hallway and pause at the end of the hall. "A name would be nice."

"Likewise. I'd like to know who answered my girlfriend's phone. I'm getting worried." The guy didn't sound worried.

Wait. What. The. Hell.

"Your girlfriend?" I scoff and snort. "You wish, bud. Now who is this?"

My girlfriend. My Bella.

My fists clench.

I try not to squeeze her phone too hard, knowing I could probably break it.

He huffs.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." I tell the guy. "Now who are you?"

He laughs humourlessly. "Cullen? I remember you. My dad talks about your family a lot. Or I guess your old family. Nice joke. What are you doing with Bella?"

I grind my teeth. "Who is this? I'm hanging up."

"Shit. Stop. It's Crowley. Tyler Crowley. Now tell me where Bella is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay you can say it. 'Damn you girl, leaving me with a cliffe'. I know. That's the fun of writing.**

**Anyway, who thought Edward would say 'I love you' first? Not me!**

**Review? Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

"Shit. Stop. It's Crowley. Tyler Crowley. Now tell me where Bella is."

My breath catches in my throat. I don't know what I exactly say; all I know is a slur of cuss words fly from my mouth. I know for a fact if this were a face to face confrontational, I'd pound the guy to bits. I hang up angrily.

"Edward?" Bella rounds the corner and comes up behind me. She's wiping off her hands with the dishtowel. "Who the hell was that?"

"Crowley." I want to spit. Vomit. Tear the guy to shreds. First for being an ass about my dad's death and now for all the shit he's causing…

"How'd he get my number?" Bella asks and taps her chin. "Oh… my dad probably. Crap."

Why can't I have just one nice night? What did I do wrong? I have an angel, but we're right smack in the middle of hell.

Bella's phone rings in my hand a few minutes later. My breathing is still heavy. Bella takes the phone from my hand and answers it. "Hello? Oh hi Dad… No. No. No. No. No. No."

The voice on the other end starts to get louder and my fists clench again. I turn to face Bella and she's biting her lip so hard I fear it might bleed. I place my hands on her hips and pull her close. Nothing will tear us apart. We promised each other that. I won't let anything happen.

Deep breaths.

Happy thoughts.

"Dad…" Bella sighs. "Charlie. No, I'm not. I know, I really needed out ya know? No. I mean, ugh! Okay. What? When. Thursday. Why do I have to go? Okay then. Fine. Yeah. No. I'm hanging up. Don't talk to Tyler." She hangs up and lets out an angry sigh against my chest.

"How'd that go?" I ask but instantly regret asking.

"How do you think?" She mumbles and wraps her arms around me, the phone still in her right hand. "Tyler called my dad. Apparently they were looking for me. Dad went to my apartment and he could tell it had been empty for a while. Tyler told him you picked up the phone."

"Lovely." I groan. "I already worried your dad wouldn't like me, but Tyler ending up being the one to give your father details on me is far worse."

"Why does Tyler not like you that much?"

"He kind of helped his dad on the case. I overheard them talking before a courtroom session. Crowley said 'Son, if you help me pass this case I know you're perfect guy to take over the business'. He had to win. He didn't. So he had to prove a lot to take over, I'm sure."

"Wouldn't it have been practically impossible for him to win? He was on the killer's side and the guy was a wanted criminal in the first place!" Bella exclaims.

"Exactly." I sigh. "I guess for some reason, Crowley really needed another win on his side."

"When I first got with Tyler he and my dad would talk about. They agreed that together they would easily get more work. My dad brings him the criminal's victims and he'd have them referred to Crowley Law firm. Tyler really needed the work, I suppose and his dad wasn't doing well with the business. They needed more clients. They still do."

"That must have been why Crowley agreed to fight my dad's case." I mused. "Hmm… I don't get it though. How would that benefit your dad?"

"Me." Bella replies. "I could link it all easily. Just place me in, like the cheese in a sandwich. I'd top it off." She huffs. "That's all I was ever good for. He was so pissed when I told him I hated Tyler's guts. Is it bad that I hate my dad just as much?"

"No. He couldn't see how much of a gem you are. His loss." I place my head into her hair. "IS he mad?"

"About?"

"Everything."

"Yeah." Bella sighs. "I guess so. I mean he was pissed he couldn't get a hold of me. Apparently to make it up to him I have to go out to dinner with him Thursday."

"That was my next question. I heard you mention Thursday." I admit.

"Yeah, apparently Officer Pete is retiring. He's having a big get together at the lodge. I don't want to go… I don't know why my dad is making me." Bella pulls back and looks at me. "Do you have any ideas why?"

Bella. Charlie. Officer Pete. Retiring. Together. The Lodge.

"Who's all going?" I question.

She shrugs. "Anyone that was part of his life. Career wise."

"Any lawyers."

Bella's face pales. "Only Crowley Law firm."

I growl.

Who calls this late anyways? It's midnight for crying out loud. Midnight! I understand that Bella's dad might have been worried-

No. I don't understand actually. He never cared for her the way he should - the way she deserves - and when she's finally happy and starting to settle down, he rams into her life and messes things up.

...

Bella's in bed, but I had too much pent up anger to crawl in with her. I laid her down and kissed her softly before I went out for a quick run through the park down the street.

When I get home, I shower and toss on my boxers. With one last look in the mirror after brushing my teeth, I turn out out the lights and make sure the front door is locked before going down to my room. I open the door slowly, making sure I don't disturb Bella and walk inside, closing it behind me just as soft.

The moon is out and bright, shinning through the window and casting light over her. She's such an angel, such a miracle. How is it possible that she's mine? I watch her for a few moments, before I crawl into bed behind her and wrap my arms tightly around her. Funny how I have more courage when she's asleep, for I know if she were awake, I'd probably crawl into bed on the opposite side and just watch her.

I burrow my face into her hair and breathe in deeply. Just her presence calms me down far more than my run, but I'm glad I went for a run either way; she didn't need to see me angry and I didn't want to scare her. I just had extra steam that needed to be blown off.

I kiss her cheek lightly and hum a random tune to myself. I place my face back into her hair and tighten my arms. "No one will take you from me, angel." I whisper softly to her sleeping form. "You're my everything now, you know that? You and Alice."

I feel her press herself back into me more, her back pressing firmly against my bare chest. I pull the comforter up around us better and close my eyes.

"Edward..." She murmurs in her sleep and I smile widely.

"Right here." I move to kiss her shoulder. She took my sweater off before bed and is now in just her purple tank top. "Love you." I can't believe I was brave enough to tell that to her earlier for the first time. With my buttery lips that is. It was something about the moment, her smile, her eyes, the adoration and love in them. I couldn't stop myself from uttering the words and now I'm glad I did. She said it back.

She loves me.

I love her.

Simple as that.

Now why can't people just accept that?

"Maybe one day you can move in. You know with Alice and I. That would be awesome, in my books anyways. I really need you around. I'd love to be able to know that I have this everyday." I murmur, barely audible. I squeeze her softly, emphasizing my point."Our own room. Us."

"I'd love that." She mutters and tilts her head to look at me. There's enough light casting in the room from outside that I can see her eyes. They're open. I feel the blush rising to my cheeks. She lazily brings a finger up to trace my cheek. "Just tell me when." She yawns and brings her hand off my cheek to cover her mouth.

I smile. "Get to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

...

"Gosh Edward, you have barely any food left in this house." Bella says while rummaging through the fridge. I stand behind her by a few feet and watch in amusement. "How old is this pizza?"

"I recommend putting that in the garbage." I admit and she obeys. She walks back to the fridge and bends over to look through what else is in there, which isn't much. I look away to the wall, trying to stay a gentleman and now gleefully eye her backside, but it's tempting. Very much so. With a huff she turns to face me and tilts her head to the side. "We need to go grocery shopping again."

I blink a few times. "To Wal-Mart or something," She continues. "they have more of a selection and Bob's Basics doesn't have my favourite brand of bread." Bella turns to face me. "Is that alright?"

"What, getting your favourite kind of bread?" I ask confused. "Whatever you would like."

"No, going to Wal-Mart." She says. "I hate how it's risky..."

"It's fine." I quickly amend. "Let's go."

...

We walk around Wal-Mart, this time I notice even though we're in a fairly crowded place and we should be on our toes, we aren't. It's refreshing. Of course I still worry and look around every time Bella pushes the cart around to the next aisle, but I have no problem standing closely behind her with my arms on either side of hers resting on the cart.

We definitely look like a couple.

I think Alice would squeal if she saw us. No, scratch that, I know she would squeal.

Bella and I act like we've been together years, not just over a month. I've had my best days with her and I like knowing I'll have more and more to come. The closer we get, the more we should worry it seems, but it's actually the opposite with us. We're in public and we're close. We're not shoving our tongues down each other's throats by any means, we're just being together and doing as we wish.

I look down to our cart, it's pretty full and there's lots of fruits and vegetables. Before Bella was around, I used to only have stuff that you put in a microwave and eat. "This will be different, eh?" Bella nudges me playfully. "Actually having something green in your fridge."

"Ha ha." I laugh humorlessly. "I know what you mean though. I used to always eat fruit, but as I got older I just kind of stopped caring."

"The older you get, the more you need to pay attention to your health." Bella replies.

"I know..." I say guiltily. "Especially now I have Alice with me, I really should be paying better attention. I just don't know... I'm still not the best 'guardian'."

"You're doing a fantastic job, Edward. Never doubt that." She says softly so the old woman close to us in the aisle doesn't hear. "She loves you and appreciates everything."

"She loves you too." I tell Bella, it's the honest truth.

"I know." Bella says with a nod. "I want to be there for her."

"You are."

"I know."

"You're her role model you could say. She doesn't have many women in her life at all." I remind Bella. "Oh," I comment as I see a big jar of peanut butter. I grab it and place it in the cart. "I love peanut butter." We push the cart further and turn the corner. Bella grabs a can of soup that's stacked in the middle of the large aisle and places it in the cart. I watch her hands as she moves them from on the cart's rail to atop of my arms. "You really don't want me in charge of the cart."

She smirks, turning her head so I could see it. "Why, are you accident prone?"

"I've been known to bump into a few things." I give her a crooked grin.

"Oh, well, I trust you." She turns back and looks ahead. Sometimes she grabs places it in the cart and I do the same. She really makes shopping a lot easier. She's not picky either, which is good since I don't have the best cooking skills and food variety isn't my forte.

As we approach the middle of the aisle, I stop in my tracks seeing someone.

Tyler Crowley. He's near the end of the aisle and he's looking at the cereal.

Bella sees him too for I feel her tense for a moment, but a second later she relaxes. I on the other hand, don't move. He looks over to us and does a double take on Bella, raising an eyebrow. Is he really checking her out right in front of me? Bella ignores him and grabs a random muffin mix box off a shelf and reads it over before tossing it into the cart and pushing my arms so I'd push the cart forward.

Tyler and I make eye contact and I narrow my eyes. I've never really hated someone so much. My mind flashes back to seeing him in the court room. How rude his was, he didn't even care my dad was dead, he just wanted to win the case. He didn't care that my mom was crying and just wanted the things off his will, just wanted a proper ending for my dad's life. The words he said, the way he tried to charm over the crowd. I swallow thickly and try to clear my head.

His voice echoes in my mind, his words from last night resurfacing. The way he demanded to know where Bella was, the way he claimed to be her boyfriend just to piss me off. He knows it's over, he does and everyone knows it, he was just intimidated that I picked up the phone rather than Bella. He wasn't expecting Bella to move on. Hell, in his mind he probably thought Bella was grieving over breaking up with him and was desperate to get him back.

He was probably even more pissed when he found out she's with me. Edward Cullen. He blames me for ruining his career, though it's not ruined. It will own the business, Bella said so herself. It was just harder for him to get it in his hands.

"Does Alice like oatmeal?" Bella asks. "Cookies and cream oatmeal to be more specific." She points her chin to the stacks of oatmeal on the shelves and I'm brought back to reality.

"Uh," I clear my throat. "Yeah." I watch Bella grab a box and place it in the cart. It's as though she's oblivious to the fact that Tyler Crowley -mine and her's enemy- is within five feet of us. She pushes the cart further and my fingers tighten around the cart's railing. I'm still tense and I know Bella can feel it since we're so close. She ignores that too, which surprises me.

I suppose we both know the risks we take going out in public. I still wish I could just shout to the world that she's mine and I'm her's. We can't though, but one day we will. I just know it.

I hear Tyler clear his throat to himself by coughing in his hand and I move my gaze back to him. He looks at Bella out of the corner of his eye. He must have saw us first, when we first came down the aisle. He must have. He zips up his leather jacket more, before running a hand through his slick hair and grabbing a box of cereal. He moves down the aisle a few steps to grab another box of sugary cereal. He seems to be done in the aisle so he turns and faces Bella and I. He pretends he's looking past us to the stuff on the shelf, but I'm sure Bella can feel his eyes boring into her.

She stops abruptly, turns and places a hand on my shirt. She pulls me down to her level by my shirt and attacks my lips with her own. It's rough and needy, desperate almost, and I'm coated by her sweet taste. I'm consumed by her this very moment. My eyes widen before shutting and I kiss her back. She pulls back a moment later, turns in my arms and pushes the cart down the rest of the aisle, before turning and resuming our shopping.

I follow her amazed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can I hear a woot woot? Go Bella! I wonder how Tyler's going to take that. Looks like he found out where Bella is.**

**Leave a review? Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Welcome back to this crazy place called fan fiction.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>"What I can't kiss you?" I ask Edward innocently and bat my eyelashes for effect. We're loading the groceries up into the back of his car and he's still staring at me, bewildered. I smile and put the last bag in the trunk. "Why don't you go put this bag away and calm yourself?" I smirk and take the keys out of his jacket pocket. His jacket is unzipped and his white shirt is on display.<p>

"Okay." He replies and blinks a few times before turning and walking off with the cart. I shake my head in amusement and watch him take a few more steps before turning and getting in the car. Once I'm in the passenger seat, I put my seatbelt on and place the keys in the ignition. It's a fairly warm day outside, the sun is shinning and there are few clouds, but there's a breeze that makes it cool outside. For Feburary it's fantastic weather and I hope it keeps up like this.

I turn the car on and turn up the radio, humming to the music. I don't know the lyrics, but the tune is catchy and it's easy to keep up with. Within another minute Edward is back and startles me when he opens up the driver's side door. "Sorry." He apologizes as he hops into the car, closing the door. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I was just dazing." I reply.

"And yes, you can kiss me." He answers my earlier question. "It was just unexpected."

"I don't see anything wrong with him seeing that. He pissed me off and I'm sick and tired of him. I thought I got rid of him, I moved, changed my phone number, and lost all contact with my dad. Somehow Tyler found me though." The words flow out of my mouth evenly. "I never liked him and he never liked me. He only wants me for his own benefits, and he always put me down. I'm stronger than that, I don't need him in my life."

"I'm happy with you. I wanted him to see that." I conclude and Edward's nods his head.

"Neither of us like him."

"For obvious reasons. He cares for no one but himself. I'm sure everyone is sick of it."

"He's really stupid too. If he had someone like you yet couldn't even see what he had..." Edward snorts. "He's really stupid."

"We don't have to worry about him." I assure Edward.

"With your dad..." Edward rambles in reply.

I shrug. "My dad doesn't matter. That's mean I suppose, but he only cares about himself too. I'm happy and he won't even listen to me say that. If I'm not with Tyler, he doesn't care. He's trying to get us back together." I groan and rub my temples.

"Too bad you're taken." Edward replies with a smirk and pulls out of the parking lot. "By me."

"I just want my dad to be happy that I'm happy. Isn't that what's supposed to matter?" I ask Edward.

"It is." He nods and concentrates on the road in front. "Some people have other priorities, it makes them lonely in the end."

"Yeah." I agree. "He'll see that one day."

…

"So you start work tomorrow and I go back to work tomorrow." I make conversation as Edward and I are putting away the groceries. Absolutely all the cupboard doors are open wide so we don't have to keep opening and closing them whenever we have something else to put away. For an apartment (which is more like a condo in my honest opinion), his kitchen is rather large. I'm surprised that he decorated it himself too, since it's really modernized.

"My mom used to decorate. It wasn't her job, but like a hobby instead. She'd update the house every few years and even helped some friends renovate their house. She was always into new, trendy things. It seems she made modern old-fashioned because she was always one step ahead of all those professional designers, ya know?" Edward explains to me when I ask about the kitchen. "I guess growing up with all that grew onto me."

"I like it." I admit and run a hand over the smooth wood of a cupboard. "It suits you too." And it does, even though it seems professionally done. The whole place, not just the kitchen, is open and light. It's really clean too, which I notice is one of Edward's traits. He's not slob (thank God) and he and Alice both are neat freaks. It's rather adorable if you ask me.

"At first I hated it." He tells me truthfully. "Well, at first it was shitty. I lived for a year without painting or decorating or anything really. I put in my furniture. There wasn't even this island bar thing." I hear his chuckle and turn to face him. He pats the bar off to the side of the kitchen and runs his hand over the lustre of the granite. "But it wasn't me and it was ugly. I kind of grew up you could say. I painted it and my mom helped me do the decorating."

He sighs at the recollection of memories. "I haven't changed it since."

"It's so bright and open." I repeat knowing I've told him so before.

"After my mom passed I wanted to change it. It reminds me of her, all of it, with a hint of Alice and a sprinkle of me." He jokes with the end. "When she died, I wasn't open or bright. I was trapped and this place didn't reflect that."

"But you didn't change anything." I commented.

"Thank God I didn't. One day I had an epiphany, I guess. This place reminds me of her, the good in her. It's alright to remember someone, especially the good in them." He explains. "Especially with Alice here, she likes it. We changed her room, before it was sky blue, the guest room."

"Now it's pink."

"Yeah, I think a power puff girl attacked the place."

I laugh through my nose. "She likes it."

"She does." Edward shudders. "It's a bit much if you were to ask me, but I don't complain. It's not my room."

The place goes silent apart from a few sounds of plastic grocery bags being put away and Edward mentioning that he really needs to buy reusable bags. The dishes are all put away and I walk into the living room. I walk over to the window and pull the floor long curtains aside so I can stare out. The windows are to the back of the apartment complex and behind the place is a forest. The scenery is beautiful, the bright sky with clouds drifting by and the evergreen trees. I hear Edward walk around, but continue to gaze out the window. He creeps up behind me and softly places a hand on my hip and the other leans against the window; sure enough it will leave a mark of fingerprints on the glass. "I like it here." I tell him and fix my gaze more towards the right where more trees are. "I'm comfortable here."

"That's good." He murmurs in reply. "I can't picture this place without you now. It's not… home." I know we're both thinking the same thing in this moment; how close we are and how far we've come with just knowing each other for a little over a month. I don't think time matters, just as age doesn't, not that we have an age gap between us. I don't need to be around another month to know my feelings for him. We've spent countless hours together and in my opinion, we're taking things at just the right pace. Others may think it's to fast and we're too trusting in each other, but that doesn't matter.

I need him and he needs me. No one else's opinions matter and they never will. It's not their life it's mine. And I love it.

Edward brings his head closer to my ear and I can feel his hot breath over my earlobe. A shiver goes down my spine, a welcomed one. "Do you remember what we were talking about last night?" He questions softly.

"A lot of things." I breathe out in reply. I let out another shaky breath, as his mouth gets closer.

"True." He kisses behind me ear. "I'll give you that."

"How can I say just one thing in particular?" I ask in response. "We talk a lot."

"How opposed are you to the idea of moving in?" He pulls back and his voice turns hesitant. "Uh, if you want."

There goes the courage. The confidence. Gone.

I turn and face him. "I'm not opposed to it at all. Why do you ask?" I wink. I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows thickly. He's so hesitant. Where did his courage go?

"Just wondering." He withdraws his hand from my hip, but his other hand still rests firmly on the glass of the window. His free hand goes to his hair and he tugs at the ends. A nervous trait of his, I note.

"Alright. Well when you're done wondering…" I trail off and move to walk away. "Tell me." I smirk to myself and walk into the kitchen to fetch myself a glass of water. I hear him chase after me before I even have the cup out for my drink. My smirk widens.

"Okay, okay." He nods and moves to stand before me. "I'm done wondering. Move in?"

…

Okay so maybe our relationship does move rather fast. It is fast paced, I'm sure of that now. It still doesn't matter to me. Not one bit. "Really?" Angela asks. "Looks like I need to have a proper meet and greet with this guy. Hell you're already moving in with him!"

"I know." I sigh.

"Don't sulk. Be happy, I know you are." She replies and sets a cup of before me. I greedily take a sip since Ang already knows what I like in my coffee. Edward had to go help Jasper move a couch into his new apartment. I know Edward is still hesitant for me to meet Jasper, so I went to visit Angela at work instead.

"I am." I let a smile crawl onto my face. "I just hate the staff at my house. And anyone with the last name Crowley…"

"Hey, hey." Angela taps her long fingernails on the bar before me. "Cheer up cheeky monkey. Don't let anyone bring you down."

"You're a great friend, Angela."

"I know." She smiles and leans forward on her elbows, suddenly getting serious. "Is he good in bed?"

I choke back some coffee and look up at her astonished. "Angela!" I gasp out and look around to my left and right. Thank God no one heard her.

"What?" She asks innocently, "I tell ya Ben is."

I groan. "But I don't want to know."

"Well I want to know. Now tell me about Edward."

"I would, but we haven't slept together." I feel the flames on my cheeks and I'm sure my blush is all the way down to my chest.

Angela gaps at me. "You're moving in with him, you've slept at his house multiple times and even now that his lil' sister is gone, you still haven't… you know." She raises and eyebrow as I shake my head. "Wow, you're killing the guy."

"I am not." I protest. "Just… ugh. Next subject please?"

"Alright. When are you moving in?"

I pick up the spoon set down beside my cup and casually stir the coffee around. "Soon. I think." I tilt my head to the side, my focus on the hot, steaming liquid inside my cup. "I just… My personal information is in the school records. What if someone pieces together that Edward and I suddenly have the same address?"

"No, no. The staff can't look through your personal files. Isn't that just for the school board." Angela asks and pours herself a cup of coffee. The place is quiet since it's two in the afternoon and there are not many people inside. There's Angela and a few seniors talking over coffee in the corner, and well, me.

"Mrs. Thorne hates me." I tell Angela for the 1000th time. "I'm sure she'd sneak into the records to…"

"Stop." Angela cuts me off. "Sneak in and what, find out you're with Edward? Big whoop there. I mean she can't present the information without saying she was in the records. Calm down. You and that guy are meant to be."

"That guy?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen!" Angela exclaims loudly and I shush her.

"Alright I get your point."

"I want to meet him." She reminds me. "Soon."

"You will." I promise her yet again. We both take drinks of our coffee and sit in comfortable silence. I hear the door open and a new costumer walks in. A breeze of cool air comes inside and gooseflesh creeps up on my arms. I take my sweater off my lap and put it on.

"I should probably help him…" Angela huffs and sets her cup down, walking over to the new costumer that's a few seats down from me. He's an older man with a hint of grey in hair. He leans forward and when Angela asks him what he would like he orders a mug of beer.

I take another sip of my coffee. It's still hot, but it no longer burns my mouth. There isn't steam rising from it either. That doesn't stop me from blowing over the cup before taking another sip. I feel vibrations against my leg and I know my phone is going off. Thinking it's Edward I pull it out and answer, bringing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi." A voice responds. It's a deeper voice that's almost breathy. I recognize it instantly.

"Tyler." I huff and cock the phone between my shoulder and ear so I can grab my coffee cup in both hands. "What do you want? Would you stop calling me?"

"I was hoping you'd pick up this time."

"Well, I'm about to hang up." I admit and I know it's rude of me.

"Bella, no come on." He insists. "Just listen to me?"

"Why should I? We're over, Tyler. We have been for quite some time and now you're suddenly calling me again? I'm finally getting settled down and I don't need this." I can feel my blood pumping faster as the anger courses through me. I know if I weren't in the middle of a public pub, I'd be shouting and cussing at him.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing." He apologizes. "Geez."

"Why? We're over. We're no longer part of each other's life." I say through clenched teeth.

"We always will be and you know that." He replies and his voice is icy. "Stop avoiding that."

"Pardon me?" I demand. "Avoiding what? You? Yeah because you're a stalker! Asshole." I mutter the last word.

"I don't know why you just packed up and left, Bells. I thought we were going strong."

"Strong?" I gasp astonished. "You're kidding me, Tyler." I set my coffee down, there's still a little left. I grab my phone that's still cocked between my shoulder and ear and hold it in my hand. My other hand grabs some change out of my pocket and I place it on the bar countertop. I get up and push the stool underneath me away and it squeals against the floor. I turn and leave.

Once outside, I zip my sweater up and hold the phone closer to my ear listening to Tyler ramble on and on… "Bella we were happy. I was especially and so was your dad. Do you know what you're doing to him? Not much happens in these towns, he doesn't get much work hence no cash."

"He gets paid hourly."

"He'd have more if we were together." Tyler corrects.

"Money isn't happiness. Again I ask, why are you calling?" I am getting angrier by the minute and the fact he mentioned my dad made me seethe. "You aren't part of my life. No more flowers, no more calling, none of that. Okay?"

"What are you doing with Edward Cullen?" He asks suddenly.

Oh, I'm so hanging up. "Is it your business?"

He huffs. "Yes and I think it's your father's business too."

"I'm an adult." I reply icily. "I make my own decisions."

"You left me and your dad hanging, you just left. You aren't even in town. Hell, it took me quite some time to find you." He chuckles humourlessly. "Ben told me where you were?"

"Angela's Ben?" I ask.

"He's the one. He'll do a flip for some cash." Tyler explains. "A few bucks and you were ratted out."

"Why Tyler?" I question for the umpteenth time. "This makes no sense to me."

Tyler ignores me. "Anyways, what did that guy tell you? Cullen? That he's perfect, I just want you to know he isn't. I won't hurt your relationship or whatever; I'm just saying you deserve more. I can give you more."

"Please stop."

"Why, because you know it's true?" He asks.

"No, because you're voice is giving me a migraine." I hiss.

"Carlisle Cullen. He was an officer and killed on duty. No one liked him. His son's worse. I met him in the courthouse. Did you know he's been thrown in the slammer himself? His dad and him never got a long, I hear. Especially not after the incident."

"What incident?" I ask hesitantly. I sure as Hell don't believe Tyler, but still, I'm curious.

"Now you're interested. I see he didn't tell you this." He muses and through the phone I can tell he taps his chin. "It's not my story to tell, Bella."

"You used to always tell me client's stories and so did your dad." I remind him.

"Yes, but that was when we were together. I tell family everything." He quips back. "Bella, I really just want you to look out for yourself. That kid's no good." I scoff at the word 'kid'. "He can't support you and I warned your dad, yes, but you dad didn't need a warning. Your dad knows about him, your dad and Carlisle never got along. They were both in chief's of rival police stations."

"Tyler, I don't have time for your bullshit." I tell him. "That's my dad's business. I don't care about that." I rub my temple with my free hand. I actually do have a headache. I really don't know why I stayed with Tyler as long as I did.

"It's not bullshit." Tyler assures me. "I still care for you, darling. I'm just protecting you. Keep an eye out. I know I am. For you. On you."

With that he hangs up.

What does that mean? He keeps an eye on me? He's definitely a stalker.

I pull my sweater collar up to protect my neck from the cool wind blowing. I look at my phone and the time says that it's almost 2:30. Edward will still be a little while, I'm sure. I walk down the street and pass by all the small town shops, looking in the windows and seeing if anything catches my eye.

Nothing does.

My thoughts are jumbled and confused. I'm confused.

But despite my own beliefs and my own reasoning, I still wonder… Was Edward really in jail? Why was Tyler calling me? What did he tell my dad? What does my dad think? How will Thursday be? I have to see my dad and Tyler then. Great. Just great.

I walk further and time passes with each step I take. It's not long until I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket again. I pull it out harshly. This time it's a text.

From Tyler.

**Don't mean to bug but just thought I'd let you know, Cheif's in the hospital.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really a cliffe... But there's still a lot of questions to be answered. I need drama in a story, I just do. Or else I get bored as a writer and reader's will get bored too.**

**Anyone liking Tyler?**

**Leave a review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Welcome back folks. I had two chapters written, but after some reviews and lots of thought, I deleted them and wrote this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I hop into a taxi and yell at the driver to go straight to the hospital. I aimlessly dig through my purse in search of some cash for him. I don't even call Edward though some part of me says I should. I'm in too much of a rush.

Why do I care though? My dad and I hardly talk. I call him Charlie for Heaven's sake! I've never spent more than two Christmases at his place and he never remembers my birthday. My happiness is not a priority to him, but his money is. And he wants more. He tries to use me to get more. That's how much I mean to him. But now that he's in the hospital, I jump in a taxi and head straight to him without a second due. It makes no sense to me but neither does the rest of my mind at the moment. My thoughts are scrambled and my hands are shaking.

When the taxi pulls to the side of the road before the hospital, I throw him a twenty and book it out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I'm thankful to be one of those girls who never wear heels and prefer sneakers because now that I'm running through the grass in sneakers, I'd be twice as clumsy in heels. Right before the hospital door, my foot slips out under me and I crash down onto the concrete. With a few cuss words, I push myself back onto my feet and go inside the hospital. I run to the first nurse I see and I'm panting. "You have to help me!"

"Are you alright dear?" The nurse's eyes go wide as she examines me, panting and a tear in my jeans with a bit of blood leaking from my knee. Damn fall.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assure her still breathless. "My dad, Charlie Swan. Where is he?"

"Ah!" She nods to herself. "I was just in his room. It's just down the hall." She points. "Room 40B."

"Alright. Thanks." I am already jogging down the hall. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and my throat is tight. I'm not sure if it's from nerves or the run. I manage to get to his door and calm myself down a bit before going inside. When I walk inside he's on a bed with his eyes open and focused on the TV.

I almost growl.

"You look fine." I say and he snaps his head in my direction.

"Bella?" He says surprised.

"Yeah, yeah. Tyler told me." I explain and plant my feet firmly on the ground. "Why are you here?"

"Horrible stomach flu." He murmurs and his voice is a little strangled. "The nurse gave me some sort of needle." He frowns in disgust. I get my hatred of needles from him. I swear it's the only thing I get from him. I don't know why, but now, I just can't stand him. Everything he's done and everything he's doing irritates me.

"The flu?" I gasp out astonished and angry. "That's it?"

He nods. "It was bad, Bells."

"Don't call me that." I retort fumingly.

"Bella?" Charlie asks. "What's a matter."

"What's a matter?" I point to him. "You!"

"I'm going to be fine." He assures me.

I snort. "I know that. I think a day at home with salt crackers was all you would need. I was sick with the flu a few weeks ago. I stayed home and the next day I was better."

"Alright. I just didn't know." My dad says innocently. "Anyways, dinner Thursday. Is it alright if I have Tyler pick you up? I have to be there early and help set up some decorations for the celebration."

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"No."

"Bella-"

"No! You've got to be kidding me, Charlie! I panicked and ran here from the other side of town for what? This? You're here because you have the damn flu. You're kidding me." I shake my head in disgust. "And now you're trying to lecture me about being happy and doing what's best for me. You think Tyler is what's best for me. News flash, you're dead wrong.

"If you opened your eyes you'd see I'm happy. Happy and in love with a good man. You're to much of a selfcentered asshole to notice that. You need Tyler to keep you stable, to help your future. Well I don't. I'm better without him. Being happy is what I want too and it's not with Tyler and lately it's not with you either."

I pace around the hospital room angrily and slap my thighs to let out some frustration. "So you know what?" I face Charlie and place my hands on my hips. "No! I will not go to dinner Thursday with you so you can try to set me up with Tyler. No, I will not talk to him. Hell, I'm considering a damn restraining order."

My head hangs low and I feel like sobbing. "I'm happy and in love." I repeat. "I wish you could see that and I hope one day you aren't so selfish and arrogant. I hope that one day you can be happy enough for me to walk me down the aisle of I'll do it myself."

With that said, I walk out of the hospital room slamming the door.

...

I go home, Edward's apartment. I walk home. I throw my phone in the garbage just before leaving the hospital. I squeeze eyes shut once I'm outside to stop the dreaded tears threatening to escape them.

Once I get home I go straight inside.

"Bella!" Edward runs over to me. "I was worried. You weren't answering your phone and I went to the shop, you weren't there. I panicked." He wraps his arms around me and I mutter a barely audible 'Sorry' into his shoulder. He places his hands on my hips and leans back to look at me. "What's wrong?" With his right hand he reaches under my chin and makes me look at him.

His eyes are soft and loving. I get lost in them. I smile softly. "I'm home."

"Yes." He nods and a small smile creeps on his mouth. "But why are you so sad?"

A tear escapes and I collaspe into his chest dramatically.

"Oh Edward." I sob into his chest. "Why is everything so hard? Why can't everyone just know that I love you?" He instantly rubs my back soothingly and I move to kiss his neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too." He murmurs and I feel him place kisses into my hair. He walks me over to the kitchen and sits me down on one of the bar stools before sitting beside me on another. "What happened?"

"Tyler called me, Edward." I hang my head and I see him visibly tense. "I need to place a restraining order on that kid. Afterwards he texted me and said my dad's in the hospital."

"Is he alright? Did you speak with him or do you want to go see him?" Edward asks and reaches onto the breakfast bar for his keys. I shake my head and stop him.

"I already did. It turned out... not too well. I told him everything I have to say though."

"And what was that?"

"That I'm happy and in love. I called him an asshole I think. I told him Tyler isn't what makes me happy, that I want nothing to do with Tyler. I yelled at him Edward but I think I got through to him."

"That's good." Edward replies softly. "Do you feel bad?"

"No. I feel bad for not feeling bad actually."

He chuckles. "I think you did what's right. But right in the hospital, Bee? I ... Are you sure that's what's right?"

"Oh I forgot to mention. He's there because he has the stomach flu! I told him I had the stomach flu a while ago and I just stayed at home. He's such an over exaggerater. I mean really? Really? The flu! Ugh!" I hang my hand. "I also said I'm not going to that damn dinner thing for Officer Pete."

"Oh. That's an open house thing. I saw it in the paper earlier, anyone's invitied. Everyone knows Pete." Edward smiles at me. "Dinner, drinks and kareoke."

"Lovely." I mutter sarcastically and Edward smirks.

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" He chuckles.

I shake my head. "Not with my dad and Tyler. I'd have rather taken you."

"Then lets go."

"What?" I stare at him as though he has two heads. "You're crazy."

"Yes," He agrees. "But so are you." He takes my hand in between both of his. "Come on, it will be a good way to get out."

"To a townwide event."

"It's in the Bingo hall." Edward adds in.

"Bingo. Even better." I smile at him. "You really want to go?" I ask after looking at him quizzically for a moment. He nods at me. "Really? What if someone's there that-"

"That what? Doesn't like Bingo? Too bad." He squeezes my hand.

"What if someone in the schoolboard, or Tyler or my dad, or-"

"They can't do anything. It doesn't matter." Edward says to me.

"Where is this confidence coming from?" I ask him jokingly.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately..." He rambles. "I love you, I want people to know that and if they don't care, too bad. I'm happy and I don't want to hold back anymore. I understand if we're at the school and we don't have to be well... romantic." He chuckles before continuing. "But if we want to go uptown, we should just go. We shouldn't worry that someone will see us."

"I'm tired of hiding too." I admit. "I always was."

"Then we're done hiding."

"Okay." I nod in agreement. No more hiding. Hmm I like it. Alice suddenly pops into my mind. She'll be back tomorrow, I miss her too. I miss her as though she's my little sister too. Or that I'm her caretaker. It hits me dead in the chest how important she is to me too and I just have an urge to hug her. I miss her smile and laugh and constant teasing towards Edward.

"What now?" He questions suddenly sounding exhausted.

I know exactly what. "I have an idea." I lean over and kiss him.

"I'm liking this right now." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him on the stool. I laugh against his mouth and pull back. He pouts. I reach past him to the car keys still on the breakfast bar. "Got any spare boxes?"

...

Edward's giddy and not the clapping hands together kind of giddy, it's more like the squealing and running around the house giddy. Like Alice is when she's super happy. Of course he isn't running around the house squealing, but I can tell he's trying to hold it back in. "I'm glad we stopped by the scrap yard to pick up some more boxes. Hand me the tape?" I ask and he quickly reaches over and hands me the duct tape. I tape down a box with the word 'Fragile' on the side. I've written it there because the boxes hold all my China wear from my grandmother. "I don't need all this stuff either. I'll leave some to Angela."

"You sure she'll be fine here on her own?" Edward asks me for the umpteenth time.

I nod. "Yes, unless you want me to stay and take care of her."

"No, No!" He replies instantly almost shouting at me.

I laugh. "Okay then. I guess I'll move in with you..." I hope he caught the sarcasm. "Anyways, I don't know how long she'll be alone. As you know I called her on the way here, thanks to your phone. She's talking and awful lot about Ben and I think with this place losing me, he'll move in. He still loves in his mom's basement."

"Ah." Edward replies. "Guess we're doing him a favor."

"Yeah. I think so. I hate it here anyways, stupid hospital house." I shake my head looking around. "I'll call the landlord later." I walk over to another packed box and tape it shut. I don't know how many boxes there are scattered throughout the living room. Maybe twenty, if not less. All of my belongings are packed into old, cardboard boxes. It's unreal. I'm moving in with Edward.

I wipe the nonexistent perspiration off my forehead and sit on top of a box that's taped shut. All of my books are in this box. "All in a days work."

"It has been hours." Edward sits on the ground cross-legged.

"It's worth it though."

"Definitely. Alice sure is up for a big surprise tomorrow."

"I know." I smile widely. "How do you think she'll react?"

"I'm sure there will be lots of squealing." Edward replies and shakes his head, amused. "I can't wait. I miss her squeals."

I sigh. "Me too. It seems like she's been gone weeks."

"I know, I'm surprised how she's holding up. It's her first time gone. She's clingy too. You should have saw her throughout the first month, Bella. She wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't mind it, I like her company, but it was because she was scared I'd just disappear or die. I was all she had left." Edward looks at his fingers and plays around with him. "It was awful. She cried every night and woke up looking for mom. I'm surprised she got over it so fast though. She still has nightmares and some days she's just really depressed."

"She's strong just like you." I say easily.

"I went to therapy for a few visits afterwards. You know to get help with the situation and with Alice. When Alice becomes a teenager, the lady suggested therapy or a councilor for her. Shit." Edward tugs at his hair. "This is gonna be with her for the rest of her life. She won't just 'overcome' it. She'll never have a mom again and this is when she really needs one. It's bad enough that she lost Dad. It's not fair."

"It's not." I agree. "But she has the next best thing. You. Even though you're not mom material."

Edward chuckles. "No. I'm not a mom. I try my best."

"You do a fantastic job. She's growing up to be an incredible woman." I assure him. I get off the box I'm sitting on and walk across the small living room to sit next to him. I pat his hand that's not in his hair.

"I'm so glad we have you though." He looks over to me. "Hell, I don't know what either of us would do without you. When I went to therapy the first thing I got told was that Alice would need some sort of woman role model. What the hell was I supposed to do? Become a woman?" He snorts. "But now she has you. I need you too."

I squeeze his hand. "I'm right here. Always." I lean onto his shoulder. "And I'm glad you chose to not turn into a woman."

He laughs loudly. "Yeah me too. Talk about change." I feel him rest his head on top of mine. "Is this everything?"

"Yes." I started fresh when I moved her. I think I doubled my stuff and even now I don't have much. "Why, did you expect more?" I nudge him with my elbow. "You've been here before." I look around the place. It seems smaller with all the boxes everywhere. I'm glad I didn't have any furniture to pack up, bringing a couch down those small steps would be a challenge. I really didn't need to bring much, just my personals. "Edward, do you want me to bring any furniture?"

"You don't have to, why?" He asks curiously.

"I feel like I'm not bringing much into this... relationship." I mutter the last word.

"Bella." He sits up straight. "You bring you, that's all that matters. I don't think a couch or a fridge will change our relationship."

I laugh. "I guess not. Angela will use all this. We wouldn't."

"We'd have no place to put it."

"It's ugly too." I shake my head. "So ugly." I look around the place taking in all of the white. An old white fridge in the open kitchen and an old electrical stove. White walls, white counters and white flooring too. I was going to repaint once I got settled, but my life became busy. Maybe Angela will paint the place.

"Are you ready to head home now?" Edward questions snapping me from my trance. I blink a few times and look over to him.

"Yeah, lets see how many boxes fit in our cars." I reply with a smirk.

...

"Great, now all the boxes are here." I mutter pacing around the living room. All the boxes are now in my new home. Somehow, the place still looks rather large with all my shit everywhere.

"I'm_ so_ ordering a pizza." Edward reaches for the phone and shakes his head at all the boxes. He turns on the phone and dials the pizza place. Of course he would know the number by heart. I think it's a guy thing.

"Then_ so_ order a pizza." I imitate his tone and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Yes you can help me actually. I'd like a large pepperoni pizza delivered." He proceeds to say the address. "Awesome, alright. Yeah sure, add in a bottle of Coca-Cola. Great. Bye." He hangs up and tosses the phone on the couch. "25 minutes or so."

"Until then..." I motion towards the boxes.

Edward rubs his hands together. "Lets get unpacking!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we're getting somewhere. Perhaps I'll write another date night for Edward and Bella. The horse back riding chapter was fun to write. Ha.**

**Anyways, do you think Bella made the right choice to yell at Charlie or was she too harsh?**

**Leave a review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and guess what? It is March Break. Maybe I'll be able to write more.**

**Can I let you in on a secret? I'm writing another story. Yikes, yes I know. I'm not posting until the whole thing is written and I have 12,000 words. Ha! That's why I write a little less often for this story, but I will get it done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters :(**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

It's late when mostly everything is unpacked. There are only a few more boxes left, but we decide to wait until further free time to do so. We're both somewhat tired and just want to get to bed. Bella's in the shower, since I'm letting her have one first. I sit on the couch and count out how many boxes are left. There are three and one has the word 'Fragile' written on the side. What took the longest to unpack was her clothes, we had to try to shove them all in my closet, but eventually everything fit inside. For a guy, I have a pretty big closet and my room is large too. It's the 'master bedroom'. I can actually call it that now I guess, right? Since it's mine and Bella's.

Great. Now I'm giddy again.

I can't believe she agreed so abruptly to move in. It's as though she had some sort of epiphany or something earlier and she acted on instinct. It was pretty extrodinary. I had somewhat of an epiphany too, which the fact we keep our relationship secret. We shouldn't and I realized that.

It was a good day.

I don't know why I asked Bella to go to Pete's retirement though, I guess I just want to show her off. I think a public event is a good start for our public relationship. I also want to rub it in Crowley's face. The one thing I worry about is Charlie Swan. I'm sure he's not too happy with Bella's words to him earlier and the fact he's Team Tyler, makes him anti-Edward. He must hate my guts and he hardly knows me! Just freaking great.

I won't let that get me down though. I'm happy and even though there are ups and downs throughout my life, it's filled with love and joy.

Bella comes into the living room and tosses her damp hair over her shoulder. "Wow, I didn't know it was almost 11." She eyes the clock. "We have work tomorrow."

Oh yeah. Work.

"Are you nervous?" She asks and I nod.

"Of course."

"Don't be, you'll do fine and Alice will be home tomorrow afternoon." Bella walks around the boxes and the coffee table to come and sit beside me. One of her hands rubs my shoulder and I relax at the contact.

"And it's only five hours." I add. "Nine till two."

"So you're dropping Alice off on your way to work starting Tuesday?" She questions.

"Yeah. Good hours, eh?" I ask. "And good pay too."

"Plus it's something you should like." Bella leans into me.

"I should have a shower." I sigh and she moves away. "I'll be back."

"Hurry." She winks at me.

...

"Full moon tonight." Bella comments while joining me in bed. I'm sitting up, leaning against the wooden headboard and watching AFV on TV. She gets under the comforter and instantly moves to lean against my shoulder. On instinct, I wrap my arm around her and pull her tighter. It's a beautiful night, not to cold or to hot out and the stars are shining brightly. It is a full moon as Bella said and it's bright in the night sky. I look down at Bella as she watches the TV and laughs at a clip of a dog doing a trick. I smile and lean in to kiss her head.

"Welcome home." I murmur to her softly. She tilts her head up at me and smiles, her eyes twinkling. From the glow in the night sky and the glow radiating from the TV I can see her features well. She leans up and kisses me softly. I kiss her back with more force and tilt my chin down to meet her lips fully. My eyes close shut and I use my free hand to pat around the comforter for the remote. When I feel the cool plastic under my hand, I fumble around with the buttons until I hear the TV click off. I stretch out my arm to place the remote on the nightstand beside the bed.

Bella rolls over so she's on top of me, straddling. Her hands come up to my face and pull be closer, our foreheads touching. I smile against her mouth and reach my tongue out to swipe her bottom lip. With a sharp intake of a breath, she parts her lips for me. My hands go to her hips and pull her impossibly closer. Her fingers graze over my shirt until it reaches the bottom hem and she tugs it upward. I sit up and help her take it off without breaking our kiss. When we pull back for air, I open my eyes to find hers open too.

"I love you." I tell her sincerely.

"I love you, Edward." She leans in and nibbles along my jaw. "So much." Her fingers intertwine into my tousled hair and she tugs softly. I groan in reply. My fingers tighten around her hips as I feel her hot breath in my ear. She kisses my ear lobe, driving me nuts.

Welcome home indeed.

"I could get used to this." I chuckle breathlessly. I pull her face back to mine in an eager kiss. One hand moves up her back, underneath her tank top.

"Me too." She murmurs against my mouth and dips her tongue to meet mine. I roll us over, until I'm on top of her, my weight resting on my arms on either side of her. I pull back from our kiss and she giggles under me, her fingers caressing my cheek. "I want you." She whispers softly into the night.

I swallow, nod, and lean in to kiss her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, her chin and lastly her lips. "I'm yours." I whisper against her wet lips. She tugs my bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. I'd smile if I had my lips under control.

She releases it suddenly and brings her lips to my collarbone. "Forever." She murmurs more to herself than me and I feel her nails scratch along my back. Our lips find their way to meet each other again.

And that is the first night I make love to Isabella Swan.

...

When I wake the next morning, it's by my alarm. I use my left hand to smack the snooze button before getting comfortable again. Under the covers my arms are wrapped firmly around Bella's body, holding her close to me. My face goes into her hair and I breathe in deeply. She squirms in her sleep for a moment, before relaxing into my chest again. I pull the covers up around her more, trying to shield her from the sunny light casting in through the window. I peek over my shoulder and it's only a minute past six thirty.

I run my fingers through her hair. "Bella." I say softly. "It's time to wake up, dear."

She shakes her head against my chest and I chuckle. "Yes, it is. We have work today."

"Let me call in sick." She murmurs into my skin sleepily. "I want to sleep in." Her arms wind around my neck and she presses herself closer to me. With a sigh she kisses my chest. "Oh gosh."

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I'm naked." Bella replies and laughter emanates from me. I rub her lower back with my thumb and kiss her temple.

"Yeah."

"So are you."

"You're really sleepy, Captain Obvious." I joke.

"I'm not a morning person." She responds with a yawn. She rolls onto her back, letting me go and rubs her eyes. "Monday's are even worse for me." I lean on my side and watch her try to wake herself up. She looks a little too comfortable to get up.

"Want me to start a pot of coffee?" I suggest and she nods.

"That'd be great, thanks." She replies and I roll over. I reach down with my arm and feel around on the floor for my boxers. I find them and slip them on before getting out of the warm, comfortable bed. The cool wood floor on the soles of my feet startles me, but I get used to the sensation quickly. I walk out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen and instantly start a pot of coffee.

I stretch my arms out above my head and look around. There are still boxes in the living room and even one resting on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I go over to it and dig inside, seeing some books. I scoot the box aside to make room on the bar. What would Bella want for breakfast? I smile to myself. Hey, she's having breakfast here today. And tomorrow. And the day after that. The day after that too... Oh, you get the point.

Wow. She really lives here.

I tap my chin and walk over to the fridge and open it. A cool breeze drifts out and comes across my chest. Goose flesh covers my arms, but I ignore it and grab three eggs in one hand and a packet of bacon in the other. I leave the fridge open as I go over to some open counter space and set the stuff down from my hands. With a step, I'm back at the fridge for some milk and another egg.

Bacon and eggs for breakfast. Yum. I peek at the clock on the gas stove and see it's only quarter to seven, Bella still has over an hour before she needs to head off to work. I hum a popular song under my breath as I start to prepare breakfast, walking around the kitchen in nothing but my boxers grabbing pans and turning on the stove. The kitchen and the living room are open and connected, so I can see through the living room's tall, floor length, glass windows. Good thing the apartment faces the forest and not some other complex, because I'm sure someone who'd be looking out their window at the wrong time would catch me in my boxers dancing around the kitchen. What a lovely picture that would be.

Not.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and smile when Bella joins me in the kitchen. "Something smells good." She smiles back at me softly. I see that she put on my t-shirt from last night and I smile impossibly wider.

"Nice shirt." I compliment with a wink. "And yes, bacon and eggs. Does that sound good?"

"Definitely." She replies and walks around the island in the middle of the kitchen and past me. She opens the cupboards and grabs three cups. "Here, I'll start the eggs." She pushes two cups over to the coffee maker and uses the last one to crack the eggs into. "Scrambled?"

"That's what I was planning on making." I respond and go back to the bacon on the stove. The pan sizzles and the aroma of bacon assaults my nostrils. I use a fork to smear it around the greasy pan. I hear the final egg crack and the sound of the fork inside the cup mixing everything together. So much noise in the kitchen. I love it. "Alice is coming home today." I say, making conversation.

"I know." Bella replies and I can tell she's smiling again. "I miss her."

"So do I. Speaking of which, do you want me to just drop you off at work before I go to work? Because it might just be easier if I pick you up after work and we can head straight to the airport. The plane lands shortly after four and by the time we get there..." I ramble and Bella walks to my side, placing another pan on the stove and using the spatula to smudge a glob of butter on it. There's the cup of scrambled eggs in her left hand.

"Yeah, that's a good idea actually. I was wondering how that'd all work out." She admits and wraps her free arm around my waist. "I usually hate Monday's, but this one seems pretty good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The butter melts on her pan, bubbling and dragging across the surface. Bella pours the eggs onto it and uses the spatula to shift them around. I reach around her to turn the stove off since the bacon is done and settle my hands on her hips afterwards, the fork aside. "I think I have ear plugs somewhere in the house." I murmur into her ear and playfully squeeze her hip. "Alice is a really, really loud squealer. Mom used to always tell her to go outside and squeal at the birds instead. I remember when she was just a baby, before she talked she just squealed and squealed in delight."

"That's Alice." Bella agrees with a soft chuckle.

"I'm so glad she's happy again." I admit and release her. I grab some plates out of the cupboards. "Want some toast?"

"No thanks, I'll be full with this." She replies and I hear the stove click off. "Looks good."

"How can you go wrong with bacon?" I question with a smirk and hand her a plate. She uses the spatula to first put some eggs on my plate and then some on hers. I grab four strips of bacon and Bella grabs three. We go to the breakfast bar to eat.

After she takes the first bite I ask, "Any good?" We're sitting beside each other and looking out the window that's in the living room. The sun just rose a while ago and it's just over the treetops. It's a nice day, I can already tell. There's only a slight breeze that makes the top of the trees sway every few minutes.

"Well, compared to the usual Raisin Bran cereal I eat in the morning, of course." She nudges me playfully. "Delicious."

"Great, we have to pack lunches too don't we?" I ask and see her nod since her mouth is full. I take a bite of bacon and let the savory taste linger in my mouth before swallowing.

"PB&J for me today, how about you?" She asks.

"The same probably."

"Aren't you nervous, first day of work."

I roll my eyes, "You aren't helping."

"Don't mess up." She pushes with a laugh, teasing me. "Leave a good impression Officer Cullen."

"Ha ha." I replay and take another bite of the strip of bacon in my hand. "Just concentrate on your teaching."

"How can I? I'll be thinking of you."

Oh? Oh. Oh! I think I blush.

"The class isn't the same without Alice either." Bella continues with a sigh. "She's coming to school tomorrow right? Or is she staying home to get relaxed."

"She's going to school." I reply.

"Great. I'll have her catch up on today's lesson than." Bella gets off the stool and grabs herself a glass of milk. "Want a glass?" She asks.

"Please." I respond and turn on the stool to face her. "What's today's lesson?"

"Hmm. That's confidential." She teases. "Uh, just further explanation into multiplication. You know, if it's multiplied by zero, it's zero. Kids have problems getting that concept in their head. You should see Mike, that kid. I swear, his mom lets him eat too much glue or something." I chuckle at her statement. "Alice isn't too far behind, she'll easily get back in the game. I also have a short story to read today, you know the bunny and the snail that race?" I nod. "That one."

"Ah, the good ol' days." I chuckle and take the glass of milk when she walks over and hands it to me. I take a sip and lick my lips clean of any milk mustache threatening to stay behind.

"Yup. Grade three and only what, four more months until summer?" Bella sits back down and leans forward on her elbows. "It better go by quickly."

"The school board will be easier on us when Alice is in grade four?" I ask, hoping.

She shrugs. "I hope so. I mean, they shouldn't care. They shouldn't even care now. Alice does just fine in her classes. I know a kid and his dad was a teacher and he was in his class. It was in high school, his name was Ryan. Anyways, his dad only made him work harder, you know with a teacher being at home he made sure all his homework got done!"

"So having a teacher in the family really should be a pro not a con?" I ask.

"Yeah." Bella takes a drink of her milk. "But it's just 'cause that staff hates me. Mr. Bear is the only one that seems to like me. I usually talk to him during lunch break."

"Mr. Bear. Hmm, is his first name Grizzly?" I joke.

"Nope. Polar. Kidding, it's George." She replies and goes back to her meal. "I hope the day goes by quick though, we have more boxes to unpack later. Maybe Alice will help."

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help."

I can't wait to see her face when she gets home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think next chapter I'll have Bella mention Tyler's words to her through the phone. Because aren't you curious if Edward was or wasn't in jail? I know Bella is.**

**Who misses Alice?**

**Review? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Welcome back. I hope you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the awesome feedback everyone.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is. Please respect that. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Have a good day at work." Edward murmurs to me after pressing his lips to mine. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I kiss his check and grab my bag from the floor mat. "Good luck today. Go get 'em tiger." I wink and open the door. I wave and get out, closing the door and walking off. I can't stop myself from peering around to see if someone watched Edward and I even though I don't really care. I just don't want someone to ruin our relationship. As I said, I'm happy, so happy, and I don't need someone else to mess it up. I yelled at my dad for even trying to butt in and I can't imagine how I'd flip if someone intentionally tried to break Edward and I up. As impossible as it may be, people do stupid things and someone might try that.

I go into the school with a smile on my face, my bag hanging daintily at my side, swinging with each step I take. I walk right past the principal's office and almost feel eyes on the back of my head. I pay attention to none of the staff and head straight to my room. Once I'm there, I relax letting my shoulders slump forward and go to my desk. I set my bag on the floor behind my desk and get out my work for today. There's not much, just a few work sheets and a signed journal entry. Every Monday I have the children in my class write me a journal about their weekend and boy, some of the kids are a little crazy. Kyle once wrote (sloppily and ungrammatically) that he took his dog for a walk and let his dog drag him down a hill. It made me laugh just picturing poor little Kyle doing such. He wrote that it was fun though. I look at the clock, five minutes has passed. Not very long. I still have hours ahead of me.

I sit at my desk and wait for the bell to ring. I find my thoughts drifting off into my happy place and soon I'm thinking about my previous night. With Edward. Alone. I blush to myself for thinking such things, but I also smile. He was so loving - as he always is towards me - kissing every inch of my skin and letting his hands roam freely. Even in the darkness, I could see the pure love in his eyes and his kisses left me breathless. God, I love that man.

I come back to reality and out of my trance like state by a knock on my classroom door. I get up and open it seeing Mr. Bear standing there with a stack of papers in his hands. "Hello Bella."

"Miss Swan." I correct with a smile. "Kidding, school hasn't started yet." I move out of the way so he can come inside and he does. He sets the stack of papers onto a random desk and turns to face me.

"Those are the newsletters for the students to bring home for the field trip our classes are going on." The grade three and four classrooms are all getting on a bus and going to the zoo for the day next week. "We need them signed and brought back by Friday."

"Will do. I'll hand them out today." I reply friendly-like. "Anyways, the bell will ring soon."

"Ah yes, back to reality. Work." He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his neck. Mr. Bear isn't very tall, probably not even six feet in height and he's a slender guy without much build to him. He has dark brown hair with a crew cut and a goatee. It suits him though, and perhaps to someone in their early thirties, he'd be considered attractive. I'm only 24, so the guy has to have at least ten years on me.

I brush my black pencil skirt straight for something to do. The air is almost awkward. "Well uh, I'll see you at lunch?" I ask looking up hesitantly.

"Oh yeah. Sure. I brought homemade brownies too, you'll love 'em." He replies and takes a few steps backwards, getting ready to leave. He stops mid step and rubs his sweaty hands together. "Uh, Bella?"

"Yes?" I question walking over to the stack of newsletters and pick them up. I think he gave me way too many.

"Are you free this Thursday? My neighbour, Pete, Officer Pete you might know him... well uh, he's retiring and there's a public dinner and karaoke and everything going on." George (Mr. Bear) pauses to wipe his forehead. "And I was thinking on going. Would you, ya know, like to come?"

"I'm sorry." I apologize and shake my head. "I can't."

"Oh, you busy?"

"Well I'm going with someone else. You see," I admit. "I'm..." In love? That's a little much for a rejection. "in a relationship." His eyes widen as he looks at me in bewilderment.

"I apologize, I did not know."

"Yeah... I figured." I awkwardly shift my feet around, the stack of papers still in my hands.

"Is it a new relationship?"

"Over a month." I reply. "I live with him." Shit, that last part just blurted out uncontrollably.

"Only a month? Wow you move fast. Anyways, if that doesn't work call me?" He asks and moves to the door, reaching for the door knob. Yeah, sorry Bud, I won't be calling you.

"Sure." I mutter and walk off.

...

The hours go by slowly. Slower than slow, each second feels like an hour and each hour feels like a day. But the day passes.

With a sigh, I get into Edward's car and toss my bag on the floor. "Hey." I smile weakly.

"Rough day?" He asks and take my left hand in his while using his other hand to steer the car out of the parking lot. His thumb grazes slow, soft circles on the back of my hand. I stare out the windshield into the bright sky. It's still nice out, but windier than in the morning.

"Just a long day." I reply when he stops at a stop sign. "How was your day?"

"It went by quick at first, I had Carter -my boss- show me around a bit and tell me the basics. The rest of the day was boring, oh well, it was only five hours. He even mentioned double pay because their used to be two people doing my job, but now he just wants one." Edward explains with a smile.

"That's great. It seems Carter really likes you." I bring his hand up to my mouth quickly. "Man so much has happened over the weekend." Edward turns onto a high way and speeds down the road. The radio is on low, on a popular station though neither of us are listening. I watch Edward as he concentrates on the road ahead, the way his eyebrows knit together whenever a car passes by on the other side of the lane. I open my window partially to let in the breeze. It comes in quickly and tosses the ends of my hair around.

"He's a cool guy, only a few years older than me actually. He just took over the whole place actually." Edward explains.

"Ah." I nod in reply. "So, you wouldn't guess what happened today?"

"Mrs. Thorne finally got over her grudge against you?" Edward aks and he sounds hopeful.

I sigh, "I wish, but no. I didn't see her today. She must think I'm avoiding her. Anyways, Mr. Bear asked me out." I laugh.

"How old is that guy?"

"Around ten years older than me."

"Can't say I don't blame him for liking ya." Edward looks over and winks at me quickly before returning his gaze to the road. "What did you say?"

"That I'm in a relationship. He asked me to go to Officer Pete's retirement with him. It's that much of a public event, clearly." I shake my head. "Are we really going?" I peer over at Edward who shrugs.

"Sure, I love Bingo." He replies. "Really, we can if you want."

"I think it might be nice to get out. In public. For once."

"How much more public can that get?" Edward asks. "Half the town will be there."

"Including Tyler and my dad."

"And Mr. Bear."

"Can't forget him." I laugh lightly. "And if someone else from the school is there?"

"Well it's off school property and they should mind their own damn business."

"Alright."

"We don't have to go." Edward assures me sensing my hesitance.

"No, no." I shake my head. "We're going."

...

Her flight has landed. We'll see her any moment. Edward squeezes my hand at we stand by, waiting for Alice. "I wonder if she has grown over the time she's been away." Edward muses to himself and I try hard to not chuckle at him. It's been three days, only three days right? I get what he means though, it does feel like much longer. It must feel even longer for him too since he's around her everyday and suddenly she wasn't. I haven't been around that long with Alice and Edward, but I still feel as though she's been gone longer than she actually has been. If that makes any sense.

"Yeah, she's probably ten feet tall by now!" I exclaim sarcastically and Edward nudges me playfully. I snort. "Come on, it wasn't that long. Three days. The most she's changed is her getting a tan, if she gets one."

"I'm sure my aunt made her wear lots and lots of sun screen. She probably was sticky, slippery and squeaky from all the lotion." Edward chuckles and it ends with a heavy sigh. "That must have been nice."

"Being sticky, slippery and squeaky?" I ask. "You're odd."

"No." He looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Not that. The being in Florida part. Going on vacation and escaping from reality. She really needed it. It would be nice if we all could just get away." His thumb starts to rub soothing circles in the back of my hand. "Wouldn't that just be awesome? Fantastic even. Maybe not Florida though, perhaps Jamaica or Hawaii. The keys. Anywhere nice and sunny."

"That sounds like paradise."

"Once we're more settled down, we'll have to go on vacation. Maybe March break." He suggests. I scoff at him.

"That's in two weeks."

"Two and a half." Edward corrects me with another nudge. "And it only took a little over a month for you to move in."

I roll my eyes, though he doesn't see it. "Yeah, but a vacation? We both have work."

"Teachers work on March break?" He asks though we both know he already knows the answer.

"No, but-"

"No buts, unless it's yours." He flirts.

"You have work." I correct myself.

"I'm sure I can get a few days off."

"You just started."

"Carter likes me." Edward shoots back. "Plus, he'll understand."

"Maybe Christmas break. Not March break." I suggest after a moments thought.

"Too far away and we're too busy celebrating Christmas." Edward denies my offer.

"Where will we get the money?" I ask him.

"I have money." Edward responds. "And now I have a job on the side."

"Seriously?" I stretch out the word.

"Yes. I'm not poor Bella." He replies and almost sounds offended.

"Well, I know that." I try to keep friendly. "Maybe Easter break, you know Good Friday and Easter Monday."

"Okay, that I might settle for."

I open my mouth to make a smart ass reply, but passengers start coming through the tunnel. It feels like minutes watching people I don't know leave and walk off to their loved ones until I see Alice. The minute she spots Edward and I hand-in-hand, she runs over and hugs both of us at the same time. Or she tries to anyways.

I already feel like part of the family.

Her aunt follows behind slower and hugs Edward briefly. She also says hello to me. Alice pulls back and starts talking a hundred miles an hour. "I went swimming to the beach and they have the best ice cream. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, birthday cake, orange coloured. It's all so yummy, I tried a lot of them over the days. And I also got a stuffed animal but he's in my bag. I also went to the beach a lot and built sand castles and I fell asleep in the sand. Oh and-"

"I'm glad you had fun." Edward ruffles her hair, a big, big smile on his face. "I missed you." He bends down, releasing my hand and picks Alice up in the air swinging her around. "So much!"

"Did you have fun?" She asks through a giggle and Edward sets her down. He resumes holding my hand.

"Whoa." Alice grabs our interlocked hands in both of hers.

"Yeah, I had fun." Edward finally replies with a big smile still resting on his face. It suits him. It makes his green emerald eyes twinkle. "Now lets get home, you look tired."

"I have energy." Alice protests. Edward points out the bags under her eyes.

"Bella, I missed you." Alice hugs me.

"I missed you too. So much." I smile down at her.

"We have a huge surprise when we get home for ya, Alice." Edward smirks.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

...

Well this is not what I expected and by the look on Edward's face he didn't expect it either. Alice is crying, sitting on the floor, crying.

"Alice." Edward walks over to her and sits on the ground next to her. He pats her back. I just stand still frozen. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy."

"Yes!" She looks up at me. There's a huge smile on her face.

"Then why are you crying?" I ask softly, my voice almost cracks.

"'Cause I'm so happy." She smiles and stands up. Edward stays on the ground with a puzzled look on his face. I take the step over to him and sit down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. Alice looks around the whole apartment. "There's more stuff. You really, really live here?"

"Yes." I respond with a hint of a smile playing at my mouth.

"Wow." Alice beams.

"Always." Edward chips in. "Now lets go out and have some dinner. My treat."

...

"Bella," Edward murmurs against my mouth. "last night was the best night of my life." I feel blush creep up onto my cheeks as Edward cups my face in his hands, pulling me closer. The curtains are open, but there still isn't much light shining in. The moon is only a slice and the stars don't seem as radiant. It's almost foggy outside, like clouds in the daytime.

"Mine too." I agree in a whisper and pull back from our kiss. I lick my lips and lean in to kiss him again. I get lost in time and wind my fingers into his hair. I don't even hear the door creak open.

"Guys!" Alice exclaims in a high pitched whisper. Edward and I instantly pull back.

"Alice, this is_ so_ not the time." Edward groans and rolls over until his face is smudged into the pillow. I laugh and roll over so I face Alice with a smile. "Yes?" I ask gently.

"Why, are you two tired?" Alice asks innocently. She really has no idea what she just interrupted. I hear Edward groan again in frustration and I just laugh.

"Something like that."

"Oh sorry. I just saw a shooting star you guys!" Alice points to the window. "It's gone now."

"Why do you keep saying 'you guys' Alice?" Edward entreats, the pillow catching most of the sounds.

"'Cause it's new. Bella's staying here." She replies and walks over to the bed. "Is it late?"

"Can you see the moon?" Edward asks, his voice clearer meaning he's rolled onto his side again. It's confirmed when I feel his fingertips grazing lightly, lazily and ever so tauntingly over my lower back under my tank top beneath the covers. I hear a yawn and I assume it comes from Alice, but I'm too lost in Edward's touches to know for sure. It could have came from me even. That's how lost I was, in a dreamlike state that just happened to be my reality.

"Yes, it looks like a banana." Alice finally replies.

"Then it's late and you should get back to bed. You have school tomorrow and Bella and I have work." Edward mutters and his voice is suddenly more tired than ten minutes ago. "You need your sleep, sis."

"Okay." She sighs and I see her shoulders slump forward. "Night."

"Goodnight." I call when she leaves. When Alice clicks the door shut behind her Edward lets out a deep breath.

"This may be hard with her around."

"What?" I ask confused. Edward encircles his arms around me, pulling my back to his chest. I feel him pepper kisses along my shoulder and his hand wipes my hair away, exposing my back.

"You know what." He chuckles huskily and moves to plant a kiss in between my shoulder blades.

"Oh." I reply lamely and smile into the darkened room. "We don't need her walking in like that."

"No we don't." He murmurs against my skin his voice vibrates against me. I shudder. "We should get some rest."

"Yeah, we should." He agrees and kisses my back one more time. "Goodnight angel."

"Goodnight."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: feel free to Ooh and Aw! Kidding.**

**LOL. Who likes ?**

**Leave a review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Welcome back. I hope you are all enjoying this story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

"Hey babe, do you have a waffle maker?" Bella asks me after a stretch. There's goose flesh covering her arms because she just got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen and let me tell ya, the kitchen is nowhere near as warm as our bed.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I reply, puzzled. I walk over to the bottom cupboards and dig into the back where the ancient waffle maker is. It was my grandmother's who left it for me when I moved 'cause mom already had one that she loved. "I've never used it." I chuckle and wipe off the non-existent dust over the top of the white plastic. I hand it to Bella who sets it on the island.

"Well didn't you say chocolate chip waffles are Alice's favourite breakfast?" I nod to her question and she continues, "Well I figured, it being her first day back and all, that I'd make her some chocolate chip waffles."

"What about me?" I tease.

"You too."

"Good." I pat my stomach and move across the kitchen to the fridge. "I'm starved."

"You always are." Bella scoffs and starts getting everything out to make waffles. She peeks over at the clock hanging on the wall and sees there's still lots of time until we're both due to work and Alice school. Oh, the joys of life.

"Have you ever used it?" Bella snorts out a giggle and starts mixing together stuff in a bowl. I see her reach aside and grab a bag of chocolate chips, tear open the corner and dump a lot into the bowl. She goes back to mixing together everything and lets the griddle heat up.

"No. I usually buy Eggo's." I admit. "They're a life saver."

Bella chuckles. "Now I have some competition, eh? My waffles verse some pre-packaged store bought shit."

"Shit?" I scoff. "Yeah right. They're good."

"I prefer homemade anything."

"Well my homemade anything is burnt anything."

"Not anymore." She winks at me.

I smile. "Not anymore."

We both aimlessly do our own tasks. I get three glasses out so we all can have a glass of milk to go with our meals and Bella drizzles the sticky mix onto the hot griddle. Within ten minutes everything is ready, and breakfast is served.

"Yummy!" Alice exclaims dramatically after the first bite of her waffles. They're drenched in syrup and there's so much chocolate in each bite, I'm sure she'll be on a sugar rush for the rest of the day. That's fine though. I look over to her and pause my eating to just watch her. A smile is gleaming on her face as she shovels the food into her mouth. My eyes drift towards my Bella and I see her smiling softly, while using the side of her fork to rip off another piece of waffle. I resume eating with a content sigh.

This is great.

Last night however, Alice told me while being in Florida, she did struggle a bit.

_"Where's Bella?" Alice asks through a yawn. I brush her hair back from her forehead with the palm on my hand. She has a rather large forehead, I note looking at it. Her short hair is still damp from her shower and there are bags under her eyes. She had a long past few days, but a fun past few days._

_"Bell is already going to bed." I assure Alice. Bella's actually in our room shuffling some papers and sorting through some work for her classes she's teaching tomorrow. "Just like you should be." I'm perched on the edge of Alice's small, pink bed and there are five hundred pillows all over it. I wonder how she finds the space to sleep. She has a stuffed animal wrapped under her right arm and another yawn escapes her mouth. I lean forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, sis."_

_"I love you Edward. And Bella. And my bear." Alice motions to her stuffed animal and I chuckle and pat his little stuffed head._

_"I'm glad you're back." I tell her lightly._

_"Me too."_

_I place my hands on either side of me and push myself off of the bed. I stand up and look over my shoulder at her before making my way towards her bedroom door. "Edward?" She calls hesitantly._

_I stop and turn to her. "Yes?" I see that she's squeezing her stuffed animal rather tightly. "What's wrong?"_

_"In Florida I had a really bad dream." She whispers softly. I hardly hear her._

_"About what? Did you tell Aunt Lucy?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, it was about mom. We were in this white place, it reminded me of Heaven and then she disappeared and I couldn't find her! Then you were there, but you kept saying you had to go, you had to go, you had to go!" Alice's voice cracks. "Then I saw Bella but someone took her away!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I rush over to her and pull her into a very tight hug, clutching her to my chest. I hide my face in her short hair and breathe in her warm scent. "It was just a dream Alice. I'm right here." She places her head on my shoulder and her shaking subsides. "I'm right here." I chant over and over again._

_"I miss mommy. I miss her all the time." Alice's child, whimper comes through. Her room is completely dark even though it's only nine at night. Spring's just around the corner though, that's something to look forward too. Perhaps it will be lighter out then with daylight savings and all that._

_"Me too." I admit. "Me too. But you know what." I pull back and hold Alice's chin in between my index finger and thumb._

_"What?"_

_"She's in a better place."_

_Alice nods solemnly. "Maybe. She's with daddy."_

_"Yes she is." I nod. "I'm sure of it. And one day we'll see her again. She's watching over us right now." On instinct I look up above. "And she's also right here." I place both our hands over Alice's heart. Cliché I know, but really, it helps an eight year-old._

_"Okay." She sniffles; I don't think actual tears fell though. _

_"You know... sometimes when I'm alone and it's night, I miss her a lot and I wish she was right here with me. So when no one's looking, I'll look up at the sky, or up above, and whisper something to her." I murmur softly and kiss Alice's cheek quickly._

_"Does she hear?" _

_I nod._

_"How do you know that?" Alice asks. I just pat my heart. Alice releases our somewhat hug and falls back onto her bed. "Kay. And Bella?"_

_My chest tightens, but I wait for Alice to continue. "She's part of our family?"_

_"Yeah. No one'll take her away. She's ours now." I chuckle but the reality hits me like a cinder block. I like it though. Welcome it._

_"Okay." Alice nods to herself._

_"I love you, Alice." I pat her shoulder. "Sweet dreams, you deserve 'em."_

_"Mhmm." She murmurs sleepily and rolls onto her side._

Alice gets up and puts her empty plate into the sink. "I got to get ready for school." She skips off.

I watch her walk off before turning to Bella. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiles and wipes the side of her mouth with a napkin. There's questions swarming across her milk chocolate eyes.

"What's up?" I ask with an eyebrow raise. "What's on your mind."

"Something stupid." She looks back to her plate.

"Tell me." I urge. I'll decide if it's stupid or not.

"Well..." She drops her fork and it clanks against her plate. She looks over at me. "Ugh!" She places her head in her hands and groans loudly. "It's just that, there's this question that's been nagging me since the night I went to the hospital with my dad and all... Tyler was talking to me on the phone, I told you that... But..."

"But... Angel, you're worrying me." I admit and lean forward to place my hand on her back.

"Tyler told me you've been to jail." She blurts out. "I just... want to know if that's true. I know better than to you know, trust him." She stammers on her words. "I just kind of am curious, I doubt it and all, but I really... I just had to be stupid and ask! Look at me! Ugh! You don't have to answer, I completely understand. I really and stupid, stupid-"

"I've never been to jail."

God damned Tyler Crowley starting shit yet again. I clench my teeth. "I've been close to and there have been many times my dad's threatened putting me in the slammer, but no, I haven't actually been in jail. Well I've been there visiting when my dad worked there..." Now it's my turn to stammer it seems. "Bella, love, I'd tell you anything major like that. Trust me, honesty it key for me. I wouldn't hide something like that to you. If I were a criminal, I'd tell ya." I hear her laugh and continue. "I tell you the best and worst of me. Sometimes I worry I shouldn't because I don't want you to run off, but somehow, I know I can tell you anything. So I do. It's refreshing."

"Oh Edward." She whimpers and pushes her chair back. She gets up and runs to my lap. I bring her close instantly -reflexively- and pat her back. "I'm so sorry for even asking."

"Don't be. I would've asked you too if I were told that."

"I haven't been to jail." She assures me. "My dad would kill me."

I chuckle. "Fair enough."

"I'm realistically thinking of placing a restraining order on Crowley." Bella growls against my shoulder. "I don't need his shit anymore." I sigh into her hair, placing kisses against her crown. "This Thursday, you know how we're going out?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna be real, real couple-y." She replies with a kiss to my neck. "I want everyone to know you're mine. No more hiding. What happens, happens, I'm not going to lie anymore."

"Are you sure?" I question hesitantly.

"Yeah, you're what matters." Bella pulls back and places a hand on my cheek, directing my face towards hers. She stretches forward and plants a soft kiss onto my lips. I lean into her greedily.

"Ew." I hear Alice say and Bella and I pull back quickly. "Uh..."

"Alice." I mutter and rest my head on Bella's shoulder. "So not the time." Bella giggles.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Bella, can you try to braid my bangs? Or is my hair to short?" Alice asks hesitantly and innocently.

"I sure can try." Bella hops off my lap. "You got cleaning this up?"

"Sure thing." I salute. Alice and Bella stroll off down the hall and I hear them already chatting up a storm. Okay, let me correct myself, Alice is chatting up a storm and Bella is respectively listening to her.

I stay sitting at the table a while longer, just letting the happiness sink in. A year ago -more like two months ago- I was a bachelor kind of guy, living in a somewhat extravagent apartment with a spare room but never any company. I had video games and movies out constantly and the fridge was always stocked with beer. I had no job, no plans for a career, but I still had been to college. I never saw my mother and hell, if I had known she'd pass soon, I wouldn't have distanced myself so much for that's something I really regret now. I did laundry once a week then and pretended to be happy, living in the moment you could say. In reality, I was a loner, sad and drunk away anything that dared to bug me. I knew my dad hated me, I had a sister I hardly knew and my mom who I know was disappointed in me. I was disappointed in myself.

Now, two months later and in the present time, I'm no longer a bachelor kind of guy. I'm a family guy with a beautiful girlfriend who lives with me and keeps me smiling. I have an adorable little sister who I know is smarter than me and wise beyond her years. The apartment feels more like a home and all the rooms are used frequently. There are movies, but now most of them are kid movies and same for the video games. The fridge? There's some apple juice, water, milk, you know the average drinks a family has. I have a job, a job I like and it's thanks to my college education that I was smart enough to get. My mother is in heaven and even though I think of her often and regret that I wasted the last months of her being alive, she's proud of me as she watches from above. I can't change the story with my dad, we just never got along, but I'd like to believe he's proud of me though I highly doubt it. I've disappointed him far too much. There's laundry running often in this house, Alice goes through clothes like crazy, wearing more in a day then I in two. In reality, I'm a happy guy with a family and my life is finally on track. I'm getting better each day and I'm glad to have the people in my life that are there. I'm glad I have my girls, they're the ones that keep me sane. That keep me together.

And actually, now to think of it, they'll probably be shouting for me to get a move on any second so I should start cleaning up.

...

"It's such a beautiful day." I note and squeeze Bella's hand within my own. It is a beautiful day outside, the first of March and it's already nice enough to walk around outside with just a light sweater. I hope Mother Nature keeps up with this fantastic weather. Alice, Bella and I all decided to go for a walk through the park and down the street to the little café. Strange, I know, going to a café where you think 'Oh, something warm like a coffee or a cappuccino,' but no, they also have some delicious smoothies that just hit the spot. Last year, whenever I went for a walk –which was usually weekly- I'd stop by and grab one. Now I've got my gang of girls with me.

"It is." She agrees. By now we're halfway through the park. The trees still don't have their leaves on them and its still winter. The weather though, tends to differ and act like spring. No one complains though and no one should. Alice is wearing a light spring jacket that's unzipped. Her tight jeans hug her skinny legs, making them look even skinnier than they were in the first place. Underneath Alice's light blue jacket, she's wearing a white tank top that has ruffles near the top. Hey, don't ask me, it's her style and for an eight year-old it's pretty damn decent. She ditched the Hello Kitty sweaters long ago. Way back when mom was around…

"I think I want a mango smoothie." Alice continues to walk in front of Bella and I on the trail that winds throughout the park. Every now and then there would be a couple walking or someone jogging. A few dogs on leashes passed and each time Alice wanted to stop and pet it. She's a sucker for animals that one. Not that I blame her. For me, it was a very relaxing day. Work went by quicker than yesterday and I had lunch with Carter, who's a decent guy. He's kind of like myself. He has brown short hair with a crew cut style and he always wears jeans. He has a fiancée who's -at the moment- three months pregnant with their first child. He's settled down and living life, a lot like myself. As I said, he's a decent guy.

"That sounds pretty good." Bella replies to Alice's pondering and Alice stops mid step, making Bella and I come to a halt.

"Actually," Alice gets lost in her thoughts. "Strawberry banana!" Boy will she go crazy when we get there. Even though they're more known for their coffee and teas, the café has lots of flavours. I usually go for the mixed berry myself, but there's mango pineapple, strawberry banana, banana chocolate, and so on. I really hope Alice can make a decision before night falls or it'll be a long, long afternoon.

"Alice." I shake my head with a small chuckle. "Really? Just pick one once we're there. And yes, you're only getting one." Maybe that made things worse. I'm sure she'll want to try every flavour.

"Fine." She huffs and goes back to skipping along the trial. She's in her sneakers because I insisted her to wear them; she wanted to get out the flip-flops. I have to keep reminding her it's March and only the first too. I understand her optimism though, for I feel it too.

Beside me, Bella's wearing a long sleeved v-neck that's a navy blue. There's a white tank top underneath and it goes nicely against her creamy skin. I told her this morning that I love the way blue goes against her pale skin and she just blushed in response. For the walk, I rolled up the sleeves of my green button down shirt and kept on my jeans.

"The sun is really shining." Bella comments as she looks up through a group of trees. "It's beautiful. This day is nicer than the day we went horse back riding."

"It is and we'll have to do that again." I nudge her teasingly.

"Yeah, maybe you'll get over your fear of horses."

"Hey! I am not-" Bella gives me a pointed look as she looks  
>over to me. I hang my head. "Maybe just a little. They're beasts though, Bella!"<p>

She laughs lightly. "Sure."

"Sure? I hear your sarcasm and I don't like it." I tease her. "Just because you love horses."

"I don't love them, but they aren't scary." Bella corrects with and smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. Tease all you want. I'll get you back one day." I promise her because I know I will. I mean, come on, we have forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a question. Would you rather have more suspense/drama in this story or romance/humour?**

**Leave a review! :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Welcome back and thanks for the awesome feedback. I'd just like to remind everyone this is fiction, not real! Made up! So the information provided is false and made up. All of it, it won't be very realistic. I don't know how law firms or businesses work. I just make it up as I go and try to sound somewhat realistic. Thanks. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. We all know who does…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I close the bathroom door behind me and press my back against it with a sigh. Inside the bathroom, the scent of fruity shampoo still wafts through the air. I breathe it in deeply, it smells like Alice. It is her shampoo, the scent. I know it is since she was in before me to have a shower. The one disadvantage of three people living together here is that there's only one bathroom. It's something that we all overpass though. It's worth it to be together. In only two months –less if I think of it- I've come so close to those two people, Edward and Alice. I'm sure many people would say too close, that I'm in for no good. That I have no plan, which if I'm being honest, I don't. I'm living in the moment and enjoying every second of it. I know I've only known Edward a couple months, but he has my full trust and moving in really didn't seem like a big step for me. It seemed like the right step.

I step away from the door and pace the bathroom, thoughts travelling through my mind. I ought to call my dad, that's the key point that flies through my head. It set a little camp in my brain and won't leave until I do so. I don't want to, I feel like I've said enough to him and I do feel bad for yelling. Kind of. Okay, I do. Really bad. He may not be the best of guy and he may be selfish at times, but at the end of the day, he's still my dad and I can't believe I yelled at him. Was Edward worth it? Of course he was. I'd do it over and over again if it meant staying with him.

It would be so easy to call my dad; my cell phone is just in my pocket. No I correct myself; it would not be easy. It would be hell. He'd probably blow his top and guilt me into something. He'll have nothing nice to say. He'll yell at me. Maybe if he yells at me, I won't feel so bad for yelling at him. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. I look into the mirror, that's fogged up from the steam of Alice's shower, but in the middle is a clear patch of glass. I see my reflection. On one hand, I look happy, my eyes are brighter than I can ever recall them being, but I look stressed out. It's because of that little campsite in my head of that reoccurring thought.

I reach into my pocket and my fingers freeze around the phone. It's now or never. Why am I even debating this? If I want to call him, call him. The thing is I don't want to. If I don't do something or have a shower soon, Edward will start to worry. I know he will.

Before I know it, I have dialled the number and the phone is pressed to my left ear. It takes three rings before a gruff voice that belongs to my father answers. "Huh, hello?" I can't reply. My lips won't move. I want to hang up. I'm paralysed. On the inside, I'm screaming.

"Hi." I breathe out within a matter of seconds. "It's Bella."

"Huh." He grunts. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after being in the hospital." My voice squeaks coming out. I'm scared of my own father. I'm scared of him and I feel hateful towards him all at the same time. I want to throw up.

"You made it very clear that you don't care if I'm okay or not."

"Don't do this." I plead. "Charlie, I was mad."

"To hell with that. So am I." If we were talking in person, I know he'd be all red in the face, almost purple. He's getting mad, his tone is strict more so than when he's Officer Charlie. This is hi-I'm-pissed-off Charlie. Scary.

"Why? I apologize okay. Sorry." I'm not sorry; the sudden realization hits me square in the chest. "But I was worrying and when I got to the hospital you were fine. You're making me do shit I don't want to do, dad. If you'd open your eyes-"

"I'm tryin' to take care of ya." He grumbles back. "Bells, come on you know I am. Put the money and shit aside, it's just us as people. I know Tyler can take care of ya once I'm pushing up daises and dead as a doornail. I just want that security. Tyler has a nice career; he likes you and can keep ya stable. Not to mention the extra benefits, but that's not what matters."

"I'm with a guy that can do that for me and more. He can make me happy. Edward." I respond and try to keep my voice down. "And I don't give a damn about what Tyler told you about him. Edward's a good guy, a great guy. He's been through so much, but he's nothing but good. I promise. I don't care if he's your former enemy, Carlisle's son. I don't."

I didn't hear a reply.

"There's something more. Something you're not telling me. Or is it just the money?" Again, I don't hear a reply. "It is, isn't it?"

"Bella he could support us both and more. He's what I need and he could be what you need." Charlie's voice comes out somewhat strangled. It's as though he'll die if I disagree. I walk over to the tub and sit on the edge, crossing my legs and contemplating.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Father to daughter, forget everything else."

"Truthfully I'm a terminal bachelor. Forever alone and all I look forward to is work. Charlie the cop, that's who I am and that's how people know me. The station might be closing Bells. With the other police station in the next town not too far away, ours is going downhill. It's confusing, it really, really is. The other one has more success, more people trust that place. It's bigger and has younger, newer and more cops. There are more cells and they have an amazing law system on their asses. They have real good lawyer references and overall just are better. Somehow Crowley could help me, help the station." My dad explains quickly. "I don't understand it all, I don't. It's just we only need one station within these two small towns it seems, just like the hospital, the ER is gone now because the one on 40 highway is better."

"I'm confused. How can they just close down a police station, it's not a business?" I ask.

"No one's here, Bells. Just me." Charlie replies. "No new guys, no inmates, notta. We released a guy from an overnight stay, but now a days, the guys getting called for an emergency are at the other station."

"Alright?" I reply dumbly.

"It's not a done deal, but I can feel this place losing its vibe. It's a rut. It's lonely and old-fashioned. Even if I lost my job, if the place closed down, Crowley could help. He'd find me something. I have no other college degrees supporting me and I'm getting old. I don't want to be pumping gas for the next ten years until I retire." Charlie says.

"And how am I in this equation?"

"You're the plus sign. Crowley wants nothing to do with me. He's said it to my face, he wants you and that's about it. Then he'll give anyone anything."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You appeal to him? Ask him why."

"No!" I almost shout. "I'm not talking to that tool. He's clearly an asshole if he'll only save your ass if he has my ass." The cuss words fly out of my mouth. "He hates me. That must be it. He must hate me if he wants to ruin my life. And you're letting him Dad. I can't believe you."

"I knew you wouldn't get it. But you've been with Tyler-"

"So I know how he is. He likes me as his little show toy. He drags me around and shows me off, it makes him look like a bigger guy, makes him look richer and tougher. Makes him look like a family guy, a stable guy."

"Bella, I wanted to tell you all of this sooner and I'm glad it's now before you're too far in with that Cullen guy. Maybe we can manage a way for Tyler-"

"Excuse me? I'm done with this! I don't care what's on stake here. I'm being selfish. I'm happy with 'that Cullen guy' and I'm living with him. Yeah, there I said it; we're that involved, dad. This isn't a crush or a little fling thing. This is the real deal. At first I wanted to call you to apologize, but now this is it. The last straw. So goodbye." I hang up the phone and want to smash it into itty-bitty pieces. I don't. Instead, I hang my head in my hands and let the minutes pass. The wafting smell of fruity shampoo is just about gone and the mirrors aren't covered with steam anymore. I can't say how I long I sit on the edge of the tub, thinking, cussing, hating everything, but Edward eventually knocks on the door. I don't say anything so after a few more pounds he comes inside and over to me.

"Hey," He greets me softly, sitting beside me on the edge of the tub. I feel a warm, comforting arm wrap around my shoulders. "Everything alright?"

"Is it ever?" I reply and sit up straight. I face Edward with a frown and see that he's in his pyjamas, his hair still damp from the shower he had earlier. I reach up and stroke the side of his face.

"Good point." He looks into my eyes. "But right now, what's going on. I heard you talking…"

"I called my dad." I cut him off so he doesn't think I'm some lunatic that talks to myself. "It didn't turn out the greatest." I proceed to tell Edward the whole conversation from start to finish, not missing a detail. "All I wanted to do was apologize, but now I'm not even sorry."

"Oh Bella." Edward holds me tighter.

"I feel so drained." I slouch forward, but Edward catches me. I lean against him for support both mentally and physically and I shut my eyes. I feel his warmth radiating off of him and I savour it. It's home to me now, and it always will be.

"Here now," Edward pats my shoulder before continuing. "You didn't have your shower yet." I feel pressure against the top of my head and I know he's kissed me. I shake my head, no. "Well lets have one now then." He releases me and gets up.

I immediately start to protest. "Edward you already had a shower and Alice-"

"Is in bed, you've been in here for nearly an hour. It's almost ten o'clock." Edward tells me. "And I'll be twice as clean. Unless you'd rather be alone…" There goes the courage. I smile at the swing in his moods.

"No, lets." I stand up and take his hand. "Nothing sounds better."

…

It's later now, just past eleven and Edward and I are sitting together on the couch with an old, navy blue afghan covering us. Edward says it was his grandmother's, that she knitted it long ago when she was still alive. It took her a few weeks and lots of cuss words, but she completed it and it's a perfection of a piece. On the television, we're watching a late night talk show, but neither of us is really paying much attention. With Edward's arm wrapped firmly around my shoulders and my head leaning against his shoulder, I couldn't be comfier. I stifle another yawn into my right palm and my eyes droop. We're both lost in our thoughts.

"Maybe," Edward pauses his words with an abrupt halt. "In the near future, or whenever... We can buy a house that's still in town so we can get to work swiftly, but is in a different location."

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head to look up at him. His thick eyebrows are knitted together and his lips are in a firm line as he concentrates on his next words.

"Well there's McGrader public school out on Forhan Street. That's on the other side of town. Maybe if we moved somewhere in the middle of town..."

"Edward," I cut him off. "Why are you talking about moving again? It's coming up a lot."

"This is like a bachelors apartment, Bee." He tells me. "I'm no long a bachelor."

"Okay, but why are you thinking about moving across the town? Why are you mentioning McGrader, I work at Foster?"

"No, no." He shakes his head, correcting me. "For Alice. If we lived more into the middle of town, maybe on one of the further off streets so we're not in the middle of the town where it gets busy, but more off to the side." He pauses again to think. "Alice can go to that school."

"But Alice goes to Foster." I say and I'm completely confused.

"Yes, well how's that working? We can't even show our relationship because of some idiots there and you don't like the staff, they're trying to pinpoint us together. And what if they do one day? I won't let you get fired because of us."

"Then I'll quit."

"Bella-"

"No, Edward." I sit up and turn to face him, looking dead straight into his green eyes. "I'd rather be with you and have no job at Foster Public School, then to be without and hiding and working there. I hate it there."

"I'm thinking." He places his hand on top of my eyes to hold me still. He leans forward so his intense gaze is directly in my view. "What if we had Alice switch schools? Then it wouldn't matter. We want to move, or we've talked about it anyways, and I think it's a good solution."

"Alice has friends, Edward. We can't just switch her in the middle of the school year. There's only three more months anyways."

"It doesn't matter if Alice is in your class or not, if we're together and she's at the school, no one's gonna like it."

I let out a sigh. "At least wait until June. It will probably take that long to find a good place anyways and we'll be more settled down. We'll have more money saved up. At least let Alice finish grade three. It's three months Edward. We can do that. We've already done two, what's three more going to do?"

"Alright." He agrees after a moment.

"And we have to tell Alice this and see if she's on board. As I said, she has friends." In the background I hear the buzzing of the television and the light given off from it is what lights the room. The curtains in the living room are closed, covering the wall height windows. I hear a clock ticking off in the background and Edward's breathing as well. It matches my own.

"Fine, we'll mention it in the future." Edward promises and lets go of my arms. He wraps his left one around my shoulders again and we resume watching the television. It seems that Edward really wants to move and start fresh. Would I like to move? Yeah, sure, anything would be great as long as I'm with him and Alice. He does have a point on the apartment too, it's more of a bachelor pad, but it works for us right now. I remember Edward saying when we first known each other he was eyeing this house on Maple Street, but now it's sold. I guess moving into something bigger and better has always been on his mind.

But it's not like the apartment is old-fashioned or old and dirty. It's nice, modern and well kept. It will do for three more months. Heck, I think it would do for three more years. It might be better for Alice though, to move and have a nice house. At least then she can be raised somewhat more normal. She's been through so much, losing both of her parents at such a young age. And with Edward saying she'll need counselling when she's older and has nightmares often. The doctor even mentioned anti-depressant pills for her and Edward. That's too much for an eight year-old. Alice deserves what's best. I'm glad she has Edward.

And now she has me too. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Poor Alice, she must be going through Hell. Eh?**

**Leave a review?**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know y'all missed Alice and I did as well.**

**Oh, and welcome back. Can't forget to say that now, can we?**

**Anyways, this chapter shows what Alice is going through. Poor little eight year old. You know, the ups and downs and all in between. Oh, and more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice POV)<strong>

I trace my pinkie's fingertip over the lines of her face on the sleek photograph. The edges are worn and folded over, but that's okay. Her face is in the middle and is perfectly clear. Her hair is the exact same colour as Edward's. Bronze. Is that what it's called? I wish my hair was that colour, but oh no, it had to be boring dark brown. And short. I don't think it can grow. My hair must hate me; I want it long and flowing like Bella's. If it's ugly brown it should at least be long and flowing. Then it would be long, flowing, ugly, brown hair. I could manage with that.

With my left hand, I touch the tips of my hair. It's a clean messy, ya know? I style it, kind of. To the best of abilities anyways, but really, it just dries clean messy. I get lots of compliments on it, but sometimes I think that's because they feel bad for me. I set the picture in front of me on my bed. I'm sitting criss-cross applesauce on top of my still-not-made bed. It's four in the afternoon.

The picture is of my mom. Esme Cullen was her name and she was one of the most beautiful people in the world. Dad snagged a lucky girl. I remember my mom more than my dad, because he passed when I was four. I don't remember all that much about him, just his hair was blonde and longer in the front –it always tickled his forehead- and he wasn't home much because he was out on duty. One day, he just never came home from work. He was shot. Dead. Mommy cried for days and days. Mom? Mommy? I still can't decide what to call her. Whenever it was just me and her, her and I, it would be mommy. When I had friends over or somewhere was around, it was mom because I was a little too old to be saying mommy.

I have her eyes. That's what my Aunt Lucy told me again and again while in Florida. She took out the picture books and showed me all the pictures she had of mom. They were of her growing up, being an adult, with the family and a few with me. She even had one of mommy holding me in a blanket at the hospital right after I was born. She had the biggest smile on her face. It made my heart hurt. I don't know how, it just did.

Aunt Lucy let me keep a photo and I picked the one I'm staring at now. It's of mom in the summer and she's wearing a green floral dress. Her hair is wavy and it looks like it's in the wind. Her pretty, pretty hair. Edward's hair only has the same colour, his is just messy and not a clean messy, it's a this-hair-just-goes-wherever-it-wants messy. It suits him though and really, I don't think he can do anything else with it. I always see Bella twisting her fingers in it now - if they sit on the couch together, or in the mornings eating breakfast. I remember my first day back, that night Edward went on his laptop at the kitchen table while I watched a Scooby Doo movie on the TV. Bella went into the kitchen and just stood behind Edward, playing with his hair. He smiled at her.

I smile too, now. I know mom wants Edward and I to smile. I talk to her too, at night, just like Edward says he does sometimes. I know Edward worries about me and Bella does as well. I miss mom, and I always will. I won't forget her, I promise myself that all the time. I just wish she were here to hug me and hug Edward. It wasn't her time to go!

But she's gone.

I clench my fingers around her photo on the bed. I will not cry. I will not. I'm strong. I love and miss you mom.

Maybe Edward will show me more photos of mom sometimes. I know he has some. I haven't visited her grave either, except when she was buried. That day was crazy and sad. It's the only time I've seen Edward cry. Everyone wore black and it rained in the afternoon. There were bagpipes I think. It was a nightmare. I cried and cried for mom, but Edward held me back. I remember the black umbrellas and people murmuring words. People giving us a pat on the back and there were lots of hugs. Makeup ran down the women's faces. Mom touched lots of people's lives. She won't be forgotten.

I heard Edward talking about people talking to me about it. Therapy? I've heard that before, but will it help? Do I want to talk about it? Maybe it will help. How do I ask Edward about that? Does he need it?

And Bella. My mind flashes to her pretty face - her milk chocolate eyes and her big, wide smile. I feel like I can tell her anything. Is she my therapy? I trust her, but can I really? What if she goes away or someone takes her away? I've had dreams of someone taking her away. Since mom died, my dreams usually are of her and I wake up saddened. Now, I dream of that, but I dream that Bella's with mom and we can't see either one of them! Edward says Bella is ours now, but is she really?

I slump back against my bed, exhausted.

I think I need therapy.

…

Again, I'm caught smiling, but this time I don't wipe it off my face with the back of my hand like it's sticky, icky ice cream. I leave it there and you know what? It feels good. You'd be smiling too if you saw this though. Edward and Bella playing twister. It's funny, like a funny movie scene or something you'd see inside a funny birthday card. Their legs are tangled and Edward sticks his tongue out while he tries to stay upright. Bella is on both legs and one arm, while Edward is on one arm and one leg. I hold in laughter thinking, he kind of looks like a weird looking boy ballerina. Yeah, picture that.

And yes, the smile feels better than actually having sticky, icky ice cream all over my face. That's why I don't wipe it off either.

I beat Edward last round, but Bella didn't go yet so I took over spinner duty. She's being doing spinner most of the time, even though Edward offered. All she said in response was 'it's fun watching too you know'. And boy oh boy, was she ever right. I think a small giggle escapes my mouth as Edward loses his balance for just a second. "Spin the spinner, Alice!" He calls out, frustrated. His head is looking down at the floor (or mat in this case) and I think if he stares at it with his head down any longer, his face will turn red! Then he'll be a red, weird looking, boy ballerina. Elmo as a ballerina… Picture that! 'Cept it's not Elmo; it's Edward, with his floppy, sloppy hair that actually looks nice on him.

"Okay, okay." I calm him down. I slowly spin the little black ticker and it goes around. I wait until it is complete stopped and I hear Edward groan in anger. He's smiling though; he must be having a good time too. "Right foot red."

"That doesn't help at all!" Edward whines like a little boy, but moves his foot. It's his left foot that is still in the air, and he somehow managed to move the right one from red to blue. It involved a little hop and a clunk of his and Bella's hips. I smile still. I spin again and tell Bella to move her left hand to the green, before I spin for Edward. "Right foot green."

"Right foot again? Is this game jigged or what?" He huffs and while talking he tries to move. That didn't work out so well, he fell on his butt on the green. He quickly gets up and finds his spot on the mat.

"I saw that!" Bella exclaims.

"Me too!" I add in.

"You saw nothing." Edward rolls his eyes at me with a crooked looking grin. Maybe it looks crooked because his head is tilted to the side and he's trying to stay upright. Maybe not though since he's known for those crooked grins! "I'm fine, continue."

"Uh-uh. You fell." I drop the spinner on the floor.

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"My butt for one second-"

"I said right foot green not right butt cheek green. You are out." I step forward. "Bums on the floor are out." I look down at him and try to hide my smile with a look of anger. He crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out, trying to make me laugh. Before I know it, he grabs my ankle and pulls me to him. He's suddenly on his back and holding me above his head like I'm some baby!

"Hey!" I shout out. "What the-"

I'm being tickled and either Edward grew another set of arms or Bella's on his team. Great, I thought she was on my team. I'm now on my back being tickled to death –and yes I believe it's possible, trust me if you were in my position, you'd believe it too- and I can't get away! There's nothing I can do. In between laughs I say, "Hey." Laugh. "Stop." Laugh, laugh, and laugh. "It!"

Bella and Edward are laughing too.

"Should we stop, Bella?" Edward asks and pauses his hands. Bella sits back on her heels and taps her chin.

"No I don't think we should."

"Me neither."

More tickling.

And guess what? I'm having fun. I'm still smiling.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter chapter than usual, but filled with love? **

**How do you feel about Alice now you've been back into her head?**

**Review? :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Welcome back guys, and whoa, we're nearing 100,000 words! That's insane. I think it's because now when I write, I use more detail instead of dialogue –sentence after sentence- that stuff gets boring and hard to picture in the mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters :(**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

It's March second. The weather is absolutely fantastic for it only being March, though the weather has been exceptional over the past week or so. Alice, Bella and I use that to our advantage and spend lots of time outside under the glowing sunshine. It seems to get quite crowded and stuffy inside our place after a while and I'm glad that spring is rapidly approaching. Another great thing about Bella that's adds onto the list of hundreds of great things about her – she loves the outdoors as much as I do. It makes everything a lot easier. Walks in the park, on the beach, potential horseback riding, flying kites bike rides, the list goes on and on, but we do it all.

Alice on the other hand, is still coming around on the whole outdoor adventurous idea. She's a lot like my grandmother who loved the indoors apart from being outside. Who needs cool breezes outside when you have air conditioning to protect you from the scorching heat from that blasted sun? Yeah, that was her motto. She really rubbed off on Alice even though Grams passed five years ago.

Anyways, the weather, yes it's freaking nice. It's setting records. It was over twenty years since the weather has been this nice. I am on my laptop at work, sitting behind the desk inside the jail's office waiting for some action. My jobs pretty easy, watching over the guys in the cells and keeping everything calm. I have a desk with a computer that I'm on most of the time, but I also have pepper spray. That's right watch out. Kidding, kidding. Not much commotion happens here, the occasional threat or scruff when the guys are outside on break, but apart from that, it's straightforward.

The window off to my left is open slightly and a breeze is coming in. It's in the seventies today; you don't even need a jacket to go outside. And yes, I'm positive it's March. I look at the little digital clock in the corner on my computer and see it's one o'clock. Only a little more than an hour to go and then I'm home. Really, I couldn't have asked for a better job – perfect hours, perfect career, making money… And I have a great life at home too (obviously).

All in a matter of a few months I have changed for the better.

I breathe in through my nose, letting the fresh breeze casting inside fill my lungs. It's so refreshing. I move to open my desk drawer and pull out my phone. Time to text Bella, it seems.

**Hey dear miss me yet? :P**

It's not long until I get a reply.

_Always. Beautiful day, eh? (:_

I smile at the message and quickly respond.

**It is. It is. I was thinking we'd go out & enjoy it later. U know Heidi is having Alice over after school. U want me to pick u up after work still?**

A minute passes.

And another.

_Please. And yeah sounds great. See u then? Gotta get back to work._

I look back to the clock on my laptop. Five minutes has passed. Oh, now six actually.

Countdown until I'm released to get home starts. Now.

…

"How was your day?" I ask Bella once I'm inside the car. She buckles herself in and I do the same, starting the car again. "Sorry, I'm late too, there was traffic."

"It's fine. Good to actually, Mrs. Thorne left early. Apparently she has a doctor's appointment I heard Mr. Bear say something like that… She usually stays until nearly five in her office. Sometimes I think she actually does something for once." Bella laughs. "As for my day? Good, the weather really helped. I hope it stays this way."

"It should," I reply and drive onto the road, keeping it slow. Lots of kids on bikes are on the sidewalks and crossing the roads. It seems lots of kids live around the school. "I was looking at the weather site on my laptop earlier, it should get a bit cooler next Monday, but the weekend is going to be fantastic."

"Good. I'd hate for the weather to get real shitty. How was your day?" Bella rummages through her purse on her lap. She's wearing beige capris that fall just below her knees and a white blouse to match. Once she puts a pen away into her purse, out of the corner of my eye, I see her let her hair fall down from its bun. She places the elastic around her wrist afterwards.

"Alright, the same. I don't mind though, it's something to do. Speaking of which, what do you want to do?" I question and stop at a stop sign for a moment. After a car passes I drive the last stretch to the end of the road and turn right.

"Where are we going, home is left…" Bella says confusedly so.

"There's just a house…" I stop my sentence short and drive further down the road in concentration. "For sale, I saw online and want to see if it still is." I go down the rest of the street to the house near the end. I pull the car over and stare from the curb at the house. It's a two story family house that's attached to another house on it's right. It's like a huge, huge house cut in half you know? No, it's better than that. It's really nice actually. It's brick and there are plenty of windows. There's a porch with a porch swing on it and from the pictures online, I think there's a huge backyard to go with it that's fenced in.

"Edward." Bella lets out a breath. "We've talked about this."

"I know." I look over to her. "What, you don't like this house?"

"It's beautiful and-"

"And?"

"We can't buy this yet!" Bella smacks her thighs. "We've both recently started work, neither of us have worked a year and I just paid off my schooling. I still owe Ang the last rent payment because she paid it for me!"

"I don't want to just jump forward and buy this house, Bella. Just look." I turn my head back to the house and look at the green grass. "I want a house one day."

I feel her reach across the middle seat and take my hand in hers. "So do I, but right now?"

"I have lots of money saved up." I tell her. "Not much, but a bit... In a few months we can buy if you want..."

…

"Since Heidi is having Alice over until 8:30, I thought it might be a nice time to go out, if you want that is." I tell Bella as we walk down Main Street 'window shopping'.

"We're out right now." She replies and stops in front of a window. Inside there is lots of candy, a chocolate fountain, and more. It seems we've stopped in front of Mrs. Bivs Candy Shop. I lead Bella into the store and tell her to pick out whatever she wants.

She looks like a kid in a candy shop. Literally.

"I know, but I mean a date. Maybe something indoors?" I suggest and choose out some Swedish Berries for myself. Bella grabs a huge lollipop and we go to check out, placing our items on the counter. "Hello Mrs. Bivs, how are you?"

"Oh, Edward." The middle aged woman with a hint of grey in her hair replies happily. She's short and thin with glasses and brown hair. She has a few wrinkles, but looks younger than she actually is. She pushes her glasses closer to her face and tells me how much the candy costs. "I'm well," She adds. "And you two?"

"I'm good," I nudge Bella softly.

"Great. It's lovely outside." She pipes up.

"It is. It is. My granddaughter biked over earlier; she's five. Her father was with her of course." Mrs. Bivs rambles on happily. "Well enjoy your day!"

"You too." I smile and turn to walk out of the store. "Anyways, about tonight?"

"Nothing fancy." Bella opens the lollipop, taking off al the plastic wrapping. It's blue and white and looks sweeter than pie.

"I've got an idea." I tell her as I hold the door open.

"Edward," She sighs and we walk down the street again. "Really though, don't feel obligated to do so. I'm not like… that. You don't have to take me out or buy me extravagant things."

"Who said anything fancy?" I ask her astonished. "I was thinking roller skating at the arena in town. I want to do this too you know. It's best for both of us. I appreciate all the moments we have together; especially the ones alone." I kiss her head. We stop at a bench on a corner of a street and sit down together. I open my package of candy and eat a few before offering Bella one. She grabs two and offers me a lick of her lollipop, which I gladly accept.

"Roller skating? I've never done that." She admits after a while.

"Really? We should go."

"I'm clumsier than ever, Edward. You know that."

I sense her hesitation. "I'll be there. You won't fall, and if you do, I'll be going down with you!"

She finally agrees.

...

Moments like these are completely relaxing. I don't worry about anything; there's nothing to worry about. I just simply relax. Moments with Bella, or moments with Alice. The best are moments with Alice and Bella, there isn't much that can make me happier. Right now though, it's just Bella and I. Well there are lots of strangers skating around us too, but I seem oblivious to the fact that they are there. Bella and I have our hands locked together -fingers intertwined- and we finally got the hang of being on wheels. For it being Bella's first time roller skating and the fact that she's so damn clumsy, she's doing a spectacular job. She only stumbled a few times, but I've never let her fall on the floor.

When she first stepped onto the rink with her skates on, I could see the worried, concerned look cross over her normally bright and happy features, and I kind of regretted making her do this. She held onto my upper arms and I skated backwards, pulling her along with me. Before long, she was lifting her feet with each step instead of being dragged and now she's pretty good. Of course she's not a pro or anything, but she looks like she's done it before.

"Edward," She exclaims happily. "Look I'm doing it!"

"You are." I smile as we skate side by side. There's popular music playing through the speakers throughout the arena and lots of people skate past Bella and I, swiftly and easily. I'm sure that intimidates Bella, but she has nothing to worry about.

Again, I find myself wanting to smack some people across the face. Bella looks happy, pleased, and she's clearly enjoying skating. What pisses me off, is that no one ever bothered to show her the simple things in life, no one bothered to please her. Some people are so selfish. Crowley, the other guy she dated and he threw up on her (whatever his name was), they're both assholes. It's really their loss, if they paid even a little bit more attention to Bella, she'd likely appreciate it enough to stick with them. Then again, maybe it's best that they didn't because now she's mine and I'm sure as hell not letting go of her.

She squeezes my hand as we start to skate around faster, increasing the speed. I make sure I have a good grasp on her the entire time. Maybe one day if she's comfortable enough I can take her out dancing. We've danced before, in the living room, but I'd really like to take her out. Maybe one day I will.

"We've been skating nearly an hour and I'm just getting the hang of it." Bella laughs softly.

"You're doing a great job." I assure her. "I'm sure not as many people get a hang of it as quickly as you. We'll have to come back sometime."

She nods in agreement. "I'm surprised a small town like ours has so much entertainment."

"I'm glad though." I chip in.

"Me too."

...

When we get home, it's nearly seven but Bella and I are both hungry. I grab the phone and order a pizza. "Yes, can you deliver?" I recite our address and the man answers saying it'll be about twenty five minutes. I walk over into the living room and sneak up behind Bella, snaking my arms around her and pulling her back to my chest. I smile into her hair and hum to myself. "We have twenty five minutes."

"Are we on a mission or something?" She asks in reply, jokingly. She rubs her hands over my arms warming me up with the slightest of her touches. I smirk into her hair and start places random kisses all over her.

"You could call it that..." I muse and brush her hair over her shoulder so I can nip at the back of her neck. I feel her tremble in my arms and hook on tighter to me.

"T-twenty five minutes?" She rasps out when my lips move further down her neck. I hum a 'yes' out in response. I bend a little and move my arms to hook around her differently and pick her up bridal style. Her mouth makes a big 'o' in surprise when she's lifted.

"Bedroom?" I ask and she nods, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. As I turn and start to walk down the hallway, I hear a knock on the front door. I groan. "If it's Alice coming home early I swear to God-" There's another knock and I reluctantly set Bella onto her feet. I go to the down not-so-eagerly and swing it open. Maybe it's the pizza man extra early.

I doubt that.

"Dude!" Jasper exclaims and takes his baseball cap off. "It's been forever, what the hell? Is that a grey hair." He points to my head. "A wrinkle?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm playing with yeah, don't get your undies in a twist. What happened to calling me back? That was like a century ago and I still gotta meet this-"

"Edward, who's here?" Bella walks over to me.

Jasper's mouth makes an 'o' the size of a pothole and his eyes widen just as big. "Whoa." His mouth barely moves to make the sound, which is amazing because saying whoa takes a lot. I wrap an arm around Bella and am ready to use my other hand propped against the front door to smack Jasper out of his day dream.

"Edward?" Bella asks and looks at me. "That's not the pizza guy or Alice..."

"It's-" I start but get cut off.

Jasper holds his baseball cap in his left hand and bows forward. "Jasper Hale ma'am."

"Jasper?" Bella's eyebrows furrow and she looks back to me. Comprehension crosses her face. "Oh Jasper Hale! Edward's friend. Hi... Uh, why are you bowing?"

"You tell them this much?" Jasper asks me and steps inside. He walks over to the fridge and grabs himself a water seeing as there's no beer in it. "Sorry I came at the wrong time."

"Uh..." I lead Bella into the kitchen and Jasper eyes her curiously. "No it's a fine time actually. We're just waiting for a pizza to arrive."

"Hmm." Jasper looks suspicious. He ignores Bella and turns back to me. "Anyways, you still with that girl?"

Did he not see Bella?

I motion towards Bella.

"You said it's a fine time to ask! She shouldn't be offended." Jasper takes a long drink of water.

Bella looks back and forth between Jasper and I. "I'll be right back..." She leaves silently giving Jazz and I time to talk.

"What's your problem?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "She won't care, she knows your taken right? Or you aren't, because you're a guy that's faithful I bet. Damn, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. I mean, whoa. Edward you should have told me, we could have had a party. Where'd you get that one? She's quite the looker."

"What are you talking about?"

"That hot chick!" Jasper motions down the hall. "Am I dreaming this?"

"That's her!" I raise my voice. "That's Bella. And you're acting like a damn maniac."

"Dude... no way." Jasper sets backwards. "That's Bella? _That _girl?"

"Yes." I narrow my eyes.

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd do _that _good. I mean, dude you never date. I thought she'd be some chick with braces and glasses and have a lisp. I thought she might be a size twenty or a chick with no boobs to go with. But... whoa. Really?"

"Yes really!" I lean across the breakfast bar and smack his shoulder. "What do you think she's doing here?"

"I thought you paid her for some stuff."

"She's not a -"

"I know she looks way too innocent, I wouldn't have believed it either." He admits. "But it's the only logical thing I could come up with."

"Ah," I reply sarcastically.

"I didn't think she was. She wasn't... a show off." He continues.

"She's my girl friend. End of story." I reply.

"Alright, alright. Dude, good freaking job, I mean it, props!" He holds his fisted hand out so I can bump it.

I don't.

"I can't believe you." I say instead. "And you wondered why I didn't want you two to meet?"

"I know rough start." He scratches his light beard. "Where's Alice? She loves me."

"She shouldn't." I mutter under my breath. I look back at Jasper. "At a friend's house."

"Friends? Nice. She's doing good now? No moremuttering? She talks again? She sleeps through the night? And you, dude, you had a smile!" Jasper smiles showing his not-so-gleaming teeth. "It's because of that girl?"

"Yes. And you really..." I tug at my hair. I hear footsteps as Bella walks back into the kitchen and to my side. I take my hand from my hair and wrap it around her waist, pulling her close. I don't even want to know what she thinks of me now after Jasper...

Ugh!

"Oh. OH!" Jasper says loudly. "I really interrupted shit didn't I?" He looks over at Bella who tilts her head to the side like he's some crazed monkey in a cage going bananas.

I blush.

"I did." He shakes his head. "Sorry, sorry!"

I don't reply.

"I'm sorry I'm a cock blocker." He apologizes. "Let me formally introduce myself, _Bella._ I am Jasper Hale, Edward's buddy, but don't worry he's nothing like me. He's all mature and shit you know?"

Bella holds out her hand across the breakfast bar and Jasper shakes it for a moment too long if you ask me. "I'm Bella."

_My Bella_. I eye Jasper. "I know that now." He says. "Sorry for earlier, I was kind of lost with this whole situation. You're a very pretty lady if I say so Bella. Very pretty." I look down at her and she blushes slightly. I kiss the crown of her head and she leans into me for support.

"I just wanted to stop by and tell ya I'm going out of town for a month, visit my mom and all. In case you decided to call me back." Jasper chuckles. "And I'm glad I came." He smiles at Bella. "It was nice to meet you, hope to see you again."

"Bye." Bella says as Jasper walks around the breakfast bar and to the front door.

"Bye." I mutter and Jasper leaves. Bella turns to face me.

"Did he think I was a prostitute?"

I chuckle nervously. "I don't know about him, actually." I hang my head in shame. What must she think of me now? She knows my only friend (pretty much) and he thought she was some... I stare at the floor and play with my fingers in my hands. Bella stands in front of me, now talking, not moving. Is she rethinking everything? Will there be boxes her later with all her stuffed in them? What's going through her mind?

She laughs. Loudly. "You have an interesting friend there." She says.

I look up at her and she's smiling. "He thought that because-"

"You're too pretty for me." I end her sentence.

She shakes her head.

I nod.

She shakes her head.

I nod.

"No-"

"Yes-"

"Edward." She sighs and takes the step over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Come here handsome." She jokes and kisses my lips lightly. "We still have," She pauses to look over at the wall clock. "19 minutes."

I smirk and pick her up all the worries down the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How long should this story be? I mean do you want this long, long or only a few more chapters long? I can stop it short or go further into detail and have more 'scenarios' happen.**

**Leave a review? :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks for the awesome feedback on all the other chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

There are people. Lot's of them. Everywhere. Holy shit. How many people know Officer Pete? It's as though he's king and everyone is here to show his or her honour to him. I see Pete, walking around, shaking hi, patting backs and smiling the whole time. He likes the attention.

I squeeze Bella's hand. She looks panicked. I just want to take her in my arms and hold her tight. When I first got here, my palms instantly became moist and sweaty; my heart hammered against my rib cage and threatened to leap out. I've noticed more people I don't know then people I actually know.

Bella and I are over by the refreshments and I feel as though I'm at prom. Everyone's dressed a little fancier than what you'd call casual wear, many women are wearing dresses and the men have ties, just no suit jackets. It's too hot for a damn suit jacket. My eyes scope the huge banquet hall and my palms get sweaty again. I'm sure Bella can feel the sweat. Just lovely.

Then I see him. Dumbass Crowley. He's shorter than I remember, probably just reaching six feet, if that. His hair is gelled over; it's a light brown and longer than mine. He can tame his hair unlike me. He has on an expensive looking silk shirt with a tie to match. He's wearing a casual pair of jeans that probably still cost more than my kitchen. Just watching him makes me sick, he's a rich prick. A guy with more money than he knows what to do with but he just wants more. Charlie wants it too. And they want Bella.

Tyler Crowley is standing next to a guy with a moustache and black hair that's dark as night. They're only a few feet away through the crowd. I feel Bella creep behind me just the slightest.

It's then I know.

That's her dad.

With Crowley.

Eyeing me.

Edward Cullen.

Charlie makes his way over to Bella and I, leaving Crowley behind. "Bella," He greets her gruffly and looks at me like I have two heads. I tense up a bit, making my shoulders raise and my stance look more intimidating.

"Charlie." Bella steps out and stands more in front of me than behind. It's as though she's protecting me. Charlie eyes me, giving Bella the chance to introduce us. "Uh, this is Edward."

"I see." Charlie nods, but it's not in approval. "Hi."

"Hi," I respond and sound ridiculous. I don't know what to call him. I know he'll probably use his Taser me if I call him Charlie and Mr. Swan is too formal for a guy like me. Chief? I didn't think of that until now actually.

"Bella, I didn't know you were still coming." Charlie looks back to Bella. I can feel the thick tension, so thick is could be cut. But only with a sharp steak knife would do the trick. Bella is tense and I know she's uncomfortable, just like me.

"It's a public event." She looks at the floor and lets her hand slip from mine. My skin still tingles from her touch.

"And bringing someone." Charlie notes and peers over at me. He's shorter than me, but still intimidating. I think he still has his belt on and his badge is probably in his back pocket for all I know.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go alone." Bella replies stiffly.

"Tyler wanted to take you." Charlie points out.

"I didn't want to go with him."

"He wants to talk to you."

"I see Angela." Bella looks past Charlie. "Sorry, I got to go." She grabs my arm and tugs me off and I follow, daydreaming or something. We stop over at a corner where no one else is. "Can you believe him?" Bella faces me and places her hands on her hips. "For the love of-"

"He's right." I shrug.

"About what?"

"Maybe... You know, Tyler should've taken you here." I look around over my shoulder. I can just see the people, most of them of high stances and rich beyond beliefs. I see Charlie back with Tyler and a girl with a sequin dress. I have money, yes, and up until now I've never worried about myself financially or I've never really given it much thought. Okay, I have being a young adult and living on my own - what I really mean is, I've never worried about how financially stable I am to support myself, Alice and Bella and still have something to show off. I never thought about it, I'm not poor, I'm not hurting for money - but even with that, I'm nothing even close to comparable with that damn Crowley. I can support Bella, I have a job and she does too. There's always food in the fridge and we have a bed to crawl into at night. There's heat for the winter and air conditioning for the summer. There is always running water. Yet still, even knowing I have all that, I look back over to Tyler and his little crew of people surrounding him and know I could never be _that._

"This crowded, stuffy air is getting to you, isn't it?" Bella asks and me and smacks my arm. "Edward wake up. I hate Tyler and why are you suddenly teaming with him?"

I shrug. I see Charlie's point of view clearly. Crystal clear. As much as I hate to admit it, he may be right. He knows Tyler's well and only getting greater as he ages, he has a business going for him and the moneys just piling in. Charlie knows that Tyler has a set-go future that won't fail, and even if it did, the guy's already rich beyond belief. His dad is young, retiring, and Tyler could retire in twenty years if he wanted to. He just needs someone, someone there to support him, someone to show off, and someone to bear his potential children so the business can pass down. He wants that someone to be Bella.

I swallow, drowning out the consistent chatter of people all around me. When Charlie Swan looks at me, I'm sure he sees nothing. Maybe he sees someone like my dad - my dad and him never got along, so that's not so good on my side - and he has no idea what I have in store. I could tell by Charlie's firing gaze upon me earlier that I was in no way what he wanted for his daughter or what he wanted for himself. He hated my dad, and now he hates me. He sees me as nothing and on some things, he has a point. What can I do for Bella that's greater than Tyler? How can I reassure Charlie in anyway that I'm good enough for her? I can't because I'm not.

"Why are you so insecure." Bella steps forward and touches the side of my cheek. "What's going through your mind?" She tilts my face to look down at her, and I snap back into reality. I bore my gaze into her curious and passionate eyes that are filled with wonder and concern. I want to leave this place, take her with me even if I have to sling her over my shoulder.

"I don't belong here." I eventually mutter.

"Me neither."

"Look at that." I point over to everyone. "They're so... luxurious." It makes me sick. Me, a guy who is doing well on every level, you know, a normal guy. I am normal right?

"Rich." Bella nods.

"I'm not really used to it." I admit. "I have nothing to offer here... I mean I know Pete, but I didn't know he was like this." I hang my head and meet Bella's eyes. "Everyone here probably thinks your making a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"What can I offer you? Huh? What do those people see in me being with you? We can't even buy a house! We can, but not right now. Then there's Crowley over there with a damn law firm and his silky shirt and his Cologne that smells like money... If he wanted a house, then hell he's getting a house. A damn fine one too if I may add. He already has a house, or three or four or five or six or-" Bella clamps her hand over my mouth and I sigh against her skin. When she's sure I won't start rattling off again, she pulls her hand back and interlocks it with mine, dragging me out the back door of the banquet hall. When we're outside I notice the sun setting and the pinks and oranges starting to fill the sky. I think I hear a bird chirp off in the distance. Bella walks me over to the parking lot and pushes me up against my Volvo. I soak in the fresh air, and with being outside I notice how cramped it is inside that hall. I can breathe and move out here, it's spacious.

I hear Bella's breathing and match mine to it. We just stand there, facing each other with wary looks on our face. Bella straightens her shirt and pulls her hair over one shoulder. "What are you thinking?" She asks me softly. I stare down at her for a long, long time before managing up a reply.

"A lot." I admit and place a hand on her hip leading her in closer to me. "A lot, a lot. I hate Tyler Crowley and I hate this place and I hate how some people are so selfish and I how no matter what I'll do, I'll never be Crowley."

"Yuck. Why would you want that?" Bella asks and places both hands on my chest.

"Maybe someone would approve of our relationship then." I shrug and look to the right of Bella. I can't look at her. I just can't.

"Alice is on our side." She jokes lightly. "That's pretty good if you ask me." I don't laugh and she sighs stepping closer and wrapping both her arms around my neck. "Why does it matter what people think? One minute you're so confident about us, and the next you're so insecure. We're doing nothing wrong." Her lips graze over my ear as she guides my head down to her height. I wrap my arms around her waist loosely and press my head against her shoulder. "I don't care what people think, we're happy. Isn't that what matters? You're right Edward, I do too. I hate selfish people and Crowley and so on and so on, but there's nothing we can do. Giving in is never the answer." She kisses behind my ear and my skin tingles pleasantly.

"Your dad." I manage to blurt out.

"What about him?" She asks, tangling her fingers of her right hand into my hair and tugging softly. A pleasurable shiver chases up my spine.

"He hates me."

"He does not."

"Well, he likes a whole whack of other guys before me. Tyler especially."

"My dad's selfish." Bella answers simply. "He is. He doesn't care I'm happy and he won't listen. He says he wants me cared for, but he's so blinded by Tyler's flashiness that he can't see that I a_m _cared for. I am happy. I am set for life. You asked me inside what you have to offer me? Well believe me, you offer far more than Tyler or anyone else could."

I snort and wash myself in her scent afterwards.

"Oh what, don't believe me?" She nudges her shoulder teasingly before getting serious again. "Tyler is loaded rich, yeah. But no one _needs _that and I don't want it. I want you. You give me happiness, love, protection; you give me everything money can't buy. There's nothing stronger than that - I want nothing more."

I pull my head back from her shoulder and stand straight. I feel her fingers let go of my hair and her hands drop to her sides. Many things rush through my brain; the first time I saw Bella, the first time we kissed, the first time we told professed our love, the first time we made love, when she kissed me in front of Tyler, when she was ill and cried out for me, when we went on dates, and now the words she's just told me. I take her face in both my hands, letting my hands moulded around her cheeks, and kiss her in the earnest. Our lips matched perfectly and her breath came into my mouth, feeling me with warmth and heat. We mashed ourselves together so tightly, it was as though we'd become one.

She stepped in between my legs and I leaned back against the Volvo for more support, losing myself into her. My fingers greedily traced over her face and through her hair as our lips pressed harder together. My mouth parts against her and a breath escapes into Bella's now parted lips. Our tongues reach out and met, synchronizing. Our kiss was profound and more reassuring than our others. As always it was with love, but also with something more. It's then it hits me.

That nothing will tear us apart.

She pulls back gasping and drops her hands to my shoulders. I slump my shoulders with exertion. I place our foreheads together, tipping my chin down so she won't need to stand on her tiptoes as much. "I love you." I remind her through a pant.

"Love you," She kisses my mouth quickly. "So much."

I know through her mind, she's thinking 'Do you get it now?' And yes, yes I do.

...

Bella and I ditched the retirement party since it suited neither of us. Why be somewhere and stand around and act all uncomfortable when you don't have to? Exactly, so we left a while ago. We're sitting on a hill off the side of a wood trail just outside a forest. The forest is one of many in this town, but it's different; there's a trail all through it that winds itself through the dense trees to the other side. Lots of people go for walks and even take their dogs there. Around the woods is just grass, and lots of it. The road is a five-minute walk away. It's a perfect getaway spot. I lean back on my elbows looking up at the waning moon. Bella sits beside me criss-crossed and gazes upwards too.

"You know what?" I ask suddenly.

"What?" She replies and it comes out almost like a hum. I hear a breeze pass through and it makes some trees in the woods sway, I hear the leaves rustling against one and other.

"I made Alice a promise a while ago, I'm thinking of it now." I chuckle at the memory. A few days before Alice went back to school, at a cafe in the mall. We both got donuts and sat around eating them.

"What was the promise?" Bella entreats suddenly having curiosity hit her.

I roll onto my side to face Bella and wrap an arm around her waist. She gets the idea and lies down on her side facing me. My hand and arm remains wrapped around her. "I promised Alice, that I'd be married by the time I'm thirty." I laugh through my nose, even though it's not really funny. "She made me pinkie promise her. She was eating a chocolate donut and there was icing all over her face, she hardly talked at all in that time frame."

"When was this?" Bella replies.

"The weekend before she started school. Two days before she met you." I kiss Bella's nose.

"So, do you think you can live up to it?"

"What?"

"Your promise." She murmurs and wiggles herself closer to me. Under the moonlight -or any light for that matter- she looks absolutely breathtaking. Her hair drapes across one shoulder and she leans on her arm on the ground. She's still on her side and I am too.

"I hope so." I admit in response after a few moments. The air is cooler now that it's night, but not too much. It was a beautiful day and the night reflects on that. "Do you think we could be married by then?" I wink.

"I don't see why not." She smirks. "You just have to ask me."

"Darn it." I snap my fingers. "I'm always forgetting that part."

She laughs and I pinch her side making her squirm. I trace my fingers feather lightly just under her light blue shirt and she laughs. "Edward, stop." She smiles widely. Now why would I stop when it's making her smile and laugh?

"Silly, silly Bella." I lean in and kiss her forehead, still tickling her.

"Ah!" She almost squeals and hides her face into my shirt. "Edward, stop." She tries to place her hand on mine and make me stop, but I'm much stronger. "Edward."

"Bella."

"Edward." Bella tries to sound strict.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Bella." I imitate her. She raises and eyebrow at me, but laughs when I tickle her again. She's just so ticklish. "Yes?"

"Stop!" She pleads.

"But I like hearing you laugh." I insist and roll onto my back, pulling her to my chest so I can use both my hands to tickle her. "It's addicting, sorry."

"Then tell me a joke." Bella replies and smiles still. A giggles escapes her.

"Alright," I pause my hands. "One day there was a farmer, Bella if you want to hear my joke, I suggest you don't kiss me right now. Thank you, okay where was I? Okay, one day there was this farmer and his name was Joe, Bella I mean it, and Joe was a really mean... Bella that's my ear lobe... Stop... Okay, Joe was a really mean guy. Bella I'm warning you, move your lips elsewhere."

"They're preoccupied." She whispers huskily and bites my ear softly. "My apologies continue."

"Okay, Joe was a really, really mean guy. He had lots of farm animals though, Bella I warned you! There were pigs and cows and ah, what the hell." I roll over, putting Bella underneath me and kiss her lips. I kiss her cheeks and her forehead, I make sure to place a kiss to her chin too. Her hands move up under my shirt and her nails scratch at my back hungrily. I let out a soft groan. Her lips go to my shoulder and collarbone. Under my shirt, her hands move to my chest and she somehow manages me out of my shirt.

"I want you." She presses her lips into mine and wraps her legs around my waist. "Now."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's what he gets when he tries to tell a joke...**

**Does anyone like Charlie yet? I think you all should love him. (Sarcasm)**

**Review? :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Early chapter! (By one day...)**

**I hope you're enjoying the ride. Here's a little Alice for you all.**

**Bleh, Happy Easter! Why the bleh? Well I'm sicker than a dog (that's the saying right?) and it sucks! My brains to fuzzy to write, but thankfully I had this written previously! I also have the next chapter already written, so that's for sure going to be out in four days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice POV)<strong>

"So Alice," Heidi starts while we're outside at recess. It's Friday afternoon and I just can't wait to get home. I mean nothing fancy is happening there, but I really do not like school today. Or this week. Since I came back from Florida actually. Of course I like being able to be with Bella, but now (thankfully) if I'm at home I'm with her too. I'm also with Edward there. I feel like a family with them; together we're a family and we all know it. Here at school, Bella and I can't be like at home; there are no tickle fights, no laughing, no inside jokes, and I can't even call her Bella! I try really super hard to not forget to say Miss before Bella at school, but at home I get so used to saying just Bella (and yes I dropped the just, I only call her Bella now).

"You never asked." I say and kick a stone. We're a few feet behind Jessica and her 'crew'.

At school, things changed while I was away. I was gone the weekend plus Monday, that's only one day away from school and Heidi changed! She played with Jessica that day and now she follows her around like a gosh darn shadow and you know what? It's not even sunny out! There can't be shadows today! It's cloudy! The worst part is I'm still kind of new. I mean I've been around for a few months, but I'm shy and no one else wants to be my friend so I'm a shadow of Jessica too now. I thought shadows were cool at first, I remembered the Peter Pan movie I watched with my mom a couple years ago; Peter has a really funny shadow and he wants to sew him on or something. Well in reality, it's different. Shadows suck. You can't be yourself, you tag along with Jessica and believe me Jessica is not a good Peter Pan. She flips her hair whenever she passes booger-eating Mike and she already tries to wear make up. She looks more like a clown to me.

The story is that she stole her mom's lipstick today and put it in her pocket. At lunch she asked to use the bathroom and looked in the mirror to put it on. It looks like a red marker smeared on her mouth and chin. I thought make up was only supposed to be on your lips. Then, to make matters worse, Jessica starting being mean. She was being mean about someone I really care about. Behind Miss Bella's back she said, "Miss Bella doesn't wear lipstick, my mom says that girls who don't wear lipstick aren't women. I think Miss Bella should wear lipstick so she can be pretty, she looks more like a guy without it."

Now I could have rattled off and punched Jessica in the face (and believe me when I say I thought about it many, many times), but Edward and Bella would be mad at me for doing that and it might blow our cover. No one else got defensive for Miss Bella so why should I? Because I love her! Exactly, and if people knew that…

So instead I told Jessica, "Miss Bella doesn't need make up. I think she's pretty." It wasn't as good as a punch in the nose would've been, but it was something. I wish booger-eating Mike would do something to Jessica and upset her so she could know what it's like to hurt.

Jessica is the main girl if you know what I mean. People follow her. She has many shadows. I don't want to be a shadow.

During recess we have one teacher on duty. That means while everyone is outside playing and waiting for the bell there has to be a teacher outside watching them and stopping anything bad from happening. I notice the teachers take turns. Miss Bella is on duty on Friday's. Today is Friday.

I look around for her and when I spot her I smile. Maybe if I slowly walk away no one will notice. Oh who am I kidding? I could blare a horn and have flashing lights on me and run away without someone noticing. Everyone watches Jessica talk about her mom's lipstick again. I want to throw up when I hear Heidi giggle and try to add something in to the conversation. Lauren cuts her off. "My mom has pretty nail polish and I'll bring it tomorrow. It's pink. I love pink."

"No one likes pink more than me." Jessica replies. I snort to myself. Yeah right Barbie; let's see your room. Is it pink all over? Are the walls, bed and chair pink? Do you have a pink carpet and pink curtains? I think not. "I want to see this nail polish."

I zero my eyes in on Bella once again and finally decide to book it. I run off to her and pretty much barrel into her out of breath from the short run.

"Alice?" She asks and leans back on her heels. "Are you alright?"

"I want to go home."

I see Bella look around to make sure no one is close enough to hear before replying. "Me too. Only a few hours left though."

I brush my hair out of my forehead and look up to the sky. A cloud that's blocking the sun moves slowly and the sun tries to peek out behind it. "I hate school."

"Why? I thought you liked it." Bella bends in her knees so we're face to face. "What's wrong?"

I frown. "Ever since I came back Heidi is friends with Jessica. I was gone one day." I hang my head and my hair is just long enough to cover my eyes.

"I see that." Bella admits to me. "Do you not want to be friends with Jessica too?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"No one is 'friends' with her. They're just her shadow. I don't want to be a shadow, Bella. I just want to go home. I want friends. I want to go home and be with you and Edward. I don't know what I want."

Bella sighs and thinks for a long time. "Heidi is your friend. She's Jessica's friend too though. It's okay if you don't want to be Jessica's friend. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be Jess's friend either. I understand, I see how people follow her around and I saw the whole lipstick façade today too. And thank you for sticking up for me, Ali."

"Why didn't you do anything?" I try not to get angry.

"I don't care what she thinks of me. She thinks differently."

"Not a good different." I fight back.

Bella shrugs. "Edward thinks I'm pretty." She smiles I think. "That's enough to keep me happy. I don't need a third grader to tell me if I'm pretty of not."

"She didn't think you heard her. It was behind your back. That's even worse." I mutter and look up at Bella. She has a sad smile on her face now.

"Well, sometime in the future if she's still like that it won't get her very far will it?" I shake my head. "Just stay yourself Alice. How about this? I know a friend of mine who has a cousin about your age named Cindy. Would you like me to see if I can have her and Cindy over sometime this weekend?"

I nod. "That'd be nice." I twist my fingers around nervously. My mom used to say that I did that out of nerves and Edward does the same thing. Bella brushes her hair behind ear and stands up straight. "For now, why don't you go on the swings with Rachel? I see her over there all alone swinging. I know you like the swings."

"But she's a second grader." I protest.

"And you're a third grader." Bella replies matter-of-factly.

I nod. "Exactly."

"Exactly what? Age is just a number. Edward's older than me and we get along. Go have fun and don't care what people think." Bella pats my shoulder. "We'll be home soon."

"Thanks." I smile kind of. I want to smile, but I'm shy and am scared to meet 'Rachael'. How does Miss Bella know her? Are teachers supposed to know every single student in the school?

I don't know.

I slowly walk over to the swings and I hear a creak as 'Rachael' swings forward on the rusty swing. Her head is down looking at her lap and she's humming. I walk over to the swing next to her and stones crunch under my shoes. I haven't been on the swings since I hurt myself. That was the day Edward and Bella actually meet. Now look where they are.

"Hi." I hear a voice say and I sit on the swing before looking at 'Rachael'. "I'm Rachael." She's shy I can tell.

So am I.

I smile shyly and want to stick out my hand to shake it with hers but we're to far apart. "I'm Alice."

"Aren't you in third grade?" She asks.

"Yeah, and you're in second." I say matter-of-factly just like how Bella said it.

"Yes. I'm not cool."

"Me neither." I laugh through a short smile.

Rachael smiles. "I like your bow. Pink is really cool." She points at my head. Today I am wearing jeans because it's too cold for a dress apparently (Edward's words not mine, but whatever. I really wanted to wear a dress. Now I can tell it's a little chilly, but I won't let Edward know he was right). I decided to wear a white shirt and accessorize with a pink bow.

"Thanks! Pink is my favourite colour." I reply. "What's yours?"

"Purple." She murmurs shyly.

"That's my second favourite." I tell her.

She smiles wider. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"You're really nice Alice." Rachael tells me. "And it's okay that I'm in second grade."

"Only if it's okay that I'm a third grader." I smile. I really should talk with Bella more, she helps me a lot and she doesn't even know it.

…

Yesterday Edward and Bella went out on a date, a cute date too apparently. They got dressed up nicely and I was stuck getting babysat. So not fun. When they came home, they were happy. I asked them how the date went as though I was their parents and they said they left early because it was boring and went off on their own.

Hmm. That's odd.

Bella's hair was kind of messy and so was Edward's. I mean his is always messy (we've been over this guys), but it's messier than usual and his clothes are crinkled. Did they roll down hills?

Adults. You'll never understand them.

Or I won't, until I become one anyways.

Last night, I didn't dream. Well if I did, I don't remember it. That's a relief for me too because lately I've been having horrible, hideous dreams. I finally had the nerve to tell Edward and he seems worried. Now I don't want to worry him, but they scare me.

I used to have horrible, hideous nightmares about mom. Losing her, even though she's already lost. It's like watching her go – her arm outstretched reaching to me and I can't get to her! Suddenly everything goes black and I wake up crying. Sometimes I won't Edward up by my crying, but eventually I learned how to cry silently. And when he asked me if I stopped having those nightmares a few weeks later, I told him yes when really I didn't.

Now Bella's in my life and I love her. Edward loves her. I love her. We're a family. That makes me happy and scares me at the same time. I can't get close to another woman or I'll lose her. One day, I'll lose her. I lost my mom and we were close, so close. She's gone forever now and I'm stuck here on earth. It's not fair.

And even more tempting, there's another woman in my life that I love differently but just as much as my mom. Bella. I want to be close to her, Edward trusted himself to be close to her and he's super happy. I want to, it's tempting, it really is. It's like having ice cream one foot away from you in a cage; you want it. Actually, in my situation I have the key to the cage, I'm just too nervous almost like there's a lion hiding somewhere inside the cage ready to take my ice cream.

I don't want to lose Bella. I feel like I'm losing either way; I'll lose her by something I can't stop like death or something magical, or I'll lose her by not getting close to her in the first place. I just know that the second one would be easier to live through because I wouldn't have memories to live off, to hurt me.

Now, when I dream I don't have nightmares of my mom. It's of Bella and sometimes Edward. I have to be close to Edward and I love him. I can't lose him and I finally believe I won't. Somehow, someway he made me believe him when he says he's here for good. I want to believe Bella, but I know Edward worries somehow she'll disappear just like she was a beautiful dream too. He told me that last night while tucking me into bed.

"Goodnight." He kisses my forehead and brushes my hair out of my face. "I hope you have better dreams tonight."

"_I'm just scared we'll lose Bella." I finally admit. I felt like I've been holding my tongue forever and it feels pretty good to let it out. I'm just nervous for his reply, I don't want to worry him more. It makes me feel really, really bad._

_"Me too." He admits sadly. I don't see the smile on his face anymore and his eyes are lit up. "But I have to believe she'll be here forever. She won't leave."_

"_She won't." I nod. "I know that."_

"_Me too."_

"_Just something might take her?" My words come out like a question._

"_That's what I fear." He touches my cheek lightly. "Silly fears, eh?"_

"_How do you keep them away?" I ask quietly. "I want them gone."_

"_Well remember you used to be scared that you'd lose me?" I nod and he continues. "And after some time you finally began to believe I'm here forever." I nod again. "I guess it works the same way."_

"_What if someone takes Bella away?" I ask again. I don't know if he has an answer._

_Apparently, he does. "I won't let them." His voice is strong if that makes sense. It makes me have hope. "I've got her."_

"_But you're scared someone might-"_

_Edward cuts me off. "Silly fears as I said."_

"_What if she goes to heaven with mom?" My voice shakes._

"_She will one day." He smiles. "And so will I and so will you."_

"_What if she does soon?"_

"_She shouldn't. She's healthy and strong and she's got us." Edward's voice is only a whisper. "But I can't promise it won't happen."_

"_I love her too." I smile a small smile._

"_I know you do."_

"_She's our family now."_

_Edward nods and I continue, "Are you going to marry her?"_

"_One day." He promises._

"_Remember before you are thirty. You promised you'd be married before you are thirty."_

"_Okay, okay. I promise. I don't think I could wait that long anyways." He chuckles and stands up. "Goodnight Alice. Don't let silly fears overtake you. Bella's here and she's ours. No worries."_

No worries.

No worries he said. Then why am I still worried?

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alice, Alice, Alice. Anyways, I'll see if I can write anything while being sick. That is, if my brain cooperates.**

**What should happen next? Something suspenseful and dramatic or something gooey and romantic?**

**Leave a review? :) Thanks.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Welcome back everyone.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I sit down at the kitchen table and grade some papers. Nothing fancy, just a little English in class pop quiz to see if the students in my class actually listen. From the looks of these quizzes, some do but most don't. Simple words; that's what the quiz was about! Words on the word wall (which I did cover up while they wrote the quiz) and the students still didn't do well. They didn't excel. They make me feel like a bad teacher at times, I swear.

After awhile marking quizzes transitions into slumping forward and daydreaming. I recall my earlier conversation with Mrs Thorne.

_There's a knock on my classroom door as I sit inside and eat lunch while the kids are outside for recess blowing off energy and only God knows why they have so much. You can't even teach a lesson for under an hour without complete attention. It's almost rude despite the fact they're all young ones and are more interested in what's inside their nose half the time. _

_I like the break too though, God knows I need it just as much as the kids even though I'm not outside running around, I do the opposite; I sit down and relax, letting the day toll on me and reboot myself for more. I also like lunch because a) I get to eat, and b) I know half the day is over._

_Anyways, the knock on my door startles me and I look over to see that Mrs. Thorne has let herself inside. Instantly my thoughts go darker, but I pull off a fake smile and she returns one. Funny how we fake smile at each other even though we both know it's fake. We just don't get along. I would've been nice to her, but it's from day one; she's just hated me. I don't even know why!_

_"Hullo." I greet old-fashionably_

_"Miss Swan." She tips her head in recognition and proceeds to enter my classroom. She walks around, eyeing everything as though she's the VP and takes in the kid's artwork._

_"That was Friday's work. I let the kids do freestyle artworks." I explain politely, but on the inside I'm clenching my teeth. "They need that every once and awhile."_

_"I see, though I don't get why. At home they can be disobedient and waste their time on reckless things. At school, children need to learn and throwing paint on a piece of paper is hardly learning." Mrs. Thorne keeps her back to me and I shoot daggers into it. "Almost as pointless as recess."_

_I want to reply, oh boy do I ever… but I don't. I know one wrong word can start a war, and Mrs. Thorne has that bitchy Miss Samuels on her side so I can't do that. I really have no one battling with me - except maybe, Mr. Bear or whatever. Whip-de-freaking-do._

_"Ah." I reply instead and take another sip of my tea. I used to be a coffee drinker –decaf- but lately I've switched over to tea. I snooped in Edward's cupboards and found some green tea and decided to give it a whirl. Now I'm addicted. I look back to Mrs. Thorne. Why is she in here, to torment me? This is supposed to be my relaxing time!_

_I grind my teeth as she walks over to the backpacks and analyzes them. What, are they too pointless too? "Miss Swan, I'm here to let you know tomorrow there is an important staff meeting after school. I really, truly need all staff onboard for this."_

_"Alright. What's it about?" I pipe up trying to make some sort of conversation. It seems talking doesn't exactly cut the tension or the awkwardness, but it helps significantly._

_"Oh well, I asked to arrange it and Miss Samuels really wasn't all on board with it at first… but I told her the staff would be eager to join along. I'm just introducing some rules and going over the guidelines, it seems lots of staff members forget the guidelines." She finally turns to face me and has an odd smirk across her face._

_I narrow my eyes, but collect my anger. "I see. I see. I think so too." I agree. "Snooping around and getting into other people's business really is one I'd like to go over."_

_"Pardon me?"_

_"Nothing." I shake my head. "I'll be there."_

Alice wakes me up from my daydream even though my eyes are already open. "Bella, I'm sorry to bug-"

"No, it's fine." I instantly reassure her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you know when Edward will be back?" She asks softly. Her eyes are soft too. She's a genuine, wonderful girl that Alice.

I smile and nod. "In a while, he said around eight or nine. What time is it now?" I look at the clock. "Oh, yeah, he'll be home in a few hours and a maybe another half hour to that. He's only been gone a half hour."

"I know." Alice smiles. "Just wondering."

Edward had a meeting after work and a few guys are already liking him I could tell. They asked him to stay afterwards for some poker and to go get a beer. They all decided to meet up at five to head down to the pub and munch down and drink. Fun, fun, well for guys anyways. I don't know how much I'd enjoy that, but getting out must be nice. At first Edward didn't even want to go, he all but refused too. I urged him and Alice helped me talk him into it. Alice and I decided to make it a girls night for us.

"Are you ready to start our short girls night?" I ask her and shift my work aside. "On a Tuesday?" I add with a laugh and I watch Alice's eyes light up. Something so small like a girls night in for an hour makes her so, so happy. It's crazy really, it feels as though she's been neglected from what she deserves to experience in her life.

She never deserved to lose her mother and neither did Edward for that matter, especially not after losing their mother. I must be the most selfish person in the world though, because if none of those things never happened, I wouldn't be right here, right now. I wouldn't be where I am in life and I wouldn't be where I am physically. Gosh, I am selfish.

"Yes. What's first?" She asks and steps closer to me.

"Well, I don't know about you, but my stomach's rumbling. Want to order a pizza?"

Her eyes light up again. "Yes! That'd be awesome." I smile wider at her expression and walk over to the phone. What kid doesn't like pizza? It's a real treat and not just for the kid, the parents get a good meal and don't even have to cook. 'Cept, I'm not a parent... Just a-

What am I?

Friend.

Brother's girlfriend? Blah, that sounds horrible coming off the tongue.

Guardian?

I don't even know.

I order a pizza and afterwards I send Alice for a shower and to get into her pyjamas. I check some emails and get out the money for the delivery man while she's in the shower. Not long after I requested, she came out in her jammies and told me I had to hop into the shower now.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because I'm in my pyjamas and this is like a slumber party. It's needed that you shower and wear PJS!" She smiles. I look at the clock; there's still fifteen minutes or so until the pizza guy will arrive.

"Will you make do while I'm in there?" I question.

"Yeah, I'll watch Spongebob." Alice points to the living room TV. "Have fun." She waves me off and already makes her way to the living room.

"Alright." I mumble to myself and go take a shower.

...

"This is delicious!" Alice exclaims taking another bite of pepperoni pizza. We just got our pizza and all the essentials needed for a slumber part; popcorn, nail polish, blankets and pillow. That's the basics anyways; I'm sure as the night progresses more supplies will join our little party in the living room. Alice is wearing her cute little Hello Kitty pyjamas and I'm wearing PJ shorts with one of Edward's t-shirts. I swear I'm addicted to them; he has almost every colour of cotton t-shirts. They're soft against the skin and baggy, perfect for nightwear.

"It is." I smile back at her. "What colour do you want to paint your toenails after?" I eye the variety of nail polishes. There are ten different shades of pink, I swear and I think I already know her answer.

"Pink."

Yup, I knew it. "What one?" I ask. "There's hundreds."

"There are eight." Alice rolls her eyes, but laughs. "Not a hundred."

"Okay, well pick one or two or three..." I trail off and take another bite of the pizza. It's perfectly cheesy and the crust has cheese stuffed inside it as well. I love cheese; I'd never live without it. Well I would, but I'd hate it. "I want red for me. Will you do my nails?"

"Really?" Her eyes widen.

"Of course." I smile softly, but there's a pang in my heart. She really never experienced such things. "Haven't you been to a slumber party?"

"Of course. Well, I went to my cousin's one once. She's older, I think she's twelve now. My mommy -I mean mom- was planning to do one sometime a long time ago, but I think she forgot. She was always weird after Daddy passed, I don't really remember her before though since I was so little. I just lived with it."

"Oh." I reply lamely, since I couldn't conjure another response.

"This is fun though." Alice tells me with a smile. "Thanks."

Oh, she seems so bashful. "Thank you." I tell her. "Anyways, isn't this pizza delicious?" I take another bite and smile. Alice laughs at me and I tilt my head to the side in wonder.

She looks amused. "You look like a chipmunk." She imitates me by puffing air into her cheeks and trying to smile at the same time. I laugh at her expression after I swallow my bite of pizza.

"That does look funny." I agree. I set my crust –which is all that is left from my pizza- on my plate and move my plate aside. Alice is sitting on the couch next to me with her plate in her lap. She only ate half a slice of pizza so far, but eats quickly. I get up and she watches me as I move the coffee table to the side of the room and far away from us.

"What are you doing?" She asks and I hear the sloshing of the water inside her water bottle being moved. She must be getting a drink; I wouldn't know though since my backs to her.

"Well," I explain and straighten myself upright now that the coffee table is moved. I turn to face her. "We're having a slumber party now aren't we?" She smiles and nods. I don't know which smile I love more – hers or Edwards. They're both similar, except when Edward uses his crooked grin. That one's a panty dropper… "We need room to paint our nails and to set up camp."

"Set up camp?" Alice quotes me and sets her pizza aside. "What does that mean?"

"You're about to find out. Munch down on your pizza, Alice. We have lots on the agenda." I glance over to the clock and see that there is still a lot of time left until Edward's return. I have a feeling he might be later though; since it's the first time he's been out in so long. Plus, he likes this group of guys (or he says he does) and I'm sure nine o'clock or before that really isn't much time to hang out. Especially not while being at a pub.

Edward, being the gentleman and respectful guy he is, has said to me prior his departure that he's not gonna drink much anyways. He doesn't want to come home intoxicated and he's sure the guys will understand if he orders a Pepsi instead. He has a new buddy named Carl from work too, and Carl's a young, single dad that's just a couple years older than Edward. So neither of them will be drinking.

I hate to admit how much of a relief that is to me. I didn't really know what to expect when Edward said he was going out to a pub with a group of guys. I would like to say I knew better than to expect the worse, but as I said; I didn't know what to expect.

Alice and I finish our pizza in comfortable silence. I eat three pieces and only finished two of the crusts before my stomach was beyond full. Alice only ate two pieces, but drank a whole water bottle too. "Alright," I say as I hand her another wet dish. She's drying the dishes that I wash so we have more time for our slumber party to get into full swing. "Last one."

"What do we all need?" Alice asks and I can tell she's excited.

"Hmm…" I use the dishtowel to dry my wet hands and Alice gets off the little stool that she was on to stand taller when she helped dry the dishes. "Extra blankets around the house and feel free to grab a few pillows – even some off mine and Edward's bed. I'll get the popcorn popping and the movie rolling. The nail polish is already set out…" I want to list more but Alice hops out of the kitchen with a skip in her stride before I can say another word.

Yes, I think she's a little excited. I smile to myself; I'm excited as well. Growing up, I lived with my mom. She wasn't the best guardian, I mostly raised myself, but she did the trick. There was food in the fridge –along with lots of beer, but hey- and I had a small bed to sleep in. My mom never came to a recital or school play and by the time I was fourteen I was living with my grandmother by choice. I haven't seen or heard from my mom since. My grandmother passed away when I was twenty, it was the hardest thing for me to cope with, losing her. I get a pang in my chest just thinking about her.

All in all, I've never had a slumber party that much myself either. I mean in college there were some girl nights and when I lived with my grandmother I had sleepovers here and there, but I never really had bonding times with an older woman. I never had a woman role model rather than some silly movie star.

I sigh. I'm not Alice's role model. I'm a teacher and dating her brother. Boring. Probably disgusting to her as well. She might hate me inside; she might think I'm stealing her brother away and wasting all his time.

She doesn't act like that though. She's sweet and kind and wouldn't lie. Would she?

I shake my head at my stupid thoughts and go to make some popcorn.

By the time the microwave beeps to let me know it's done, Alice has already piled pillows, blankets, and art supplies on the living floor. The blankets stack up high, about three feet and she places at least ten pillows around.

"Whoa, whoa." I laugh looking at the living room from the kitchen. "Where'd you find all the stuff?"

"When I moved in, I brought lots of blankets. My mom made blankets a lot, she liked to knit ever since Daddy died." Alice explains and my chest tightens at her words. "She made me a yellow one and two pink ones." Alice points to two blankets in the high stack. "Edward has a lot around the house too, especially for the winter. Oh! Here's another one." She runs over to the couch and pulls off the afghan Edward and I usually cover ourselves with while being on the couch. She adds it to the stack.

Alice then walks into the kitchen while I search around for a big enough bowl to put all of the pieces of popcorn in. "Alice, what kind of popcorn do you want? Just butter? Want me to add salt, or dill pickle seasoning, I think I saw that around…"

"Just butter's fine." She assures me before I continue to ramble. For some reason, I'm hesitant and stuttering. Probably because of my stupid thoughts travelling back into my mind… What if Alice doesn't like me?

I sigh and lean against the counter in defeat.

"Bella?" Alice takes a few steps so she's beside me. She grabs the bowl dangling at my side and puts it on the counter near her. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." I lie.

"No you're not. You look…"

Distraught? Yes. I doubt Alice will conjure that word.

"Sad." She decides.

"Just thinking." I manage to stand up and get all the popcorn contents into the bowl before strolling into the living room. I set the popcorn on the floor next to our drinks –chocolate milk- and walk over to the stack of blankets.

"About what?" Alice sounds worried. "Are you unhappy?" I look over to her and her expression breaks me. She looks lost and sad… hopeless.

"Alice." I pull off a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"What's on your mind?" She asks. "Are you not having fun? We don't have to party."

"No, no." I give in. "Do you like me?"

"Uh yes?" She replies and tilts her head to the side.

"I mean you don't mind me being here? You know I love you and Edward right? I… I don't want to be a bother." Oh look, I'm all but crying to an eight year-old.

"I love you, Bella. Like a sister, friend, mom." She tells me and suddenly doesn't sound like an eight year-old. She sounds like a teenager. She's very mature. "I'm happy and so is Edward. Please don't leave."

Her head drops.

"Leave? Alice…" I laugh in relief. "I'm here to stay. As long as you guys want me."

"Really?"

"Yes!" I laugh again. "Of course. Where else would I go? This is my home now. You and Edward are my home now."

I go over to Alice who's in the middle of the transition from the kitchen to the living room. I pull her into a hug. "It's such a relief. I love you, Alice. Like a sister, friend, daughter." I pull back and sniffle. "Now, enough of those emotions. Let's get our slumber party on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I stopped it short... I was going to write the 'party' but that's another chapter. ;)**

**How do you see Bella/Alice's relationship. A friend, daughter or sister relationship?**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Thanks for the awesome feedback as always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

It takes a while, longer than I expected, but everything gets set up just perfectly. Alice and I ended up moving the coffee table out of the living room completely instead of just having it in the corner. It's odd how a small piece of furniture can actually take up so much room. It's now in the kitchen, by the fridge. The living room looks bigger without it, even though it looks big anyways. As I say, this apartment is really nice; it's like a house. It's not small and cramped like you'd expect, it's like a condo. I love it; it's so spacious. In front of the couch on the ground, Alice and I have laid out plenty of blankets and a sleeping bag to lie on. Against the couch there are pillows that stand almost upright. All fourteen pillows (yes there were actually more than ten as I estimated) are fitted on our little indoor campsite.

The movie _Tangled _is playing on the flat screen in the living room, but the volume is on low so Alice and I can actually talk to each other. Neither one of us are really paying that much attention to the movie anyways, it's more like background noise to us.

"Okay, so you decided pink for your toes?" I ask her and pick up the nail polish I swear she chose earlier. She nods and wiggles her bare toes at me. "I warn you, this may tickle." I plop a piece of popcorn into my mouth before opening up the nail polish and sliding some onto her left, big toe. She squirms. "I warned you, stay still." I laugh.

She laughs too and attempts to stay still.

It takes me ten minutes to paint one foot and eight for the other. Eventually we finish painting each other's toenails and keep chatting. I smile at Alice and listen to her stories, some of school, some just made up. She can be very animated like Edward and at other times, shy. I see her smile and laugh, which makes me smile and laugh. Her and Edward fill the missing void in my life and I'm grateful to have them.

I know together we're a family.

...

Alice and I spent the past half hour tossing popcorn into each other's mouths. Each time the other person caught a piece, we'd put more distance between us and try again. It was a messy, but fun experience. I laughed and smiled along with her and everything was just so easy. Her hair wasn't it's usually messy, spiked look for it was damp and I noticed how her hair is growing longer.

"Are you trying to grow your hair out?" I ask her. We're lying on her stomachs in front of the TV watching another animated movie. I twist a strand of my hair between my fingers and let it fall back down against my shoulders. My hair is long and can be very annoying. It's far past my shoulders, but not quite at my waist. I usually leave it to its natural curls making it appear shorter, but straightened or wet, it's pretty long. Edward's told me before that he likes my hair long and I told him I intend on keeping it long. It's how it suits me.

"No." She sighs eventually. "I like my hair short. My mom used to tell me it made my face stand out more, you know?"

I nod. "I really like it. It's getting longer though." I comment, "Would you like to get it cut soon?"

"Yeah..." She admits. "My mom used to be the one to get my hair cut. Sometimes she did it herself or we went uptown. I haven't really thought about it lately."

"I can always book you an appointment."

"Really?"

"Of course." I smile at her softly, my eyes no longer focused on the movie. "If you ever want anything, you just have to ask. I'm sure Edward and I will happily approve."

"Oh. Okay."

I stare at her for a few moments. "This is different for you, I see. How are you doing? Really, I mean, Alice, you have so much going on, how are you?"

The night so far has been easy and uplifting. It was filled with laughter, smiles, and jokes. Really though, I want Alice to know she can depend on me and tell me anything. I see how she gets fearful at times or has anxiety.

She shrugs and rolls onto her back staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know."

"Are you happy?" I ask carefully and softly trying to not push any buttons.

"Yeah. But sometimes I really miss my old life." She explains.

"That makes sense. You know, when I was younger and just turned into a teenager there were so many times I just wanted to be a kid again, or turn into an adult. Life can be so tricky at times, but in the end it pays off."

"I wish my mom met you." Alice admits suddenly. "She would've loved you. My life would've been perfect. You, my mom, dad, Edward."

I sigh having nothing to say. I hoped Alice was right, I hoped Edward's mom would've liked me. I would've liked her knowing she's anything like Alice or Edward. She must have been a fabulous woman.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Alice smiles at me for the umpteenth time.

...

I wake into the darkness from feeling someone near me. A hand on my shoulder. I worry for a second, but after a moment I let the warmth seep into my skin and I smile. It's only Edward. I won't have to show off my karate/self-defense mechanisims. Too bad.

"Edward." I murmur into the darkness. I'm laying on my side, facing the window, but Alice is a foot in front of me sleeping on her back. Edward has crawled under the sheets and curled up behind me.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispers into my ear and wraps his arms around me. I sigh and melt against him.

"S'fine." I murmur sleepily. "How was your night?"

"Alright. I was a little later than expected." I knew he would be, but he still apologized. "It was fun. I won a game of poker and talked with some of the guys. It was something."

I hum and he continues. "You seem to have had quite the night yourself."

"Slumber party." I explain quickly. "On a school night."

"Fun." He kisses my cheek reaching around me. I feel him nestle up against me. "I set my cell's alarm to go off incase the bedroom one won't go off."

"Good idea." I yawn.

...

"Angel, can I ask you something?" Edward hesitates in a way I've never seen him hesitate before. Of course he's shy, I learned that right off the bat with him and even though we've been together what feels like far longer than the truth; he's still shy. This hesitation is different and I can't really put my finger on it.

"You know that you can ask me absolutely anything, Edward." I reply over the bowl of ice cream resting in my hands. It's late for a Wednesday, being ten at night and Alice is tucked away in bed and off in dreamland. Edward and I are up watching the comedy channel with French Vanilla ice cream as dessert. Something we have in common; French Vanilla ice cream addiction, trust me it's sweet. No really.

"Alright…" He pauses to lean forward and place his bowl on the coffee table. He reaches for the remote to turn down the television and then turns to face me. There's a concerned yet anxious expression across his face and I'm suddenly curious as to what he has to ask. Is it good, bad? "Why did you break up with Tyler? I'm sorry for ever mentioning him and you don't have to answer, I'm just curious; you always seem to want to please everything –your dad, Tyler, your friends- but you suddenly make a snap decision to leave Tyler and move away to the next town? You didn't even move to a big city or anything." Edward's words came out rushed and he sounded nervous. I understood he was nervous he was talking about the wrong things with me, but in reality he wasn't. I mean it when I say he can tell me anything.

Anything!

"Good question." I reply and scoop another bite of sweet ice cream into my mouth. I take my time to come up with a good answer. "It's fine to ask me anything, Edward." I assure him before answering. "Snap decision, I know. I guess it wasn't that 'snap' afterall. I mean, I spent lots of time thinking about leaving and one day I just left."

I wasn't lying to Edward, but I wasn't exactly telling the truth. I don't want to dwell on the past, and I have to admit – I've been pretty damn good and putting a smile on my face from it and facing life head on. Edward pipes up, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Damn you're good." I cuss and stare down at my ice cream bowl. I use my spoon to stab it a few times before I hear Edward scoot closer on the couch and he rests a hand on my knee.

I sigh and look up at him. "Tyler was always… quick to anger. I'm sure you know that from everything. Just everything. He gets mad so easily!"

I watch Edward swallow and I know neither of us like where this is going. "He… I don't know, he came home drunk one night and tore the kitchen apart. I mean really, pots and pans were everything and he was cussing. He blamed me because this one client... didn't want to work for him. We went out for supper the night before to meet this rich guy to help 'expand the law suit'." I shake my head in disgust. "Turns out the guy wasn't interested in the end. Tyler blamed me and threw a fit."

"Did he… I mean how far… or bad…?" Edward can't make a full sentence.

"He drank more and more and kept yelling at me telling that I wasn't good enough, that I needed to do better if I wanted to be with him – to deserve him – he drank the whiskey cabinet dry and passed out on the living room floor." I explain and my eyes start to sting and the brim gets wet. No, I will not cry. Please no.

"Shit." Edward squeezes my knee. "What'd you do?"

"I put on my steel toed boots Charlie got me one Christmas and kicked Crowley in the leg as hard as I could; he was unconscious on the living room floor from being drunk and he'd probably think he wiped out or something. Anyways, after that?" Edward nods and I continue to speak. "I packed my shit and got out."

"Good." Edward smiles a weak smile. He takes my bowl from my hands and sets it on the coffee table beside his. He pulls me into a tight embrace, kissing the top of my head multiple times. "You're so strong, angel."

"Edward." I breathe out, letting all my frustration and pent up anger out in that single tear trailing down my cheek. "How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That there was more?"

"I know you. I know there had to be something, anything. I know you're keeping some stuff below the surface. You're like me when my dad died or even when my mom," He pauses and takes a deep breath. "You looked like I did at times… Distant and wanting to speak, wanted to let out some anger!"

"It's good to talk." I admit.

"It is." He agrees. "And you know you can tell me anything. Anything." He pulls back to kiss my forehead. The television goes dark for a moment and commercials start to show. The curtains are open and as always, the night sky is casting in its beautiful glow inside of the room. I lay down further on my back on the couch and Edward lies on top of me, but keeps his weight off of me.

I could never explain how good it feels to have his body against mine, his warmth and mine colliding. I get a warm, fuzzy feeling in me whenever I'm close to him and I swear -cheesy as it sounds- I burst with love. He's my forever. That I know. I'm so glad I left Tyler, I'm so glad I transmitted to this town, I'm so glad I have my Edward. "I chose this town because I sent in a resume in schools within a few towns and this is where I ended up." I lightly touched his face. His eyes closed in content.

"Mmm. I'm glad even though that school isn't the greatest." He turns his head to kiss my fingertips. I pull my hands back a moment later and place them underneath his shirt, trailing my fingers over his stomach teasingly. He suppresses a groan; I can tell. I smile in satisfaction and trace my fingers up higher to his chest. That's when I know... That shirt needs to be gone.

Now.

I go down to the hem and pull it up, Edward complies catching onto my hints and helps me pull the shirt over his head tossing it to the side. I can fully appreciate him now. I smile and trace over his shoulders, collarbone, chest, down to his stomach and I even trace over his navel before grazing over the hem of his boxers.

"I love you." He tells me and I look up at him. He's staring down at me through is longer lashes that his eyes hide under. The green, grassy, emeralds of them bore into my boring brown ones. I hint of a smile plays at his mouth and he bends down to capture my mouth.

"I love you too." I murmur pulling away for an instant before going back to kissing him. My hands roam to his back, trailing over the soft flesh and I circle over a spot where I know a freckle is; it's my favourite freckle on him, I'd never forget where it is. Once, we spent a whole night memorizing each other's bodies and found out we have similar birthmarks; mine is below my ear and Edward's his on the back of his right shoulder. The birthmarks are shaped in a sloppy square, but look identical. Or I suppose they do.

Edward takes his time pressing kisses along my skin, leaving a trail of fire along his path and somehow manages me out of my shirt and it too gets tossed aside. He kisses the tops of my breasts where my bra isn't covering. I gasp out.

I tangle my fingers in his hair and capture his lips to mine, letting any thoughts or worries leave my brain. It's just him and I.

Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward.

That's all that matters.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry if my posting schedule is messy, I try to post whenever I can, but lately I've been so darn busy! I haven't left you all though. Sorry Guys, I updated many times, but the email wouldn't send saying I did so! What the heck?**

**Leave a review? **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Welcome back! Hope you enjoy. I have no idea where this story is going... Really I don't. Thanks for tagging along though!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the fantastic feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Angel, can I ask you something?" Edward hesitates in a way I've never seen him hesitate before. Of course he's shy, I learned that right off the bat with him and even though we've been together what feels like far longer than the truth; he's still shy. This hesitation is different and I can't really put my finger on it.

"You know that you can ask me absolutely anything, Edward." I reply over the bowl of ice cream resting in my hands. It's late for a Tuesday, being ten at night and Alice is tucked away in bed and off in dreamland. Edward and I are up watching the comedy channel with French Vanilla ice cream as dessert. Something we have in common; French Vanilla ice cream addiction, trust me it's sweet. No really.

"Alright…" He pauses to lean forward and place his bowl on the coffee table. He reaches for the remote to turn down the television and then turns to face me. There's a concerned yet anxious expression across his face and I'm suddenly curious as to what he has to ask. Is it good, bad? "Why did you break up with Tyler? I'm sorry for ever mentioning him and you don't have to answer, I'm just curious; you always seem to want to please everything –your dad, Tyler, your friends- but you suddenly make a snap decision to leave Tyler and move away to the next town? You didn't even move to a big city or anything." Edward's words came out rushed and he sounded nervous. I understood he was nervous he was talking about the wrong things with me, but in reality he wasn't. I mean it when I say he can tell me anything.

"Good question." I reply and scoop another bite of sweet ice cream into my mouth. I take my time to come up with a good answer. "It's fine to ask me anything, Edward." I assure him before answering. "Snap decision, I know. I guess it wasn't that 'snap' afterall. I mean, I spent lots of time thinking about leaving and one day I just left."

I wasn't lying to Edward, but I wasn't exactly telling the truth. I don't want to dwell on the past, and I have to admit – I've been pretty damn good and putting a smile on my face from it and facing life head on. Edward pipes up, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Damn you're good." I cuss and stare down at my ice cream bowl. I use my spoon to stab it a few times before I hear Edward scoot closer on the couch and he rests a hand on my knee.

I sigh and look up at him. "Tyler was always… quick to anger. I'm sure you know that from everything. Just everything. He gets mad so easily!"

I watch Edward swallow and I know neither of us like where this is going. "He… I don't know, he came home drunk one night and tore the kitchen apart. I mean really, pots and pans were everything and he was cussing. He blamed me because this one client... didn't want to work for him. We went out for supper the night before to meet this rich guy to help 'expand the law suit'." I shake my head in disgust. "Turns out the guy wasn't interested in the end. Tyler blamed me and threw a fit."

"Did he… I mean how far… or bad…?" Edward can't make a full sentence.

"He drank more and more and kept yelling at me telling that I wasn't good enough, that I needed to do better if I wanted to be with him – to deserve him – he drank the whiskey cabinet dry and passed out on the living room floor." I explain and my eyes start to sting and the brim gets wet. No, I will not cry. Please no.

"Shit." Edward squeezes my knee. "What'd you do?"

"I put on my steel toed boots Charlie got me one Christmas and kicked Crowley in the leg as hard as I could; he was unconscious on the living room floor from being drunk and he'd probably think he wiped out or something. Anyways, after that?" Edward nods and I continue to speak. "I packed my shit and got out."

"Good." Edward smiles a weak smile. He takes my bowl from my hands and sets it on the coffee table beside his. He pulls me into a tight embrace, kissing the top of my head multiple times. "You're so strong, angel."

"Edward." I breathe out, letting all my frustration and pent up anger out in that single tear trailing down my cheek. "How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That there was more?"

"I know you. I know there had to be something, anything. I know you're keeping some stuff below the surface. You're like me when my dad died or even when my mom," He pauses and takes a deep breath. "You looked like I did at times… Distant and wanting to speak, wanted to let out some anger!"

"It's good to talk." I admit.

"It is." He agrees. "And you know you can tell me anything. Anything." He pulls back to kiss my forehead. The television goes dark for a moment and commercials start to show. The curtains are open and as always, the night sky is casting in its beautiful glow inside of the room. I lay down further on my back on the couch and Edward lies on top of me, but keeps his weight off of me.

I could never explain how good it feels to have his body against mine; it's his warmth and mine colliding. I get a warm,  
>fuzzy feeling in me whenever I'm close to him and I swear -cheesy as it sounds- I burst with love. He's my forever. That I know. I'm so glad I left Tyler, I'm so glad I transmitted to this town, I'm so glad I have my Edward. "I chose this town because I sent in a resume in schools within a few towns and this is where I ended up." I lightly touched his face. His eyes closed in content.<p>

"Mmm. I'm glad even though that school isn't the greatest." He turns his head to kiss my fingertips. I pull my hands back a moment later and place them underneath his shirt, trailing my fingers over his stomach teasingly. He suppresses a groan; I can tell. I smile in satisfaction and trace my fingers up higher to his chest. That's when I know... That shirt needs to be gone.

Now.

I go down to the hem and pull it up, Edward complies catching onto my hints and helps me pull the shirt over his head tossing it to the side. I can fully appreciate him now. I smile and trace over his shoulders, collarbone, chest, down to his stomach and I even trace over his navel before grazing over the hem of his boxers.

"I love you." He tells me and I look up at him. He's staring down at me through is longer lashes that his eyes hide under. The green, grassy, emeralds of them bore into my boring brown ones. I hint of a smile plays at his mouth and he bends down to capture my mouth.

"I love you too." I murmur pulling away for an instant before going back to kissing him. My hands roam to his back, trailing over the soft flesh and I circle over a spot where I know a freckle is; it's my favourite freckle on him, I'd never forget where it is. Once, we spent a whole night memorizing each other's bodies and found out we have similar birthmarks; mine is below my ear and Edward's his on the back of his right shoulder. The birthmarks are shaped in a sloppy square, but look identical. Or I suppose they do.

Edward takes his time pressing kisses along my skin, leaving a trail of fire along his path and somehow manages me out of my shirt and it too gets tossed aside. He kisses the tops of my breasts where my bra isn't covering.

He pulls me tight, kissing me fiercely. My body tingles in all the right ways and responds to every one of his touches.

I've never felt more complete.

...

It's even later now; being just past midnight Edward and I are hardly tired. It might be the sugar from the ice cream giving us the energy or it might be the fact we had just...

Anyways, we're curled up on the couch again, but this time there's no television and no ice cream. Instead, I asked Edward to see the rest of the photo album since we didn't get to see every page. I found it interesting the first time around want -with Edward's permission- would love to see more.

He gets up and smiles down at me, and the confused expression written across my face. "Of course, let me go get it."

Oh. I nod at him in understanding; he must have moved the photo album because last time I could have sworn it was in the living room. I must be losing my mind. It's only another minute until Edward comes back into the room, album in hand. I lift the afghan off me so he can come sit beside me and place the blanket over us again afterwards. He rests the album in his lap and I read my head on his shoulder. "Where were we?" He questions, flipping over the first few pages.

"Almost done." I reply looking down at the photos. Some are older than others, and there are even a few that are taken in black and white. A few have tears in them or are folded on the edges, hiding parts of the picture. Some look very old while others look younger, like the one of Alice on a bike. That couldn't have been too long ago. I sigh; it seems so much change in so little time. Within the past four months my life has went from its lowest peak to it's highest.

"What's this?" Edward asks in a murmur, flipping past another page. "Hmm… Don't remember her."

I look down at the photo and scrutinize it for a few moments. It's old and faded, the edges are turned over and there are a few wrinkles across the surface. I'd guess it to be taken at least ten years ago, if not more. Maybe even thirty, but closer to twenty. I really had no idea. It looks like it was inside a wallet or two and even dropped a few times; maybe it was even dropped in water. That's the thing I find interesting about photos; they have stories and experiences. The photo alone is a story captured and frozen in time, but the picture itself, the plastic feeling paper, it too has a story.

This particular photo is of a woman with light brown hair and that's tied back in a loose ponytail. The woman is wearing an orange tank top and there's a white sweater tied around her waist. She's wearing jean shorts and looks to be in the woods, against an old spruce. She's pretty, young, and has a smile wider than a doorframe.

And the funny thing is, I think I recognize her. "Actually," I slide the photo out of the album and flip it over to see if there's any chance of there being writing on the back. There is, it says the year.

1984.

"Wow, I didn't think it was that old." Edward takes the photo and flips it back over. "I wasn't even alive yet."

Neither was I, yet somehow, somewhere I remember seeing someone who looked like her. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but really… How odd? "I know."

"Why you sounding like that?"

"Like what?" I wiggle into the couch better, trying to make myself innocent. Edward slips the photo back into the album wordlessly before he replies.

"Like there's something going on. What's on your mind?"

I trace my fingers over the picture now back in its slot in the photo album and think of an answer. "I just kind of think I've seen her before. Not in person, but… I don't know. Her face is familiar."

"She has to be old by now. Do you think recently you've seen her? Would she look the same really?" Edward asks me curiously.

Staring at the photo I try to travel my mind back in time to remember. I can't even think of a name to go with the face, and I certainly don't know this woman. I don't think I've met her, but yet she's familiar. How frustrating is that?

"No. Not recently." That's when it hits me. "I've seen a photo like this at Charlie's, I swear it was the same woman. I went there one day for lunch when I first moved into town and grabbed some of my old things from when I lived with him as a teenager. A photo album in the attic…" I close my eyes for a minute and try to remember. "I was getting some of my stuff that I left from when I was a teenager, because when I moved out I was in a rush. That's another story."

Another long, long, hurtful story too. "Anyways, lunch at Charlie's. Yeah. I asked him where my scrapbook was because when I was a teenager I always was crafty. I had this really nice finished scrapbook. It was of all seasons, the nature you know, the scenery. It was my favourite completed piece of work. Charlie told me to check the attic 'cause he tossed stuff up there when I was gone. He was pretty pissed when I left… Again, another story."

"And you saw a photo album up there?" Edward suggests when I get off track.

I nod. "I peeked through it. I remember a photo of her," I point at the picture in the album. "Because I didn't recall ever seeing her so I was wondering what the hell she was doing in album." I huff letting out a breath of hot air from my dry lips. I lick them, getting them moist.

"So this stranger is well known from a long time ago." Edward concludes.

"She must've been pretty damn important if she's ended up in people's family albums." I shake my head in wonder. "Who is she?" I ask the question, but I know Edward doesn't have the answer. I know he's in just as much wonder as I am.

"I don't know, but I want to find out. I honestly have no clue." He replies and closes the album. "How can we find out?" I watch as he places the album on the old, wood coffee table and sits back against the couch, bringing his arms behind his head.

"It's not like we can go to the library. We don't even have a name to go with this. Total opposite of most cases; most people research people based on their names, not their pictures." I grab my glass of water off the coffee table at sip at it slowly. Edward and I both go into the secrecy of our minds; we're both trying to find a solution.

"We could go to my dad and ask." I finally say. I know Edward was thinking that too, but he just wouldn't say it.

"Because he likes me so much." He responds grumpily. I look over at the clock and listen to it tick, it's later now, it's already been a half hour of just sitting on the couch. I set my glass back down and face him.

"He's not too happy with me either, but maybe if you formally meet him, or we go over and nicely talk to him. I'm his daughter, can he really hate me?" I ask quietly. He can, and sometimes I don't blame him.

I can't hold a grudge though, and I do want to get on better terms with him. "Would you like to meet him properly? No mention of Crowley or anyone?" I quiz after the room fills with silence for a while.

"It's the only thing we can do, isn't it?" Edward eventually speaks. He moves from his comfortable position and leans forward, letting his arms dangle in between his legs off the couch and his elbows rest on his knees. He tilts his head to look at me and I see his green eyes look darker than usual and there are traces of circles under his eyes. His eyebrows are knitted together making a crease in his forehead.

I reach forward and use my thumb to smooth out the lines and afterwards I let my hand rest on his cheek affectionately. He leans against my head and his eyes droop. "I don't want to hold a grudge and I don't want him to either. Maybe if he sees us together he'll be more certain on our relationship. Either way, it's more than a visit, we have questions and it's our only way to get answers."

"Oh how I wish my mother was still alive." Edward admits and his eyes close all the way, his head still leans into my palm as it cups his cheek. "She would love you, though I've told you that before. She was always good with advice, always good at comforting people."

Hearing Edward speak about his mom tears at my heartstrings. It makes me ache and I have a longing for him and for myself. As selfish as it was, I've never had a good relationship with either of my parents, and I've always longed for a comfort from a parent, an easy relationship with my mom. I practically raised myself.

He continues, "It wasn't her time. She was always dead though, ever since my dad died. She lost her spirit and her life. She wasn't the same. She loved him so much and it, it fills me with anger when I know he didn't cherish her near as much. He cared more about himself, about his job, about a drink or two." Edward's eyes fly open and they're filled with anger and resentment.

I use my thumb to rub his cheek. "I never liked my dad." Edward concludes.

"Hey," I say softly. "You don't have to worry anymore. They're both in a better place."

Edward sighs. "I'm letting old resentment out now. I shouldn't. I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's fine." I tell him. "Really."

There's silence for a long time. "She would've been really proud of you." I move my hand to tilt his chin up to look at me. "I'm sure she is."

Edward doesn't protest, but he doesn't agree either.

"I feel so weak at times." He admits and moves away from me completely. My hand falls to my lap slowly as he shifts on the opposite side of the couch. I feel the invincible shield he puts up and I know he's zoning himself out, hiding himself even. "Shit." He groans and fists at his hair. "I don't know what to do, Bella." He looks up at me. It's as though he's trying to stay in reality, to stay with me, but he's drifting off and blocking himself out, like something's barricading us apart.

"It's okay, Edward." I tell him despite my knowledge. I don't know what's going on. I don't know exactly how hard anything impacted him or everything that's going on with him. It's clear he still has a lot of hurt and resentment. He still has a lot to get over. "I'm here." I scoot over to him and pull him into a hug. "It's okay to be weak at times. You can't do everything alone. I'm here."

He wraps his arms around me waist pulling me tighter, and for the first time in my life, I feel Edward let loose and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, there's a lot going on with Edward and Alice still it seems. Can Bella help them?**

**What do you think Edward's thinking about?**

**Leave a review?**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Happy Monday. I hope you're not in a Monday mood like me... *Zombie State***

**Finally, fanfiction let's me receive emails again. That was pure torture.**

**Thanks for the awesome feedback. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

How can I let Bella see me like this? How can I be so weak? How can I…

"Edward." She says into my ear. "You still with me?"

No. I'm off into my mind, wandering, going, going…

Gone.

"_And how does that make you feel?" My therapist, Susan, says. It's only my second time seeing her. Exactly ten days after my mom's passing. I don't want to be here. I'm an adult; I don't need it. I have to go take care of Alice. I'm a man and an adult and I don't need this. I'm not emotionally damaged, I'm emotionless, and I don't need to pay someone to listen to me say 'Yeah I miss my mom'. I'm not _that_ weak. Come on. _

"_I don't know." I shrug. She's such a therapist. How does that make you feel? I don't know not good if I'm here._

"_You're life has changed dramatically. You have new priorities. Have you considered this a new chapter?"_

"_A nightmare." I mutter._

"_Okay, that's progress. You've finally come to realize this has happened. You have Alice to take care of. How's she coping?" Susan leans forward and her gaze is soft. No matter how hard I try, she's growing on me. I can't _not_ like her._

"_She still hasn't spoken since she found out the news. It's been days. This isn't right. She eats a little and wakes up from sleeping. I think she has nightmares." I admit. "I don't know what to do."_

"_She lost all she's had and this is all new to her. She's coming around though, from the first few days."_

"_How long will I be stuck with her like this? I can't take it." I swallow the thickness in my throat building up. The blinds are shut in the white room, making it look like a damn hospital. I want out. I want home._

"_Only time can tell. I promise you that Alice will recover. She's young. She is going to counselling, no?" I shake my head at Susan, no. "Well, my."_

_"Well you." I huff. "Look, I… I'm fine."_

"_No you're not. You're not coping."_

"_My mom was hardly in my life and ever since dad died-"_

"_She was important to you."_

"_She was hardly in my life since I've been an adult." I repeat. "I can handle myself."_

_"Ah. But with Alice-"_

"_I'll figure this out. Okay?"_

"_You're hiding your emotions. You refuse to feel. You won't let yourself hurt."_

_"Hurt is for the weak." I laugh darkly. "I'd rather feel nothing."_

"_Then you'll never feel happiness… love. Nothing."_

"_I never have anyways."_

"Edward!" Bella says loudly. I snap back into reality and blink several times. I haven't done that for awhile. I haven't had a flashback since...

"What?" I mutter and fall into her shoulder. "Can I go to bed?" Not talking about anything, not thinking about anything, I'll be okay.

She stands up and somehow pulls me with her.

Next thing I know we're in the bedroom. I lie down and pull the covers over me and Bella crawls in next to me. I instantly and thoughtlessly wrap my arms around her; it's an instinct of mine now, I don't even have to think about the action. That's reassuring for me. That's good. Soothing even. Her head leans against my chest and rises and falls with my labored breathing.

It's dark in the room and my thoughts let loose.

Oh great. I cried around Bella. I had an episode, I panicked, I got lost in my thoughts again. A flashback.

Shit, shit, shit.

I can't even open my mouth to apologize.

Bella caresses my chest with her feather light touches being made by her fingertips. I listen to our matching breathing.

"Bella," I blubber out of my suddenly sleepy mouth.

"I'm here." She replies instantly. "It's okay, everything... we'll get through it all."

"No, no." I shake my head stubbornly in the darkness. "I'm fine."

We both know I'm lying. Shit, well I'm usually a pretty damn good liar. How long have I been bottling up anyways? It must have been some time. I only went to four therapy sessions then stopped going because a) it was too damn expensive, and b) I'm an adult and don't need that shit. I'm stronger than that; I'm a man for crying out loud. I don't want to sit on a couch with a box of tissues crying out my life story. When somethings wrong, I'd rather punch something... or at times someone. That's how I let my anger out.

But lately, since Alice has been my responsibility, that's not a smart choice. I can't be an angered, frustrated man around her. She doesn't deserve that. And I definitely can't talk about my emotions, I don't even know where to start with them, or who to talk to. I mean I guess I have Bella now, and I can tell her anything... but before...

I learned to bottle things up.

It works... to a point.

So it's what I've been doing for the past while. I can't just change how I am, and it's only recently that it's been bugging me or raising consequences.

Bottling things up isn't good in a relationship. Bella lives with me and knows me well. Too well. Almost scary well, if you know what I mean. She knows so much about me; why's she still around again?

In a relationship, if you bottle things up - mainly past emotions and memories - one day you'll explode. And trust me, it won't be pretty. I just exploded and Bella witnessed.

I think I cried.

I'm sure I did. My eyes are blotchy.

Oh shit, I cried.

Look at how strong I am.

Note the sarcasm.

"Please... say something." Bella murmurs against my collarbone through my t-shirt. "I think the silence'll kill me."

"I'm sorry."

It's all I can think to say. It's what bubbles to the front of my brain and the only words my lips are willing to form in response. What else can I say? Oh, I didn't mean to cry? Well I did. I wish that hadn't happened? Well, again, I kind of am glad because I'm not a full bottle under pressure to burst, I'm empty again. But for how long?

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Bella replies and I feel her fingers pressing deeper as she runs them across my chest.

"I-" Ugh, what the hell do I say now? Again, I do not do well with speaking about my emotions. They're confusing. I swear I'm getting a headache from just thinking about this.

And hell, I thought I was getting better. Really though, what did I think exactly? Did I think Bella would just prance into my life and complete the picture and suddenly everything is okay? Okay, maybe I did. But that's far from the truth. If anything, I'm just bringing an angel into my hellhole and that's not fair. I need her though.

I love her.

I pull her tighter as though she'll just disappear into thin her. I don't deserve her, but I need her and I'm not letting go.

I know she loves me back.

She does.

She really, really does.

"I don't know what to do." I finally surrender as I pull her even closer. I pull her upwards more so I can bury my face into the sweet scent of her hair. Even though it's dark, I want to hide. I want to hide myself, mask my emotions. "I want to tell you..."

Do I?

Yes.

I want her to help me get through this. I don't want to be so damn weak, but I need help. I'm not... right.

I want to be sure of myself; confident.

"You're hiding yourself, you're keeping stuff away. You... won't talk about what's a matter, it's your defense mechanism. Edward, I know you're hurting. I know that everything's such a big difference for you. Me, Alice, your mom's death and even your dad's death despite the fact it was so long ago." Bella wraps her arms around my neck and I exhale.

I nod.

"I'm here." Bella squeezes me. "Do you know that? That I'll always be here."

"I like to think that." I breathe in the scent of strawberries and vanilla. It's comforting, it's home.

"Do you _know _that?" She repeats.

I exhale again. In. Out. In. Out. It's a rhythm.

I think of an answer for a long moment. "I was never this close with someone. It doesn't seem right half the time, to deserve you I mean. I know you're mine and I'll always be yours. But, there are times I worry something'll happen and I won't have you anymore. I know Alice thinks the same way, she thinks she'll lose you.

"My dad and I got in a fight the morning... over the fact I took one beer from his bar fridge. I never thought he'd notice; he never went in the garage during the winter! He noticed though and boy, was he pissed. One damn beer." I shake my head in disgust. "We yelled and bickered back and forth, it made my mom insane. She hung her head and cried, tossing us both out the door and into the frosty air to settle it. All that happened was a push from my dad and he left me sitting in a snow bank while he drove off to work. He never came home. I always knew though, that one day he could die. That any day could be his last day. I never really was close to him."

"My mom, well, she was another story. When she got ill, I tried to visit her as often as possible. Every time I saw her she looked worse. I just knew she wouldn't make it so I made excuses to not visit her in the hospital. 'Sorry, I had plans' or 'Sorry my car needed to be fixed'."

"So you distance yourself from someone you are close to so it won't hurt as much if they die or leave?" Bella questions.

"I guess so." I sigh into her hair.

"And how does that pay off?"

"What?" I press my mouth together in a firm line.

"How does that pay off? Was it worth it? Are you glad you distanced yourself?" Is her response.

"No." I admit. "I'm not glad and it didn't pay off. It was nowhere near worth it. My mom died her last days alone in a hospital room when I could have been there. I grew up without a father figure because we chose to hate each other. Now that they're gone, I don't have any good memories of them on their last days. It hurts more to know I wasted valuable time."

The words become truer as I speak them so I continue. "But for some reason, I bottle everything up."

"It's instinct. It's what you always do." Bella replies. I notice how I love how she absorbs every word I say and takes nothing for granted. She listens and learns and in reply she helps me. It's amazing how much better I feel just by telling her. I don't feel weak. In a way, I feel replenished.

I don't want to distance myself from her and I fear that might be where our relationship is going.

"I shouldn't. I know that. You're good at this talking stuff you know." I stifle a yawn near the end of my sentence.

"I did a course on counselling in college. I either wanted to be an in-school counselor or a teacher. Either way, I just love listening and hearing what people have to say. I want to help. I want to change people for the better and help them become what they deserve to be, ya know? Edward, I want our relationship to be it's best and I want you to tell me everything you have to say. I won't judge you and I'll listen."

"You're perfect." I conclude since it's the only thing that makes sense. "You know, I never talk this much. I've went to four therapy sessions before I called it quits."

"And why did you quit?" Bella asks. "Were they not helping?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I guess it was alright. Susan was nice and she actually put up with me. I quit 'cause I'm an adult and don't need that sh- stuff. I'm not weak."

"How does that make you weak."

I shrug again.

Bella pulls back and takes my face in her hands. In the darkness she finds her lips to mine and kisses me softly. "You're never weak. You're the strongest man I know. It's better to let it out than to keep everything bottled up."

"Are you saying I should consider more sessions with Susan?" I question before placing my lips back to hers.

Bella parts her lips softly, but pulls back before I can use it as an advantage.

"I'm saying you should consider it."

"Kiss me again and I'll consider it." I reply with a smirk. I don't think she sees it in the darkness.

She kisses me though, and it's a long, earnest kiss.

Now I just hope I still have Susan's work number somewhere within the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Step in the right direction? I think so. Here's the plan guys... Edward's gonna get some help and get better pish posh, yeah, than I'm going to through a real curve ball and toss in some crazy angst and drama. That's the future though. That's how I roll.**

**Leave a review?**


	36. Chapter 36

**(Edward POV)**

A couple of weeks pass before Bella and I actually make time to go to Charlie's. The truth is, I wasn't anticipating this visit and I sure as hell was fine with it being postponed for so long. I don't have to talk to the guy or know him that well to know he hates me. Tyler Crowley got to him first, planted seeds into his head about who I am and what my intentions are. Tyler Crowley is completely wrong. Do you think Charlie will agree with him or me?

Yeah, I thought so.

I'm screwed.

Maybe, just maybe, if I got at least one opportunity to show Charlie I actually love his daughter, then maybe he'd see me clearly. Maybe the seeds planted in his head from Crowley would die off or grow as weeds. That's highly doubted though; I mean Charlie sides with Crowley over his own daughter. That's pretty low.

It'll be miraculous to see Charlie liking me, but that doesn't mean I don't intend on trying. Starting with a visit to his house with Bella under my arm and a picture burning a hole in my pocket. Lovely start.

But as I stand on his old, white peeling paint, creaky front porch, I wonder; I will have to get on his good side eventually, right? I'm more so of an old-fashioned man and I was raised in an old-fashioned manner. My mother - rest in peace and bless her heart - raised me mostly herself seeing that my dad and I didn't get along when he was around. If he was around that is... Anyways, my mother raised me to open doors, use my manners, be a gentleman, and all that other fun stuff.

My dilemma is I want to marry Bella.

Sooner rather than later too.

I will have to ask her father for permission or I won't ask her. It won't seem right. I'll want her father's blessing, which I won't get if he happens to hate my guts. I know he pretty much hates me because first off Crowley (the man I have hatred towards and I know he feels the same towards me), but also because Charlie and my father just so happened to be enemies.

Just my luck.

I don't regret loving Bella and never will, but sometimes I'll admit to regretting being a gentleman or having my dad be my, well, dad. Mean I know, but it's true.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asks as she knocks on the door. That alone can tell you how well her relationship is with her father, the fact she has to knock on the door. I notice a lot though, so it might just be me.

I swallow and nod since I don't exactly trust my voice. I don't want to look weak even though I kind of am in this moment. Bella looks at me as though she wants to add in something more but the door creaking open stops her from doing so. It's just like a scary movie, the way the door sounds as it slowly opens. The eerie creak sends a shiver down my spine and I hold Bella a little closer into my side for both our sake. It's dark for a moment before Charlie stands in the doorway looking rather intimidating. His house, his property. I get it, but why doesn't he just pull out the shotgun? I think I'd fear that less than his glare.

I stand taller knowing I have a few inches on the guy and make sure Bella is still firmly in my grasp. She cowers against me in the slightest motion and I breathe out my nose. This is her father goddammit, she shouldn't be scared. And with that thought, all my nerves fly out the window and speed away. My emotion is replaced with anger. Towards everything, towards the fact that Charlie scares his own daughter, the fact he hates me but doesn't even know me, and the fact that he's just another obstacle in mine and Bella's should-be-going-smoothly relationship. You'd think going into a relationship the challenge is staying together because of bickering, arguing, or the fact that I live with my eight year old sister, but no. It's the outside complications that are trying to tear us apart.

"Hi," Bella breaks the thick silence with her soft and little voice. I've managed to get my breathing steady and not coming out so heavily, but Charlie still is in his rigid pose; one hand holding the door open and the other resting against the door frame. "Edward and I wanted to stop by and say hi. We also found something interesting we'd like to talk to you about. Are... Are you busy?"

I move my eyes to Bella beside me. She's fairly confident except for that darn stutter in her tone. When Charlie steps aside to let us in, I swallow my anger and try to compose myself. Walking inside the house we head straight to the retro living room that has old fashioned wallpaper and an old, torn couch that I'm sure is older than me. Bella and I sit on it side by side and intertwine our fingers on her lap. My other hand carelessly rests on my left knee and I keep my posture straight. Charlie ambles over to the black leather recliner, which is probably the newest piece of furniture in the house, and plops down on it, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Well I certainly don't feel all that welcomed.

To my surprise, Bella sits up as straight as I and shows our intertwined hands off. Another spark of courage flashes across her face, which I see while sitting beside her. It matches the expression she wore at the grocery store when we say Crowley there a month back.

This can't be good.

"Actually, first off _dad,_ I'd like to formally introduce you to Edward Cullen. My everything." She smiles proudly and waves our interlocked hands. I feel my heart beating against my chest underneath my white t-shirt and flesh. Hmm, am I supposed to say something? Do I let my arm out to shake Charlie's? Do I call him sir?

Shit.

_Shit._

No wonder a girl has never taken me home to meet her parents, it's hard for someone to see past my wild sex hair as my high school prom date called it. Worst night of my life that was. Let's just say she had braces and liked to chew a lot of gum. She also tried to wedge her first kiss out on me.

Next subject...

"Oh." Charlie raises his eyebrows in disbelief. I believe it's disbelief in Bella's courage. Maybe he's never seen her step up to him like that. I'm pretty proud of her if I say so myself, but then again, when am I not?

"Hello sir." I nod once. Hey, I think this might be my chance to make a lasting impression. Now, let's just hope it's a good one. Uh... I look around the room. "Nice, did you catch that yourself?" I ask eyeing a fish on a plaque pinned up on the wall. Not necessarily modern artwork, but hey, it's kind of cute? As long as it doesn't sing.

"Why that? Of course I did." Charlie lets out a booming laugh which reminds me of my old friend Emmett's laugh; booming and rattling. Literally, when he laughs you just want to yell 'The gorilla's are coming!'. "I caught that eight summers ago up in Hudson Bay on a fishin' trip with a buddy of mine." His laughter dies down as he continues his story. "Couple pike, nothin' nice, til I casted in a line and I just had this feelin' it would be a good cast. Hell, came out with that eight pound beauty afterwards. Nice one eh?"

"I'd say. I'm sure you've seen a fish or two in your life. I always hear about you catchin' them then your friend Harry cooking them up in his famous fish fry." I start to talk more casually to Charlie and the words come flowing out as if we've been buddies for a while. "And I mean I hear it a lot. Whenever I go down to Sam's Meat and Poultry to pick up something fresh for dinner, someone in there has a story."

"Well, I can't boast about it... but yeah, yeah it's true." He replies and I let out a chuckle.

"Hey, I'd boast about it! I've fished here and there, but I've never brought back much. Maybe enough for a meal by the end of the summer. My grandfather would always take me out." I know to not mention my dad, but it's not like I have any fishing memories with him. "He loved to fish and was pretty popular in town too."

"Hmm, what's his name? I don't know any local Cullen fishermen."

"Because he's not a Cullen." I reply with a smirk. "My mom's father, so he was a Platt. Tam Platt." I proudly say my father's name.

"Platt! Oh you're kiddin'! _He's _your grandfather? Why I outta pay my respects kid. Your grandfather was more than a local man, the whole province must've known him!" Charlie smiles and it makes his mustache twitch. I swear that black mustache of his is thicker than the hair on his head. The hair on his head has some gray peeking through it though giving away his age. "When I was startin' my fishin' life he was the one to show me some good places. I always saw him out when I was on my boat catching some drifts."

"Ah, well that sounds like him." I admit. "I only went with him a few times when I stayed with him in the summer. He only lived on the other side of town, but his land was foreign to me and I was adventurous."

"No doubt, you've got Platt blood. Always loved that family, you know your grandpa's grandpa, took care of my grandpa when his dad left him on the side of the road in town?" I shake my head no and Charlie continues. "Well he did, that's how us Swan's got into town."

Bella flashes a smile at me and I smile right back. So far this is going far better than I expected. It's exactly what I hoped for if not more. I really didn't expect this when Bella knocked on that door. I thought I was a goner. Looks like I'm back in the game.

"Sorry to barge into this lovely conversation," Bella pauses when Charlie looks back to her. This time the glare is gone and there's a twinkle in his eyes. He's jolly. Huh. "I'm glad you two get along." Bella finishes with a shy smile. "I didn't know how this would go." She stares down at the floor but keeps her hand in mine. I rub reassuring circles with my thumb onto the back of her hand. It's almost as though I'm saying it's okay through my motions.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to expect." Charlie leans forward from his comfy position on the recliner and lets his hands dangle between his legs. "Your father and I didn't exactly get along." He looks over to me and I nod. "And Tyler, well Tyler hasn't much of a relationship with you."

"'Cause Tyler's an ass." Bella mutters and looks straight into her dad's eyes. "Dad, I don't like him."

"I know." Charlie admits after a few moments.

"I don't want to be with him." Bella says sternly.

"I know." Charlie repeats in reply.

"But you still want me with him." Bella concludes and looks over to me. "No matter the cost."

"Bells, you know-"

"No, I don't get it. I didn't come here to talk about this, but Charlie, dad, you know Edward's a good guy. You know Tyler's an ass, or you should because I ran off before I got too sucked in. I can make my own decisions, but I can't continue to let you in my life if you're not gonna let me be happy." She pauses to suck in a breath. "I don't care that Carlisle Cullen and you didn't get along. I sure as hell don't care what Tyler told you about Edward. You've now seen first hand that Edward isn't whatever Tyler stated him to be. And lastly, I don't care how much you need Tyler's support," Bella uses air quotes around the last word and I think she rolls her eyes. I continue to rub circles onto the back of her hand. "I don't care how happy you think that loser will make me, because I gave it a whirl the first time around and came out with scars. I'm never going back there. If you need finical help, call me. If you need more business, I'll help you find another way."

"Charlie," I put in when Bella's done speaking. "I understand that you know Tyler personally and trust him. I know he can support Bella well and he and you can do great business together. But I also know how Bella feels and how I feel. I can't promise you that I'll be able to give her a gold toilet seat if that's what she desires, but I can tell you that I'll always love her and I'll never let her down. She's given me so much purpose and I can't - I won't - let her go. I'm sorry for what you think is best for her... This is one thing I'm staying stubborn on. As long as she's happy with me and willing to stay, I'm keeping her."

Charlie's eyebrows knit together. "I'm not hurtin', Bells."

"Dad, you're forcing me into a relationship with a man I despise when I'm one hundred percent dedicated with a man I love." Bella replies bluntly.

"I didn't know." Charlie shrugs one shoulder as if it were just a twitch instead. "I didn't know you were well, this." He gestures to Bella and I. "Tyler said it was the beginning of a relationship and that Cullen was good news. I'm not that ugly Bella, I'll admit, that I really want the business part of Tyler, but if I'd've known that you were this serious..."

"I am." Bella states.

"Okay." Charlie nods. "Okay. I'll try to let it grow on me."

"That's all I ask." Bella responds.

I pat my pocket and pull out the picture that's inside of it. "Thank you." I look at Charlie and let a small smile cross my face as though to tell him how much I appreciate his somewhat acceptance. "Anyways, Bella and I came here a) to speak to you, but also because the other day we were rummaging through my old family photo album and came across a picture of someone we didn't know. Bella says she saw a picture of the same woman in a photo album here so perhaps you know who she is?"

"The photo?" Charlie asks gruffly and I lean forward to hand it across to him. He stretches forward to retrieve it and looks at it for a long moment. Something flickers into his eyes. "Where'd you get this?" He all but demands.

Bella lets out an exasperated sigh. You know, a _we've-already-been-through-this _sigh. Now I would've let one out too, but I'm still not even on Charlie's good side, so I'm trying to stay smart. "Dad," She says. "We've already been through this."

Ah, don't I know her so well?

"Edward and I were peeking through his old family photo-"

"Ah, yeah. I remember." Charlie nods as he continues to stare at the photo.

"I'm guessing you know who it is." Bella continues.

"Yeah." Another nod from Charlie.

Nothing more than a nod.

Nice explanation.

But still, I must stay on his good side. If I'm even on that side yet that is...

"Ellie Taylor. That's her name, or was, or is. I don't know." He huffs and sits back into the recliner again. He still holds the picture and both his hands. I look past Charlie and to the wall that hangs a picture of him and Crowley. He has an arm wrapped around Tyler and a stiff grin on his face, though I expect it's one of his genuine grins. Charlie seems like that kind of guy; one to not show much emotion and have few facial expressions.

He really hides under that thick mustache.

"Taylor," Bella muses. "I don't recall being related to any Taylor's."

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't think of it like that. I thought the photo was just of some girl - some random woman - but Bella sees it as a possible family member. And if Bella happens to be related to this Ellie Taylor and in some way I was too, then Bella and I would be related.

No, just no.

None of that.

Uh-uh.

Shit.

"Yeah, not related." Charlie assures her and he assures me too. I let out a breath. Now that was a close one. Whew. Close-freaking-call.

"Okay, then why the heck is she appearing in everyone's photo album? She's not some model or the president's wife or anything... I mean I have no idea who she is, is she important? Dad, you're killing me here." Bella leans forward towards Charlie.

"I forgot we had a photo of her. I gotta get rid of that next time I come across it. Burn it or something." He mutters to himself before looking over at me. "And Carlisle, he... he kept a picture of her? He was that serious... Well I'll be damned."

"He never mentioned an Ellie Taylor." I manage to say. "And I don't recognize her. That photos old too."

"Yeah, she's outta town. I don't know where she is or if she's even alive but hell, when she was in town everyone knew her. Ellie with the super flat belly." Charlie stops to snort at the nickname. "Boy she was a looker. Blonde hair, green eyes and a great figure."

"Dad. Please." Bella touches her temple with her right hand. "Just... explain, skip the perverted stuff going on in your mind."

"Nah, don't worry. She's probably wrinkled and carrying her fortieth child by now." He stops to snort again. "Anyways, Ellie. Ellie Taylor. Went to high school with her and Carlisle and a bunch of other people. Everyone had a thing for her."

"Okay, and..." Bella prompts.

"She's the reason Carlisle and I became enemies. The reason we hated each other's guts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tsk, tsk. Ellie Taylor why you little...**

**Haha, leave a review? Thanks :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Now let's continue where we left off...**

**And welcome back!**

**Dislcaimer: Most of the characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p>"I thought-" Bella starts to speak but Charlie cuts her off.<p>

"Of course becoming rivals in the police field just worsened everythin'. We started out because of this." He shakes the photo in his hands before handing it back to Bella roughly. "I don't wan' see that."

Bella sighs. "Can you at least tell us a bit about her?"

"She's a lyin', cheatin' tramp that humiliated herself and left town to start fresh." Charlie interlocks his fingers on his lap. "What? You want the whole story."

Bella shoots him an irritated look and for a few moments it's just the sound of the clock ticking and everyone's breathing. "Yes. Please."

"Alright, high school she was the pretty cheerleader that dated the quarter back. He broke her heart. Typical story, I know, but it's what happened. Once she was single everyone wanted a swing at her if you know what I mean. Just think, the high school's own personal Jessica Simpson. Fuckin' gorgeous."

Meh. My mouth twitches to a frown.

I look over to Bella.

Yeah, I definitely prefer brunettes.

"Anyways, she was fallin' into everyone's arms. She fell into mine when I grew the balls and asked her to prom. I took her and I even bought a damn tux." He shakes his head in disgust. "I get there and it's a typical high school party. Drinking, lots of it. Now Ellie Taylor, she wasn't a goody two shoes like most cheerleaders, no, no, she had to drink and dance and hike up her dress. When she got drunk enough she pranced across the dance floor and Carlisle Cullen caught her and smacked his grubby mouth right to hers. I saw it all and even though Ellie was drunk, I was hurt. Even though she went through guys like she did her panties, I was hurt. I hate to admit it too.

"I waltzed over to her and pulled her back. Then Cullen pushed me for layin' my hands on her. We shouted back and forth, back and forth. We got everyone watchin'. We embarrassed ourselves over a drunk girl and neither of us faced each other since. Eight years down the road we both are cops at different stations. Rivals once again. End of story."

"Seriously?" Bella hisses. "Seriously?" She stands up. "You hated Carlisle Cullen because of that? Because of some - pardon my French - whore! I'm sure Carlisle was a good man, I know he was, but I know he may have made some mistakes. You choose-"

I grab Bella's hand and pull her back to the couch gently. "Bella." I breathe out and she turns to face me, fury written all across her face. "It's not worth it."

"Oh hell yes it is, because some high school incident led to all of this. It's not affecting me. I've ought to go find this damn Taylor girl and show her whose boss. The boss would be me."

I stifle a smile. Little as a kitten, fierce as a tiger. And all mine.

"You hated Carlisle because of that? You all were drinking and it was a kiss with some whore. Then, when you became 'rivals' because you both decided to be police officers? Please, seriously? I thought cops were supposed inspire to protect people, not fight each other to see who gets what case. You should be happy! The more the merrier; the town should have felt safer knowing... and Carlisle gave up his life for his career. Aren't you willing to respect that and forget some damn high school prom? You're kidding me, pay your respects for once. You disgust me."

Charlie opens his mouth to respond but Bella holds up a finger stopping him. "Oh, I'm not done big guy. I grew up without a dad because you made a mistake with mom. You were the one who took me in when I turned ten, but I still had no dad. You treated me like garbage and you still do. I get that you're starting to like Edward, but even before him you only wanted me to help you benefit. It's all about you. You know what? I hate Tyler Crowley's guts. I do. I really, really do. And I'm not really liking you either dad. Now, I have to go before I break something. Edward, do you have something to say?"

I stand up and bring Bella with me wrapping an arm around her waist. I look down at Charlie still sitting on his recliner and his face is almost purple from what can only be rage. Do I really want to say something? Of course, he let Bella down and the way he treated her pisses me off. But do I really want to say something to upset him more? Yes and no.

"Edward, you don't have to impress him. You can say whatever you want." Bella tells me and crosses her arms. I tighten my hold around her waist.

"You seem like a great guy Charlie, in many ways. You have your good qualities, but you let your wants get the best of you. You have the best daughter; she's terrific and I love her to bits. I hope one day in your eyes, I'll deserve the opportunity to marry her, but if not I guess I understand. I don't really get it though, if I'm honest. I'm not my dad, I wouldn't be like him, I didn't get along with him. And I hope you know I'd never misuse Bella or let her down in any shape or form. I don't get why my dad's mistakes effect me and I'm paying the price for what he's done in the past. He's not even alive anymore. If he were, I'd tell him exactly what I'm telling you; that he has good qualities, but he lets his wants get the best of him. Because he did. I'd tell him how much I love Bella and how I don't get why her and I pay for our parent's mistakes."

I suck in a breath and look him dead in the eye. "I can give her what Tyler Crowley can't. I can keep her happy, and I promise I will. Wherever I end up thirty, forty years for now, I know I'll be okay because I have her. I know I'm giving you a whole fucking speech right now, but you just have to know. I love her and she loves me. That's what matters to use; not the past and our parent's mistakes, and most certainly not who dislikes our being together because in reality, it doesn't affect anyone else. I hope one day you realize that and I hope your smart enough to let Bella into your life the way you should 'cause right now you're really missing out."

And with that, I pull Bella away and out the door.

And just like that another chapter is written. Time for a new page and a new chapter.

...

It's April second. I'm standing in the sea green coloured room where there's white chairs all around. Three people are also in the room. I take the chair closest to me and sit down on it, crossing my legs. I wring my hands out nervously. On a wall, there's a flat screen with a show on that's muted and there's a heater buzzing in the corner. The heater is on too high in my opinion for it being April.

Yeah it's drizzling outside, but it's April so I guess it goes with the theme and all.

I had to take off work to be here. I've been here before, a few months back. The health & problems centre or whatever it's called. The therapy room, that's what I like to refer it as. Susan's with another paitent/client/victim while I sit her and try to keep my breathing calm.

God, I wish Bella was here with me, but she's at work. She offered to come and escort me, but I think it's best if I do this alone. I'll always be able to see her tonight and tell her word for word what happened (which I'm sure I'll do when I get home anyways).

Maybe this was the best idea. Coming here, talking. Maybe it wasn't. I like to hope it is. Looking on the bright side of things and all..

I want to be free and be myself. I want to be okay in a relationship and right now, I know I have so much shit going on I don't know how to sort myself. Susan seems to want to help, that's one thing I liked about her; she's not acting like this is her job, she just wants to be a friend to sit down and listen. She doesn't judge and she states her opinion.

I'm willing to talk to her.

For Bella.

For Alice.

And even for me.

Because we all need this. We all need to be stable. Alice'll be in my seat one day when she's older and I'll know it's for the better. Bella will be happier when she sees that I am, and hell, when I have this sorted through and am able to move on in life, things will be better. I just know they will.

Susan sticks her head into the room from around the corner. I remember her well, her short, cropped black hair that's flat on her head and the glasses perched up on her nose. The way she has a pointed chin and thin cheekbones. Even the large beautymark on her forehead off to the right. She has to be at least forty and her hair looks died to hide the grays threatening to peek out.

"Edward Cullen?" She asks the room full of four people.

I stand up and pat my sweaty palms against my jeans before walking over to her. I follow her through the maze of halls and doors on either side of me. "How's the weather? Still icky?" She asks as she opens the door to her all-too-familiar room.

I nod and clear my throat as I move to sit down. She sits in her big rolly chair while I get a firm, black chair to rest on. Even the chair is familiar. "Yeah, it's pretty nasty; the drizzle that is. We need it though."

"That's true. I still hope it clears up within the next few days." She sits back and turns the chair to face me, her hands planted her lap with a soft smile across her features. "Edward, it's been so long. What has made you motivated to come back?"

"Bella." I answer simply.

"Ah, it seems we have a lot to talk about." She lets out a soft laugh. "I'm not caught up. How about the summary of the past few months since we've last seen each other?"

Susan politely waits for my answer. "Well I hit rock bottom, Susan. I really did. I had no idea what to do and closed myself up completely. Alice cried and freaked daily and I thought about taking her to the doctor to put her on meds. But one day we went out for donuts at a coffee shop and I told her I was putting her back in school since she's been out for long enough.

"She went to school. Funny story and I'll make it short; she loves her teacher, Alice. Miss Swan is her name. Has a nice ring to it, eh? Anyways, Alice had this new priority in her life it seemed; to get this Miss Swan and I to meet. Alice said she was so nice and great and that she had chocolate eyes," I pause to chuckle. "Alice even made a friend named Heidi, together they created a plan to get me and this teacher together."

I smile as I recall the past few months. They were certainly something. "Long story short, I end up meeting her. She's Bella. I love her. Despite the fact her dad is Charlie Swan and hated my dad, the fact that Tyler Crowley wants her and everyone thinks that she and Tyler should be together, the fact that I'm messed up completely and am a young adult with nothing set straight and a sister to take care of, and lastly the fact that being in a relationship with her is breaking the school board rules... We're in love. End of story, right?"

Susan chuckles. "Oh Edward. I do love that smile of yours. A crooked one. Nice story. I'm sure that's just barely scratching the surface, but I get the gist. So this Bella, she's the life changing theme?"

"Yes." I nod. "I'm here because I really need to get things together. I'm an adult, a man, and I need to have myself straight and aligned properly you know? I know, and Bella knows, that I have a lot of my past sneaking up on me and making me insecure. I need help. I don't care if that makes me sound weak; I need help."

"Weak? The strongest thing in my mind is someone who can see their faults and try to fix them." Susan responds evenly. "I adore the fact you have priorites and I'm so happy that you're happy. When we last saw each other I worried what would become of you."

"Me too." I admit.

"And it seems you have many improvements over the last little while. How are you coping?" She asks and looks eager for my answer.

I rub my feet along the carpeted floor before answering. I don't make eye contact while speaking because for some reason, it's easier to look at the floor. "Well. I'd like to say I'm coping well. I am way better than a few months ago and everyday seems to be easier, but I can't get into routine without something going wrong."

"Like what? What seems to be going wrong?"

"I..." At a loss for words, I tug at my hair and look up slowly. Susan has her blue eyes soft but slightly narrowed in what I'd guess to be confusion. The window behind her on the wall has light casting through it since the blinds are up. "I just worry over stuff I shouldn't. I don't even know what's wrong with me completely. I just think I need to get over what happened."

"What happened?"

"You know what happened!" I exclaim in the loud voice. "You know I'm messed up."

"Messed up?" She tilts her head to the side. "You just have a lot going on and need a way to get through it. You have been through so much, I wouldn't know what to do in your position either. You've gone from a bachelor to a man with two ladies to take care of."

"Alice and Bella." I nod in understanding. "Yeah."

"Describe them. They seem great, but how would you describe them?" Susan asks me. She talks professionally, but still makes it seem like she's a friend and not a worker, not a therapist.

"Where do I start?" I pause to chuckle.

"With Alice?" Susan suggests. "How's she doing?"

"Good. She has a few friends, she has a woman role in her life - Bella - and she smiles often. She has nightmares at times still, but it's because she worries she'll lose Bella. I worry about that too, but I shouldn't. Alice is smart, she doesn't let anything bring her down. She's really funny too, and mature for her age. She's only eight and she's wiser than most adults I know. That's probably because she's been through Hell. What I really love about her though is that she looks on the bright side. She finds good in everything. I'm surprised how well she is, but I'm glad. Real glad."

"So you both worry you'll lose Bella." Susan pulls out of my words and I nod, yes. "What do you worry about? That you'll lose her, I got that. But why will you lose her? You and Alice are wonderful people, why would she leave?"

"I don't know." I huff. "I don't. I don't know why it bugs me, but sometimes when I'm alone and thinking I just worry I'll lose her."

"Do you think perhaps Bella worries about the same, that she'll lose you and Alice?"

"I don't know." I admit.

"Where will she go?"

"Anywhere."

"Is she happy?"

"She says she is."

"Edward." Susan leans forward in her big chair and rests her hands on her knees. "Think about Bella, is she happy? Do you see her as a happy woman?"

"Yes."

"Is that bad to admit?"

I pull in a breath. "I don't know. It shouldn't be."

"No, it shouldn't be. You make her happy and she makes you happy." Susan concludes and I look back to the floor.

"No one really wants us together." I explain softly. My chest tightens. "Her dad, Crowley-"

"Everyone else wants you two together. You want to be with her. That's what matters. Not everyone will encourage you're relationship, but you're smarter than to let people bring you down. You're happy."

"I am." I nod.

"That's what counts."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you see progress being made? Do you think Bella/Edward/Alice should just move out of town or take a vacation from all this? Let me know your thoughts, guys!**

**Leave a review? Thanks. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Welcome back!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews and feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters :(**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I've never been in a situation like this. Growing up I was an only child and my parents divorced when I was too young to even realize what was happening. I lived with my not-so-caring mother until I was around ten, then I moved in with my dad. I thought moving in with him would be the fresh start I needed; it would be perfect.

I was dead wrong.

He was no different. He paid me no mind until one day I grew boobs and boys my age were becoming intereseted in me. Then Charlie realized what I could do for him; I could help him in more ways than one. I think I was fourteen when Charlie got word of the Crowley's; their son more specifically. With Tyler only being a year and a half older than me, I'd be good bait. Charlie would benefit.

Anyways, that's not the point. The point is I grew up alone. I feel like I raised myself and I had no siblings. I had a few friends but never stayed in one town long enough to get a best friend. I don't even remember half my friends names and haven't talked to them in years. Maybe they shouldn't even be considered friends.

Now I'm finally getting my life somewhat on track. I'm twenty four and it's sure as hell been a long road so far. But now I don't worry as much. I don't have to worry that I'll be forever alone or that I'll have finicial problems. I don't worry what people think of me or how I'll get a job.

I have Edward and Alice. I have a job that I'd love if it weren't for half the people I work with. I have education though, and I'm sure I can find another job if it comes to that, which it might.

Edward just came back from his therapy session and here's my dilemma; here's the situation I've never been in. No one's really leaned on me or needed me for comfort that really, I'd be willing to give. But just one look at Edward sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, I surprisingly know what to do.

After dinner is when Edward left and now it's nearly nine thirty and he just arrived home. I sent Alice off to bed a half hour ago since schools tomorrow and I know firsthand how grumpy she can be in the mornings if she has a poor sleep.

I watch Edward sit up and pull his wallet out from his pocket with a huff. He uses his left hand to flip it open and pour out all the coins inside of it. There aren't many, but a couple of bills flutter out and onto the coffee table as well. He pushes them aside and tinkers around with the coins. He arranges the coins into a quincunx.

I lean against the wall in the hallway where I can peer into the living room silently. He stacks the coins next then uses his index finger to slide them away from him. Again his head goes to his hands. He huffs an atrabilious sound before pulling at his hair.

Time for action. I amble my way into the living room and use my knee to push the coffee table aside. Edward must have been really into his thoughts because the screeching of the movement startled him and he looked up at me with a look of surprise.

"Sorry." I mouth to him and sit beside him on the couch. The cushions sink down beneath me, but I ignore it as I pull his hands away from his head. I hold them both in my own. "How did it go?"

The sigh he releases is huderon and I wait paitently for his answer. "Good, actually. I mean not the best, but it couldn't have been fantastic now right? It's just a lot to talk about with some stranger, even though it's hardly a lot going on."

"There's enough going on inside that mind of yours." I squeeze his hands comfortingly.

"I guess so. It's helping too and will continue to help."

"There you go."

"I'm a lot better than I was a few months back. I'm glad I have you." He smiles down at me softly. "Sometimes I think it's just the surroundings. My past, all that icky stuff still here. This is hardly the place I want to be."

"This apartment?"

"All of it." He nods in agreement. "It's... the apartment I lived in while I was alone and going through college. Two blocks away from the house I was raised and a mile away from the cemetry both my parents are residing in." He chuckles to himself humourlessly. "It doesn't fit. The air seems stale to me half the time. It's a nice place, but the vibes not right. I know, I make absolutely no sense. I guess that's why I mention moving a lot."

"Then let's move." I say easily.

He raises his eyebrows. "Just like that?"

"Well, let's find a place first." I smile widely. "Then let's move."

He chuckles. "Okay, now the hard part; Alice, me, you, our jobs, our lives, our friends, our-"

I kiss him on the mouth. "I hate my job." I murmur against his lips. "Alice is young and we can still talk to her about it. We don't have to leave the country."

"Wouldn't that be nice." Edward whispers against my lips as they brush against his again.

"We can start with the other side of town or to the next town. It'd only be a thirty minute drive for you."

"For me? What about you?"

"Where are we finically? We went through this last time we paid the bills, which was what, a week ago?" I smirk and pull back to look into his eyes. "We're doing good."

"Stable." He nods.

"I want to put my resumes out though. I hear Snyder Public School is may need a new teacher since their fifth grade teacher is retiring. There's also Geogrian Elementary just in the next town, Greenview. Plus, those towns are a bit bigger and have more than one school. Alice wouldn't have to be where I am even though I like having her there."

"Okay." Edward replies as he absorbs all the input. "Okay." He repeats.

"We'll look into it."

"Soon."

"Soon." I agree. "Until then..." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Don't get me started." Edward places his hands on my hips as he let's out a throaty laugh. "'Cause I won't be stopped easily."

"That's okay." I kiss his neck hungrily.

"I warned you..."

...

I don't know how late it is, but I don't really care either. As Edward and I lie in the darkened room - our room - with the nothing but the sound of our breathing filling the air, I don't have another care in the world. A good thing about our relationship is how we actually communicate. We spend hours on end just talking, saying what's on our mind and compromising. I see firsthand how stressful Edward can rally himself up to be and how much everything is impacting him. I think he's right; we need change. A new environment, a fresh start. But we also need to get over some obstacles.

My job, the past, Crowley, my dad... Those are all obstacles that are preventing us from moving on. But we'll get through it, I know we will.

It's nice having times like this though, where we can just be together and not have to worry. Putting the stress at the back of the mind is a hard thing to do but needs to be done at times. There has to be some peaceful times.

How can I help Edward through this? Does he know I'm by his side always? I can't just sit back and watch him go through this. Of course I am going through a handful myself, but Edward's trying to hold himself together, he's bottling everything up. How can I help him? I can't just tell him to continue therapy or that it'll be alright. I want to do _something_.

I move my head from his shoulder and sit up Indian style. I hear him roll onto his side to face me and I reach behind me to turn the lamp on that's resting on the nightstand. A faint glow fills the room and I can see Edward's features now. He has knitted eyebrows in what I guess to be confusion along with a sleepy expression that I can't help but smile at. "Roll over." I tell him.

He raises one eyebrow.

"Onto your stomach." I urge and push his shoulder. He keeps his eyebrow raised but rolls over for me. The minute he's flat on his stomach I crawl over to him and sit on the back of his thighs.

"Bella-" He grumbles into the pillow. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a back massage." I reply swiftly and rub my hands together hoping the friction will warm them. I place either hand on his shoulders and he groans at the contact. I smile in success. "You know, unless you don't want me to."

"I'm not stupid." The pillow makes it harder for me to understand him, but I get the gist of his sentences. I laugh at his remark and continue to rub my hands over his shoulders breaking the tension and rolling the stiffness out of them.

"You know what I think?" I ask him after a while of silence.

"I wish." He murmurs. He turns his head to the left so he's not talking directly into the pillow, but his voice is a sleepy garble. He sounds completely in bliss. "What are you thinkin' baby?"

I lean forward to kiss in between his shoulder blades and sit upright again. I let the tips of my fingers trail down his skin feather lightly. I trace up and down his spine and I hear him purr deeply in approval. I smile wider. "I'm thinkin' tomorrow is Friday."

"You are thinkin' correctly."

I snort. "Yeah, yeah. What I mean is, maybe we should take the day off."

"Huh?" Edward's voice comes out in the middle of a yawn.

"You know, get off work. Call in sick." I prompt and rub his back harder digging more into the muscles to loosen the tension from built up stress. Oh, Edward Cullen. I love you.

"Be rebels?" He mutters in reply.

I laugh through my nose. "Sure, if that's how you want to put it."

"Hmm, bad ass. That's sexy on you." He smiles lazily at me over his shoulder before flopping back down to his pillow. "It sounds fun. I didn't take a day off work yet. I get paid holidays too..."

"Well gosh, I was prepared to have to convince you more."

"Want me to disagree with you?"

I stifle a yawn. "No, no." I move up to his shoulders again with my hands. His bare skin under my hands is warm and smooth. His tight muscles leave ripples through his skin making it a journey for my hands to travel across. I lick my lips. "What do you want to do tomorrow then?"

"Let's sleep in." He suggests and pulls the pillow closer to him. "Our beds pretty comfy, I think we should appreciate that, you know? I don't want to give it a misinterpret thinking I don't enjoy it's comfort."

"Oh yeah, don't want to upset the bed." I play along.

I watch his hand rub the pillow. "She has feelings too."

I laugh. "She?"

"Mmm-hmm." He hums. "That feels really good." I go back to tracing his spine.

"Get to bed." I smile and kiss his shoulder blade. "I love you."

"Love you."

...

We both going with the plan; calling in 'sick' to work. Just calling the school was a relief even though I knew when Mrs. Thorne picked up the phone in the office that she wouldn't be impressed, I couldn't find it in me to care. She probably knew I was faking and I didn't care about that either. I would've shrugged if we were talking in person. Really, I would have. And when I called, I didn't even make a sick voice or cough. I did yawn, but that was because Edward and I slept in a bit and I rolled out of bed and grabbed the phone.

Literally.

But now, hanging up the phone back onto its charger, I walk back to my - our - room and see Edward laying his his back, the sheets down in a rumpled mess by his waist and his cell phone resting on his stomach. "I'm very, very sick." He jokes. "I had to call into work and tell them I couldn't make it there today."

I smirk playfully at him and amble over to the bed. I crawl on top of the sheets and sit Indian style facing Edward. "Really?" I play along, "Me too. Mrs. Thorne didn't sound all too impressed either.

He chuckles, "Is she ever?"

"Touche."

"So..." Edward let's out a comfortable noise as he stretches his arms over his head while still laying down. "What's on the agenda for today? We can do whatever you'd like."

I let out a sigh and look aimlessly around the room. The curtains are closed, blocking out any morning sunlight trying to break through. I finally shrug.

"Hmm, we'll go with the flow." Edward rolls onto his stomach. "The basics; starting with breakfast?"

"Good idea." I pat his back. "Now get up."

He groans.

"Edward, you suggested it."

"Breakfast in bed." He suggests in a mumble. "Room service."

"What do you want for breakfast then?" I offer. He rolls over and looks at me before shaking his head.

"Okay, I'm getting up. Let's go make breakfast."

...

For breakfast I decided to make crepes. Don't ask me why, I was just in the mood for them and Edward's never had one. In my opinion, that's all but impossible; how could he have never had something to delicious? Obviously I made some and made sure that Edward had two of his own.

In the end, he loved him.

I knew he would.

By noon we left the house and drove uptown just to get out of the house. Don't get me wrong, we both like the apartment and it's nice to spend time there, but this is one of the opportunities we get to go out in public without having to worry so much. It's not like I really care anymore; if someone sees us that's not my problem. If they don't like it they don't have to look. If I get fired from my job because I find Edward very, very (and I mean very) attractive, then so be it. I love him. End of story. That rules over anything else. I ask Edward if he'd be okay with stopping off and dropping my resume off at a few nearby schools and boards and he jumps at the idea. We both seem to be on the same page of moving now.

We stop at a bookstore and I quickly sprint inside. Just the aroma of books makes me giddy. Just thinking of all the covers, all the hidden stories with vibrant characters and sweet endings... We may be here for hours. It's a good thing Edward enjoys reading too.

"What section do we start at?" He asks placing a hand on the small of my back to guide me into the store further. It's a small bookstore with only one check out and there's not many people inside. Seeing as it's a work day and lunch time, I wouldn't expect the place to be crowded. I see a few seniors and one mother with a stroller and apart from that there is just Edward and I. Oh, and the check out lady who's chewing a big wad of gum and blowing big, pink bubbles.

Yuck.

"Anywhere. We'll be here for a while." I rub my hands together. "I really want a good Nora Roberts book to read, Angela says she just read this one trilogy of hers..."

"Let's dig in then." Edward says happily and leads me over to the closest aisle of books.

I have a feeling it will be a good day.

Maybe Edward and I should take more days off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wouldn't mind giving Edward a back massage...**

**Want some Crowley drama or Charlie drama next? I have both ready...**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Welcome back.**

**Curse reality. I can't find time to write. Busy months. Exams, trips, reading, sickness, eating disorder, doctor's and dentist appts, assignments, trying to keep my marks up, looking for a job, doing a famine, ahh!**

**Thanks for coming back though. This story still exists.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Hello?" I ask answering the phone. I didn't recognize the number and it was long distance so I questioned even picking up the phone in the first place. If they were really important, they would have left a message right? But no, I'm bored, waiting for Edward (who just left) to come home with the Chinese we ordered for lunch. He offered to pick it up since they don't deliver and I stayed at home. Why? I do not know. We have spent the entire day and every hour of last night together, so maybe it was a good breather to have our thoughts to ourselves. I mean of course I love him, but he makes me all fluttery and I need a moment to catch my breath ya know?

"Oh, hello. Is Edward around? Do I have the right number, I was sure that..."

"No, no. This is the right number." I assure her and I recognize her voice, I believe it's Edward's aunt. "This is his number. He's not here at the moment."

"Oh! This is... I know you. Bella, hmm?" I hear a swallow at the other end of the phone and I walk over to the bar stools in the kitchen and sit on the middle one, leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Yes, it's Bella."

"Oh, I didn't know you and Edward were still - ah anyways, Edward isn't around?"

"No." I reply quickly. "Is there a message you want me to give him? I can have him call you back..."

"Maybe it's best if you and I talk, honey. I saw how Edward all but glued himself to you when I saw you's at the airport. I never got the chance to talk to you privately." Lucy tells me in a sweet tone. Her tone is as sweet as honey, but it's almost too sweet. The refrigerator kicks and it startles me for a moment.

"I know, he's like that most of the time." I admit to her. "We also didn't have you at the house or anything."

"I know, hmm." She muses and I bet she's tapping her pointed chin. "Well, I'm assuming - actually I know for a fact - Edward has told you about his parents. Deceased? I know he hasn't spoken all that much about me. That boy is just like how his grandpapa was; boxed in. But I guess all men are like that... None of them like to talk all that much, especially about their feelings or their weak points."

"Yes, I know. We've spoken about his parents and about you briefly. I am filled in." I assure her and I try to keep my tone light. I tap my fingers on the granite bar counter top and flash my gaze over to the clock. Edward left two minutes ago. Great, just great. The Chinese restaurant is on the other side of town too. Even better. It's almost as though this call was planned.

"So you and him are serious? I'm just saying as Edward's only alive blood relative that's close to him, it's my... duty... to keep informed and look out for him. I love him like he came from me you know."

"I bet." I reply after Lucy doesn't continue to speak.

"So you're serious about him?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how well that works out." She admits.

"What are you saying?" I grit my teeth. Really? Another person trying to fu-

"I'm saying," She says harshly, interrupting my thoughts. "I know Edward is going through so much. The whole thing weighs me down and I wasn't even affected as much as he. He has responsibilities Bella and I really hope nothing gets in the way of that."

Does she mean me? I am getting in the way?

I huff.

"He has Alice to care for. She should be his priority and not some-"

"Whoa." I cut her off. "Alice is his top priority and she's one of mine too. Edward's an amazing brother to her and she's growing up in a good, well-mannered environment because of him. Edward's an adult too, he doesn't need-"

"I'm just looking out for him."

"Well, you don't have to worry about my relationship with him."

"Edward's never been serious when it comes to relationships. He distances himself. I worried and still worry about him and Alice. I have no idea how can he put up with a lover."

I scoff. "A lover?" I quote her sourly and taste iron in my mouth. Maybe that's the taste of pure disgust.

"Well..."

"Edward and I are serious," I cut her off. "We love each other. We're both adults and can make our own decisions. He's a good role model for Alice and he does just fine with his relationships. Yeah, the guy has been through Hell, but he's fighting back. He's living his life and being himself. He's a strong man. I know that. I love him for that. Okay? I'm glad you worry and I'm happy he has a relative looking out for him, but you need to know that Edward and I are kind of a package deal now."

"Haven't you two just become intimate together?"

"What?"

"You've just become..."

"Dating? We've been dating for over a month."

"A month isn't much of a commitment."

"It takes one moment to fall in love." I reply back quickly. "Look, maybe you should tell Edward this kind of stuff some other time, but I know he'll tell you exactly what I'm saying."

"I don't want you to hurt him." Lucy mutters.

"I never will!"

I hear a sigh and a sharp intake of a breath. "Can you tell Edward I called and ask him to call me back soon? I'd like to speak with him."

I nod even though she can't see it. "Yeah, trust me, he'll know you called."

...

"Alice," I murmur as I tuck her into bed. "What's a matter, dear?"

Edward's already off to bed for he had a long day at work with more action than usual. I didn't have the hear to tell him about Lucy because I know if he catches drift of how I took her tone, he'll be furious. I thought Lucy liked me, I thought she was happy to see Edward happy.

Edward is happy. Right?

I tuck a stray hair on Alice's forehead behind her ear. "Nothing." She stifles a yawn and stretches her arms above her head.

"You were quiet during dinner." I rub her cool cheek before pulling my hands back and setting them on my lap. "You can talk to me."

"Jessica was being mean at recess." Alice tells me but refuses to make eye contact with me.

"Mean, how?" I ask and swallow the venom I feel towards Jessica. Is it okay for a teacher not to like one of her students? Because I sure as hell-

"In gym this morning I threw the ball and missed and then I tried again and missed! Jessica laughed and at recess she told me I have an ugly shirt and my hair looks like a boys." She tries to fix her short hair, but sighs and gives up. She pats around her her teddy and when she finds it, she pulls it tight to her chest. "And how I had to move to the front of the class because I couldn't really see the board."

Ah yes. Lately Alice has been having more vision problems. At first I asked Edward and he said she didn't have 20/20 vision, but her eyes were still decent. I've noticed more recently, she can't read from long distances as well. I'll have to make an eye doctor appointment for her soon. If only I could remember.

"Jessica is-" A bitch of a kid. A clone of her two-faced, beach blonde mother. "Trying to be cool to fit in. She's probably just jealous because you're so pretty. Alice, everyone misses the ball in gym. As for your hair? It suits you, you style it nicely and it compliments your squared face. I like it. Certainly not like a boys."

"Really?" She fusses with her hair again.

"Of course." I smile genuinely. "I wouldn't lie to you." I lean forward and plant a kiss on her forehead. "Alice, I know it's hard, but can you please ignore Jessica the best you can? Don't let her hurt you. It's what she wants to do. Ignore her and she'll probably stop. If she doesn't, tell me and I'll talk with her. Thank you for telling me." I kiss her forehead again and stand up.

I watch as Alice pulls the covers up under her chin. "Thanks." She says into the darkened room.

"No problem Alice." I swallow and take a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you!" She chirps back and I smile to myself as I leave the room. I tip toe my way to my room and quietly rummage through the dresser to get my pyjamas. I try to not wake Edward as I hear him snoring from the bed. He's not a loud snorer, but trust me when I say it's noticeable. Is it weird that I like it? It's almost soothing for me...

I sigh to myself.

So quickly have I gone from forever alone to Holy smokes I have a boyfriend and a young girl that's pretty much my blood. "Incredible." I mutter as I tip toe my way to the bathroom and get changed. I wash my face and brush my hair, checking myself out in the mirror. I make sure to brush my teeth getting hitting every individual tooth before swooshing around some mouth wash and high fiving myself in the mirror.

All good.

I creep back into the bedroom and crawl into bed next to Edward. Instinctively, I curl up against him and wrap my arms around her. In his sleep, he responds by pulling me close to him and pressing his face into my hair still snoring.

Now this is perfection.

Why can't my life stay like this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update again guys. These two months are jam packed... It's ten thirty as I write this... Yeah. A school night too.**

**I can't promise the next update will be super soon, but maybe within a week or two. Okay? Thanks for sticking with me. :)**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. Thanks for sticking with me through this story and the late updates!**

**Yes, Alice exists. Sorry, there's just so much going on it's hard to get her involved sometimes, but she is still around!**

**And yes, there will be some family time coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. * Sigh ***

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice POV)<strong>

Edward doesn't seem so happy today if you ask me. He's grumpy. Not a scary grumpy like some guys get. I've seen on the TV some shows where the guys get really mad and start throwing stuff. They also cuss I think. Maybe I shouldn't be watching that TV stuff anymore…

But Edward came marching into the kitchen in only his underwear. I tried not to laugh at his ruffled hair and crinkled boxer shorts, but it was hard. I used my napkin to dab the corner of my mouth in case any maple syrup got left on my cheeks. I also want to be very ladylike, just like you'd see a princess. The napkin in my lap, using it for my mouth and making sure my elbows don't touch the table are just a few princess moves.

Edward grumbles something as he grabs a pancake off the hot skillet and sits down at the table. He sits across from Bella who is sitting on my left and reaches for the syrup.

"Mornin' smiley." Bella salutes him. I hope she notices that he isn't all that smiley. Maybe she was joking.

Edward looks up at her. "Hi." He looks at me. "Bonjour princess."

I smile and cut a corner off my pancake, slosh it around in some syrup, then toss it in my mouth. Bella pipes up again, "So Alice… Edward and I were talking last night. He mentioned that it's your birthday in a few weeks. Schools ending in a month and a week, so there are plans to be made."

"There is?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. Do princesses raise their eyebrows? Oh well. I do.

"Of course!" Bella smiles I see Edward smile a little smile too. Bella's happiness wears off on everyone. "Whataya want to do for your birthday? We can wait til summer to do something if you want. Or we can have it in a few weeks, then do something awesome during the summer too."

"We can?" I question.

"Yes." Edward replies for Bella. "Of course we can. Whatever you want."

"Oh, uh…" I stutter under the spotlight. Even though I may be a princess, I can still stutter. "I …"

"A party?" I ask. Or is that too much? Hmm…

"Sure." Bella says instantly.

"A princess one?" My eyes lit up I think. At a party there are guests though. Who could I bring?

"I was hoping you'd say that." Edward smiles. He doesn't seem grumpy anymore. It's like he's forgotten about what made him mad. That's good.

"Uh why?" I ask and cut another piece of pancake off.

"Well where do you go to see princesses?" Edward asks.

"Uh storybooks?"

"No." Bella shakes her head. "To see them in real life."

"And Mickey Mouse and Minnie…" Edward adds.

My mouth drops. I think it hits the table. "Disney…"

"Yes!" Bella smiles. "Yeah!"

"Disney World?" I ask again and again. Edward nods.

"But we're going Thursday night so Bella and I can call into work for Friday saying we won't be there and Monday is Victoria Day so it suits us all best. You'll only miss a day of school too." I don't really listen to him speak; I'm too much lost in my own head. I'm going to Disney World.

Boo-yah!

Do a little happy dance, Alice!

Oh trust me, I am!

Stop talking to yourself Alice.

Sorry, I can't. I'm too happy.

Yippee!

…

Bella said she had to go to work early so she could get in to grade some papers so it's just Edward and I for a half hour before I have to go to school. I'm sitting on the couch watching Spongebob while Edward is in the kitchen reading the paper. Right now, Spongebob isn't as funny as it usually is to me. Is the poor yellow guy getting to silly for me? I think so. Really, what's a sponge doing in the ocean and why does he live in a pineapple?

Nonsense.

So I decide to hop off the couch and tag along with Edward. I slide onto the bar stool next to him and he sets down the paper when he notices me. "Hey," he announces with a small smile. There's a cup of coffee in front of him. Did I mention that he is finally dressed? Well he is.

His hair is still messy though. I think Bella likes it that way.

"Hello." I reply and fold my hands on my lap politely.

The air is stuffier than usual, but I don't know why.

Suddenly Edward moves to pinch my side making me squirm and laugh. "Hey!"

"Hello." He pinches my side again.

"Hey!" I shout and smack his hand away while I continue to giggle.

"Bonjour." He replies and pulls his hand away. "Are you excited for Florida?"

After my excitement cooled down earlier when I first found out the news, Edward explained for the tenth time what was happening. We're spending four days in Florida and only two in Disney World. We're renting a cottage on the beach for two days before going to the amusement park so we'll have more to do than just rides. Edward isn't much of a rides guy (it's funny how he gets around roller coasters) so it'll be better for everyone if we spend some time on the sandy beaches too.

"Can we eat oranges?" I ask him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, sure why?"

"Florida oranges." I tell him.

He laughs then pulls me in for a big hug. I press my face into the navy cotton of his shirt and he kind of smells like coffee. Well actually, he smells like coffee and Edward. It's soothing. "Why were you mad earlier?" I mumble into the material of his shirt. I sure hope I don't get any spit on it. That might not be too pretty on him.

"You caught that didn't you?" He pulls back and turns the stool he's sitting on so he can rest his back against the counter. I nod telling him to continue. 'I want to know why, Edward'. That's what my face says. "Ah, well…" He scratches his head. "Aunt Lucy called the other day Bella says."

"Aunt Lucy?" My eyes light up. "Doesn't she live in Florida?"

"Yeah, well, she called to check in. She really feels like a mother towards you, Al. Bells picked up the phone and talked with her."

"Okay, what's bad about that?"

Dude, I am so confused here.

"Oh really it's-"

"Edward. I want to know." I demand using my more-grown-up-than-I-actually-am voice. It's the tone my mom would use whenever she was serious.

"She wasn't being the nicest." He reaches forward and taps the tip of my nose. "I'm glad you didn't get her temper through the family genes." With that he stands up, grabs his coffee and walks to the sink to pour out whatever was left in the cup.

I hop off the stool and walk over to him as he turns the sink on to rinse out the coffee cup. "Why wasn't she being nice?"

"You sure did get mom's nosiness." Edward mutters and turns off the sink. He sets his cup in the sink and turns to face me silently. "And Lucy… well, she wasn't sure Bella and I would still be together. She thought Bella and I were just a thing."

"Like a crush?" I ask dumbly.

"Yeah, like a crush. A quick one you know?"

"But you're not."

"No."

"You love each other."

Edward smiles. "We do."

"But Auntie doesn't like that?" I tilt my head to the side.

"I'm not too sure. I have yet to call her back. I just wish she was nice to Bella." Edward peeks over at the clock. "We should get going if you want to get to school on time. Just a few more days until Florida!"

Mood swings from that boy today, I'm telling ya.

...

School is different for me now. It's weird, at the beginning of the year I liked it and now I don't really like it. Usually it's the other way around isn't it? At the beginning it sucks, but by March or April or even as late as May, you start to like it and come to realize you might actually miss it when summer comes.

Nope. No sirree not for me.

I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

Anyways, Heidi's really good friends with Jessica now. I think they might be best friends. I won't let it upset me, but sometimes it's hard to see. Heidi used to tell me how she didn't like Jess, but now she's doing the opposite. What's it called when you say one thing and end up doing it? Hippo spit?

Well I sure hope a hippo spits on Heidi right now for lying. She was supposed to be my friend! We had fun together. She helped me be an agent to get Edward and Bella together. Now what, mission accomplished and I'm not longer a friend?

Girls are confusing.

I'm still good friends with Rachael even though she's younger. We actually get along. I had her over one weekend to play games. She has an awesome Barbie collection and we watched Tinkerbell together. I wish we were the same age so we could be in the same class though, it's lonely in the classroom. Of course I have Miss Bella (not just Bella when we're at school, I finally got that down pat) and she's one of my best friends even though she is much, much older. She's like a sister to me just like Edward is a brother to me. They can't be related both be my sibling though because then they'd be brother and sister... That would just be plain weird.

Whew. How can I keep my thoughts straight?

I babble a lot Edward says all the time.

Then I had him explain that to me.

Hey, I'm pretty smart but there are still some tricky words out there.

When recess comes I meet Rachael at the swings like I usually do. She's already sitting there swinging back and forth, back and forth. I wonder how she gets outside so fast. It's like a ninja move; the bell rings and she zooms over to the swing set and takes her usual swing.

"Did you reach your goal yet?" I ask as I plop down onto my swing. Rachael told me before that she has a goal of trying to swing so high she goes over the top metal bar. I told her that was a crazy goal and she could get hurt.

She's brave though.

"No." She sighs and looks ahead.

"What's a matter?" I question her. She's usually a quiet girl and she listens to my babbling, but I know her well enough to know when something is wrong.

"I came outside and Jessica was blocking the doorway to get outside. She was with her friends talking about curling her hair." Rachael says her story to me and I listen well. I usually am a good listener, that is until I start to get distracted. I notice there is a glimmer of light brown in Rachael's usually dark brown hair and I wonder if it's from the sun or not. Then I go back to listening and being polite. "I don't curl my hair, Alice."

"That's okay." I tell her quickly.

"But you style your hair." She replies.

"Yeah, I have to or I look like a poodle." I wheeze out a laugh and to my surprise, Rachael laughs too.

"I'm too young to do such things with my hair. Why do you like me when I'm so young?" She asks sadly.

"Age is just a number, baby." I quote a movie I once saw when Edward fell asleep on the couch but I stayed up watching TV. The actors even cussed so don't tell Edward I saw it.

Rachael laughs again. "Really?"

"Yes! We've been through this silly. We're friends. Do you like me?"

"Yes. You're a really good friend, Ali."

"Good. I like you too. Now stop being silly, Rachael and let's reach your goal."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, don't you love Alice. She's kind of funny.**

**"Age is just a number, baby." Hmm... where have we heard that from? **

**Review? Thank you!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Welcome back.**

**Why Charlie point of view? Trust me, no one else could tell this chapter… Yes, that's a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**(Charlie POV)**

* * *

><p>I wait by the bar for a long time. It's closing soon so people should be leaving. The graveyard shift; everyone hates it. It's when the most action happens though, when the drunks get out, when people lose their judgement.<p>

Sure enough people stagger out of the bar. I see some taxis, and people load into them.

That's when I spot him.

He goes to his SUV, drunk. He plans on driving home.

Not in my books…

…

I speed up even faster and as my foot presses harder against the accelerator pedal a knot in my stomach forms. The guy in front of me, the black SUV that's swerving across the road, floors it and turns to the right turning a corner while taking up both lanes.

On instinct, I speed up. I don't give two shits, this is my job; I have to catch this bastard before he hurts himself or anyone else. I turn and I'm right behind him. He swerves crossing over the yellow line in the middle of the road, the guy's so drunk he can't stay on one side. I peek at the clock by my radio. Thank God it's nearly three in the morning, the roads should be vacated. No one should come in contact with this son of a bitch.

I grind my teeth and clench my fingers around the wheel. Driving this fast scares the hell out of me; I hate it. The fact I'm behind a drunken criminal doesn't help. Yes even smaller towns have criminals in drunks; if there's a bar, there's a drunk. I already know its Curt Kimballs black SUV. The poor guy out of two marriages with three kids that he lost from custody reasons, after the second marriage he lost himself into booze and whores. I've seen him behind the bars for overnighters one too many times and I hope this is the last time. He's never run from me, or any of the other guys though. This time he knows he has a bad warrant on his ass though, that's why he's running. I'm sure since he's drunk his motives aren't that clear either.

_Please God don't have him hurt anyone_. I think this for the umpteenth time as he flies around another corner. This time it's not as successful as his other turns (not that any of them were great). His SUV skids and one tire leans off the road as the monstrous vehicle leans too far to the right. Somehow he straightens out the wheel and drives straight down Main Street. He's finally slowed down ten kilometres, but it's still 80 over the speed limit. The streetlights and my car's lights are the only lights in the darkened night; the moon is hiding behind a thick cover of fog.

"Shit!" I cuss as he flies through a red light –one of the only streetlights in town- and follow closely behind him. Again I find I'm thankful the roads are empty. When Kimball turns the next left he runs through a garbage can knocking it over and in my path. I swerve it, nearly hitting it and speed after him. I use my right hand to grab my walky talky. "10-17. This is Chief Swan. I need back up, over."

A moment later the fuzziness clears and I get a response, "10-4. Officer Clan's on his way. 10-28 Swan."

"1020 Maple Street, over." I concentrate on my driving again, letting the walky talky clip back to my vest. I feel my Glock in my trousers and I so desperately hope I don't have to use it ever. I hope I make it through the night.

Never have I been in a situation this frightening. I've chases criminals, I've arrested people here and there, but I've never drove this fast in darkness after a drunken criminal. My ass is on the line here. _We might need the spikes to stop this bastard._

After turning another corner, I gun it almost bumping the back of the Kimball's SUV. I already have the license plate memorized. I hear my talky go off, but I'm driving to face and I dare not take a hand off the wheel. He goes even faster and I hear his engine protesting.

Kimball slows, but I stay full speed and we almost hit. I don't know why he slows until he abruptly turns a corner to the right and drives onto a country, dirt road.

"Shit sakes!" I huff and turn after him, my car swerving onto the next road. The SUV goes even faster tossing up gravel as he just flies. It's dark, too dark, in the country. There are no streetlights so I turn on my brights to see ahead. I slow down to report my location through the talky and it seems Kimball has gained distance from me. He's turned another corner going deeper into the country and I floor it to catch up to him.

When I turn, I lose control of the wheel and the wheels waggle under me. I lift ym hands off the wheel completely, leaving the control of the car go its own way. My breath catches and I'm too shocked to cry. As if in slow motion, the car leans too far to the left as it turns.

The car flips.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

I'm going downhill, am I? My body jostles inside the car and my seatbelt looks against my chest. It's painful, all of it. My legs feel crushed and my head hits something, maybe it's the steering wheel.

Suddenly I stop and everything stops. The engine still runs.

A ditch. I'm in a ditch, upside down in the car.

Moisture, I feel moisture. My vision is fuzzy, black spots are everywhere and a sob escapes my tight throat. I won't make it. My legs feel crushed though I can hardly feel them. My body tingles, though for the most part it feels numb. Upside down, I'm upside down.

I try to breathe in deeply, but it hurts. I taste blood. I bit my lip in the accident.

Cloudy. My vision is cloudy. Spotty.

I see Renee in my mind. I see Bella as a baby in her arms. I feel failure.

There's sunshine in Bella's hair. She's in the sun and you can see bits of red in her hair, she's so beautiful – just like her mother. I see Edward wrap an arm around her and she smiles easily. It covers her whole face.

_I'm so sorry…_

I see nothing.

I feel nothing.

I'm gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry!**

**I'll go hide now... Is he dead? Is he alive?**

**Leave a review? ...**


	42. Chapter 42

**(Bella POV)**

"Yes, yes, okay. Thank you. Good-bye." I hung up the phone in a trance. My mind was twisted and dark and rotating 100 miles an hour. As I place the phone into the charger I call out for Edward who runs into the room not a moment too late.

"What is it?" Of course he senses my shock no, my… my… unexplainable emotion. Shock, confusion, anger, sadness, all mixed into one crazy emotion. Edward places both hands on my shoulders and gives me a gentle squeeze as though he's trying to wake me from my trance.

"Something bad has happened. We need to get to the hospital." I suck in a breath. "Now."

…

I can't even cry. Do I have no tears? Do I not feel sadness? The doctor is sitting beside me with a straight line for a mouth. Edward's holding me close, soothing me.

My father, Charlie Swan, is in a hospital room unconscious.

He was on duty, trying to stop a criminal from hurting others. Perhaps the guy wasn't a criminal, maybe just a drunk driving and when he or she saw the blue and red lights, they got frightened and sped off.

But my dad almost lost his life doing so.

The man that is the reason I am alive. We never really got along, and now we'll never have the chance to try. I can't prove how happy I am, I won't have someone to walk me down the aisle. I won't… neither of my parents are in my life.

I don't even remember the last thing I said to him.

But I still can't cry. I can't feel grief. Charlie Swan, my father, the man that I knew nothing about. I know he was a police officer. I didn't know of any affairs if he had any, I don't even know any of his friends to call and let them know what happened. He doesn't even have a picture of me hanging in his house.

Charlie Swan, the stranger.

Just because he's my father doesn't mean he's a huge part of me. Physically, yes, I look like him in some ways and I have his hair colour. I was told I have his short temper by my grandma when I was just a young girl, but in reality, I don't even know him.

He didn't raise me. He didn't teach me lessons. He didn't hug me or comfort me. He didn't want what was best for me. He... He's hurt though. He might not make it.

"Miss Swan, is there anyone I can call?" The doctor, Dr. Snow asks me politely. He pats my back awkwardly, but he doesn't know me. I don't expect him to comfort me. I'm sure he deals with this more often than most.

I shake my head. "There's just me. I think. I don't know. I don't. I really don't know." And finally a sob catches in my throat. I was wondering if I was even human. I'm just starting to cry.

The worst part is I'm crying through anger. I wanted to prove to him how happy I was; that he couldn't control me. But now I can't.

I'm a horrible, horrible person.

"Doctor." My voice rasps and I lift my head from Edward's shoulder. Alice hops off her chair and runs over to me, jumping on my lap and wrapping her little arms around my neck. Her head hides against my neck and my curtain of hair surrounds her petite face. I wrap both arms around her and I feel the weight of Edward's arm on my shoulders.

"Yes?" Dr. Snow finally replies.

"The other guy? The one my dad was chasing. Did, did he get caught?" I sniffle and my eyes grow wet. The least that could be rewarded from this situation would be that the damn bastard was to get caught.

"Well," Dr. Snow sighs loudly. "He drove a few more miles and the police were tracking him. They had the spike strip out and everything. Unfortunately, as he swerved to miss the strip, he collided with Officer Burke's police car."

My eyes widen. "How, I mean, are… are they okay?" I feel Alice squeeze my neck tighter and rub her face into the crook.

"Officer Burke's is in another room for his minor injuries. Thankfully, the police cars are well equipped for collisions. The air bag saved his life."

"Not my fathers." I say and regret it instantly.

"I know, but it was more than a collision in his case, Bella. I'm sorry. He's doing... he's alive. Right now we can be grateful for that." The doctor hangs his head. "There wasn't much I could do. When he arrived, I thought he was gone already. But he's staying strong. He was unconscious when he arrived and now he still is. We did all the surgeries and he take a long time to recover. I just, I still, I wish there was…"

I pat his knee. "It's fine. I thank you for everything. And I thank you for being here. Officer Burke was my dad's friend from what I know. I went to a few of his barbeques; he's a great man. All I ask if now is that you take care of him and my father." I remove my hand and wrap it around Alice again. "And the one in the SUV. The drunk they were chasing? Did he make it out?" I grind my teeth. Leave it to him to come out unscratched.

"No. When he swerved the car skidded sideways and hit the police car's front. The driver's side got the most impact and was shattered. The driver was pronounced dead on scene. He's in for an autopsy as soon as possible. They believe he had drugs and alcohol in his system." The doctor explains professionally.

"Who was it?" I ask cautiously.

"The SUV belongs to Derek Minks. Derek Minks is currently in custody for a DUI from earlier last night. It was his friend driving the vehicle tonight who didn't make it. Tyler Crowley."

I hear Edward's breathing hitch.

That's the last thing I remember before darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm horrible aren't I? But guess what? This story is feeling nearing an end. Only a few more chapters I believe.**

**Review? Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43

**(Edward POV)**

Holy shit.

Holy.

Shit.

I can't respond. The moment Crowley's name falls from the doctor's lips, I lose control of my thoughts and of my actions. How is one supposed to respond? Bella beside me tenses for a moment before slumping against my shoulder, her arms around Alice slack.

That's when I realize she's passed out.

I snap out of my haze and instantly pry a now worried Alice off of Bella. The doctor leans forward as though to help Bella, but I don't give the fucker a chance. It's not his job to take care of her, well it is seeing that he's a doctor and she's passed out, but it's my job. Me. I don't need his help. I brush her silky hair away from her face before pulling her tightly against my chest.

"Edward?" Alice squeaks and leans forward to look at Bella. She pokes her cheek and it jiggles under the pressure for a moment. "Is she... is she?" Alice starts to cry.

"No, Alice." I grit my teeth. "She's fine, just passed out. Go get some water and ice from the cafeteria please."

The doctor resumes stretching out his hand, but I actually smack it away. "I'm fine." I growl.

It's bad enough that I have to deal with Doctor Snow. I hate this guy. Yeah, he's a doctor and helps people, but you know who he miserably treated? My mother, up until she died that is. I saw too much of him, his fake sympathy. He even suggested sending Alice into foster care after my mom's death thinking I - a grown adult and her brother - couldn't take care of her.

I shake my head at the thought and tuck Bella closer to me.

And now that bugger is trying too...

I don't care if he's trying to help Bella. I don't need his help. He didn't help. He just irks me. He can screw off.

"Bella?" I cup her cheek and have her chin tilt up towards me. Her soft eyelids are resting together and she looks somewhat peaceful. Almost as though she were to be sleeping. "Don't do this to me." I beg and shake her softly with my arm that's wrapped around her.

"Perhaps," The doctor starts to suggest, but I shush him.

"She's coming around." I press my lips to Bella's forehead and her eyes tighten before she slowly opens them.

"Perhaps we should bring her to a room." Doctor Snow seems relentless tonight.

"No." Bella croaks and tries to sit up against my will. "I'm... fine." She sighs. "Edward." Her head leans against my shoulder for support.

"It's okay." I soothe her and rock us back and forth. Alice returns with a cup of ice water and the moment she spots an awoken Bella she starts running towards us, the water slurping out of the red, plastic cup.

"Bella!"

"Shh." I try to calm her. I'm sure Bella needs that; excitement. Not.

"Have some water." Alice whispers sitting down in the chair next to me. She offers the cup to me and I use my free hand to let hold it to Bella's lips.

"Uh, doctor." A nurse walks in. "Harald needs you to give him his vaccine."

"Oh yes." The doctor looks at his watch and over to me afterwards for permission. I nod once, a curt nod. We both dislike each other.

The moment Doctor Snow leaves the room, Bella speaks again.

"He's... dead. Tyler's dead."

...

Charlie Swan spends the next two weeks in the hospital. The first week, Bella hardly left the hospital and took the entire two weeks off work. She insisted that I go home with Alice so she could go to school and I to work. I obligied, against my will of course.

Luckily, Charlie didn't need too much rehab. He's on a shitload of meds and is spending a week at the local injury rehab, but he's better than anyone could have guessed. The doctor looks at him like a miracle.

Some ribs were broke and are still bandaged and his left leg is in a huge ass cast, which must suck when he showers. At first he used a wheelchair, but by the end of the week in rehab he should be on crutches. He also had a few stitches here and there, but overall it's nothing crucial.

It took five days until any visitors could go into the room and see him. He was all taped and tubed up and looked like hell. I didn't let Alice into the room. It's not like she even met him before...

Charlie looked somewhat pleased to see us. He reached out his hand for Bella and didn't glare at me, so that's a start. By the end of the second week, Bella and I had visited over ten times and each time he looked a little better. By the start of the second week he had no breathing tube and could eat certain foods. He actually spoke to us then too since he could.

Nothing special or sentimental, just recalling the accident and Bella asked if he needed anything. He just grunted in pain and shook his head.

That's what happened everyday for the second week.

Now that he's in rehab Bella has come home and stayed for longer than two hours. I can't count how many hours she spent in those plastic hospital chairs just for her father. The man who mistreated her, who didn't care about anyone but himself. His daughter is clearly the complete opposite.

When I took Bella home on Friday ngiht she went straight to bed. She looked paler, thinner and had big, black circles under her eyes. Alice came crying to me after an hour asking if Bella was okay. I softly explained that Bella is indeed okay in one way or another, she just needs to get through this time and we can help her.

The whole time reminded me of my loss of my mother. We weren't the closest, but at the time she was the only family member I was actually close to. I grieved and Jasper told me I looked like shit the first time he saw me after the funeral.

I did look like shit.

I couldn't cope.

I was ghostly pale and refused to eat.

I had Alice there though. Together we slowly started getting better.

But now, Bella is going through something similar but different. And now, Alice and I have to be there for her. Because we know firsthand that coping is much easier with others there for support.

...

It's Saturday morning now and Alice and I camped out in the living room. Alice was worried for Bella and I spent the night reassuring her that Bella was okay. I didn't even believe myself though and Alice knew it.

So at around one in the morning, I too broke down. I sobbed and pulled Alice close and told her in a husky voice that things will get better.

Just seeing my happy-go-lucky, free spirited, beautiful Bella turn into a ghostly shadow scared the fuck out of me. She and I hardly spoke since we heard of the accident and after the second day she stopped leaning on me for support. She didn't want me there to help her through the countless hours in the waiting room and she didn't come home for longer than a couple hours.

Maybe now she's realizing that her father is right. I'm a scum, she needs someone like Crowley. Maybe she realizes she had feelings for Crowley and now that he's dead she just can't cope.

I don't know what the hell is going on in her mind since she won't utter a word to me. I didn't know if she wanted my company and I didn't want to distrub her so I didn't even sleep in the same bed.

All of this, it's just not us.

It's terrifying me.

Alice wakes up a little after me and stretches out before rubbing her swollen eyes. "Hi," She rasps out to me.

I nod in reply.

She sits up and leans against my arm. Last night we laid down a dozen blankets in front of the couch and pushed the coffee table aside to sleep. We wouldn't fit on the couch together unless we squeezed and neither of us were up for that.

She squeezes my bicep in comfort.

"Your birthday is next Friday." I murmur.

She nods against my arm. I stare at the black television a few feet across from me.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Smile."

I lean my cheek against her head. "Me too."

...

Alice and I stay sitting in silence for a couple of hours. I stare at the wall, the television. Alice breathes and at times it's shakier than the previous breath and I can tell she's ready to cry again. She told me she was scared.

She said she knows I am too.

For Bella. Because of Bella.

Fear.

Hugging against my wretched heart. Squeezing it painfully.

Am I being silly?

No, something is not right.

...

Just before noon there are footsteps and I half asleep Bella ambles into the living room. I sit up and Alice removes her head from my arm. She pulls the blanket up under her chin and her breathing becomes shaky once again.

Bella silently walks across the room and sits on my other side so I'm between her and Alice. With a sigh she leans against my shoulder and reaches across me for Alice's hand. I watch their fingers interlock and Bella gives a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs.

"Hmm?" I press my face into her hair with caution. I feel her lips press into my neck.

"I'm sorry." She repeats and her other hand rests on my thigh. Her wet eyes wipe against the skin of my neck.

"For what?" My hoarse voice says.

"I needed time to think. To get over this. I... I must've frigtened you."

Scared the shit out of me, yes.

"Are you OK?" Alice asks crawling around me and over to Bella. Bella takes her pulls Alice onto her lap even though Alice is more than half the size of her.

"I will be." Replies Bella. "I have you guys."

Alice nods.

"Can we get some ice cream?" My little eight year-old sister asks sweetly. "It's 'posed to help this kind of stuff."

Bella lets out a shaky laugh. "Only if it's a drive thru. I am not going outside looking like this."

"Dairy Queen it is." I stand up, releasing Bella reluctantly. I was just rejoicing her warmth.

But she's still here. That's what counts.

...

Bella hangs up the phone and crawls into bed with me. I grab her close and tuck the sheets around us despite the fact that it's mid June and almost hot outside. I nuzzle her neck softly and inhale deeply. "What's the verdict?"

"He's going home next Friday and there'll be a nuse that checks up on him twice a day for a month. His neighbors also want to help, Sue seems to really like him actually. She already baked to loaves of bread for him." Bella replies in a sober tone.

I tug her closer and start to nibble at her neck until a pleased sound escapes her. "You scared me." I admit into the darkened room and my voice echoes throughout, showing my weakness. "Baby..." I kiss her collarbones. Five pounds, she needs to put on those five pounds she lost. She needs food, rest, kisses. Most of all kisses.

Or in my mind she does anyways.

She sighs in content and wraps her arms around my head. "Me too."

"It's okay," I tell her because quite frankly it's the only words that are able to escape my mouth. "He's okay and we're okay, right?"

"Yes." She breathes out when I kiss her chin.

"You still love me?" I ask teasingly yet hesitantly.

"More than my own life." She seals her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually love a little insecurity in Edward. It's pinch-ya-cheeks adorable. Sorry I uploaded this twice... My computer was acting funny.**

**Review? Thanks!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Welcome back.**

**So sorry guys. I had this chapter uploaded for days, but fanfic glitched and it didn't upload and you couldn't click it or get to it... BLAH! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. :/**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

It's takes a while, but I get my life back together. It's just when something unexpected happens, it knocks you off your feet. Within another week after the two at the hospital my dad gets home. His second day back he calls me - my cellphone anyways - and asks for my presence.

That's how Edward and I find ourselves on his doorstep Sunday morning. Surprisingly, at Edward's last therapy session on Thursday, he asked Susan if she had time to speak to Alice. So that's where Alice is now.

Alice is the silent sufferer. She's still affectd by the loss of her mother and deals with more than any child should have to deal with. She's mentioned at times how much she is going through, but Edward decided to put his foot down. I think it was a wise move; hopefully Susan will help. She's really helping with Edward even though he can stubborn.

Alice seemed eager to go see Susan though; perhaps this is what she actually wanted. Who knows with her. I certainly don't.

"Knock again." I mutter and reach up to knock before Edward has the chance. This time after knocking I hear shuffling on the other side of the door and a grunt. "You didn't have to come you know." I tell Edward again.

"I want to be here." He repeats and wraps his arm around my waist as the front door opens.

It's my dad, of course.

"Hi." I great weakly. In reply, he nods and uses his crutches to lean on so he can stand straight. He shuffles awkwardly to the side so Edward and I can go inside. We both walk over to the love seat while Charlie sits on his recliner, softly laying the crutches on the floor. I clear my throat, "You're looking better everyday."

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters. He huffs and leans back. I absentmindedly look around the room. Still no pictures on the walls of me. Or were there at one time? I don't recall... But then again, we were never close. I'd never expect something like that. Maybe a picture of Crowley on the wall or something.

"So how are you doing?" I ask cautiously when Charlie makes no move to speak.

"This is hell." He responds. "I can't work again, or when I can it's just desk work. They said that I'm gettin' old anyways so I'd only have a few years left. That's bullshit! And now, I'm stuck here. I can't go anywhere. You have no idea how many times I've seen the commercial for the Baby Bullet and all those weight loss remedies..." He shakes his head. "But, Sue. She's nice. She visits often. She lets me complain. She makes a damn good banana bread."

I smile softly. "Well that's nice of her."

And back to silence.

Charlie looks back and forth between Edward and I before speaking again and when he speaks, it's a hoarse, painful tone he uses. "It was Tyler."

I nod.

"I... I can't even believe that." Charlie cusses under his breath.

Edward speaks for the first time during this whole entire visit. "He wasn't all goody two shoes."

My eyes widen before I collect myself. Charlie furrows his eyebrows. "It must've been a mistake." He grumbles. Edward squeezes my hip and I lean back against the couch in amusement. Or utter disbelief.

"You really believe that?" I ask my dad. My tone is remorseful. He nods once, a strict, curt nod. "Now that's bullshit."

"Bells-"

"Don't." I hold up a hand. "I've seen him drunk many, many times. He was nothing but rude to me. I never saw the good side of him. You clearly were too lost in your own little world to notice how much of a... a dick he was!"

"Let's not argue." He pleads.

I shake my head. "You... I... I just can't get over this. We'll argue day in and day out. That's all we've ever done. I don't expect it to change. You can't let me be happy and even though I'd think that this accident would make you finally see some sort of new light, you're even more delusional. I can't believe you!"

"Bella, it's not like-"

"Yes it is like that. You wanted what you thought was best for me. You try to make that sound like that's right. The only thing was, you had your own interpretation of what 'best' was. And even know that you know firsthand that Tyler was a crook, you still think he was good!" I stand up but Edward places a hand on my hip and pulls me back to the couch. "Edward, let's go."

"No." Charlie and Edward say at the same time. I look at Edward in disbelief.

"If every time you see your dad, you'll just argue and leave..." He shakes his head. "You need to sit down and solve it all, because having ten minutes of yelling and then leaving is ridiculous."

My eyes widen. "Edward, do you even hear what my _dad_ is saying?"

He nods. "He doesn't like me, Bella. I don't know why. I'm not fond of him either. I certainly hated Crowley's guts but I had my reasons." He turns to face me. "I can't let you keep arguing with your dad over some dead guy. You both made mistakes. But you're ruining any chance of survival for the potential relationship you two have."

Edward looks at my knees and murmurs, "If I even had the chance to see my parents again, I wouldn't waste the time arguing."

"Edward, I..." He stands up, not letting me finish.

"Now, I'm leaving. You two talk. I'll be back and hopefully this shit is sorted out."

And with that he leaves, softly clicking the door shut behind him.

I stare at my dad and he stares back at me until he finally speaks up. "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

I nod once. "He's been through hell though."

Charlie huffs, "Alright. Let's go get him." He gets up and grabs his crutches, slowly making his way to the door.

"What?" I ask and open the door for him. He slips his flip flops on instead of opting for the sneaks and shuffles out the door. I help him down the steps on the porch and within another minute we're at the beginning of the driveway.

"He walked." Charlie muses and casts a side glance at me. "I hated his father for years and years. I figured I should hate him two. But those men, are complete opposites. Bells, I do want you to be happy."

"Sudden epiphany?" I ask sourly.

"You could say so." He shuffles forward and we both make our way to the end of the driveway. "When I got in the accident, before everythin' went black, my mind went in twists in turns and I saw you two. I saw your smile and I saw him with you. Together. Happy. Exactly the opposite of what I ever saw with Tyler and you. The opposite of your mother and me. I saw genuine happiness. My last thought was I hoped I could make this shit all right, but then everythin' went black. I coulda sworn I was dead as a door nail. But the Lord," My dad stares at the sky for a moment. "Gave me a second chance. A chance I maybe didn't deserve, but appreciate nonetheless. It took me a few weeks, but recently I decided that I have to take the first step to make this right. You're my baby girl, I love you Bells. I want this right. I was fucked, I was hidden from reality. I know Tyler was bad, I just refused to believe it."

I swallow and we continue walking. We turn a corner and head down an alley. "Did he go this way?" I ask before.

"This alley goes straight through, but there are left and ride turns. I bet he went this way." Charlie explains. We keep walking and I finally think of something to say.

"You mean all that?" I ask.

"Well, I've lived here most of my life. This alley is kind of like a maze, but yeah... See up ahead you can turn left."

I snort out a laugh. "No before that."

"Oh. Yeah. I said it didn't I?"

I nod. "That means a lot."

"It takes a near death experience, but I finally caught on." His breathing is heavier and I know all this walking is taking it's toll. I am about to offer to turn and go home, I can always call Edward's cell, but when we turn the left corner in the alley, we hear shouting.

"Jasper?" I gasp when I notice him facing Edward. Edward's back is to me, but when he hears me speaking he turns to face me.

"Bella." He breathes out.

"You!" Jasper shouts.

"Me?" I ask and step forward, walking the few dozen steps to Edward's side. He instantly takes a step in front of me.

"Jasper." He warns. "What's your problem."

Jasper points to me. "That... little... whore!"

Edward pushes me further behind him. "Jazz, what the hell?"

"She's the reason Tyler's dead, Edward!" Jasper takes a step forward. He's only a foot away from Edward and I now. I hear Charlie shuffle forward, but no one pays him any mind.

"What? Jasper? What are you even talking about?" I yell out from behind Edward. I try to move to stand beside him, but he doesn't let me. His arm is holding me back. "Tyler died in a car accident."

"He was going to go see you." Jasper hisses. He sounds like a rabid animal.

"Why?" Edward asks sternly. "Jasper what's going on."

"I'm ending this. Once and for all." Jasper replies and slowly reaches into his back pocket...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No Jasper, NO!**

**Hey, if any of you like editing pics and you know... want to make an image/clip art or this story, I'll use it. I don't have the time. PM me & I'll give you my e-mail address so you can send me a picture. I promise I'll use it, give you credit, and appreciate it forever and ever and ever! Please and thank you!**

**Please leave a review, fanfiction now makes it sooo easy.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback and welcome back.**

**Just a FYI, Jasper went behind Edward's back to get business with Tyler. What people do for money is insane. Edward never knew that Jasper had allied with Tyler. But Jasper did.**

**For wealth. Popularity. A career. Plus Jasper's a bit impaired.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

"Jasper! What the hell?" I shout angrily when he pulls out a simple switchblade. The moment I saw him, I smelt the alcohol. He's intoxicated. He's not even sure what the hell he's doing. He's trying to hurt Bella.

What. The. Hell.

"Edward, this can be solved so simply." Jasper wiggles his wrist, swaying the blade around. "One person can cause so many problems." He gestures with the knife towards Bella. "Let me solve this."

"You're drunk." I state. "It's only noon and you're drunk."

The buidlings surrounding the alley are tall and narrow, casting shadows over the area making it appear dark. There's no one else in the aisle except us four. I hear Charlie try to stop the commotion with an authoritive voice. It does nothing to the situation except perhaps irk Jasper more.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie." He shakes his head. "Don't you know too, though? I know you do."

No one replies so Jasper continues to talk. "Crowley recently gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He wanted me to muzzle my way into this relationship," He pauses to wiggle the blade back and forth between Bella and I before continuing. "and tear it apart. Crowley needed Bella. Then he and Charlie could finally have a way to get a business together and have it a 'family' business.

"Then, they'd hire me. And I'd be making big bucks. I'd have the dream job. I'd be able to pay for my mom's medical bills. You know since she had a quadrouple bypass. Oh wait, Edward you don't know because ever since this happened," Again he swivels the knife back and forth between Bella and I. "you've paid no attention to me."

I grind my teeth and push Bella back a little further. "Jasper," I proceed forward with caution.

"No! I wasn't done! Shut the hell up! Just shut up!" He shrieks and I stand completely still, frozen.

"Okay," I nod for him to continue. As long as he's talking, he's not taking action.

"It would've been perfect! Edward, why the hell would you get in the way? You're my friend! The day I called you, before I knew about 'this girl' I was going to tell you that Tyler was thinking of letting me join forces with him. I know you hate the guy, but is it just jealousy? I might've gotten you a job.

"You had to get in the way. Go after something that wasn't yours. Make things complicated. And now Tyler's dead and Charlie's all but bedridden. You're still a mess and Bella is in danger. All because of you." Jasper steps forward towards me so we're face to face. I have a few inches on him, but with that blade by his side, I have no choice but to remain still.

"Jasper, you're drunk." I repeat. "You aren't thinking clearly."

"But I am." He chuckles roughly. "Wasn't it a good plan? We all could be rich. Bathing in gold. I could be pissing in a goddamn golden urinal by now. But no, no, no."

"It wouldn't have worked. Crowley was lying." I try to insist. "Why would he hire you? You don't even have an education."

Jasper snorts. "It doesn't take much to run a computer for a law firm, does it? I could learn? You see Crowley was a crook. You and I know it. How could he hire some professional, educated prick and let him know about the real Crowley without having that professional, educated prick tattling? He couldn't. So he was smart and offered me a job. I just had to do the dirty work.

"And my job isn't done." He tries to dodge around me to get to Bella, but I grab hold of his wrist. Thankfully, it's the one with the blade so he had no control over me anymore.

"Don't even think about it." I growl.

He goes to make another move, but we're both stopped by loud shouting.

"Police!" A group of men yell as the approach me from behind. I look over my shoulder to see five men in uniform approaching slowly. "Get down. Drop the weapon, and put your hands in the air."

I finally exhale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My problem is I love writing dramatic and at times what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing pieces. :)**

**I want to give a big thanks to GinervaMarieChase for making the cover art for this story!**

**Review? Thanks!**


	46. Chapter 46

**(Edward POV)**

After a couple of hours at the police station explaining the situation and calmly being released, Bella and I end up sitting across Charlie in a booth at a small, local Chinese restaurant. I awkwardly chow down some chicken soo guy while Bella and Charlie try to have a reserved conversation. Bella and I still haven't spoke since I walked out of Charlie's. Was it an asshole move? I don't even know what to think half the time anymore. My mind was getting all clogged up like usual and I had to get out of there.

But I tend to be an asshole so I bet she's pissed. I pout before taking a sip of my diet Cola. I take a spoonful of rice and chew a few times, swallow, and repeat. Bella and I are sitting pretty far apart on the booth and I can feel the electricity vibrating between us.

I just want to groan out in frustration. I just got over letting her grieve and being scared shitless that she had some sort of epiphany or something, but now we're all fused up again and I don't even know where our relationship stands.

As I said, I did a dick move.

We still haven't talked.

I'm all but dying here.

"Edward," Charlie addresses me and I'm talked to for the first time since this twenty minute long meal has been going. I look up at him awkwardly and swallow another bite of rice. It gets clogged in my throat so I cough and reach for a drink.

Humiliating myself. Check.

I just want to go home. Curl up in bed and forget everything. Maybe let Alice hug me again.

Then curl up and forget everything.

Suddenly, Jasper's words strike me at full throttle. _You had to get in the way._

I shake my head and pay attention to Charlie. "I have to thank you," He tells me sincerely. I tilt my head like a stray puppy that's confused. "If you weren't there and Bella ran into that bastard…"

"She was after me." I mutter and sit back against the cushion of the booth. It gives me no comfort and I feel myself getting scrutinized by both Bella and her father.

"Maybe not tonight, but one night he would have approached her."

"He was drunk." I retorted.

"He was mad. He still is." Charlie finishes and I shrug. I don't move to look at Bella and I move back to my rice.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out. It's Susan.

"Shit!" I shout and stand up. I'm sitting by the exist of the booth so luckily I can get out.

Bella looks at me in confusion.

"Susan." I say and turn to leave. I pick up the phone and place it to my ear. "I'm sorry, things got in the way. Shit. I screw up all the time these days. I'm sorry. I'll pay all the extra time she took up. Man, I'm so sorry. Shit. Shit. Shit."

I hear a soft laugh. "It's fine. Alice and I ended up talking the day away it seems. At one I noticed we were an hour later than expected to we went into the waiting room but you weren't there. We called home and left a message thinking you'd be back soon to get it and ended up talking even more in the waiting room. Now that it's shortly after two, I figured to call your cell phone. I don't have another patient until four though. She's an amazing young lady and I'd like to see her again. Can we talk more when you pick her up?"

"Yes, shit. Thanks." I mutter. "Sorry. So sorry. I'll be there sooner than you can blink. Unless there's traffic…" I hang up and push the door open to exist. I run over to the car, already taking the keys from my pocket and unlock it. I hop in and that's when I notice Bella beside me in the passenger seat.

I silently start the car and pull out of the parking lot. "You could've stayed." I tell her.

"I talked to him enough for one day." She replies softly and rolls down her window just a smidge.

I nod.

"So uh, we forget about Alice." I laugh humourlessly. "Shit. Leave it to me."

"It's not your fault. A lot happened today." She assures me, or tries to anyways.

I sigh, "I'm screwing up a lot lately."

"I don't agree."

"Don't you?" I peek over to her when I reach a stop sign. She shakes her head. "That's pretty unbelievable."

"Why would you say that?" She asks me back, shocked.

I shake my head. "Well talk more when we get home."

…

I apologize to Alice the entire car ride home and by the time were in the house she smacks my thigh and tells me to shut up and that she really liked talking to Susan. She pushed me towards Bella and said 'fix this' before walking off to her room. Not two minutes later, music was drifting from her speakers and I could tell she was trying to give Bella and I privacy.

I sigh and walk into my bedroom where Bella is. She's sitting on the middle of the bed, Indian style looking down at her cell phone. I walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed. "Hi," I say lamely.

Her usual smiley lips are in a straight line and her dark, silky is casting over her face. I sigh and move closer to brush her hair behind her ear. "Hi," I repeat. I get on the bed and sit across from her Indian style.

She tosses her phone behind her on the pillows and looks up at me. Her usually brown and chocolaty eyes are dark and red around them. The brims are wet and her cheeks are wet as well. I reach forward to wipe a tear but she catches my hand and squeezes it.

"Hi." She murmurs with a sniffle.

What do I say now? I squeeze her hand. "A lot happened in the past month."

She nods once.

"I miss us." I finally admit. My fingers slacken around hers and my hand drops to the bed.

She nods again. "Me too." She stares down at the bed.

"I'm sorry." I breathe out.

"For what? Aren't you mad at me?" Bella asks and traces the material of the comforter with her index finger of her right hand.

"What? Are you kidding? Of course not." I tell her in a shocked voice. "Why would you think that? Because I walked out at Charlie's?"

"Yeah." Her voice rasps out. "Are you tired of this?"

"Of what?" I ask shakily.

"Of us."

"Why would you even suggest that?" I say angrily, but my voice quivers. "Why?"

She tilts her head to look up at me. "I'm certain that I'm not helping your life in anyway now Edward, nor was I ever. I brought all this crazy shit; Crowley, my dad, being your sister's teacher and having a relationship with you, making your best friend mad at you, barging into your life and moving into your house-"

I lean forward and clasp her wrists cutting her. I go up on my knees and kiss her forehead, pushing her back so she's lying down under me. "Bella,"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." I kiss her on the mouth, hungrily. She tries to move her hands, but I tighten my hold. I move her wrists above her head so I can hold them with my right hand and left my weight on my left, which is now on the bed. I release her lips, but she caught my bottom lip in between her teeth and tugs me back to her mouth.

God, I hope I closed that bedroom door.

"I missed your mouth." I breathe out when she lets me pull back for air. I look at her eyes and they're still dark, but for a completely different reason. I place a soft kiss on each of her cheeks before nipping at her top lip. "I missed you."

She leans up for my mouth again but I pull back and she pouts at me. "I'm not done talking yet." I tell her softly. "You can't be thinking like that. Even though, I was thinking the complete opposite. I'm the one that's hurting you Bella, it's _me _that's making this all wrong."

"If I weren't with you, I'd most likely be on the other end of Tyler's drunken fist right now. His puppy." She looks me dead in the eye.

"Okay, so we're both wrong."

"But-"

"No buts. Unless it's yours. Naked." I give her hip a little squeeze.

"Well, you just kind of stopped me from proceeding into seducing you." Bella laughs out softly.

"God, I missed your laugh." I place a quick kiss on her right earlobe. "We're supposed to be having a serious conversation."

"I'm seriously serious about the proceeding in seducing –"

I sigh and she stops talking.

"Okay, serious." She nods at me. "This last month has been crazy. It hasn't changed how I feel about you though. You let me grieve on my own, which for the most part I appreciate. I didn't know how to handle my father's accident. I was pissed at him all my life and suddenly I care that he's hurt."

"Of course you cared." I tell her honestly. "That's who you are."

She wraps an arm around me and pulls my head to meet hers, our foreheads touching. I exhale shakily and she continues, "Today when you left, we talked on our little walk. He told me how he feels. Edward, I believe he's seen somewhat of a new light and I'm ready to make my relationship with him stable and happy. I'm tired of the hate."

"That's good." I murmur.

"Tyler Crowley's death had its toll on both of us even though we were in no way emotionally connected to him. He was an obstacle in our relationship; he made things very complicated."

"Yes he did." I agree. "I had no idea that Jasper was teamed up with him and I certainly had no idea he planned to try and get me to join him. I'd never work for Crowley. I'd never…"

"Could you imagine how that'd be?" Bella asks astonished. "We'd still of met."

I sigh.

"Either way, we would've met." Bella tells me.

"I still would've fallen in love with you." I say honestly.

"And I you. Now how complicated would that have been?" She asks with a soft chuckle. "Either way we were meant to be. And we are. It's not going to be easy, but it shows us how much we need to value what we have."

"Hold on and never let go." I quote into her ear and wrap my arms on either side of her, touching her sides. I open my eyes to find hers open too. Their usual brown is back and I find myself staring aimlessly into their depth.

"Let's not let anything get in the way of us." I open my mouth to interrupt her but she continues to talk. "I know, it'll be hard. I know that we'll have moments where we need to be alone or to grieve or just to think, but let's never assume anymore, okay? You can't fall out of love with someone. You're stuck to me now. Face it."

I smile softly and peck her lips. I pull back for a moment to stare at her beautiful, heart shaped face before leaning in for another. She raises her head to meet my mouth fully and sighs at the contact. Her hand on my head tangles into my messed up hair and pulls me impossibly closer.

When we're both out of air we pull back and gasp. "I love you." I tell her and cup her cheek with my left hand. My thumb strokes the soft, satin skin and I look in her eyes for full effect. "I love you."

"I love you too." She tells me with a soft smile as my thumb traces her pouting, bottom lip. "Now go close the door so I can finish seducing you."

I chuckle and get up. "I thought I left it open."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you feel this story coming to an end?**

**It's my birthday (Woo!) and I'm in a pretty good mood, so I decided to give this chapter a few days early. It's cute too.**

**Review? Thank you. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hi and welcome back! This story has reached 700 reviews. :') Thank you very, very much!**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes. For all that were wondering... I'm 15 now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

Time flies. It really does. It's hard to believe that it's already the ending of June and there's only one more week of school until summer vacation. The weather is finally catching up and staying more moderated than the past few months so for the past while it's been lovely shorts paired with a t-shirt weather. I'm completely in love with it all. Especially since Edward looks beyond handsome in his army, cargo shorts. Really.

Like really, really.

Right now, Alice and I are crammed into the small bathroom. I'm sitting on the edge of the tub and Alice is on a little footstool in front of me while I try to braid her hair. It's grown another inch in the past two or so months so it's finally long enough to do a stubby ponytail or pigtails. She looks adorable in either. She really likes letting me style her hair, but she can get rather picky. I find myself enjoying the mornings getting to do her hair, even though it gives me less time to do my own.

We're connecting even more. That's what I like.

"What do you want today? It's only seven so we can do something a little more time consuming." I tell her and she stretches out her legs the best she can before her in the small bathroom.

"Can we… hmm…" She looks over her shoulder at me and shrugs. Is it weird to say she has Edward's shrug? She does, I'm serious. It's a one-shoulder shrug and the other one stays completely still. They're completely identical. "I don't know."

I get up from sitting on the edge of the tub and walk over to the vanity. The vanity is really cute in this house; it's a marble counter with a sink. But underneath there are three drawers to fill stuff. Above there's a medicine cabinet hanging that holds our band-aids, tooth brushes and other necessities.

Yeah, it's a nice little bathroom. Little, as I said, but nice.

I pull out my small curling iron and plug it into the nearest outlet. "How about I put in two little pig tails and curl them so they are really like pig tails?" I suggest even though the curling iron is plugged in.

"Okay!" She nods vigorously.

"Alright," I face her while waiting for the iron to heat. "So last night Edward and I were talking and-"

"Talking? More like smooching." She starts making kisses faces. "It's kind of gross."

"We were not." I say sheepishly, but blush. Alice gives me the 'really?' look. "Okay, we talk too though you know."

"I know." She smiles. "Continue."

"You're one smart little nine year-old." I note. "Anyways, we were talking about Disney World. Remember how we were planning it but the whole accident kind of put a pause in that?" I don't let Alice reply as I continue to talk. "Well, Edward's taking a week off in the summer – middle of July – and we booked a week in Florida. A week at a cute little beach house, and we'll spend a day or two at Disney since it's not too far from the cottage.

"We can also visit your aunt if you'd like." I mutter at the end.

"I thought Edward doesn't like her?" Alice says. Yes, she's smart, but her grammar still isn't perfect.

"She'd really like to see you." I ignore her question.

"I don't know." Alice shrugs. "She's nice to me, but when she gets around Edward and you she's different."

I sigh, "I know. It shouldn't change your relationship with her though." As a good way to ease out of this conversation and to avoid eye contact, I turn and get the now hot iron. I carry it over to Alice, letting the cord stretch out. "Crap, we need to do the pig tails first."

I place it back on the vanity and get out a comb along with two hair elastics. "Just think about it." I tell Alice before getting ready to do her hair.

…

I go to work, and for the first time throughout the year, I'm actually kind of happy. Maybe it's because I got accepted to work at the school across town, starting in September so these are my final days here. I might as well make the students happy. Plus, as I mentioned the weather is lovelier and it really affects my mood as well. Alice is beaming and told me when she got in from recess that two girls complimented her on her curly pig tails. They are adorable.

Edward likes them, or lightly tugging on them to annoy Alice anyways.

So when the end of the day comes and Edward picks Alice and I up, we head out the front door but Mrs. Thorne whistles at me to stop. Literally. She whistles. Like with her mouth. To me. Like I'm a fucking dog.

I turn and raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry Bella, but Mrs. Samuels and I would like to have a word with you if we may."

I don't move my gaze, but lightly squeeze Alice's shoulder. "Sure thing. Alice tell Edward I'll be just a few minutes."

She doesn't move.

"Alice."

"Fine." She grumbles and drags her backpack out the door. I follow my previous footsteps and head to Mrs. Thorne's office, but when I go to sit down she shakes her head.

"Mrs. Samuels' office, please."

And so we both walk there.

When we get there, that dumb principal is already sitting in her seat, leaned back in the black leather chair with her hands intertwined and a smirk. Well, shit.

I sit down and Mrs. Thorne closes the door and stands in front of it almost to block me in.

"Hello." Mrs. Samuels says.

I nod a curt hello back to her.

"I'm assuming you're curious as to why you are here."

I nod again.

"Well, I apologize, but I couldn't help but notice your... connections with a certain Cullen."

"More like both," Mrs. Thorne snorts.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Samuels says strictly, "Thank you, Kathy, but this is between Bella and I."

Ooh, Mrs. Thorne got first name yelled at. "What's this about?" I demand a moment later. "Getting into my private life?"

"You know the rules of the school board. I had to report it."

"Report what?" I ask.

"You're relationship."

"So cupid's gonna come and pull the arrow out of mine and Edward's asses?" I quirk an eyebrow. Now that one got a small chuckle out of 'Kathy' Thorne who then was shut up by the principal. Again.

So she left.

Maybe Mrs. Thorne should have the pig tails because she certainly snorts like a pig.

"It's against the rules. The law."

"I-"

"We have to fire you." Mrs. Samuels cuts me off. "It could be worse, you see I've noticed Alice is different as well. I can't be certain whether or not she's getting advantages of the other students, but I clearly think so. It's also been reported that you live with her."

"There's nothing wrong with-"

"Perhaps Alice's brother is interested in you for Alice's sake. Any kid could use a bumped up grade or extra help"

I stand up, push the chair behind me and slam a hand down on the principal's solid oak desk. I don't even hear the door open again. "Now you listen her, lady. I don't give a damn about you being in charge of this school or you being important in your Gucci or whatever leather suit with your tight nit bun and glasses. I don't care that you feel this is right to do, because I know the truth.

"You don't like me. I really don't like you. I tried to get you to like me but you always found something to hate. You stalked me. You kept unnecessary tabs on me. You tried to find something to get me fired. I don't know why you hate me so much. Just let me tell you this; you don't win. You never will."

I place my other hand on the desk and inch closer to her. "You tried flirting with _my _boyfriend. Tried getting _my _Alice in trouble with the law and social services. Tried getting under my skin. You don't win. Alice is in the best hands possible. Edward is mine. You're a waste of breath to me. Now you're firing me? Okay. That's fine. Too bad I was going to quit anyways. I got accepted at another school for September, I don't need this place. But you know what? I feel sorry for the students that put up with your shit. Get it together. You have a good career that you don't deserve.

"And most of all, leave the staff alone. Whether it's jealousy that bugs you or you're just plain stupid, leave them alone. They're doing nothing wrong. I just hope I'm the only one you're hating. Especially since it's for no reason."

"It's for a reason." She leans forward in her chair. We're almost eye to eye. I narrow mine and grind my teeth.

"I love Edward." I finally say. "I love Alice. Nothing will ever come between that. I'm done with you. I'm done with this. Get a sub for the last four days, I'm done."

With that I turn and walk straight into-

"Edward." I gasp out when I come face-to-face with his chest.

"Good job, baby." He places a hand on my waist and uses his other to tip my chin up. Our mouths meet briefly, but to my dismay, he pulls away. "I love you too."

He moves his gaze over to Mrs. Samuels. "I hope you know, you just gave up the best teacher ever around. Alice won't be attending this school anymore so you don't have to worry. I'll let the police know you're wonderful hacking skills too." I try to interrupt Edward with a confused expression, but he continues. "I'll explain later, Bella." Then he goes back to Mrs. Samuels. "And you can take you're 'reasoning' for this hatred shit and shove it. Bella and I have dealt with worse than you.

"No one comes between Bella and I, but nice trying." He wraps his arm around my waist instead of just resting his hand there. He turns me and we both leave. "Say goodbye to this place." He murmurs against my temple with a soft kiss.

"I sure won't miss it." I sigh as we leave out the doors for the very last time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And you still don't know the reason why Mrs. Samuels hates Bella. Do you wanna know, do you?**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48

**(Edward POV)**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I have my mind set though, and I'll carry it out. It's for the best. I will do this. It's fine.

At least, this is how my mantra of reassurance is saying.

I sigh.

I walk down, turn the corner and pass even more bars. The men are out for their hour of activity, but I specifically had one inmate stay inside. I hear him stomping around inside his cell right now actually.

"Jasper." I call out when I walk the remaining steps. He turns to face me. I almost want to laugh.

"Hey." He slumps his shoulders and walks to the bars.

"Today's your lucky day." I tell him and pull a set of keys out of my back pocket. "Someone paid your bail."

"Now who'd do that? I got nobody. Nobody. No-fucking-body." He eyes the keys then looks back to me. "You serious? Who?"

"Me." I tell him and dangle the keys in front of myself looking for the right one.

Jasper snorts out a laugh through his nose. "You're kidding. Nice joke. I deserve it."

"Oh I'm serious." I tell him in all honestly. "Five grand."

"Why?" Jasper asks and his eyes are full of… sadness? "I don't deserve it."

"You don't. But I hate seeing ya here, man." I look around the tiny cell through the metal bars. "You fucked up. That's for sure. You screwed up, but you know you did."

"I promise… I swear, I'm going to finish grade twelve… I'm gonna get a job. I'll get straight, dude I swear. I never did drugs except once at a party, but I never-"

"I know." I nod. "It's fine. You have goodness in you somewhere. But I have some conditions."

"Okay?" Jasper looks at me.

With my free hand, I point up one finger. "When you get outta here, you're outta here. Out of town. I don't want to see or talk to you again."

"But we're buds, Edward! We-"

"Shut up." I growl and hold up another finger. "Two, you write Bella a letter apologizing and it'll be written before you leave the station here. I'll take it home to her because you are not going anywhere near the house. That brings me to number three."

Another finger sticks up. "No contact with me, Bella or Alice. Phone calls, letters, texting, even birthday cards are not accepted. You'll be out of town so that shouldn't be so hard."

"Four," My pinkie shoots up. "If you ever do anything like that again, I will get a way to keep you in a cell for the rest of your life. Whether you have a little DUI charge or anything, I promise you, it'll be hell."

Now my thumb is open, like I'll high five or slap the guy through the bars. "And finally – and you better listen because this shit is important – if you ever, ever come anywhere near Bella or even mention her name and I catch wind of that, I'll break your neck. You stay as far away from her as possible. I know that's already condition three or something, but this is serious.

"I can't believe you even tried to hurt her once, Jasper. I can't stand looking at you anymore and I'm glad I won't have to. You're an embarrassment. We aren't buds, friends, or even contacts anymore. You didn't think I could get serious about a girl? You're dead wrong. I don't deserve her, you said. Your first day here while I was at work all you did was yell at me. Remember?

"She'll leave you. She's a looker, man. You ain't for her. She's too good for you. She'd better off with a alley cat."

"That's just a few insults. The second day here, you calmed down. And I let you. Now that you've been here over a week I decided that you know your mistakes now."

"I do." He whispers in a strangled voice.

"I love her, Jasper. I may not deserve her, but I love her. And she loves me too." I tell him, though I don't know why. "Just leave us be."

And with that I put the key in the lock and twist it open.

…

Jasper spends an hour in the front room at my desk writing his apology letter. Willy (my buddy who works as security) sits with me and we talk over cards in the staff room. The door is open so we can keep an eye on Jasper who's only a few feet away from it, even though I know he won't leave.

"You should meet her." I chuckle in agreement and take a swig of my Cola.

"You should meet mine."

Girlfriends. That's what we're talking about. Willy's two years older than me and twenty pounds heavier than me. He's a tall black man with short cut hair and a five o'clock shadow. He and I have got along real well since I started working and it's nice to have a friendly co-worker.

"Stop by Saturday after dinner so we can all have a few drinks and go out or something. A movie." I shrug. "Friday Alice is staying at her friend Rachael's for the night."

"Will do." He looks like he wants to say something else, but Jasper is suddenly standing in the doorway.

"I umm… am done." He wiggles the piece of paper around in the air. I stand up and push my chair back. I take the paper and set it on the table next to my Cola. "Thank you." Jasper looks at the ground. "You shouldn't have let me out."

"He shouldn't of. There's something in this damn soda pop I swear it." Willy joins the conversation and looks over Jasper from where he's sitting. "Mess with a man's girl, you expect to get bit in the ass. You lucky Edward didn't mess your face up when you pulled that knife. Oh wait, the cops stopped it before he could." Willy chuckles to himself.

"Where are you going?" I ask Jasper. "Need a ride anywhere?"

He shakes his head. "No, I called my momma. Though we haven't talked in years she's picking me up at my apartment at three. Then I'll be gone. She lives in Caskatoonie."

Three hours away. Not far enough if you ask me, but I'm not giving the guy much time.

"You have forty-eight hours to get everything and go." I tell him. "Take your time, I guess."

He nods.

And this is awkward.

"So that's all? You ready?" I ask him.

He nods again and tries to lighten the mood, "Maybe I'll meet someone in Caskatoonie. I'm starting to like brunettes."

Like my Bella?

I think not.

"Oh, Jasper." I stop him from turning. "I forgot, I have one more condition before you leave."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Okay…" I can tell he wants to make a smart-ass comment but we both know that's not a good idea.

"Willy," I look over to him and he furrows his eyebrows. "We're buds right?"

"Hell yeah." He takes a drink of his pop. "Why?"

"You got my back?" I ask.

He nods again. "Sure, why?"

I turn and face Jasper. I take a step forward, causing him to take a step back. Now we're both outside of the staff room and in the front room.

I crack my knuckles before making a tight fist. In the blink of an eye, I pull my right arm back and release it with all the force I have, giving Jasper the hardest right hook I could manage. It connects square in his jaw and he stumbles backwards and slides down onto the ground against the nearest wall.

"Because, Willy, I really needed to make sure you wouldn't get me in shit for doing that." I say loud enough for Willy to hear. I get surprised when I find him right beside me smirking.

"I knew you'd do something." He says, pleased.

"_No one_ messes with _my_ girl." I narrow my eyes at Jasper. He's standing now, or swaying, with both his hands covering his jaw. Bruised, broken, both? I think so.

"Get outta here kid, 'cause I've been wanting to do that do." Willy cracks his knuckles, as Jasper scurries out.

"Are we allowed to do this?" I turn to Willy once the door is closed.

"Well, didn't the police officer say you release him 'cause the bond was paid? We just added our own touch." He laughs at the end.

"Yeah," I nod. "You know, Willy, even though you kick ass at Go Fish, I'm really starting to like yeah."

"Bromance." He replies jokingly and we both go back to the staff room and finish our game of Go Fish.

Willy wins.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Welcome back. Thanks for the feedback. It means a lot. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**At the bottom I have an important authors note. You can decide this story's fate!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, apart from a few. The main characters are not mine, but I have altered their personalities. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

Alice will be at school today, her very last day. It's Friday and since I quit/got fired, I have the whole day off. Edward doesn't work Friday's though, so we get the day off together. We get up at the usual time in the morning so we can be ready and drop Alice off for school then we head out for breakfast together at a cozy little in-town restaurant.

"I can't believe you punched Jasper." I say as I take Edward's hand and examine his bruised knuckles. This happened two days ago at work. "And you released him. And scared the hell out of him." I kiss each one of the bruised knuckles.

"He won't bug us or anyone again. I think it was the right thing." He replies easily. He takes a sip of his double-double coffee and sighs as I massage his hand with my thumb.

"It was." I agree and pull away from his hand when the waiter comes back with our food. When my hotcakes are set down in front of me, I instantly reach for the syrup, but Edward does the same and we grab each other's hands instead. We both laugh and Edward pushes the syrup to me.

"Ladies first."

"Oh, here you go then." I push the syrup back to him jokingly and he scoffs. I shake my head in amusement before pouring the thick, sugary goodness over the hotcakes. Edward shows me his bruised hand as in saying, 'I'm not a lady, clearly'.

"Hey, leave some for me." He jokes when he sees my hotcakes drowning in syrup. "Would you like some pancakes with that syrup?"

"Oh shush." I laugh and hand him the syrup. "You use just as much."

"Because great minds think alike."

"Yes they do."

...

"Hey, can I take you somewhere?" Edward asks me once we get back in the car after our delicious breakfast.

"As long as it's no where near any food. I ate so much that if I even look at food, I think I'll throw up all those hotcakes." I joke in reply. I squeeze our interlocked fingers that are resting near the center console. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see." He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. "And I promise it's no where near food. I'm stuffed too. Those were awesome pancakes."

Hotcakes, I mentally correct, but hey, po-tat-o, po-tot-o.

"Okay." I nod and once we reach the first set of streetlights my impatience comes out. "Where though?"

"You will see." Edward replies easily and sends me a smirk before passing through the green light.

"Have I been there before?" I urge, looking for answers.

"Possibly, but not with me."

"Give me a hint."

"It's not the happiest place in the world, but I think this is important. I should have done this sooner." Edward explains and flicks on the radio. A Coldplay hit starts playing and we both so silent. I mentally hum along to the song and look out the window. When Edward turns a right and pulls onto a side street, I'm prompted to speak again.

So I do. "We never come on this side of town."

"Well, I guess we'll have to soon. Won't we?" He asks and peers over at me when he stops at a stop sign. He sees that I'm clearly confused. "Although today this isn't what we're doing... We might want to start to look at houses around this neighborhood. It's closer to the school you'll start to work at. I was also thinking that only ten minutes out of this side of town, there's another school - a small one - but Alice could go there if it's not possible for her to transfer to the one you'll work at.

"Since, you know, she's for sure leaving her current school."

I tilt my head to the side debating what to say next. "That's actually a good idea. I haven't even thought about the whole house hunting thing."

"We have enough now, I think. No, I'm sure we do." Edward tells me. "We can afford our own house, love."

I smile at him. "We can."

"It'll be awesome too." He responds as he continues to drive. I'm caught up in his words, his dreams, his wishes, that I hardly notice when he pulls a left onto a dirt road.

But I do notice.

And I do comment.

"Okay, are we checking out this potential school for Alice?" I guess once he stops dreaming.

"Nope." His mouth pops on the 'p'.

"Okay." I look out my window. "There's nothing much out here. No stores, few houses, that random school you're talking about and..."

That's when I see it.

"Oh." I gasp. "Here? Why here?"

"Not for Crowley, that's for sure." Edward grumbles as he pulls into the small cemetery. "I..." He parks the car near the entrance and gets out, never completing his sentence. I'm to shocked and in wonder that it takes me enough time to take off my seat belt that when I reach for the door handle, I see Edward already has it open and his right hand is held before him for me.

I take it and he helps me out of the car, closing the door behind me. I brush my free and sweaty palm on my denim shorts and straighten my purple blouse before letting Edward guide me through the rows of graves.

"I think it's time you finally meet my parents." He murmurs and leans into me, pressing a kiss below my ear. I know it's not the time and place, but I feel a shiver of pleasure run down my spine. We go down another row and I read each of the names on the beautiful stones quickly, not missing one. After a few more steps we reach our destination. I look at the two graves side by side, still in decent shape.

Carlisle Cullen.

Esme Cullen.

I feel Edward shudder. I grip him tighter, trying to comfort him. He doesn't say anything, but I feel his body tense. "I haven't been here since, well, since the burial for my mother." He says after a few minutes of silence.

Their graves are at the end of a row, and to the right is an old oak tree that casts a shadow over them. I look back and forth between the two stones. Under Edward's dad's it says:

_In loving memory of an excellent father, officer, husband, and friend. Respectfully died on duty and never will be forgotten._ Rest in peace.

"I remember," Edward starts and clears his throat before proceeding. "That night she was buried, I came here alone. It rained and rained and was cold. I just sat under that tree for hours. I felt nothing. The time just passed. I couldn't even tell. The next morning my Aunt Lucy and Alice came and found me here with my clothes tattered and soaked. I didn't even move for ten hours.

"My aunt was in town, you know, for the funeral. I haven't spoken to her in a long time before that..." He trails off.

"I wish we brought flowers or something." I murmur as a breeze drifts by. I swipe my hair out of my face with my hand that's not locked in Edward's.

"I brought something better." He replies swiftly. "You." We lean against each other and just let our minds wander for the next fifteen minutes.

Edward's throat catches a sob once while drifting through memories and he murmurs a prayer before we leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... The choice is yours. Do I wrap up this story within the next few chapters, or would you like to see what else I have up my sleeve? Let me tell you that inside my sleeve can be like a maze at night; you'll never know where you'll end up, but there is always an end!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Welcome back. Thanks for the great feedback. I'm glad you're reading my story.**

**It's becoming a bumpy ride.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Well, Bill I kind of made up and the teachers. You get the point.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bill Crowley)<strong>

I've always been a planner. At least in my mind I have been. My dad, John, raised me to be like that. He raised me to fix problems even if the solution can be more frustrating than super glue. Not once in my life did I let a mistake slip by me and I won't now.

I'm too impatient to wait for karma to do its trick, so I might as well step in and do it myself. I guess that's been my lifetime motto; if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself.

A very good example would be when my wife Joanne left me. The girl wasn't more than ordinary, but she was all I needed in a woman. She had a good career (which despite my trying, she still has) as being a therapist, she makes good money but not near as much as I, and she did enough to please me. She wouldn't argue, listened to me as every woman should do for their husbands, cleaned the house, and gave me a son. Joanne also made a finger licking good meatloaf, but that was just a perk.

But she left. She claimed I treated her like trash, I wasn't enough, and that relationships needed to be emotional and not just physical. She insisted that I would never listen to her rambling – who would? – and I was too old-fashioned.

You know what she did? She left. You know how?

I was at work one day, and it was a stressful day at work. I remember it was the day I got Quil Uley as my client. I had to find a way to get his ass saved from being the murderer of Carlisle Cullen. Now, that didn't turn out so well, but that's a different story.

Anyways, I just wanted to go home, have dinner ready, get in the shower and get a good lay. That's what I had to look forward too. Joanne isn't the prettiest girl, with her slender figure that I made sure she got nipped and tucked once we got married, and her dyed blonde hair that only went to her shoulders, but it was enough for me. She didn't complain, she cooked, she provided. It was enough.

She never said she wasn't happy, but she wasn't. I found that out when I got home; all her stuff was gone and some of mine was too, she had divorce papers sitting on the kitchen table next to her famous meatloaf and left a short note saying goodbye.

Well, hell, I made sure I got my stuff back and most of hers. No damn prenuptial would get past me. I got all four cars, both our houses and our vacation house in Hawaii, and only left her with $100,000 cash. Trust me when I say that's nothing compared to our 24 million in the various bank accounts.

But as I said, I make people pay. If you want something done you do it yourself. I wasn't gonna wait for karma to get Joanne in the ass for leaving, I did it myself. And you know what? It feels pretty damn good.

And once again, my planning will come into play. This time is far more than a measly money situation or a divorce, this is all out. I have never had so much pent up anger inside of me. I thought… well I thought I'd never have to deal with a Cullen again. Especially not Edward Cullen.

He ruined Quil Uley. Made sure Quil got locked up for accidentally killing his father. Made sure that my reputation slacked. Said reputation I am still building back up. It's the only case I've lost. And I hate Edward for it.

And now this.

Edward hurt my son, broke what he had and was going to get. Tyler and I deserved more business, we deserved to grow, and we needed it.

But no.

I still remember the day Tyler came over with the sheer disappointment…

"Hey dad." He sits down on the leather sofa across from my recliner. I mute the 50'' television and look over to him. "I got some news for ya." He sits up straight and there's a thin, straight line on his face.

"Well?" I prompt. The kid made me mute college football for this.

"It's Bella." I narrow my eyes at his words. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "She broke up with me."

"So?" I ask. "That's nothing. Get her back, her dad's already on our side."

"It's not that." He looks at me dead in the eye. "She's already moved on."

"What to you mean?" I grip the sides of my chair. "Tyler?"

"She's with Cullen. Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen. That kid was causing more havoc in my life. Taking more from me. Taking from my son. Taking what we needed to get ourselves to be the highest law firm. We needed this!

I clench my fists just at the thought.

I didn't plan fast enough to get rid of him. Now my son's dead, Charlie's against me, and Bella and Edward are all but married.

My jaw aches I'm clenching it too much.

But no longer will I let him take. No longer will he wear me down. That was the last straw.

It's time to end this.

…


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Welcome back. I thank you for reading.**

**I like writing Edward's POV the most for some reason. It's odd.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. I think we all know who does.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

It's weird how a guy can go from abso-freaking-lutely hating your guts to suddenly actually liking you and chuckling with you. It's not just weird; it's crazy. I'm not complaining though; trust me I'm not. I'm happy Charlie Swan now likes me and I don't even have to call him Sir or Chief or Mr. Swan.

We're not best friends (laugh, laugh), nor will we ever be, but at least he doesn't want to strangle me. I'm mentioning him because today is a Saturday and he's usually free, so Bella and I invited him out to have brunch. There's this really good restaurant uptown that serves the most amazing buffet foods for brunch and I always find an excuse to go there. Today is no exception.

Even though Charlie 'likes' me now, I still can't help but clench when we all sit down at our booth after getting our first plate of food. Bella sits beside her dad and Alice sits beside me. Bella and I constantly make eye contact and she keeps giving me reassuring glances that make me feel better for a second or so.

The conversation is little but that could be because of all the food that we're all inhaling.

At some point the little conversation irks Bella to the point that she drops her fork with a _clang _and faces her dad. "I quit my job." She tells him matter-of-factly.

In response, Charlie almost chokes on a piece of toast. "Why?" He asks once he sips on some orange juice.

"I got another teaching job across town. I couldn't put up with the staff at my _old _school. The principal especially! Then there was the secretary or should I say the principal's sidekick. Ugh!"

Alice lets out a giggle. "Miss Samuels. I don't like her either." She winks at Charlie. Yeah, it only took Alice two seconds to get Charlie's adoration.

"Or pro hacker." I chuckle and wink at Bella, not Charlie. Alice giggles again even though she has no idea what the hell I am talking about.

When you work in a police department, you're allowed to do file checks on people. Miss Samuels got in a wee bit of trouble with the police a year ago when she downloaded a hacking file off a website. I asked Willy about her and he said that her name got reported when her former boyfriend saw that she was into some illegal downloading. Anyways, she got it cleared out with her 'reputation' of being nothing but an innocent principal. Also, she had no traces of illegal material on her computer so nothing could be done.

But I don't believe that. I know she hacked into Bella's files.

"Miss Samuels?" Charlie huffs. "Principal. Oh shit. I mean poop." He looks at Alice. "Please don't tell me you mean Jessica Samuels."

Bella and I both shrug.

Charlie describes this Jessica Samuels and she sounds exactly like the Miss Samuels that Bella and I are referring to. "I don't get why she would hate me." Bella exclaims and pouts a lip when she looks at me.

I shake my head and narrow my eyes at her quickly, making sure that Charlie and Alice didn't see me.

She knows what that pouty bottom lip does to me and that's just not fair.

"Well, after your mother and I split, Bells, I dated her. We were going strong, and she was… well, great. Or so I thought. She got really clingy and wanted to move in. So she did. She wanted to get married. Hell, I was not ready for that. Sorry." He looks at Alice after cussin', "Not used to kids these days."

"It's fine." She smiles sweetly and reaches for the syrup. I hand it to her when she can't reach it.

"I tried to break it off, but she was so clingy. Ugh. So I had to put a restrainin' order on that bi- big, clingy lady." Charlie catches himself swearing. For once. "Haven't heard from her, but I've heard rumours that she became depressed, got over it and is now a cougar."

Bella and I start laughing. Alice joins in just 'cause. This is pretty damn funny though.

"I believe that. She has an eye for Edward." Bella snorts out another laugh. I shake my head in amusement and go back to my heaping plate of food. "So she hates me because of that? Well, you and jealousy. Not a good mix."

"Probably your looks too." I add in. Bella looks at me directly. "What? You're a stunner."

She blushes and moves her gaze to Alice who is nodding in agreement.

"You guys." She clucks her tongue. Charlie chuckles once and we resume our meal.

…

"Where is the bathroom?" Alice asks and cranes her neck to look around. "I can't see it. There's too many people here. I have to pee." She slides her orange juice away from her as though that will relieve her full bladder.

Bella sighs, "Come on, Alice. I'll show you." She scoots out of the booth and Alice scoots out from beside me. They silently leave in search for the bathroom.

"Cute kid." Charlie comments awkwardly.

I nod. "Get's it from my mum." I look down and my mostly empty plate.

Charlie lets out a short breath. "Look, I'm not good with this sentimental kind of stuff, but I really gotta thank ya. I know I'm a stick in the mud and have been the worst father on the planet for the past... well, ever now that I come to think of it, but I'm seein' that I'm a fuck-up now. And I'm sorry. I might not get those poor years back, but I can have these ones right?"

He doesn't let me reply, instead he keeps on talking. "Anyways, Bells is my pride and joy. She really always was, I was just blinded by money and livin'. It's hard for a fella like me to make do with this society and all. I always wanted more; it's a poor trait of mine and sure as hell sucks, but it's true and I'll admit it.

"What I'm sayin' is Bells is a lot to me and I know she doesn't look at me fully as a father. She's my daughter though and I see that. I almost lost her on a few occasions and she almost lost herself. I just want to thank you for everything. She was pretty depressed before and stuck to that Crowley guy. She's going through and has been going through shit. I'm glad you fought for her though.

"And the fact you saved her life from that Jasper kid not too long ago, I'm grateful for. I coulda lost her. I coulda watched her die right in front of my eyes." Charlie shakes his head in disgust momentarily. "Thanks for giving her a life. It's somethin' I couldn't do for her. I'm glad someone could."

I'm rather stunned and speechless from Charlie's speech. Does this mean he accepts me? He thanked me. He knows he messed up, and he thanks me.

"You shouldn't shouldn't thank me." I grab my napkin and crumple it for a distraction. I finally give in and make eye contact with him. "Bella's everything to me. I'd do anything for her. I should thank you. I'm lucky to have her."

"We both are." He agrees with a stiff nod.

I swallow. Well here goes nothing. "I plan on marrying her one day." I leave the conversation open for Charlie to accept or decline. I didn't say I was, so he could easily tell me no.

I look away and through the crowd of people at tables and at the buffet. I spot Bella with my little sister tagging along with her, heading their way back to the booth.

"I'll make sure my suit still fits." Charlie replies.

And that's our one and only heart-to-heart. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like Charlie now or will he never be forgiven for you?**

**Leave a review? Thanks a lot! (: **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Welcome back! We finally have another Alice chapter. Welcome back to her brain.**

**I find it harder to write from her POV because she isn't an adult in the story and doesn't know all the facts and details. She's only nine now so how much can she know?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer made up the characters. I borrowed them and put them into my own plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice POV)<strong>

I have to get out of here.

_We _have to get out of here. Right now. Because I know that face… I know that man. It's a blurry memory, but I remember him. I remember his face without an expression. He didn't care that my daddy died. He didn't care that I was crying, that my mom was crying, that Edward was crying.

"Can we leave?" I ask and place the Franklin book in my hand back onto the shelf. Edward, Bella and I are at the library this rainy Thursday morning. Schools out so I have over two months of days at home and mornings to sleep in. Except when we go to Disney and Florida. I'm super excited for that. "Where's Bella?"

Edward looks down at me and his caterpillar eyebrows mingle together. That means he's confused. "She's over in the classics row." He juts his chin in direction of Bella. "Somewhere. Why do you want to go, Alice? We just got here."

Clearly Edward didn't see that man. "Edward, he's here." I whisper so the scary man can't hear me. I know Edward doesn't like him, but I'm downright scared of him. I don't know too much, but I know that his son liked Bella. I know his son is dead because I had to go to the funeral with Edward and Bella. I don't know too much more.

"Who?" My brother looks down at me and bends in his knees so we're eye to eye. He lets his hands linger on the spines of some kids books but his attention is fully on me.

"That guy. Crowler. Crowley?" I try to pronounce the name that's lost inside my brain. I remember his deep and rough voice that wasn't sad for the death of my dad. He didn't care. He was against it. He was helping the bad guy that killed my dad.

Edward's eyes widen and I jerk my thumb over my shoulder, pointing in direction of a row of computers that are open to the locals. He's sitting at one of them, his back facing to us. I know it's him though. I saw him look over his shoulder at me earlier and his black eyes were the same. Scary.

Edward's eyes follow the direction that I'm pointing until he sees him. He stands tall, and places a hand on my shoulder. He pushes me so start walking away, further down the aisle and tells me to go to Bella. He releases my shoulder and walks the other direction. I numbly follow his directions and go find Bella. The rows of bookshelves are tall inside this huge building. The library kind of looks like a church and it's really old like one. It's pretty though. There are stone columns in the room that make it look like really cool. The ceilings have to be at least fifteen feet, but I'm not too sure.

I can't see past the rows of books so I just walk down rows until I finally spot Bella. She's on her tippy toes trying to reach a book and I run over to her. I scare her when I run into her and she stumbles into the books. Luckily nothing falls or breaks. "Alice!" She gasps out. "Why are you running-"

"Bella, he's here!" I whisper loudly. It's like I'm screaming in a whisper. I don't know why I'm so scared of this man. We're in a library and he didn't say anything to me. He's dark eyes scared me though and I know Edward and Bella don't like him. He's bad and I don't want to be near him. For some reason, I don't want Bella near him either.

"Who?"

"Crowley?" I mutter in a question. I'm still not sure how to say his name right, so I kind of say it like the bird.

"Bill Crowley?" Bella asks. I nod. "Where's Edward?"

"He told me to come over here." I shrug and take her hand. "Let's go."

She nods. We walk back over to the where Edward left me and I notice he's walking towards us. When we meet we're a good one hundred steps away from 'Bill Crowley'. "He's here and Jessica Samuels just arrived with him. They're together, Bella." Edward explains.

I'm confused. I look past Edward and see that it's Miss Samuels sitting beside Bill. They're holding hands. She looks right at me, or Bella, I can't be too sure. I look over to Bella, turning my head to face her and see she looks really pale.

"Why?" She breathes out.

There isn't an answer because Edward makes us leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's short. As I said, writing from Alice's mind is pretty hard.**

**Why do you think Miss Samuels and Bill Crowley are together?**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Welcome back. **

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

"I don't know." I reply honestly. Bella looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "I don't know why they'd be together. They are both rude and arrogant people. Maybe their perfect for each other."

"Crowley's eyes were so… cold." Bella replies and I wrap my arms around her waist. She wraps hers around mine and presses her face against my chest. "He hates me. He hates me! He almost made my dad hate me. It's because of him that my dad and I will never have that father daughter connection. It'll never be right."

"Shh." I press a kiss into her hair. Alice just went to bed not long ago. Since it's the summertime she can stay up later, but no later then 9:30. I have to be at least a little strict, right?

Bella toys around with the drawstrings on the front of my pyjama pants. "I never wanted Tyler dead. I just wanted him gone. I didn't want to be stuck to him. I wanted my own life."

"I know."

"Ugh." She groans and presses her face tighter against me. "I wish we could just start all over."

I sigh and place a hand on her hip. The other goes under her chin and pulls her face up to look at me. "Then let's do that." She quirks and eyebrow at me, so I continue, "You got a new job. I have newer job that I actually enjoy. Alice hates her school. We've been planning on moving for how long? Let's do it. Let's move."

"Edward," Bella starts to protest, but I press a kiss to her nose to stop her.

"What would you have against it? You've said it yourself; this place is too small for us. Especially with Alice growing and us… You know, I bought this place and intended to spend bachelor years here and now I have you and Alice. This isn't suitable living for us all. It's my job to take care of you both, so let me."

"I know we can afford it." I add softly. "Let's start fresh."

"Okay," She nods hesitantly. "I've been looking online." A bit of blush creeps up to her cheekbones and I use my thumb to trace over the heated flesh.

I smile down at her. "Good. So have I."

I lean down to press my lips to Bella's. She rises on her tiptoes to reach me. The warmth of her mouth spreads through me, shooting heat throughout my body. I wrap my arms around her waist and easily pick her up. She complies, wrapping both legs tightly around my waist as her fingers go into my hair.

She tugs.

I groan.

I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and she opens to give me access…

…until my phone rings in my pocket.

"Shit." I hiss and unlock one arm from around her soft body and pull my phone out of my pocket. I look at the caller ID. "Not a good time for Aunt Lucy to call." I toss my phone on the couch to my left and seal my lips back to Bella.

At first she laughs, but after a moment she pulls back. "Why does she keep calling?"

I shrug and nuzzle Bella's neck. "She's been calling my phone a lot lately. I stopped answered a week ago. She said she saw the news about Crowley's murder. She knows him because she was at the court and all you know? She also went to my dad's funeral and said Crowley's eyes were cold as ice and that he shouldn't be there."

"What does she want?" Bella mutters into my hair.

"Alice." I pull back and look into Bella's hardened eyes. "Custody of her anyways. She thinks it'll be better if Alice grows up in a more… presentable environment."

"Bullshit." Bella growls and I smile at her. She's feisty like a kitten.

"I know. But she'd have to take us to court and all that jazz if wanted custody. I think her plan is to try to get close to Alice for when Alice turns twelve she has the option to be raised by whomever." I explain briefly.

"She'd never leave."

"I know. I think Lucy knows that too. I don't want her to try to wedge herself into this mess. I know she might be planning on going to court. I bet every time I ignore a phone call, I just aggravate her more." I admit sadly. Bella presses her cheek to mine and sighs.

"We have a big, full plate in our hands." She whispers softly. I nod and rub our cheeks together.

"I don't know what'd happen if we got brought to court though."

"You'd win of course. You're the best."

"With everything going on? I think not."

Bella pulls back to look into my eyes and I carry her over to the couch, her legs still wrapped around me. I sit down and stills locked around me, facing me on my lap. "Why not?" She asks and her eyebrows furrow. "How could you not win? Haven't you once."

"Yes, Lucy wanted custody after the death of my mum. But in the hospital my mum declared she wanted me to take care of Alice, if I was up for it."

"Which you were."

"Of course. Anyways, Lucy was upset that her own sister would betray her like that. She saw me like a bachelor – which I really was at the time – but I knew I could take care of Alice. I'd straighten up."

"And you did."

"Yeah, I did. Anyways, Lucy wanted to bring me to court, but I was doing a good job taking care of Alice. She had no reason to complain." I stop talking and just listen to the clock tick in the background for a few moments. "Now she can complain."

"About what?" Bella asks. "She's a good student, happier than she has been for a long time, and she's going to therapy. That's helping a lot. She has friends. I'm around for her." She smiles. "And you."

"Well, seeing that she's around people involved in the death of Crowley and with the whole incident with Jasper… It might not be the best area for Alice to grow up."

"But that's over with!" Bella exclaims. "We're moving, we're starting fresh."

"We'll just have to make that known." I reply. "And Lucy still has Plan B; convince Alice otherwise."

"Alice loves you too much to leave. She said herself she's not a big fan of Lucy, but doesn't mind visiting."

"We'll just have to keep an eye out."

…

"Jasper was your best friend, Edward." Bella places the paper on the table in front of us. We're sitting face to face at the kitchen table while Alice is trying to make breakfast for us. She stated that she wanted to cook something for herself. I agreed because why the hell wouldn't I? I don't like cooking and sometimes Bella needs a break. The only rule to Alice was that she couldn't use the stove or oven without mine or Bella's assistance. Starting a fire is not on the agenda for today.

Or ever, actually.

A bonfire perhaps.

"_Was_." I stress the word. "He isn't anymore. He proved that he wasn't trustworthy or friend worthy. Why would I want the guy hanging around."

"He didn't have to write a letter."

I shrug, "And I can't believe it has taken you a whole entire week to open it. I made the idea sound important to him." I give Bella a gentle smile, urging her to read it. She already opened it, but she won't read the damn thing. I don't get it; she loves reading!

"I don't want a letter." She exasperates and looks over at Alice who's making a mess behind me. I can tell. It's a sixth sense of mine. "But, I'll read it..." She manages to add once she catches my impatient look.

"Thanks."

She clears her throat. "Out loud?"

"If you wish."

"Alright." She rolls her eyes, but grabs her reading glasses and puts them on. Bella has fairly good eyesight, but when she reads (especially small print) she has a pair of magnified glasses she uses. They make her look sexy... sexier.

"_Dear Bella or Isabella,_

_I don't know what you like being called, but Edward always said Bella. This is a formal kind of thing though, so I figured I'd stick the Isabella in there too. I apologize for the shaky penmen shape.  
><em>

_I want to apologize and this is a sincere apology. I didn't mean to... okay, screw this shit, man._

_Bella, I'm sorry. I won't lie; I was in a fury, a red haze, and all I wanted was revenge. For the Crowleys, for Swan, and for myself. Now looking back, I was a fool. A damn fool. I know now Crowley couldn't have given me all he promised and even if he could, I'd have to live with the guilt of what I am._

_A crook, a liar, a thief, and nearly a murderer. I had every intention to finish you off. That sounds harsh. That doesn't sound like me! Crowley changed me. It's the money, the power, I wanted it. I was promised it. And he wanted you. That's all it would've took._

_I know now that that's impossible. It always was._

_You can't force people to be together. You can't lie through life. You can't let money get a hold of you 'cause it drags you in. It's nothing but paper. It can't define you._

_I lost my best friend in this process. I did. It fucking sucks. I loved Edward like a brother and now we won't see each other again. He knew I was a failure but still kept hope for me flowing. He made me seem like I could do something or be something. Maybe I could've. I think it's too late now._

_And now I clearly see how Edward cares for you. At first I just couldn't believe it. He was the bachelor guy that you just figured was set on his own. I saw such a change in him when he got Alice though; he turned into an adult, a man, a dad of some sorts. He wanted to settle down._

_I guess now he can, right? A steady job, flowing money, and most importantly, a family. You and Alice complete him. I know that. I've known Edward long enough and I've seen him enough to know that now when I look in his eyes, he's complete. It's sappy but true._

_I hope you all are doing well. I hate knowing that I came in and ruined a bit and ruined myself. I'll live with the guilt forever. _

_Especially you Bella, I'm guilty. Guilty. It rings in my ears every night. It haunts me. You're a great girl. Crowley even admitted that behind the looks and business you had, you were smart and beautiful on the inside. I never heard Crowley speak kindly or lovingly about anyone, but I clearly remember what he said about you:_

_"It's more than that, Jasper." He more or less hissed in my face. "Sure she'll bring in business and have Swan join us, and sure she'll bring good attention and a good reputation for our firm, but there's more. She is the smartest girl I know and she always has something to say. She stands her ground. She has the biggest heart. I like her. A lot."  
><em>

_Now I know you probably don't want to hear that and I don't blame you. I just want to say, it's true. Everything you've done for my best friend proves it. Edward's a smart guy so if it's you he wants, you're something great._

_I'm sorry. I'm beyond sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me._

_Forever thanking you,_

_Jasper Whitlock._

__"Well," Alice sets down two plates of... food in front of us. "That was something. He swore! He swore and he wrote it down! How could he have? Oh here's breakfast."

"What... What is it?" I ask and look at the plate.

"Well I put two Eggos in the toaster, since I know you adore Eggos. Then I put some jam, chocolate, strawberries on it. I topped it off with whip cream, a little bit of syrup, and a dash of brown sugar. A breakfast fit for a pro."

"And the main source of diabetes." I grab my fork. "But to heck with it, treat ourselves."

Bella laughs, "This has made my mood much better, thank you Alice. I'll be hyped up for the whole day."

"That was the plan!" She says and sits down beside me with a plate in front of her. "I love sugar."

"I know. You don't need it though. You already bounce off the walls." I attempt to dig into my breakfast fit for a candy shop salesman. I look over to Bella. "It sounded like Jasper, that was him being sincere. It's not the best letter though."

"I appreciate it." Bella replies easily. "I understand that money overtakes you. Look at my dad. Look at the Crowleys. And now Jasper."

"It's a shame."

"It is." Alice puts herself in the conversation. "But breakfast is not."

I roll my eyes and elbow her lightly in the ribs. "Dig in, Willy Wonka."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think is going to happen? **

**Leave a review? Thanks. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Welcome back! I have some exciting yet bittersweet news at the end, so stay tuned for the A/N at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I really, really wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I laugh and cross my legs sitting on the bed. The comforter is wrapped warmly around my waist and I smile down at Edward. He's not a morning person. No, really, if he was in charge of the world and how things worked, mornings would not exist. Either that or they'd exist... but it'd be mandatory that you sleep through them. I place a hand on his back shoulder and shake him. "Wake up!" I say for what feels like the umpteenth time. I know he's awake, but he's not a-wake, you know?

He shakes his head into the pillow. Well, I did make some progess. Twenty mintues ago he was laying on his back and I was on his chest sleeping, now I'm up and sitting in his old t-shirt from last night, while he's laying on his stomach with his face pressed into the white pillow. Did I mention he's only wearing his blue and white striped boxers?

"You'll suffocate like that." I warn him. I can tell he rolls his eyes back at me. I crawl over and sit on his back, straddling him. I grab my pillow that he's not dominating and start whacking him in the head with it. His hair is messy and some what fluff-ish so whenever I whack it, it sways. I laugh and hit him again. He shakes under me in laughter. "Get up!"

He turns his face so I can hear him talking. "I kind of can't when you're weighing me down. Plus you're all but trying to give me a concussion right now."

I laugh again and roll off him, pulling the pillow to my chest. "It's just a pillow."

"You've got a lot of force in you." He rolls over to get onto his back, but when he does so, he rolls so he's closer to me. Our shoulders touch now and I release my death hold on the pillow.

"May the force be with you." I quote lamely.

"In my spinning head now." He laughs and rolls onto his side to face me.

"Only because you're rolling around like Roly Poly Oly." I lean over to face him. "That must make you dizzy." He smirks at me and leans in to press a kiss on my mouth. I sigh as our lips meet and lean forward eagerly.

"Good morning." He murmurs when he pulls back. I blink my eyes open and smile at him.

"Good morning."

"Ready to do some house hunting today?" He asks and when I nod he smiles wider. "The real estate agent said he'd meet us at the first house around ten. It's nine now." He looks at the digital clock on the nightstand while talking to me.

"I hope we find something." I tell him.

"I think we will. We're not that picky."

"I'm not, but you are."

"All houses should have a bowling alley, a pool, a big backyard, at least three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, a movie theatre-"

I cut him off with an abrupt kiss. "Silly."

"I know I am. But you love me." He rolls onto his back, dragging me onto his chest in the process. His lips lazily search for mine, starting with kissing my collarbone all the way up.

"That I do." I wrap an arm around his head and run my fingers through his silky hair.

"Will you marry me someday?" He asks against the corner of my mouth.

"Do you even have to ask?" I reply with a sigh when he nibbles my jaw.

"I think I have too, don't I?" He jokes and places a wet kiss on my bottom lip. "Or else you'd never know or get a ring."

"True." I pull back and look at him. "But seriously? Yes, I'll marry you someday. Once we're settled more."

"Good." Edward lays his head down. "Call me up when we're leaving." He shuts his eyes.

I pat his bare chest. "Get ready, I'll wake Alice."

When I groans, I laugh and leave.

...

I don't know how many houses we pass through, but each time I get the same feeling... or should I say feelings? I like all the houses, each one is modern yet homey and they all have their own personality. Whenever I walked into one of the houses, I felt a rush of exhilaration, a rush that tickled my nerves and made me realize that this is for real. I'm house hunting. No, I'm house hunting with the two most amazing people I'd ever encounter and they're my family. We're together. A package deal.

Maybe that's why I saw potential in most the homes. Of course we were shown a few that weren't very... sustained, but we easily passed through them without much comment. Edward tried make sure the real estate agent knew what we were looking for, when quite frankly we were didn't even know what we were looking for. A house. A place to live, make memories, protect us from the cold winters and hot summers, and a place to raise Alice. A place to call home. Now, a real estate agent can't just look online and find a house that's 'Alice worthy' now can he?

No. But he tried. And it wasn't until we were nearly done house hunting when something caught Edward's eye...

"Wait a minute." Edward halts our agent Liam in a middle of a sentence. He was talking about another house he had in mind, one that was a just out of town when Edward stopped him. I give Edward a narrow eyed that-wasn't-very-polite scolding look. He apologizes before continuing, "That sounds great, but I couldn't help but notice that house across the street and a few doors down was for sale. It looks like something. Different from what we've seen so far, but still nice."

"Ah," Liam itches his left ear before turning. The sun catches in his golden hair and brightens up his round face. A frown line is clearly visible on his forehead. "I'm not sure you'd want to see that house." I look over to the house we're talking about. It's a mediocre sized home that's a dark reddish brown brick. There's an old, wood stained porch on the front with a few plastic chairs on it and a black cat on the wood rail. The front door is black and there's a ruined screen door in front of it.

At least the grass is cut. Or has been within the past month...

"Edward," I let out a bark of a laugh. Instead of answering my obvious confusion, he takes my wrist and leads me over to the house. Each step we get closer to it, the more of the details you can see. It has the potential to be cute, it really does. It just needs to have some work done to it. I frown, someone really should have kept the place up to date. The house really doesn't fit in with all the other cute, clean houses lined up on the side of it.

The house is on the corner of the street, so there are only houses on the left side of it. It's bigger than the next three houses beside it, but they are all brick. This house seems to be a darker brick colour that surprisingly makes it seem more elegant than the rest. Once Edward and I make it to the house with Liam and Alice in tow, the black cat shrieks at us venomously before pouncing off the rail and scurrying off.

I have heard that black cats are nothing but trouble. The poor fellow looked cute though.

"Can we look here?" Edward asks impatiently, already leading me up the front steps. I worry that they'll creak under the weight, but they don't. They're sturdy. Huh.

"Ah, let me call the office." Liam replies hesitantly and pulls his phone out of his suit pants. I never will understand why real estate agents dress so formal yet act like friends. Liam's the kind of guy that I would go out and have a drink with off work. I could easily picture him and Edward getting along and maybe even bring Willy into that.

Gosh, Willy. If he saw Edward right now, he'd want to smack him silly. Willy's a great guy, a man Edward works with and is pretty much the reason Edward even goes to work. Him and the money, that is. Willy came over a few times with his girlfriend Sienna and we all get along. We've went out for a dinner once and to the pub twice. Willy's house is just a few blocks from where I'm standing now actually.

"So what do you think?" Edward asks, nudging me out of my thoughts.

"About?"

"The house, love." He chuckles and places a kiss on my temple. I sigh against him.

"I see it." I admit softly. I hear Alice prance up the steps and to my side.

"The house is..." She looks around. "Different." Then she decides, "I like it."

"It's cute." I nod in agreement. "Whoever lives here now really hasn't kept it up to date."

"That could be changed." Leave it to Edward to have the open mind. "I'm good with a hammer."

"More like a paintbrush. I like the porch and it's sturdy, it just needs to be stained. The white paint on the wood is chipping." I look over at the railing. "I see it too, though. I really do."

Liam joins us a moment later saying we're allowed to check out the house that afternoon since it's currently locked and the home owner is away. The estate office will give us the keys later.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, kind of abrupt chapter ending... but hey. The next chapter starts off well.**

**Anyways... BIG NEWS! This story is nearly done! Seriously, 3 chapters. Can you believe it?**

**Also, I have another story in the works and it'll be a crime/mafia/romance/mystery one, so yeah... author alert me? Stay tuned? It'll post soon!**

**As always, please leave me a review. Maybe we can hit 900 before the story is complete? Thanks!**


	55. Chapter 55

**(Edward POV)**

Willy simply rolls his eyes at me. He switches his gaze back to Bella, who is still rambling on about the house we purchased.

Yes, purchased.

I slide my hand under the table and along Bella's thigh until I reach her knee. Once I do, I give it a gentle squeeze. It's the weekend, finally, and summer is in full set. July 21st is what I woke up to and will (hopefully) fall asleep to. I say hopefully because I am a night owl even though I really don't want to be. I always tend to have thoughts that occupy my mind non-stop and they just like to ramble. It's hard to say 'night-night' with all that going on inside my head. Bella's usually asleep by midnight, but I'll stay up in bed watching the late night talk shows or catch the news. All the while, my mind will run rapidly.

Bella and I met up with Sienna and Willy out at the local bar, _Quicksand, _to catch up. Of course Willy and I talk everyday at work, but outside of work it's nice having a social life. Plus, Bella doesn't come to work with me and Sienna doesn't go with Willy. It's like a date night and it's a luxury being able to go out, even if it's to the closest and cheapest bar. It's not too packed; a lot of locals come in every week and play a few games of pool. Others shoot darts and shoot the shit, while some people just want out for a drink. The air is energized, it's like a frenzy and that could be from all the alcohol being passed around or the frenzies radiating off people's skin. Probably both. The lighting is dim but there isn't foggy smoke throughout the place like most bars are pictured. It's more of a local hot spot, like a café that sells alcohol. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"I don't know what he was thinking." Bella finishes and takes a long sip of her strawberry daiquiri. She's one for those fruity and filling drinks, where I just want a Coors. I nurse the neck of my current beer and let out a snort of a life while someone in the background lets out a _whoop _of excitement from his or her sunken pool ball.

"I was thinking it was a great house." I reply to Bella with a soft smile. "You said you saw it too."

"I did!" She insists and I lift an eyebrow. "I do. It's just, we want to move."

"And we will."

"I think she means sooner rather than later. It sounds like a lot of work, Ed. I mean 'course I'll help all I can but…" Willy takes a swig of his beer before continuing; "I might need a few more beers before I'm totally onboard."

Bella and Sienna laugh and I take my turn to roll my eyes. "Come on. It'll be done by the new school year. Right before September."

"Edward, it's July." Sienna reminds me. Her dark, tanned skin glows under the dimmed lights in the bar. Sitting beside Willy she looks small, but she herself is a whooping 5 feet and eight inches. She flips her dark, straight hair over her shoulder and clicks her tongue. "You'll need more help than Willy. The man hardly ever picks up a hammer. I had to hang the picture of Carl up myself last weekend."

"He's your dog," Willy retorts. "I didn't want that mutt."

Sienna shakes her head in amusement. "You go all oogly googly when you see him. You love him." Now I've seen this dog a few times and it _is_ a mutt. He looks like a pile of fluff. Something that could so very easily be vacuumed. Bella of course, loves him.

"Anyways," I pull my hand back from Bella's knee and rest it around her shoulders on the back of the wooden chair. "I can do this. We can. It doesn't need that much fixing up."

"The kitchen is actually spotless. It recently got renovated. The owner moved in with her mother and wanted to sell the house for extra cash to pay for her schooling she's planning on doing. She wants to become a Nurse Practitioner. She invested a little in the house to boost up its value, but that was months ago. The place has been vacated for so long that the front yard is pretty much a wreck." Bella adds in. She seems onboard with the house, but I can tell she's skeptical.

"Here's the deal," I feel like I'm telling the whole house story over again. Oh wait, I am. "The place is sturdy, in good condition. It's been abandoned for too long and needs to be cleaned up. The porch needs some paint, but the wood is as solid as Willy's noggin. The house has one creaky step that's leading upstairs. There needs to be appliances since right now it's empty. The walls need a fresh coat of paint, but there's already hard wood floor. The exterior makes the house look deceiving. Really, the inside is top notch apart from the paint colours. It's all neutral to attract buyers. I don't understand why it wasn't sold before Bella and I bought it. It's been on the market for a long time."

Bella sniffs, "As you said, the outside scared buyers."

"Yeah, we'll I'm already having that fixed up this weekend. I hired some people." I look over to Willy. "Arnold's landscaping. Ring a bell?"

Willy shrugs. "I coulda done better."

"Oh Willy!" Sienna laughs hysterically. "Really? You're always saying you want a project to do but I can't even get you to hang up a picture frame."

"That's no fun." Willy grumbles and looks over to me. "What can I do?"

I chuckle but am also eager. "We've owned the house for two days," I peer over at Bella and smile. "But I think we can start fixing up the downstairs bathroom."

"Ooh, let's go appliance shopping." Bella pipes up looking over at Sienna. "Let the guys get all the paint and shit, you and I can be the decorators!"

"Now that sounds like heaven. Girl, when are we talking? ASAP I hope. I get this week off for vacation you know." Sienna responds to a giddy Bella. Sienna is a manager at a clothing store in the mall in the closest city. Though the forty-minute drive to work isn't satisfying, the paycheck is.

While Bella and Sienna plan a shopping day Willy and I offer to get more drinks for them. The minute we're out of hearing range, Willy pipes up and nudges me with his elbow. "Okay, so now you're making progress. You know after a month Sienna moved in with me."

"Yeah, Bella moved in with me soon too." I reply and try not to be defensive.

"What I'm saying is now you've got your own house, a career, a girl, Alice taken care of, money in your pocket, your shit together, awesome-as-fuck friends," Willy pauses to smirk as we reach the bar. We both lean against it and wait for the bartender to walk over. He's currently handing some fruity drinks to a blonde lady a few paces away. "When are ya getting hitched? Married. Come on, it's gotta have passed your mind."

"Of course it has." I reply. Willy and I standing meet eye to eye, the two of us are probably the tallest people inside this joint. "And I already asked her dad."

"Wouldn't doubt it. Sounds like you. Don't you hate her dad though?"

"Yeah, but it's her dad." I pause when the bartender walks over and order Bella and I our drinks. Willy orders his and when the bartender walks off to get them ready, I continue. "I got to respect that."

"True say. So when you asking her?"

I shrug.

"Come on!" Willy insists. "You have all this shit settled, but not the date."

"No." I look down at my brown shoes. "Not really."

"You're scared."

"Am not."

"Are too. You know she'll say yes." Willy tells me.

"No I don't. I look at him." He cocks and eyebrow. "I think she's completely against marriage. She was almost forced into one with that Crowley fucker."

"But she told you she'd marry you one day."

"I think she was just saying that to please me."

Willy rolls his eyes. "Seriously. She'll say yes because she wants to."

I just shrug and grab the drinks I ordered.

I wish I had that much confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And of course I'm sure Willy isn't the only one wondering when Edward will pop the question.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Welcome back. A lot happens in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

I hear ringing, loud, loud ringing. It started as a hum inside my head, but now it's growing. I hear Edward groan and his arm around me pulls me tighter to him. He's laying on his stomach, his face muffled into the pillow, but he has his right arm around my stomach. I lay on my back, opening my eyes and taking in the dark room.

Does Edward hear that noise?

Then it hits me; it's the phone. I sit up quickly and all the blood rushes to my head. Edward's arm slides down to my knee and he squeezes it. My left hand flies to my head as though to help the dizziness. After another ring, I manage to claw my way towards the nightstand with the phone on it. I pick it up and answer almost breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Bells! Bells?" It's my dad, Charlie. "Bella what took you so long to answer?"

I look over at the digitial clock, the red numbers telling me it's very early in the morning. It's way too early for catch-up phone calls with your dad. I picked up the alarm in his voice though and he sounds breathless too. "Well, it is after midnight. What's a matter? What's that noise in the background?"

"Some of the guys are in. Bells, someone broke in my house."

"What?" I almost shout. I hear Edward shuffle around in the bed, the comforter getting pulled off me. With my free hand I pull it back. Before Charlie answers, the lamp on Edward's nightstand is flicked on and he's looking at me with a confused, sleepy expression.

God, I love that tousled hair.

"My house was brokin' in to." My dad says slowly and angrily. "I know who that little fucker was too, that damn Crowley. He's been callin' me non-stop tellin' me to watch out and beware."

"What?" I repeat.

"Bella if you say that one more time, I swear I will lose my goddamn mind."

"But why?" I question.

"Because it's annoying as hell."

"No," I correct myself. "Why would he break in?"

Edward leans towards me and places his ear on the other side of the phone trying to listen. I'm sure he can't hear anything though. He's also half asleep. He's slumping towards me, so I lightly elbow him in the ribs.

"Ever since his son died he thinks I should've too. I pretty near did too I say. That don't matter; he's a lunatic. He wants revenge. I swear it's cliche and all, but as I said he's a lunatic. Damn smart one at that might I add, he left no evidence and since I didn't previously report a harrassment, nothin' can be done. And trust me, I'm a cop, I'd know."

I hear voices in the background, but still manage to hear my head. I swallow before saying, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm callin' you know aren't I?"

"I mean about him harrassing you."

"Oh I'm a big boy. It ain't nothing."

"Look what happened. And you can't do anything about it! I would have at least made you report it. Then there'd be something to go off of. Do you want me to go there now and help you? How's the house? Did he take anything?" I ramble off aimlessly.

"Nah, nah. Didn't take much. Took my belt though, that one hits below the belt. Ha ha. Or it would ya know... anyways, that means a lot to me and he knows it! Apart from that all he did was smash the photo of you I have on the living room table. It's everywhere. I woke up right after he got inside so he couldn't do much damage."

"Are you sure it was him? He's been with Miss Samuels."

"Jessica? Why, no. I heard a man's grunt. I swear it. Look, I've got to file a report now, but I'll talk to ya when the sun's shining. Get some sleep kiddo."

Yeah right. "Well, keep me posted dad."

"Will do."

...

"Maybe I should just stay home." I murmur and turn away from the full length bathroom mirror. Edward's leaning against the doorframe with an impressed smirk. His eyes gaze over my knee length black cocktail dress.

"Maybe." He licks his lips and takes a step forward. His eyes become serious when he takes my hands. "As much as I would love for you just to stay home with me," His gaze take another sweep, "this might be best for you, love. Just go out with Angela and have fun. It'll be a few hours. A few drinks and a cab ride home. It might clear your mind."

"But with my dad and Crowley-"

"All the more reason to go out and have fun." Edward interrupts and kisses my forehead.

"But what about you?" I ask.

"I have Alice, we can have a pizza and movie night. Wrestlings on, maybe I can get her to watch some of that with me."

I shake my head in amusement. "Good luck."

"You too," He replies leading me out of the bathroom. "Come on, the cab will be here any minute."

...

"What is this drink? It's amazing!"

"I forget what it's called." Angela blushes and takes another sip. "I just picked the fanciest one on the list."

Angela and I are at a local restuarant together, a more upscale one. We're just doing a formal dinner. We both used it as an excuse to dress up and have some fun. It feels like forever since I've last talked to her and I'm especially glad to see her tonight.

"It's good." I push the drink away. "I don't want to drink it to fast. It will go straight to my head, I swear it."

"Bella?" Angela asks me suddenly with an odd look on her face. "Who is that?"

"Who?" I look around the place. The decor is outstanding, but I see no one I know.

"That lady sitting behind us. She's alone, but she keep looking at you." Angela's eyes follow over my shoulder and I slowly peek over.

It's Miss Samuels.

"What the hell!" I whisper angrily and look back to Angela. "It's Miss Samuels." Within the past half hour I've already filled Angela up to date with all the drama in my life. And of Edward. Of course of Edward.

"That bitch." Angela shakes her head. I smile at her cussing, something she very rarely does. "Let me go have a talk with her."

"No Ang, don't." I shake my head. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Doesn't look like it."

"I won't let her ruin tonight."

Before Angela can respond, the handsome waitor with a dark goatee is back and presenting us two little shot glasses. "We didn't order these." I shake my head and almost nudge them away.

"Ah, someone in this room said to give this to you two."

I look back at the shot. "What is it?"

"It is a classic Jello shot. Cheesy I know, for a place like this." He looks around and laughs, "But the folks love them!" With that, he turns and walks away.

Angela takes hers and slurps it before I can interject. Instantly she starts coughing. "Angela?" I ask alarmed and stand up. "Ang?"

I hop up and start patting her back with force. The whole room has grown quiet apart from Angela's coughing and she's gasping for breath. She hops up and runs to the washroom and I'm close on her heels.

I find her in the first stall, throwing up.

"Angela!" I yelp and stand behind her hopelessly.

"Go," She croaks.

"The Jello shot." I mutter. "Given to us... Samuels."

"Samuels!" I shout and turn, running - or trying to - in my short inch heels. I peer around the restaruant and everyone puts their gaze on me.

Jessica Samuels or Miss Samuels or Miss Bitch or whatever the hell you want to call her is no where in sight! I almost make an animalistic growl and run out the door. I kick my heels off on the street and run towards the end when I see her turning the corner.

I want to yell, scream, but what do I say? I don't even know what to call her! I run as quick as I can, my tight dress not allow much movement from my legs. Each step I get closer to her, her red dress becoming more visible.

"You- you!" I run into her breathlessly. She falls forward, but catches her balance. She turns and looks at me, wide-eyed. I hunch over to catch my breath (a key sign in saying I need to start doing my step areobics again) before standing straight and looking her in the eye. "You bitch. I can't believe you!"

"Pardon me?" She asks astonished. She even places a hand on her heart dramatically and looks around. The dark streets are empty apart from the occasional car passing.

"You leave my family alone. My friends. Me."

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" She takes a step backwards and hugs her purse tighter to her.

"My dad, Edward, Alice. Leave my family alone! We did nothing wrong! Why are you with Crowley! Why are you doing this?" My voice cracks. "You hated me from the start because of a love affair with my dad years ago? Seriously? I'm a good teacher. I'm new and I filled in an empty place so your school wasn't without staff. You're a horrible person. You... I don't even know what to call you. You digust me."

"What a way to talk for a teacher."

"Well it seems that I'm not the only one with a bad side." I reply and take a step forward. Jessica takes a step backwards. I want to hit her. I want to spit on her. I want to claw her eyes out. I don't know where this rage is coming from. It's a pit eminating from my core of all the hatred I have stored up to the Crowleys, to her, my mother, that old lady that took my parking place at the supermarket, everything.

A car passes, slows and pulls over. It's a police car. An officer steps out of the car and walks over, pulling out his flashlight. "Ladies, I had a call reporting a commotion here. They said the two ladies fled and ran outside in a fury."

"That would be us." I look at the ground, then back to Samuels. This is my chance to end this. "Officer, this lady has blackmailed me. From the beginning. It's a long story. But now she's dating this guy who is after my dad and stole from my dad and now she just poisoned my friend and-"

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you-"

"Officer," Jessica interrupts. "I was finished my meal and this lunatic just followed me. I don't even know her."

"I worked with her. Look it up, please just listen to me." I look at the officer. "I know I sound crazy, but I need your help. Please."

"Will you ladies come inside my car? I'll take you uptown where we can talk and sort this."

...

An hour of sitting in a room with Jessica, me, finally Angela, and two officers is about all it took to make Jessica Samuels blow it.

"You are accusing me of blackmailing! Really! And, and, and-"

"You tried to poison me!" Angela yells back. "They found that shit you put in my shot in your drink you dumb bitch."

"Ladies, ladies." An officer stands up, he introduced himself as Gerald earlier.

Angela and Jessica sit back against their chairs and behave.

"Can I say something?" I ask and Gerald nods. I turn to face Jessica. "I don't know how you can hate me so much, how you can hold a grudge. I don't know why I can't be happy. I don't get this. Starting with the Crowley's and now with you... You with a Crowley! Tyler's dead, but I still have so much trouble with him!"

"You can't blame this on Tyler. How dare you! His father and him were right; you are nothing. It's unfortunate that Tyler needed you so. He thought he did anyways." She huffs and another streak of madness overcomes her. "And you think you're all that! You believe this and that! I love Bill Crowley and I will help him with whatever. It doesn't matter, what he needs I will give him! I couldn't help him with the business, but you and your dad could. Now there's no one to help! Your dad refused to help or pay any debts that Bill needed! Hell, Bill and I even checked the house last night to find any cash, but we found none! It's horrible! So much effort-"

"Ma'am, please." The other police officer places his hand forward to silence Jessica. "You understand that you will be arrested. You have possession of an illegal posion and you blackmailed, it's already on your record from past doings but now it appears your falling into your old ways. You also just admitted to a break in alongside with Bill Crowley."

"You snapped!" Angela claps her hands. "You deserve to spend your life here."

"My god, I said nothing. I didn't." Jessica's face mocks horror. She seriously can't believe she cracked. "That just came out in rage, I swear-"

"Please," Gerald silences her. "You'll have a lot of time to talk to the police. You will be here a while."

...

I run into Edward and hug him tightly. "Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward." I recite his name over and over, breathing in his scent. Ben and Angela are a few feet away in the sheriff's office too.

"I was so nervous when you called. What happened?"

Quickly, but without forgetting any details I fill Edward in on what happened. At the end, he pulls me tighter and spins me around quickly. "Are you okay?" He asks, cupping my face in his hands. I nod once. "Holy shit, it's about time. Angela, are you okay?"

I look over at Angela as she pulls away from Ben's protective grasp. "I am now." She smiles.

"You were poisoned. Where is that wh-" Ben gets cut off by another one of Ang's kisses.

"I'm fine, really." She laughs lightly. "I'm actually happy it happened. I mean that sounds crazy, but now she's gone so she can't do anymore damage and I'm okay and Bella's okay. Everyone is okay and Jessica even confessed to the crime. Bill will pay. Big time. He also had a part in the event tonight..."

"Wow." Edward shakes his head in disbelief. "I feel like a weight is lifted off my shoulders."

"One is." I say and lean against him. "I'm tired now though, that's for sure. What time it is?"

"It's nearly eleven at night. You've been here a while."

"Where's Alice?"

"At the neighbours."

I nod and let out a yawn.

"Bella?" Edward asks and looks down at me with concern. "Where in the hell are your shoes?"

I let out an easy laugh. It felt amazing coming so naturally. Yes, a weight is definitely off my shoulders.

...

Edward's all but dancing around the kitchen. "And it's nearly midnight now, but who cares? Alice, get out a bag of popcorn, we have some celebrating to do!"

Well, Bill and Jessica are left in the hands of the police, but restraining orders are still being placed on them from Edward, me, Alice, Angela, and possibly my dad. It was a long process, but finally I'm home. I had a quick shower and changed into one of Edward's black button down shirts before spawling myself all across the sofa. I watch Edward and Alice in amusement.

Alice doesn't exactly get what's going on, just that Bill and Jessica are no longer worries in our lives, so she, too, is happy.

I smile a wide and sleepy smile. "Edward, honey, I love the enthusiasum, but popcorn isn't that much of a celebration."

"What did you have in mind?" He asks as he walks into the living room. He sits on the tiny spot of space I left on the couch and pulls my legs into his lap, rubbing my sore feet. Chasing someone down the cement street at night is not a good idea. Especially not when you're barefoot. My shoes are still somewhere on the street too, unless someone picked them up.

Hey, you never know.

"Hmm..." I tap my chin. I raise my voice and say, "I think it's time to go to Florida!"

"OHMIGOD MICKEY MOUSE ON MAPLE SYRUP!" Alice screams running into the living room. "You're serious, right? Please tell me that you're serious. Please, please! I have popcorn a-poppin' and my hearts a boppin'."

"She's smart." Edward comments in a casual voice. "But I agree. I think I'm due a visit to Mickey Mouse and the beaches."

"You've never been to Florida." I reply to Edward.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bittersweet. You know why? Only one more chapter left...**

**Leave a review? Thanks!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Last chapter. Oh... my... this is... too much. Who is even reading this? Thank you for reading this. And the whole story. Ya know. Thanks.**

**Like a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Edward POV)<strong>

In my opinion, I'm in the most beautiful place in the world with the most beautiful woman in the world alongside the most beautiful sister in the world. I couldn't be happier. We've spent the last two days exploring Disney World, but now we're settled along the tropical beaches and soaking up the sun. Bella's reading a book under an umbrella while Alice is making a sandcastle. Me? Well, I'm just enjoying the view.

So much I've accomplished in this past year. More than I have in any of the years in my life before. I've lost my mother, the one person who had hope in me all my life, gained my sister's presence back into my life and made a strong connection with her. I now have a career, friends, a home being built. Only two more weeks until it'll be ready. Two more weeks. Wow.

And of course, I have my Bella. My... everything. The cherry on the ice cream, icing on the cake, the only one for me. I look over at her, her curly hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her nose is scrunched, ususally what happens when she's at an intense part in a book. My cheeks almost hurt from smiling. I look back over at Alice as she adjusts her pink hat on her head. Of course she must be fashionable everywhere. Geez, no one show that girl something Gucci. My wallet hurts just at the thought.

The sun feels amazing on my skin. I soak it in, bask in it. It warms my heart along with the happiness I feel. I should've came here before. But then again, no, it wouldn't have been the same without my girls.

My girls.

Alice and Bella.

Bella and Alice.

Ah yes, time to bask in more glory.

...

"Come here." Alice inches my closer with her finger. She adjusts my tie and tries to tame my hair with her little hands. "It's hopeless. It does what it wants. Your poor hair."

"Hey." I chuckle and roll my eyes. "You're lucky you don't have my hair."

"I know." She smiles. "How do I look?" She does a little twirl. She prances throughout the hotel room. Her white dress twirls along with her. Bella is in the bathroom still getting ready for tonight. I've decided to take the girls out for dinner. I told Bella it would just be at the little fancy place downstairs in the lobby, but really, I'm having a picnic on the pier.

"Come on, Bella." Alice knocks on the door. "Are you ready?"

Bella opens the door and laughs. "Of course, let's go." She walks back into the room and I'm flabbergasted.

"You look amazing." I tell her and hold my hand out towards her. She takes it and I pull her into me. She's wearing a deep blue dress that flows past the waist. It only goes to her knees and shows off her creamy legs. She chose to wear silver sandels so she can walk around easily. Her hair is braided down one side with a white flower pinned behind her right ear. "Absolutely stunning." I place a kiss on her forehead.

"You look good yourself." She smiles and fixes my collar, letting go of my hand. Are we ready to go out?

...

"Wow!" Bella says astonished looking around. The candles around the picnic and the basket in the middle. The moon just came into view within the past half hour. Alice runs over to sit in the middle.

"Sweet!" She sings in two syllables.

I chuckle and lead Bella over and sit down with her. "For dinner we have peanut butter sandwiches along with some apple cider. I also have some popcorn, watermelon and Cheerios. Lastly, for dessert, I have applie pie."

"Perfect." Bella smiles and opens the basket. "You think of everything."

"Dinner for champions!" Alice squeals. "Yum!"

We all eat and chat and enjoy our time outside. It's amazing, the scenery, the mood, the setting. There's still a lump in my throat though and my pocket feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.

When we're done eating, Alice knows it's her cue and leans back looking up at the sky. "Can I go walk along the ocean and collect shells? I won't go far, I promise."

I pretend to contemplate before allowing her as long as she stays within sight. She runs down the long pier and around to the sand. She isn't even 100 feet away.

"I can't believe you did all this," Bella says. "It's amazing."

I get up and help Bella up. We walk to the end of the pier and look off into the ocean. "We will definitely come here again." I murmur, walking up behind her and wrapping and arm around her waist. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely breathtaking tonight?" I kiss the back of her ear.

"Once of twice." She says softly. "Thank you."

"It's true." I whisper. "I love you so much."

"I know." She turns and my arms go around her waist, holding her loosely. There's about half a foot of space between us. "I love you, too."

"I mean, so much." I tell her with a chuckle. A smile beams on her face and her eyes light up. In the moonlight, her skin is even creamier. "You're everything to me. I can't picture a world without you."

"Then don't." She replies easily. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"No?" I ask and look down at my feet before telling myself to look back up at her. I stare into her eyes and suck in a breath. "Maybe I should just seal the deal."

Before she can reply, I pull my arms back and take her hands in one of mine. With my right hand I reach into my pocket and pull out the black velvet box. I place it in her hands, before cupping my hands underneath hers. We never break eye contact.

"I was such a mess, I'll admit. I didn't know who I was, what I was or where I was going. I was so lost and confused... I was scared. I didn't even know what to do with Alice. But while standing on rock bottom, I met you, my life perserver. You pulled me back to the light. I know who I am now, what I am and where I'm going. I know that no matter what, we have each other and that means everything to me.

"I don't have to be alone anymore. I have a family now. I have you and Alice and I know that I always will. I know that you two are my entire world. I need you both. You're just so accepting of us, you fit in the puzzle perfectly, completing the picture. Alice loves you and I love you. And I know you love is. It's remarkable really."

I look down at the box and use my left hand to open it, taking it in my hands. I slowly lower myself down on one knee. "You're remarkable. You're amazing, I just love you so much. I want you forever. I want to wake up beside you everyday and fall asleep beside you every night. I want to grow old with you. I want you to be my Bella Cullen. What I'm saying is... Will you marry me?"

Bella nods quickly and grabs my wrists, pulling me up to stand. When I do, she flies into my arms and nods again into my neck. "Yes, a bazillion times, yes. I love you. I love you so much." Her hold is like a death grip on me, but when she releases, I shakily put the ring on her finger.

It fits.

"Yes." I breathe out. "She said yes."

"I knew it! I was just like 'When he asks, she'll say yes, and she did'. I just knew it. I swear I see these things. I think Mickey Mouse knew it too, 'cause he's like really smart." Alice prattles on behind me. Bella and I turn to face her.

"What?" She asks and puts a leftover piece of popcorn in her mouth. "I am really smart after afterall"

"That makes no sense." I tell her. "It's just afterall."

"Yeah, but afterall I knew you'd fall in love with each other so we're after afterall."

"After afterall." Bella muses, "I like it."

"It's got a ring to it." I agree.

Alice purses her lips, "It would make a great story title one day."

Looks like I got my happily ever after... after afterall.

Hey, it makes sense to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OME. This has been quite the ride. I can't believe it's over after afterall. It left with a bang. I'm so happy. Thanks for the support.**

**I already have another story in the works, it will be a Crime/Mafia/Romance/Mystery thing! So, yeah, author alert me to see when that will come out! Hopefully, very, very soon.**

**Anyways... leave me one LAST review? Thank you.**

** Muah.**


	58. Golden Age

**Hi everyone! I know what you're thinking and yes, this story is over. I just thought I'd let you know that my new story Golden Age will post next Saturday, October 20th! **

**And since I made you come all the way over here just to hear that, I decided to give you a heads up on the summary.**

**Knowing a life of crime isn't easy. Even the good guys are bad guys. The Cullen's have the mafia in their DNA; it's who they are. Bella's just a top-notch history buff with a little store called Tiqued. Everything changes when she gets her hands on not one, but two, valuable items that will change her life forever. Too bad she has no knowledge of what's going on around her.**

Eek, yes, a crime/romance/mystery/whatever-you-want-to-call-it story! Who's brave enough to join this ride? Will I hear from you on Saturday?

**Stay tuned!**

**P.S. I will delete this chapter/note once Golden Age is published.**


End file.
